I Think It's a Real Waste
by Jaded Angel
Summary: Pre-Series Finale. J/H; E/D... His eyes gave the basement another once over. “It has been a long and strange trip, hasn’t it?” And without a second thought, Eric was heading up the stairs, away from his former childhood sanctuary.
1. You See Me Crying

**Disclaimer:** I don't own That 70's Show, and if I did it would have ended way differently. What on earth were those writers and producers thinking, huh?

**Author's note:** This will be a J/H. It is pre- Series Finale, post- Sam Leaving. (Effin, Sam. WHAT were they thinking?) ANYWAY. There will be Angst in this chapter and probably most of the next chapter. I'm thinking there will only be about 4 or 5 chapters. Seeing as how I want each chapter to represent it's own month and I want the story to end on New Year's Eve 1980. Eric may or may not come back early. Haven't decided. **There will be cursing and maybe some sexually charged scenes, haven't decided yet, again. This chapter is only cursing.** There is going to be **E/D; J/H; K/B;** and possibly **F/OC**. There will be no J/F because, well, I don't think so. I love the roomate/best friend dynamic of the two, but that's as far as I go. Donna and Jackie are best friends and in this chapter and the beginnign of next chapter they'll be on the rocks. And I stretched some truths, such as Randy and Sam. I also have the story taking place in Spetmeber, I don't know when Sam left and I don't care. I took my creative license and I ran with it. The D/R might have a touch here and there but I'm not sure. Lol, I'm not sure alot. Excuse the grammar, spelling, sentence structure, I do not have a beta, I'm sorry. Please Review, I'm looking forward to advice, suggestions, constructive critisms and everything else. If you don't like the couple, don't read!! **Enjoy and Happy Readings!! R&R**

* * *

"Steven, how can you say that? Ok, fine, maybe I do have feelings for Michael. But what am I suppose to do? He _was_ my first boyfriend. And you know what, you're going to have to learn to deal with that, and if you can't, and you're going to have to break up with me because of that, I can't stop you. But I think it's a real waste because I love you."

-Jackie,** Babe I'm gonna leave you, Season 5, Episode 14.**

* * *

**Tuesday, September 18th, 1979**

**Forman Basement**

"She's really gone?" Hyde nodded his head, his sunglasses covering whatever emotion, if there was any emotion, in his eyes. Donna moved her head from one side to the other and gently shoved the popsicle in her mouth. Silence filled the room for close to five minutes. "Well, that's good."

"Yep." Donna narrowed her eyes at Hyde and then focused on the television, which was turned off.

"Does Jackie know?"

"Nope." She slowly moved her head so that her glare was once again unleashed upon him.

The past six months had been, to say the least, interesting. Eric leaving, Hyde and Jackie drama, the Hyde marriage to a stripper production, Kelso moving to Chicago, Randy joining the group, it was all mind blowing. And most of the time, no one wanted to deal with any of it. Especially the people who were most involved.

"Are you going to tell her?" Hyde leaned back in his chair, his arms moving so he could lean against his palms. He shrugged and looked towards the ceiling. "Hyde."

He shrugged again and with a growl Donna let it drop. It was enough that between Hyde, Jackie, Fez, and herself, some of the magic was gone. They weren't so much as the gang from high school who did weird and crazy stuff in Forman's basement. Now, they were the social misfits and the example of 'what not to do' among many of the younger high school kids.

She shoved the popsicle in her mouth. She knew with Eric gone it would be weird being in the Forman house. But Hyde was still living there. They had Hyde as the physical link. Lately, though, it wasn't the same. It was the first time, since she was seven, that Donna was slightly uncomfortable in the cozy Forman abode.

Footsteps on the stairs echoed over the silent basement, making both sets of eyes moved toward the sound.

"Why is there _always _one of you kids down here?" Red rolled his eyes and glared at the two.

Hyde didn't say anything, but simply moved his head back towards the direction of the ceiling. Donna, however, allowed her stare to follow Red as he walked over to the washing machine.

"Why are you doing laundry Mr. Forman?" Red turned and looked at her before turning back to the machine.

"Mrs. Forman is having a bad day. I'm helping." Donna nodded her head and turned so that she was facing the T.V. once again. "You know, Steven, she's really concerned about, your, um," Donna and Hyde both looked at Red. He was concentrating hard on the machine, his hand steady as he poured the powder in it. He cleared his throat. "Your situation."

"There is no situation Red. I was never married and she's gone. Good riddance." Green eyes focused over her long time best friend.

"You don't feel _anything_?" It wasn't the fact that she had become best friends with Sam or that she even necessarily like the girl. It was the fact that Hyde had thrown away everything to be with her. Surely, he would feel something. Even if it was simply the fact of feeling like a dick.

"Nope, nothing." Hyde shrugged, ignoring the third and possibly scariest glare Donna held over him.

Red cleared his throat and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Well, good chat then." He turned and walked up the stairs.

"I'm impressed he's not screaming his head off." Donna mumbled. She noticed the juice from the ice pop dripping onto her hand. She scoffed and placed the ice pop into the piece of paper she had unwrapped it from, and began wiping her hand on her jeans.

"He already gave me the irresponsible speech." Hyde stated. "How I should have checked the paperwork first. And how I shouldn't have been such a dumb-ass. And how I was ruining my life and Sam's life. And how I just wasted time I'll never get back."

Donna stared at him, her hand frozen over her jeans where she had been wiping off the orange flavor.

"Red said all that?" Donna looked, if anything, impressed. "Did he mention Jackie?"

It took a sharp eye, but Hyde visibly tensed. The blonde haired girl smirked to herself, storing this tiny detail in her brain. She watched as his breath became slightly uneven and his chest rose slower then it fell. He shook his head while shrugging.

"Why would he mention her?"

"Um, because you were ruining her life just as much, if not more, then you were ruining yours or Sam's."

"I thought you weren't taking sides."

"I changed my mind." Donna shrugged and leaned into the couch. "I don't know. How does it feel, knowing you wasted six months of your life with a woman you didn't love? That you weren't _even_ married too? Can't feel that high and mighty."

Hyde looked over at her and she felt a sense of triumph.

"You know--"

"Hello." The basement door swung open. Fez walked in, closed the door, and then swiveled to face the two. He stood with his feet planted firmly on the cement, and his arms crossed. "Whores."

Donna squinted her eyes and put her hands up in a confused gesture. Hyde lowered his arms and sat forward, his sun glasses reflecting the peeved foreigner.

"Um, excuse me?" Fez looked at the giantess and then at the scruffy stoner. He was not amused.

"You two, should be _ashamed_." Hyde looked over to Donna who was even more confused.

"Why should we be ashamed Fez?" Suddenly, almost as if it had appeared out of thin air, Fez held up a small black bag. "What the hell is that?"

"This, my dear friend, would be Chester. He is the keeper of all my very expensive candy." Donna lowered her hands, and allowed her head to drop so she was staring at her lap. Hyde had done a three-sixty and went from looking slightly interested and aloof to completely confused and slightly perturbed. "Which one of you violated Chester? Who took my candy?"

"This is a joke, right?" Hyde was looking in between the bag and Fez. "This has to be a joke."

"Do I look like I am joking?" Fez's foot began to tap, he placed a hand on his hip as the other hand held out the bag. "I demand my candy back you whores."

"Fez, what the hell?" Donna was shaking her head, her hand now covering the majority of her face. Hyde was still confused.

The basement door opened once again and Jackie stood behind Fez, an eyebrow cocked, as she closed the door.

"Um, what's going on?"

"One of these whores stole candy from Chester." Fez was still tapping his foot, his face in a deep scowl.

"Fez, this is not Chester." Jackie took the bag from him. "I moved Chester into the refrigerator, in the vegetable drawer, because the chocolate was melting." Fez stared at Jackie and then at the other two occupants in the room. He made a face and pointed at them, while running past Jackie and out the basement door.

"Chester?" Hyde and Donna were staring at Jackie who rolled her eyes and sat in the lawn chair.

"He spent almost an hour explaining the importance of his candy bag, who was named Chester because one Christmas he was given these chocolate covered chestnuts as a stocking stuffer." She shook her head as she crossed her legs. "That boy is so weird about his candy, it's mind-blowing." Her mismatched eyes looked at Hyde and then at Donna. "Where's you're stripper-wife? She whoring around town trying to earn some money for you two?"

"Oh, wait till you hear this, Sam--"

"Went to New York for a few days." Donna's head swung around to stare at Hyde. He cleared his throat and nodded his head. " She got some job offer or something." He seemed to wave it off. "New York, now there's a place you can really make a name for yourself."

It happened rather quickly. Jackie's mouth opened and her heart started beating too fast for her chest. Her eyes moved from him to Donna and back to him.

"You're going to move to New York?" Donna let out a small moan as her neck cracked from the sudden swivel. She ignored the pain and stared at the tiny girl sitting diagonal from her.

"He is not--"

"You never know, depending on the job opportunity. Perks of being a stripper." She felt as if she was watching a tennis match, her neck could possibly snap from the abuse of turning it. This simple fact, however, did not stop the need to glare at him until he'd burst into flames. Donna's face smoothed as she stared at his face. The smirk, she was expecting to see, was not there. Quite the contrary. His face was sober, his lips in a perfect line. There were no signs of amusement or stress, he was being calm, but by no means aloof. What game was he playing at?

"Well," Jackie shrugged, her arms crossing over her chest. "Good. New York would be a perfectly sensible place for you and your stripper wife. Plenty of corners for her to work off of."

'BURN!' Could be heard in each of their heads. Donna allowed her hand to cover her face once again.

Oh, yes, it had been a _very_ interesting six months.

--

--

****

Saturday, September 22nd, 1979

Jackie and Fez's Apartment

Fez stared at Donna who was staring at the half drunk soda bottle in her hand. The foreign man looked at the ceiling, made a noise, looked at the wall opposite of him, opened his mouth and closed it, and then looked back at Donna who was still staring at her nursed soda.

"So, he and Samantha were never actually married, and she left with her actual husband, but Hyde has still not told Jackie?" Donna, eyes on the bottle, nodded her head. "But somehow this all seems logical in his large but empty brain?"

"I don't know Fez. Other then the Formans and me, Hyde hasn't told anyone. I think he told WB, actually. But he didn't tell Kelso or you. I don't know."

Fez shook his head. "He didn't tell Kelso or me because he knew we would tell Jackie. Or, well, Kelso would definitely tell Jackie, come on now. Oh, let us be honest, I would have told Jackie too." Fez hung his head in shame.

"He needs to tell Jackie. I'll tell Jackie, I'll tell Jackie right now." Donna stood up, her soda still in her hand. She let out a deep sigh and flopped down onto the couch. "I can't tell Jackie, she'd kill me for knowing."

"Oh, Donna, she's going to kill all of us." Fez patted her arm. "Why did he tell her he was moving to New York?"

Donna made an exasperated noise. "That's another thing that I don't get. He's being a real dill hole. He practically throws away his future with Jackie or any respectable girl for that matter, and continues dating, that, that whore."

"I thought you and Sam were friends?" Donna looked at Fez and then down at her bottle.

She had started talking to Sam one morning, listening to this life as a Las Vegas stripper, how Sam could do, think, and be whoever and whatever she wanted to be. She listened to stories about junkies, roadies, and bands. She giggled over shared music tastes and similar opinions about random subjects, mainly cars. She enjoyed the dynamic that Sam presented her. Where as, with Jackie, Jackie always came on-top, the best, perfection. With Sam, well, Donna was on-top; she may not have been better then Sam, but she came from a better way, a different class. And even though Donna thoroughly did not believe in class making a person, she did believe in a semi-equal friendship.

She also believed that it was not Sam's doing that Hyde was ruining his life and Sam's life. Somehow, Sam had been painted as the victim. She needed someone there for her, and Donna was willing to lend a helping hand.

She had no idea that it was Jackie who was the one who really needed someone. Who really needed that friend, that confident, that person on her side. Jackie had been as much as a victim as Sam, as Hyde, only, in proper perspective, Jackie was truly the one who had gotten hurt.

"I was friends with her." Donna said with little conviction to the contrary.

"Only now, I guess, you came to your senses." She looked at him and nodded her head. She looked back at the soda and chugged it. Placing the empty bottle on the table she leaned against the soft cushions.

"You thought she was hot."

"Yes, well, I think Jackie is hotter. I still come out being the better friend." Fez gave her a large smile which did nothing to make her feel better.

--

Jackie stepped into the basement. It was completely empty. She allowed her head to roll back, before placing her hand on the door knob.

Footsteps from the backroom sounded in her ear. She looked over to see Hyde walk into the room, his sunglasses missing and a record in his hand.

He looked up and froze as their eyes crashed together.

"Oh, um, hey." His voice was riveting across her brain. She had memorized his voice long ago, but it had been a long time since she had heard it with the same sweet tone from her memory.

"Hey." Her hand stayed on the door, waiting for his snide remark or well planned burn.

"I didn't know you were coming by." She gave him a look that clearly stated that was a ridiculous notion. Every single one of them visited the basement at least once a day. Inside she felt a tingle. A tingle she hadn't felt in a long time. He was being uncharacteristically sweet to her. There was no malice in his tone and no jerk in his movements.

He nodded his head as he continued to walk to his chair.

"Well, yes, I knew you would eventually be here, but I assumed it would be with Donna or Fez." Fez, now there was something she hadn't expected. He had become a true fried over the past year or so. He had pulled her together during the commitment wars between her and Steven, and he had given her a shoulder to cry on when she felt the world could do her no justice.

"Fez had to work and Donna, actually," She looked up in thought. "I haven't talked to her since Thursday night. That's so weird."

Hyde shrugged and placed the record on to the table in the middle of everything. "If it makes you feel better I haven't talked to her since Thursday afternoon."

She couldn't help the smile that formed across her lips. "I guess it helps. When does Sam get back?"

He looked at her, slightly shocked that she had said his ex-non-wife's name. She never said Sam's name. It was stripper-whore or stripper-wife or on the good days simply bitch.

Hyde shrugged his shoulders and began looking at his hands. Jackie stared at him, her eyes unblinking.

"Are you really moving to New York?" There were only a handful of times that they had talked to each other like civilized people over the past few months. Soft tones and endearing words were reserved for friends and loved ones. And whether they loved each other or not, Hyde and Jackie had proceeded to act as if they were enemies. Or even worse, strangers.

Hyde looked up at her, and for the first time, in a long time, he felt numb. Her eyes were big and round, and there were the early signs of tears. Her voice was full of sadness.

"I don't know Jackie."

"Ok, well, I know this doesn't mean anything, but, if you do move, I'd really miss you." He watched as she began to chew on her lower lip, her hands rubbing in and out of their folded position. It was the first truth that had been admitted between them. An urge to walk over to her, hold her, comfort her, something, took over his body. But he remained frozen in his chair.

"Why would that mean nothing?" He studied her face, watching every twitch that happened. She opened her mouth and he could almost see the air being inhaled.

The basement door swung open and then shut with a loud bang. Startled, Hyde jumped back against his chair and looked to see Randy, clearly perplexed about walking into the room with only Jackie and Hyde.

"Hey guys." He made eye contact with Hyde who simply shrugged.

Hyde really had nothing against Randy. Sure, the guy thought he was really funny, even though he clearly wasn't the next Johnny Carson. And, yeah he was a bit full of himself, especially when he started talking about his hair. Hyde could easily get past all of this. He could get past all of this because Randy had become someone for Hyde to vent too. He was like Switzerland. Hyde could talk about Jackie or Sam and not get burned, not get judged, and most certainly not get advice. He could yell, rant, talk, or take out his frustrations to Randy and get a simple nod of the head or an understanding sentence. Randy didn't force him to think, he allowed him to think. And that was something Hyde had to be grateful for.

"Hey Randy" Hyde stated, gesturing for the tall boy to join them. They held a look and after a beat, Randy sat down on the couch.

"Is Donna around?" Randy began taking off his light jacket, looking towards the stairs to the kitchen.

"We haven't talked to her." Jackie cleared her throat, she ran her hand from the bottom of her chin, down the front of her neck. Hyde couldn't keep his eyes off of the movement.

"Yeah, I haven't talked to her since, like, Thursday. Is she ok?" He looked from Jackie and Hyde, only to receive a shrug from both of them. "You guys aren't worried?"

"Randy, we don't start worrying until it's been about a week." Hyde stated, smirking.

"Or, until we hear about some grand gesture of commitment." Jackie held a finger up to grab Randy's full attention. "You see, Randy, in our group, commitment is not something that seems to settle among us very well."

"Ah, yes. The promise ring." Hyde nodded his head, he knew her comment was a blanket statement. Commitment, whenever it fell among their group, only came with one solution, and that was to run. Running seemed like a really, really good option.

"The wedding." Jackie laid her hand out flat.

"Kelso and your wedding fiasco."

"More like massacre. You and me." Hyde nodded.

"You know, Fez is the only one of us who got married."

"That's so sad." Jackie made a face. Randy shifted uncomfortable in his seat.

"Wow. You guys don't handle commitment at all." Hyde and Jackie's eyes locked, and a sudden wheel shifted.

"You're married Hyde." He flinched. He couldn't stand his surname dropping from her lips. "I guess you and Fez are the only two, out of the six of us who could get married."

Soft tones and sweet words were lost as the realization of what he had taken from her fell over her. She could forget it so easily. At least until something reminded her. At least until her heart caught up with her brain and reminded her of the broken pieces that still laid on the floor.

"Jackie, I--"

"I have to go." Jackie stood up and dusted herself off. Hyde watched her every movement, as he had done minutes before. As he had done for the past two years. "Bye Randy. Hyde."

The basement door shut and Hyde turned to Randy who put his hands up in a defensive position.

"I'm sorry man. I got worried about Donna and I went to her house and she wasn't there."

"Nah, don't worry about." Hyde shrugged. "It was nothing. I mean, whatever."

"Why didn't you tell her that the marriage was a sham?" Randy was looking at Hyde with confusion, there was no hint of judgment, no hint of doubtfulness, just genuine confusion.

"I didn't tell her because it doesn't matter. I broke it. There's no buying it back now."

--

--

****

Sunday, September 23rd, 1979

Jackie walked down the hall of her apartment complex. She stared at her pristine pink nails, trying to stifle the happy sigh in her throat. She had spent the morning shopping with Mrs. Forman and getting a manicure from Tula, her prized nail technician. It was already after one, but the day was looking bright and cheerful.

"Hey Jackie." She froze in the doorway, staring at the blonde woman sitting on her couch.

"Donna?" The girl smiled brightly and looked around the apartment.

"I came over earlier, Fez didn't know where you were and offered me the apartment to wait. He had to go to work." She nodded her head, her eyes missing Jackie's.

"Fez was suppose to leave for work at eleven." Jackie looked at her watch. "How long have you been here?"

"Two, two and a half hours." Donna shrugged. "I watched TV and stuff. I didn't touch anything." Jackie made a face.

"On what strung out planet are you on that you would think I would be worried about _you_ taking anything?" Donna's face filled with regret at her earlier statement.

"I'm sorry, I just, it was joke." It clearly wasn't a joke but Jackie let it lie. There was no reason to be making mountains out of ant hills. "Have you talked to Hyde?"

The brunette looked at her blonde friend and shrugged her shoulders. She made her way to the couch and sat down. There was a frosty unopened bottle of soda on the table that she gently lifted.

"We talked, it was so weird. Because, it started off like really weird." Jackie just shook her head, lifting the rim to he lips and letting the carbonated liquid pop and tingle down her throat.

"Weird how?" Donna leaned back into the couch, her eyes never leaving her friend. She was surprised that Jackie was not trying to hold information. That the small woman was still comfortable talking to the blonde. It made Donna feel that much more guilty.

"He, he was nice to me." Donna had learned to take whatever tone Jackie used when she spoke and to completely ignore it. She had learned to listen only to Jackie's words and her actions as she said the words. Much like Hyde's 'Zen' crap, Jackie had a tendency to use drama.

It was funny. One said too little and the other said too much.

"He said my name, he used his sweet voice, it was like, it was like old times." The soda continued to fizzle down her throat, coating the immense pain that had welled in her chest.

"Did he tell you about Sam?" Jackie cocked her head to the side, she had been looking out into space as she talked. There was no reason to make eye contact when she talked about Steven.

"He said he didn't know when she was coming back from New York. I know he says he wants to move there, but he really doesn't want too, I know he doesn't want too."

Donna rolled her eyes. Damn Hyde, damn Hyde to the farthest, hottest hell there is.

"Jackie, Hyde is not, I repeat, not moving to New York. I disallow it." Green eyes crashed with mismatched eyes and the tiny brunette became quite uncomfortable.

"Donna, why are you here?" The blonde froze, her mouth opening wide.

"I, I wanted to see you and talk to you."

"Why? I haven't heard from you in two days. And, to top it off, you haven't even been around that much for me anyway. You became friends with _her_." Maybe it was a slow weekend for Jackie. Maybe she had been in such high spirit's the past few days that the actions of her ex-boyfriend and her best friend, over the last six months, had been temporarily forgotten. And all these actions were always brought back to the simple truth of the stripper-whore. Steven's _wife_.

"I know, Jackie, I know!" Donna stood up, towering over the couch and Jackie. "I'm sorry, ok! I, I was so lost and confused and hurt, that I just, I didn't have time to deal with anything else. And Sam, you know, it was a friendship based off of cars and my pity that she had been wrapped up in Hyde's bullshit. I didn't think--"

"You _really _didn't think, Donna." Jackie continued to sit, her eyes in a perfect glare. A glare that Donna was slightly reproachful about. She knew that glare was only reserved for those who truly betrayed Jackie. And it made her feel the hurt for causing her friend such pain. "He abandoned me. He left after saying he couldn't marry me, that he wouldn't marry me. And he went and married some whore in Las Vegas. Someone who he had just met. What about me? I know when it's his birthday. I know where he likes to hide his stash. I know is favorite song and his favorite color. I know the anniversary of when his mom left and the story of the day before his dad left the first time.

"I know how long it takes him to make up his mind about going out or staying in. I know his favorite brand of sunglasses and the store he likes to go to, to buy new boots. I know he hates the ocean because of the movie _Jaws_. How he hates his beer to be warmer then room temperature. That he's allergic to poison ivy. I know Steven. I knew Steven. What credentials does she have?" Tears were pouring down Jackie's face. Make-up was smudged, and her perfect tan complexion was ruined by the red of her skin. She tried to wipe away the tears, but they wouldn't stop flowing down her cheeks. "He's suppose to be in love with me. He's suppose to be missing me, and wanting me, and loving me. And all he is, is being with _her_."

Donna grabbed Jackie and held her tightly as she cried. As buckets of salty tears rolled onto Donna's shoulder. As make-up stained her green shirt with no remorse. As Jackie allowed the past six months to leave her bruised body.

"Jackie, sh, it's ok. You're ok." Donna rubbed her back, she knew that when she had calmed Jackie down she would have to kill Hyde. She would have to take his life into her hands. Maybe if she found a big enough, and a heavy enough pole, she could whack some common sense into him.

It took all of fifteen minutes for the tears to subside. Jackie didn't say anything else, she placed an appreciative hand on Donna's shoulder and walked into the bathroom.

Donna sighed and stood up. She would make some tea and see how Jackie wanted to handle her breakdown. Donna had a feeling there would be a small smile and they would have to ignore the situation.

And that was fine. But god save Steven Hyde, because she'd pretend it was all ok with Jackie. But Hyde, he was going down.

--

--

****

Wednesday, September 26th, 1979

Fez walked into the basement tired and hungry. It had been a long, long day at work and he was partially tired of women. They complained much too much.

"Where the _hell_ is Hyde?" He took a step back as the blonde temptress came from Hyde's room. Fez placed a hand over his chest.

"My god! What on earth is wrong with you?!" He tried to calm his over-reacting heart.

"Hyde has become very masterful in his whole sliding past me routine. But I will get him and I will hurt him!" Donna's temper did not suit her blonde hair was basically the only thing circulating around Fez's head. "Do you know how destroyed Jackie is?"

"Oh, so you finally noticed." Fez did not back down from the look on Donna's face. He sighed and shook his head, maneuvering his way around her. "You know, sometimes I really think everyone just has their heads up their own butts. Jackie is a pill to swallow, because I have been swallowing her tears, sleepless nights, and long letters of regrets for quite a while my friend. And the girl deserves a medal for coming down here to face Hyde, who is a moron and you, who is being selfish."

"I'm on Jackie's side Fez." Donna narrowed her eyes further. "But, in my own defensive, I was kind of on my own downward spiral."

Fez nodded and walked over to the fridge, grabbing a popsicle and walking towards the fridge.

"Donna, I'm not saying that what you did was the mark of an in-human person. Eric left, and I'm not going to lie, the man leaving was a horrible thing in all our lives. I know you're hurt. But, you had Randy, you fell back on him really well, even though it is a rebound relationship. And then you had Sam, whom I'm sure you talked about Eric with. Not to mention Hyde, Kelso, and me. Yes, you're on your own little stairway to hell. And it sucks. But Jackie, Donna, she had no one." Fez stared at Donna, trying to emphasize a point that she had already come too. "When Hyde came home, and Sam followed behind him, Eric had already left. You were a complete invalid. Hyde was useless. And Kelso and me were completely mesmerized with the fact a _stripper_ was living in the Forman house. Who did Jackie have?"

Donna looked at Fez, and could feel tears forming in pools in her eyes. "Fez, I--"

He shrugged and stuck the popsicle in his mouth with a smile. "You are a good friend Donna. Shit happens. You have to take care of your own before you can take care of someone else's."

She wiped the tears from her face. "Jesus Fez, when the hell did you become so insightful."

"I'm not going to lie." Fez popped the popsicle into his mouth, popped it back out and smacked his lips together. "Those old ladies, at the salon, are really forth coming with some really good advice."

--

Hyde sat at the record store, drumming his fingers over the counter. It was well past closing. He knew why he hadn't gone home yet. And that reason was tall and blonde. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, of course, but that blonde, geek-lovin' lady was downright scary.

He switched his chin from his left hand to his right and he looked into the vast space of the store. The record he had placed in the player had ended too long ago to remember. He reasoned with himself that he could put on the radio, to help drown at the quiet, but somehow the quiet was too intoxicating.

There was once a time that he would have thought that the whole Sam production was as good as it got. Married to a stripper gave a man some intense privileges. But that once upon a time was way too long ago.

His hand ran down his face. He had gotten rid of his mustache the day before. Mrs. Forman had revealed that she didn't like it over breakfast. In the back of his mind, he knew of another woman who had not appreciated the appearance of the mustache.

Jackie. The name rolled across his tongue and stayed in his brain for days on end. She was a perpetual thought. He'd think about her all day and then had his dreams haunted by her face. There was no escaping her voice, her eyes, her body. God he missed her body.

Little known fact, he missed her like crazy. It was easy pretending that she didn't mean anything while Sam was around. Sam didn't make the pain go away or the feelings he felt for Jackie, but she kept the thoughts away. She kept his demons satisfied as she climbed over him night after night, and gave him anything he wanted. She'd let him dominate her, take out his hurt, his frustrations, anything thing, the rougher the better was her motto. And even though he didn't think she knew she was not the one who plagued his minds as he kissed her, he had a feeling she wouldn't have cared.

Sam was good to fuck. But that was basically it. Sure, she kept the loneliness away. She kept the hate he felt for himself at arms length. She made him think he was not the biggest scumbag on the planet.

All of it was there, of course. But Sam kept it far enough where he could fuck her. He could kiss her and pretend he wasn't thinking of Jackie. He could feel her body and pretend it wasn't too different from Jackie's. He could pretend that everything was _cool_.

"You know, Hyde, I was thinking," Shielded blue eyes looked over to Randy who had walked out from the office. "This whole inventory list, is completely scattered. I think I'm going to take it home and spend a day or two re-vamping it. That way we could spend less time when we have to do inventory."

Hyde nodded his head, not sure if he could keep his voice leveled. Randy nodded back and then crossed his arms.

"It's not my place to say this," Hyde had an internal flinch, but kept his external coolness. Here came the judgment, the pity, the reprimanding Hyde had been waiting for. The reprimanding he suddenly realized he wanted. "You look like shit, man. I don't know how this whole Jackie, Sam thing works. But it is definitely not working well, at all. With Sam gone you're going to have to come up with some better excuses not to deal with the Jackie thing."

"That's it?" Hyde asked with anger in his voice. "Aren't you going to tell me that I'm a dumb-ass? That I ruined the most amazing thing in my life? That I let the only girl I have ever love just walk away from me? I had a fight or flight situation and I fled. I fled like a bird going South for winter."

Randy stared at his boss with a bit of apprehension. "Dude, all of this," Randy drew a large circle with his hands. "Is your cross to bear. I can neither applaud you or punish you. You want someone to yell at you? Go face Donna." And with a smirk and a salute, Randy walked out of the store, inventory sheet in hand.

Hyde watched as he left and gave a heavy sigh. He thought about facing Donna. Just locking up and walking over to the Pinciotti household. But something kept him in his chair. Something kept his feet firmly on the cemented ground.

A hissing noise escaped his lips and he hit the counter with everything he had.

For the first time, in six months, he couldn't pretend.

--

--

****

Thursday, September 27th, 1979

"So, she's like gone? Like, really gone?" Fez looked over to Kelso who was pouting.

"Yes, Kelso, she's gone." Hyde shook his head and tried to concentrate on the marathon of Charlie's Angels. Fez mimicked Hyde's head movement.

"Brook is thinking of moving back to Point Place." Kelso settled into the couch and began bobbing his head with the angels running. "I think it would be totally awesome, you know. We're both from here and stuff, and with," He stood up and punched his fist into the air. "I love Jaclyn Smith."

Fez looked at Kelso and made a low noise. "You just can't stay on track, can you?"

"Not my way." Kelso sat back down and patted his stomach. "What was I talking about?"

Neither boy had time to answer him, charging down the stairs, not stopping until she was directly in front of Hyde's chair, her finger pointed in his face, was Donna. Hyde made no movement, his eyes linked with hers.

"How COULD you?!" He had gotten a lecture from Red. He had to face Mrs. Forman's looks. He had to watch Jackie day after day, her heart breaking every time. And he had to live with his decision for the rest of his days. He had reasoned this morning, as he walked out of the store after sleeping there all night, that Donna would not be the worst of his penance. "HOW could you?!"

He broke the eye contact and leaned back into his chair, shrugging and smirking. The best tactic was to get her even more fiery then she had been in the beginning, that way by the end she would be completely spent.

"You completely abandoned her! She has been crying every night for six months. Six months Hyde! You married someone who didn't even know you were allergic to poison ivy! What the hell is wrong with you?" Fez and Kelso stared at Donna and then turned to Hyde who remained calm. "You threw away a life with a girl who was completely over the edge for you. You disregarded someone you loved. Do you even care? Did you ever love her? Was she just a perfect convenience so you didn't have to look for some slut-bag to fuck? Oh, Jackie's here, I'll use and abuse her. Sam was a _real_ convenience I bet. OH and talk about tricking the Formans, you were _married_ to Sam so she had to stay here. Real special."

Hyde jumped up, making Donna take a step back to give him room, but not making her back down. She could wipe the curb with Hyde's face, there was no issue there.

"I did not do one god-damn thing to trick the Formans. I had no idea it was a fake marriage license." His arms were folded and he was trying to remain calm. "And what is all of this 'go Jackie, go' nonsense, huh? If I remember correctly, while Jackie was sitting in the basement, trying hard not to scream or yell or cry or whatever the hell she does. You were next door having lunch with Sam. Going shopping with Sam. Talking about how sad you were Eric left and how sad Sam was to have to leave Vegas. Where were you Donna? I'm just some guy she tossed away. You're her best friend."

"Tossed away? Hyde, are you joking?! She came back, for you. She did everything, for you. And I AM her best friend! I was going through my own shit. Everyone needs someone to vent too!"

"So you choose my wife!"

"I chose a girl who I _thought_ had gotten mixed up in your twisted webs!"

"I'm just ruining everyone's life, right Donna? First Jackie and then Sam? What if I was the victim in the whole Sam fiasco? She could have tricked me into marrying her?"

"You deserved it!" Donna pointed her finger at him and then behind her towards the basement door. "After all the insecurity bullshit you pulled and all the commitment crap you said, you deserved some form of train to hell. And how was it Hyde? How was it being next to a girl who could have cared less?"

"Sam cared about me!"

"Yeah, right!" Donna scoffed. "All you were to her was a meal ticket. To Jackie, to Jackie you were a man. I'm paying my dues for my stupidity, what about you?"

Fez and Kelso had leaned back into the couch as far as they could. Facing a really mad Donna or a really mad Hyde was one thing. Being in the same room with both was down right scary.

"Paying your dues? That's rich Donna, really, really rich!" As Donna was about to open her mouth the basement door opened and shut and there, standing at the landing, was Jackie.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She gave the room her perfect smile, her hands shoved into her pockets. "Were you guys screaming? I could hear screaming as I got to the stairs."

"We were rehearsing a play." Hyde stated, his stance becoming more rigid. "It's called, 'Why are you in the Basement?'"

Jackie looked at him and then at Donna. "Who? Me or Donna?"

"Both of you, like, jesus, don't you two have somewhere else to be?" He slumped down into his chair. His chest rising and falling at an accelerated speed.

"And miss your adorable company." Jackie allowed the sarcasm to drip from her voice. She took her usual seat near the door and looked over at the two on the couch. "Michael! I didn't know you were coming to Point Place!"

Kelso smiled brightly and nodded his head. "Well, neither was I till I got a phone call from my dear friend Fez here. He wanted me to spend the weekend while you know, the Sam thing went on. Bloodshed and all."

Fez, Donna, and Hyde stared at Kelso with an incredulous look.

"Kelso, shut up." Hyde stated, mentally sending daggers to his friend.

"What? What I say?"

"What's the big deal with, _her_, she's in New York." Jackie shrugged but she was looking at Kelso with a level of intensity.

"New York?" Dude," Kelso turned to Hyde and Donna who were sitting in the chair and leaning up against the freezer. "I thought she went back to Cincinnati with her husband?"

Hyde let his head drop, awaiting the screaming and the yelling. Fez stared at Kelso with his mouth open and eyes bugged. Donna put her hands over the sides of her face preparing her own sensitive ears for the verbal assault. And Jackie, well with Jackie, it was just freaky.

The small brunette looked at Kelso who was staring at his other three friends. Her mouth was pressed together, while she breathed steadily through her nose. Her arms, which had crossed at some point, lowered so they laid across her lap helplessly. She closed her eyes, took a breath, and then opened them to stare at the group in the basement. A basement she knew would be the end of her.

She let out a very sarcastic, very short laugh. "Very funny Michael." She shook her head and stood up, dusting her jeans off. "Cincinnati? There is hardly any whore qualities there, the stripper would be at a cross-road. Anyway, that's really mean, trying to confuse me about everything." She made a face and then looked over at Hyde who was staring at her with surprise etched across his face. She shook her head again and walked across the basement to the stairs, where she quickly shuffled up them.

There was a collective breath and four pairs of eyes looked towards the kitchen entrance.

"Well, that, that was freaky." Fez stated, first to recover from the shock of quietness.

"Dude, wait, Jackie _doesn't_ know?" Hyde stared at his tall friend. "OW! Hyde!"

"Of course Jackie doesn't know!" The more he said it, thought it, and used it as a logical interval, Hyde was becoming as confused as everyone else as to why Jackie didn't know. As to why he hadn't told her. "You know what, I need, I need something."

Taking the baggie from his pocket he looked around the group. All of them decided that _something_ wouldn't be so bad right about now.

--

"She's a long and strange trip." Hyde smiled as he said the words.

"DUDE! Brooke could be moving here! Like right now! Like I should be helping her pack!" Kelso took a hand full of pretzels and stuffed them into his mouth.

"You, you are a scumbag!" Donna pointed at Hyde and then looked at her finger. "Oh my god! It's like a gun!" She moved her thumb and started pointing around the circle as if shooting the three boys.

"Hyde, you should really buy some more candy." Fez pouted and turned the tootsie roll bag upside down. "If you buy candy sexy girls will come."

"She didn't even _yell_. That is what Jackie _does_. Yell!"

"Jackie likes to yell. I mean, she yelled at me ALL the time. Brooke yells a lot too. Brooke and Jackie should become friends!"

"Bang! I shot the sheriff, but I didn't shoot no deputy, oh no! oh!"

"You know, candy would make Jackie love you again. Oh, no it won't. I'll love you though."

"I'm better off without her you know." Hyde smirked and grabbed the bag of pretzels from Kelso.

"I could create a rocket ship with a box! I'll build a rocket ship with one of the boxes that we're suppose to move with. Brooke and me could ride in the rocket ship!"

"Hyde, seriously." Donna was back to pointing with her finger. She was trying to keep her face from morphing back into a smile. "You are a _jackass_. And you are NOT better off without Jackie. And you will--" A smile broke over the blonde's face, smiled by a string of laughter. Her hand transformed back into her makeshift gun. "BANG! BANG!"

"Oh, a rocket ship! I want to ride in a rocket ship, I'll be the first foreign astronaut."

"You know who had the right idea. Eric. He planned it nice. I'm going to have to go to Africa." Hyde lifted the pretzel bag to his lips.

"Africa is cool and all, but they do NOT have the ability to build rocket ships. Wait, do they? I can build a rocket ship and go to Africa, I can be like their beautiful god."

Donna pointed her finger gun at Kelso, one eye was shot as she tired to aim. "Kelso, if you went to Africa they would probably try to burn you, or put a bone through your nose, or something. BANG!"

"If you to Africa, who will I have to meet chicks with and buy candy!" Fez scowled.

"They would probably try and kill you, after you brunt down their village or glued some sacred entity to a tree, or something." Hyde smiled brightly. "You should totally go man."

"I'd totally burn the village down. I mean, that's why I'm banned from Kenosha's Santa's Workshop, man those elves really know how to run."

"Hyde, you can't go to Africa, only those with pure souls can go to Africa, like Eric. Eric has a pure soul, he would have never married a stripper!"

"Kelso, you should get Jackie to help you accessorize for your trip. Because she'll get some great outfits for the rocket ride and then some really nice outfits for Africa. And they can't kill you. They don't kill pretty people."

"Donna," Hyde's smirk was as wide as his face. "For all you know Eric is getting down and dirty with some of those African goddesses. You and Jackie can cry together."

No one was able to predict the blonde flinging across the small table and tackling Hyde to the ground.

"Woo! Go Donna!" Fez stated. Kelso fell to the ground laughing. "Uh! HYDE! That was my tootsie roll! Bite him Donna!"

--

Hyde heard the basement door open and close. He had been lying on his cot for the majority of the afternoon. He looked at his watch and noted the late hour. Which one of his moronic friends was bothering him?

He stood up and looked at the small mirror that hung against the wall. He growled slightly as his hand gently touched the sensitive spot under his eye. Donna really knew how to throw a punch.

With a shake of his head he headed outside and came face to face with the last person he expected to see.

"Jackie?" As he said her name she took a step back. Her face was red and puffy, tears still staining her cheeks. "Jacks?"

A sob escaped her lips. How dare he call her that. How dare he even think it was still his to call her.

"Donna told me. Donna told me everything." Her voice was full of emotion. It was almost hard to understand her. "She's gone? She's gone and you didn't tell me?"

Guilt fell over his entire body. He suddenly felt too heavy to stand. But that didn't affect his stance, his arms crossing, his eyes narrowing, and his mouth pulling into a line.

"She left last week. What would you have cared Jackie? It had nothing to do with you."

She sputtered. "Nothing to do with me? _Nothing to do with me_? _Steven_! It had _everything_ to with me!" Tears began rolling down her scowling face. She wasn't backing away. She wasn't going to run. Running was always the easiest option. But this wasn't easy. Liking him, loving him, it had never been easy. It was the hardest thing in her life. Why should this be easy? "You _ran away_. You supposedly married some stripper, a _whore_. You _left _me."

"So? You left me first Jackie! You ran off to Chicago! You ran right to Kelso, like you _always_ do!"

"Nothing happened! I didn't do anything with Michael. Not that it would matter, because you had decided that you didn't want a future with me."

"Jackie, you didn't even give me a chance!"

"You were off drinking in a warehouse. You were off drinking the situation away! Did you think I wouldn't find out? Did you think you could drink me away and pretend, the next morning, I would be there?"

"I didn't know what to think!" Hyde took a step towards her, throwing his arms in the air. "I told you I was happy with how things were going!"

"And all I wanted was to know that you could see me in your future, and you couldn't give me that! You couldn't give me anything!"

"I was going to ask you to marry me!"

"But you _didn't_. You got _drunk_. And then you ran, you came looking for me just so you could _run_ away. For what Steven? To marry some slut in Vegas?" She took a step so that their faces were mere inches apart. Her own arms were on either side, her hands in tight fists. "Did you even care? Was I that worthless that you allowed yourself to be taken by meaningless sex? Or was _I_ the meaningless sex?"

"You told me to stay with her! You told me not to do you any favors!"

"You didn't even want to _fight_ for me! What was the point? Fuck Steven! She left. _She left_. And you still remained out of the rink. She left and you didn't come to me. Fuck, you didn't even _tell_ me."

It was the first time he had ever heard her say 'fuck'. Her curses were pg-13 at best. Her face was twisted with tears and an angry scowl. She looked like hell.

Blue eyes flickered over her mismatched eyes, over her red, button nose, and stared at her plump and quivering lips. He hated watching her cry. He had hidden his remorse, his sadness every time she stepped into the basement.

"I wanted you." His voice was even and he watched her lips. "I just, it was too hard."

"Yes, Steven, it was always too hard. Loving me, being with me, caring about me. Of course it was hard you jackass. That's what love is. That is what _life_ is." She was standing directly against him, her angry eyes blazing with a fire. He was looking down, searching her face for something. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew if he saw it, he'd be ok. He knew it would all be ok. "Does it even hurt? Can you even feel it in that heartless chest of yours?" She placed her hand against his chest. He knew she had to be able to feel his heart beating. The pounding that was threatening to rip his skin. "Why the fuck didn't you love me, the way I loved you?"

There was so much anger in her quiet words that he could feel it. He could feel the pain and suffering he had caused her. Her touch was sending tingles up and down his body.

And it was much, too much, to handle.

He grabbed her arms and held her as he dipped his head down. Tears streaked across her face and the salty liquid could be tasted as he kissed her. He tickled her lips with his tongue until he could gain entrance into her mouth. And, fuck, did she taste sweet.

His hands left her arms and wrapped around her waist. He moaned as her fingers tangled in his hair, pushing his face even further into hers. She sucked on his tongue and tasted his mouth. They were exploring land that had once been all too familiar to them. They were learning all the curves, all the muscles, everything, all over again.

His hand slipped under her shirt. Silky skin was his reward. The way her back dip perfectly into her hip hugging jeans, the way her bra felt against her chest. It was like coming home.

"Steven?" His lips had long left hers and he was currently kissing across her neck. "Steven, no, no."

He instantly stopped. Blue eyes crashed with mismatched eyes. He saw the betrayal, the hurt, and the distrust, and he felt like scum. He felt like the world was ending. His girl had no trust for him. His girl was no longer his.

"I," He could tell she was holding back a sob. She was trying to stop the tears, to wriggle out of his hold.

"Jackie, I'm so--" She began shaking her head as the sob escaped her lips. He watched as she tried to control the breakdown, as if she had any control over something so powerful. And he knew that whatever heart he had left, was gone. As he watch her try to stand on her own two feet, away from him, he knew that his heart was dead.

Her eyes caught his, one last time, and without one word, she was gone.

Hyde watched the door for what seemed like an eternity. She would come back. She always came back.

He felt a tear run the course of his face.

She _had_ to come back.


	2. Sweet Emotion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own That 70's Show, yadda, yadda, yadda, or any songs that may be mentioned or sung.

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for the reviews! You guys are fabulous. This chapter is still sporting the angst, but I think it'll be a good addition to the story :) And, yeah, about that whole a chapter per month… yeah, this chapter is the course of 3 days and is about 10,000 words and 18 pages, so, we're just going back to the old drawing board and it'll be as many chapters as I want it to be, ending, again, with New Years Eve. I took great creative license here and basically created or disestablished several 'canon' attributes with-in the show. I have only seen bits and pieces of Season 8, because, come on now, so I took a few things into my own hands. I guess that makes the story A/U, but, whatever ;) ANYWAY. I hope you enjoy, and I hope nothing is too confusing or whatnot, I have a tendency to do that. Happy Readings!! R&R and thank you so much!!

(**PS**: The Chapter Titles are Aerosmith song titles, which I don't own either!!)

* * *

"Oh, Steven, I saw what happened. Is your girlfriend ok?"

"My girlfriend?!"

"Yeah, the, uh, the bossy little mean one you're always hanging around with. Oh, uh, Jackie!"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I don't like her. She's, pf, shallow and mean and rich and bossy, she's everything that I hate!"

"But, Steven, you hate everything."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well it means that, that maybe you like her. 'Cause I kinda think you do."

"No! How can _I_ like her? Because I don't like her. Because I can't like her. Mrs. Forman, if I like her, shoot me."

"POW!"

-Kitty and Hyde**, Jackie Bag Hyde, Season 3, Episode 8.**

* * *

**Monday, October 8th, 1979**

**Jackie and Fez's Apartment.**

Donna had decided, come hell or high water, she was going to make the past six months up to Jackie. She had turned her back on her best friend. And, while it was ok to reason it was because of Eric, it was silly to think Randy and Sam would have been able to really make her feel better. Sadly, it was Kelso who had come up with this line of logic. While, yes, Sam and Randy were good to talk to and made her feel better. Jackie would have been the reality, the stone that helped Donna over the hump.

Just as Jackie need a good friend, so did Donna.

Donna stared at Jackie's bedroom door and then sighed. She turned back to the magazine that laid open over her lap. She had been on the same page for over an hour.

Jackie was acting weird. Only, in retrospect, Donna reasoned, she wasn't. Jackie allowed Donna to come over and hang out and pretend that nothing had happened. She forced Donna to talk about Randy and Eric, about her future and anything that was significant to Donna's live. But that was it.

Instead of bashing Hyde or talking about anything real, when Jackie talked, it was very superficial. Hair, clothes, make-up, celebrity gossip, things that use to brighten Jackie's day, but now only served as filler conversation.

Donna wasn't sure if it was because Jackie still harbored a bit of resentment, a bit of distrust, or if the girl had given up on life.

And the funny part was, it had been ten days since the basement fiasco. Donna finding out was pure accident. She had been taking something to the garbage and had seen Jackie's car in the Forman driveway. She had turned to walk into the basement, but was stopped by her father asking her something. When she had finally made it back outside, Jackie's car was gone.

The next morning, after having marched with a determined bounce in her step, she stumbled across Fez and Kelso who explained that Jackie had come home crying and mumbling about Hyde. She wouldn't tell them what had happened. She hadn't told anyone what had happened.

Being the ever mindful and highly intelligent woman that she was, Donna knew that Hyde had, excuse the French, fucked up once again.

In the span of ten days, Donna had yelled, hit, screamed, cursed, and berated Hyde, who took all of it silently. Who bit his tongue and stared as if the world had come crashing down over his head. And he had tried to tell her, in between the screaming and the hitting. Hyde had come to her four, well, four and a half times, and tried to explain the situation. Knowing of Hyde's wonder for words, Donna had deduced very little. Basically only as much as Jackie no longer trusted him. Maybe, _maybe_, even that he thought Jackie did not love him.

And that was simply bullshit.

"Jackie! For the love of God! The interview is in an _hour_, hurry your tiny butt up!" Donna rolled her eyes as a haughty sigh escaped from the closed door.

"Jeez, you know Donna, you should take some lessons. You can not just roll out of bed and expect the world to bow at your feet." Donna looked down at her jeans and green sweater. She did _not_ look as if she had _just_ rolled out of bed.

As she turned to glare at her tiny friend, her mouth dropped to the floor. Standing a little ways from the couch was a perfectly tailored Jackie.

The brunette smiled appreciatively at her blonde friend and twirled around. She was wearing a lavender skirt suit. The skirt was forming fitting from her waist to her thighs, were it then flared out and ended at her knees. She had opted for a white blouse with ruffles in the front to go under the lavender jacket which pinched at the waist and had cropped sleeves. Her hair was in a tight bun with a white flower placed perfectly on the side. White heels and a white plastic bangle completed the ensemble.

"I look ok? Good enough to be working at a law firm?"

Donna nodded her head, her own smile bursting over her face. "Jackie, you look good enough to be the first lady."

Jackie giggled and walked over to the table near the door. Donna followed the brunette with her eyes.

As fate would have it, Jackie had gotten fired a week earlier. While Donna knew she was upset, Jackie carried herself quite fabulously. And then, in a blink of an eye, one of Red's best customers at the muffle shop, George Tolkien, told Red about an opening for a new secretary. Of course, Jackie had been alerted and she was going on the interview today.

"It's really great that Mr. Forman came through for you." Donna watched as Jackie nodded her head, looking through her purse for only god knew what.

"Well, I mean, he probably just wanted to make sure I wouldn't be at the muffler shop all day and night." A smile crossed Jackie's features. "He's always saying that I scare away his customers on Saturdays because what kind of man wants to come into a muffler shop with some yappy girl hanging around." Her smile widened. "He's going to miss me, mark my words."

Donna's smile had been replaced with a look of confusion. "You hang out at the muffler shop?"

Jackie stopped ruffling and looked over to Donna. It was a look that Jackie sported when something of great sadness crossed her mind. You'd be surprised at how often that look appeared on the girl's face.

"Well, yeah, sometimes." Jackie's voice was much lower then it had been moments ago. A deep emotion filled Donna. Was she really so out of the loop? "I'm good with cars, and Mr. Forman teaches me about all the parts and everything. I mean, he doesn't teach me much now, seeing as I know so much already. Sometimes I help him." She said it with enough conviction that anyone else would assume it was no big deal. Donna knew better. But knowing better is still not reason enough to talk to Jackie. There was no need to bring up the fact that because of her and Hyde, Jackie had to look for some form of comfort. And maybe it was better to let sleeping dogs lie.

"That's so cool." Donna smiled again, but it did not reach her eyes. "I don't know anything about cars. Well, I can fix a tire," She shook her head and made a face. "Eric is such a pansy, we got a flat tire once, and I thought he was going to burst into tears. He's a real piece of work, let me tell you."

Jackie's smile fell back over her lips. "I've been telling you Donna for years now. That man is a bit of a girl."

"Well, that's what I get for not listening."

--

Hyde sat in the office of the record store. It was a very slow day. Randy had only made about twenty dollars. It wasn't that unusual, rarely during the week did the store bring in good money.

The office door open and Hyde looked up to see Fez and Donna strolling in. He gave them a flat look.

"Don't you two _ever_ have something better to do? Did you both quit your jobs?"

"I don't have to be at the salon until three." Fez said, pouting from Hyde's harsh tones.

"I don't work on Mondays anymore." Donna shrugged and took a seat in one of the chairs that were up against the wall.

Hyde rolled his eyes and leaned into his own chair. He couldn't help noticing the glare that echoed across Donna's face. If he didn't know better, he would think she was going to suck his face off his body and destroy it. Maybe she was simply trying to ignite him on fire using her brain.

"Did you know, that a woman prey-mantis mates with her male and then eats him?" Hyde and Donna both turned with expressions of confusion and disgust. Fez, who was looking at various framed records on the wall, did not notice them.

"Fez, man, I really worry about you." The foreigner turned and sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry, I am just worried about my Jackie. She was so anxious all night about this job interview." Donna looked over to Hyde who had gone from a flat look to a look of mild interest.

"When, um, does the interview end?"

"One o'clock." Donna stated. She really hated those sunglasses. They were irritating when she was trying to figure out her friend's drama.

"Has she, maybe, I don't," Hyde shut his mouth and closed his eyes. This is why he appreciated having Forman around. More was said with less. He looked over to Donna who had a scowl, almost permanently it seemed, etched across her face.

He realized that Donna was going to kill him, it was only a matter of time. He figured that if she killed him then her 'dues' would be paid to Jackie. Then again, if she killed him, Jackie might turn against her. He figured his life was only as valuable as Jackie made it seem at the time.

Then again, after that fight in the basement, he didn't know how much he really meant to her anymore. It was quite possibly better that way.

"Hyde, spit it out. You're sounding retarded." Hyde glared over to Fez who shrunk down instantly. Even Fez was making cracks about him. What the hell?

"What happened when she was down there Hyde? Maybe if we know what happened, we can try and help you." It was either a very clever ploy or Donna was coming around on his side. Clever ploy was probably the best answer.

"Nothing happened." He cleared his throat and folded his arms. Blue eyes could see the former red-heads temper flare up, but she kept her cool.

"Obviously, something happened." Donna stated. Fez nodded his head. He had moved closer to Donna, probably for protection.

"She yelled at me, what did you expect?" Hyde shrugged. "It's not rocket science."

He tried to block out the look Donna was giving him. He decided against telling them that as she yelled she cried. She poured her heart out to him and, as usual, he had no idea what to say, what to do. He decided against telling them that the look in her eyes made it so his heart refused to beat.

"Hyde, I think you should talk to her. She's been very sad since your fight."

"Well of course she's sad Fez." Donna looked at the foreigner. "And not only is it sadness, she's angry. And I can't blame her."

"Well, whether it's sadness or anger," As Fez turned to look at Hyde he mouthed the word 'sad'. "It's only going to get better if they talk."

"It's never going to get better, Fez." Donna and Fez froze as Hyde's usual 'cool' tone was replaced with a very pathetic sounding voice. A voice that they had never heard before. "I royally fucked up. It's over."

"Hyde--" Fez started but shut his mouth as Hyde shook his head and a loud sigh fell from his lips.

"It's _over_."

--

Jackie stepped into the muffler shop and smiled as she saw Jeff Gordon sitting behind the counter.

"Hey Jackie! Red's in the back, working on some fancy car." Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Jeff." She gave him a cheeky grin and walked to that back of the shop where the garage was. It was a weird sight, Jackie in her favorite designer suit, standing in the middle of a greasy, oily garage, looking completely natural. "Hey Mr. Forman."

She was greeted with a grunt, which caused her smile to widen.

"I got the job." Another grunt was made and then the sounds of wheels being pulled from under the car. Red looked up at her from the ground.

"Good. You won't be able to scare off my customers." She let out a giggle and walked over to the tool bench. "Don't sit there, you'll ruin that suit of yours. You girls and those damn clothes." He shook his head as he stood up from the ground and grabbed a clean towel from a box. "Here."

Jackie took the towel that he held out for her and spread it over the bench, sitting and crossing her legs.

"A mustang, nice." She nodded her head approvingly. "What's wrong with it?"

"The transmission?" Red shrugged, cleaning his hands and face with a towel he had grabbed for himself. "I've been working on it all morning." He looked into the hood of the car and then sent her a sideways glance. "Why aren't you celebrating with the other dumb-asses?"

"I didn't tell them yet." She smiled as Red nodded his head slowly.

"I'd expect that you would want to tell them news like that."

"I will." Jackie gave him a radiant smile. "I wanted to tell you first."

Red rolled his eyes but she could see the corners of his lips forming a small smile.

Over the past six months, Red had become a real confidant for Jackie. Sure, he was rough and seemingly tactless, but he genuinely care. Come on. The girl knew how to fix a muffler and do a damn good oil change, what was there not to care about? But for Jackie, it meant more. It meant having someone to listen to her. It was like having a grown-up friend. Obviously her mother and father were no good at parenting, Mrs. Forman had so much on her plate with Eric, Steven, and the whore, and her friends were simply useless at this point in the game.

Yeah, Donna had seen the error of her ways and was now making it up to Jackie. And Fez had been such a good friend, letting her cry and giving her free shampoos. But, Kelso was in Chicago trying to maintain a family, Eric was in Africa trying to save the world (sort-of), and Steven, well Steven wasn't a friend. He never really had been. She couldn't very well walk up to him and demand he take her back, let her cry on him, or even give her a proper farewell. She couldn't ask anything of him. It was not her place and he wouldn't have done it.

"You kids are always just spacing out. Don't you have a place to go to, to space out? Like, your own space." Jackie looked at the scowling older man. She rolled her perfectly made up eyes and giggled.

"Oh, Mr. Forman, I know you love us." There was only a grunt as her reply.

Ten minutes of silence passed, as Jackie leaned down to look into the hood and Red went over to his tool bench, deciding on what tools would best serve his purpose.

It was Red who broke the silence by clearing his throat. Jackie turned from the car and looked at the back of the older man. Red had made it a point not to turn around.

"Did that dumb-ass tell you about Sam?"

"If by dumb-ass you mean Michael, and then Donna. Yes." Jackie voice became flat and she turned from Red, her eyes misting as she leaned back towards the hood.

Red let out a few choice words and then turned to look at Jackie who was trying hard to ignore him. She had gotten past this week with a little less then a fog over her. She had to start pulling away. Talking about it only kept her anchored.

"Jackie I--"

"Mr. Forman," Jackie turned, tears slowly falling across her cheeks. She was sporting a smile that seemed too big for her face and her arms crossed protectively over her chest. She ignored the panic look that screeched across Red's face. "Please, it's no big deal. At least Sam is gone, right? I mean, I hated her and you didn't think she was anything worth writing home about. And now it's over. Ste-- Hyde can do as he damn well pleases. He didn't have to tell me. I'm nothing. I've always been nothing. Just some girl to waste time with till he," Jackie shook her head at a lost for the perfect phrase. A phrase that would make everything true.

Red took a step towards her and brought her into his arms as she shook her head and the sobs became heavy, suffocating.

Jackie shoved her face far into Red's chest. It had not been what she was saying about Steven that made her cry. Nor was it the reality of the past six months, once again, creeping across her brain. No, it was the sudden human contact of her new confidant, her new mentor. It was the warmth of someone else. Having given up on love, respect, trust, and warmth, Jackie had become numb to her friends' hugs, to their comfort. No one had been warm, only frigid and stagnant.

"Jackie, Steven is a dumb-ass, and I promise you, you are not nothing. You are definitely something." This only made Jackie sob harder into her make-shift father. The only man who had yet to abandon or use her. "You know, I, and do not spread this around. I had a small affair."

Jackie pulled away so fast his arms were still up as though he was still comforting her. Red sighed and let his arms drop, he leaned against the hood of the car, his hand rubbing is forehead.

"Before you start yelling, it was long before me and Mrs. Forman had been married." Jackie's shoulders eased but she still remained on guard. "You see, it was right before I proposed to Kitty. She and I had gotten into an awful fight. I had gone to a bar that night to drown my problems in an endless mug of beer. There was this waitress, René. She was blonde, green eyed, with a body for days." Red looked up in thought for a second. "She sat next to me, always keeping my glass full, listening to me talk about Kitty and the fight. She was exactly the thing I needed, after the beer of course." He looked over at Jackie, who nodded her head slowly. The tears finally slowing down. "Well, I went home with her that night. I can swear on my mother's grave I did not sleep with her. I certainly did not marry her. But I kissed her and I talked to her. And I would have slept with her, had I not thought about Kitty."

This story was doing nothing for Jackie's psyche. By definition, Red had cheated on Kitty with a slight physical attribute and several emotional attributes. In the end, however, he thought of Kitty and went home. Steven had come home with a stripper, with a falsified marriage license. Not so much the same thing, no.

"Mr. Forman, I don--"

"Jackie, Steven, well, he's a lot like me, only stupider." Red gave her a very pointed look. "When I thought about Kitty, I thought about this beautiful woman sitting all alone in her room, crying because I was a jerk. I can promise you that Steven thought about you while he did whatever he did. But all he thought about was you with that Kelso boy. Steven's never been good with the trust stuff. Or the love stuff, or the work stuff, or much of any of the other stuff. But he tries, and he tried a lot harder with you. He's become a real, live dumb-ass with that Sam girl around." Red shook his head and rolled his eyes, turning to lean back under the hood.

"You think I should forgive him?" Her voice sounded far away, even to her own ears. Could she possibly forgive the man who treated her like trash and married a _whore_?

"I'm not saying _anything_." Red stated, a gruff tone falling back into his words. "What you do with Steven is your business. Forgive him, forget him, I don't care." Jackie couldn't help the smile that twisted across her lips. She knew very well that Red cared quite a bit. "It's best to hear their side of the story and come to a conclusion that is best for _you_. Not for your friends or the ex-boyfriends or even for me and Mrs. Forman. It's what's best for you."

Jackie nodded her head, the smile brightening her face. She rushed over to Red and hugged him from behind.

"Oh! Mr. Forman, you're so great!" Red let his head drop as a groan echoed across the garage.

"Why is it _always_ touching with you kids?"

--

--

****

Wednesday, October 10th, 1979

Fez's Salon

He could not lie. It had been a slow day at the Salon and he was bored. He had been sitting behind the counter of the colorful salon for most of the morning, and now it was already two-thirty. He was tempted to go home.

Fez looked up as the bell on the door jingle and smiled at Mrs. Flourish, an elderly woman of seventy-two. She gave him a smile and walked to Denise who always did the woman's hair.

Fez turned and looked at the appointment book, noting how empty Wednesday and Thursday was.

Whether it was busy or not, Fez found himself enjoying the sanction of the salon. Going to the basement had become a depressing ritual, mostly because the girls would not come down, Hyde stayed in his room most of the time, and it got cold and lonely. And Fez was not going to lie, the past couple of weeks had been too much for his big heart to handle.

Jackie had started work this morning, and he was grateful that his friend would have something to keep her occupied. She was _always_ sad. Sure, she smiled and she pretended that she was fine, but Fez knew she wasn't. And at least before she would talk about it. She would tell him what was going on and ask for his advice. But now she had closed up completely. If they did talk it was a very general conversation. It was a rare occurrence for Jackie to even talk about Donna or Kelso. At least then, now she talked about Donna a little more, probably because the blonde was constantly around them. But that was it. Jackie hadn't spoken Hyde's name in two weeks. Since she had come home crying, running into the arms of her bedroom, muttering his name.

It had been a weird occurrence that left Kelso standing awkwardly at her bedroom door knocking and asking what was wrong and leaving Fez to try and figure out what happened between her and Hyde. And marching into the basement at a quarter to twelve, just to watch as one of your best friends jumped up with apprehension as the door open, just to have his face fall and his eyes remain glue to said door, was downright freaky.

And Fez still had know idea exactly what had happened. He and Donna had deduced that there was a fight, but nothing had been resolved. Then again, what could possibly be obtain after such a massacre was beyond Fez's scope of predictions.

The bell to the salon jingle and Fez looked up smiling. His lips fell from the smile into a perfect 'o' shape. Standing in front of him was possible the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had caramel skin that shimmered under the lights, and gold eyes that had specks of green splashed among the gold. Her hair was a beautiful strawberry blonde, which was thick with big curls.

"Hi, I'm Cori." She showed perfect white teeth as she smiled at the foreign boy. "I was wondering if there was anyone available for a hair cut?"

"Well, there should be someone available in a little bit." Fez turned on his sexy smile. "How about a shampoo?"

--

Hyde and Randy walked into the basement. Hyde stopped as he stepped through the door, causing Randy to bump into him. Sitting on the couch, watching Gilligan's Island, at nine fifteen at night, was Donna. Did she ever go home?

Donne turned and looked at Hyde and then gave a smile to Randy, who moved to sit next to her.

"Why are you always here?" Donna looked at Hyde and shrugged. He glared at her and marched past the couch, flopping into his usual chair.

"So," Donna turned, smiling to Randy who had began to rub her back soothingly. "Jackie had her first day of work. She loves it. The boss is really nice to her, and they've been helping her learn everything, she's really excited. She loves that she'll have the weekends off."

"Shouldn't you be talking about all this to someone who _cares_?" Hyde sneered. Donna turned slowly to face him, her own scowl on her face.

"I care Hyde." Randy voiced to his boss with a scolding look. He started rubbing Donna's back again. "Go ahead Donna."

"No, _no_!" Hyde stood up. "I do not want Jackie's name mentioned in the basement."

Donna stood up as well. "And why not, Hyde?"

"Because she's gone; she left, she's gone. It's been two weeks and she hasn't come back. So let's just close this chapter in our lives and move on." He took a step towards Donna who looked as if she was going to kill him.

"She is not gone, you moron. She's in Point Place, working in Point Place, living, breathing, crying _in_ Point Place!" Randy, who had sat on the couch, lips pressed together, took the intuitive to stand up and stand directly between the two.

"Jesus Christ, enough." Randy shoved Hyde down into the chair, and gently laid his hand over Donna's shoulder to sit her on the couch. "You two have been fighting, non stop. You," He looked over at Donna who was in between confusion and anger. "Come into the store, almost everyday, just to berate and yell at him. And you," Randy swiveled and stared at Hyde who looked as if he was going to murder someone. "All you have done is bitch and moan about Jackie pushing you away when you kissed her. Hello! She's upset!" Randy took a step back so he could reprimand the two. "I don't know who is being more selfish. Donna for berating you so she could feel better. Or you, for having a stick up your ass because you're too 'cool' to do anything about all of this. I don't know Jackie, and I can not tell you one god-damn thing. But so help me god,. you two need to get your act together."

Donna and Hyde looked at Randy and then at each other. Rolling his eyes, Randy patted Hyde's shoulder, kissed the top of Donna's head, and then waltzed out of the basement, the door slamming behind him.

"You kissed her?" Her voice was not one of anger. It was the first time in a long time that Hyde had received a soft and caring tone from Donna.

"I did." He cleared his throat, nodding his head. "We had a fight, and we screamed and she cried, and I tried to apologize. And, then, I kissed her. She pushed away and like, completely freaked out, and then left. She didn't say anything. She just, left."

"Jesus." Donna leaned back into the couch, she placed her hand on her forehead, massaging the very middle.

Hyde continued to stare out into space. His hands holding his knees. "I screwed up."

Donna made a face but bit her tongue. It would be of no use to say anything. Words would do the situation no justice. They all had their penance to pay.

"Hyde, I think what you need to be thinking is, how are you going to make it better?" Yelling and hitting was not helping Jackie or Hyde. Maybe there was a different approach to paying off her debts.

Hyde looked at Donna and sighed. "_How_ do you make something like this _better_?"

Donna stared at him and after a beat shrugged her shoulders. Hell if she knew.

--

--

****

Saturday, October 13th, 1979

Jackie and Fez's apartment

The knocking at the door increased. Jackie stumbled out of her room, almost falling on the ground as she maneuvered her way around the pitch black apartment. Another sharp trail of knocks echoed across the apartment.

"It's six in the morning, you sons of bitches!" Jackie groaned as she heard her roommate from his bedroom. He had gone brought home some girl last night and was probably too spent to come lurking from his room.

After almost falling from tripping on the coffee table, Jackie finally made her way to the front door. She threw it open and with open hostility took in the sight of her best friend, soon to be ex-best friend.

"Donna? It's six in the morning." Jackie reiterated Fez's complaints.

"I know, I know. But, um," Donna had spent two days, at work, at home, on her date with Randy, coming up with a plan to get Hyde and Jackie at least in the same room. Hyde had out right told her he would be no part of it. So she was placing a lot of her eggs on Jackie. "I want to go to Chicago."

Jackie squinted her eyes, there was a mix of annoyance and callousness on her perfectly tanned face. Donna smiled brightly, pushing her way into the apartment.

"I want to go to Chicago and visit Kelso and go to this museum that had this new Susan B. Anthony exhibit." She had called Kelso who had invited the gang over to his house for drinks, dinner, and a movie. Knowing of Hyde's love for free beer, Fez's love of food and hot women (Brooke), and Jackie's love of being a godmother to Betsy, she had figured it would be a good way to get the old lovers in a space together. Point Place was too big and conspicuous. A visit to Kelso, under false pretence that Jackie wouldn't be there and Hyde wouldn't be there, was perfect.

"Take Randy." Donna knew that Jackie had no idea of her brilliant plan and she was simply refusing because of the early morning.

"Randy can't come, he has to work." Donna had convinced Fez to convince Hyde to go to Kelso's tonight. Meaning Randy had to take care of the store. Donna's plan was to take her best friend to Chicago hang out and talk, really talk, and then show up at Kelso's where Hyde and Fez would already be. It was a damn good plan.

"Donna, it's six thirty in the morning."

"I don't care. Go and get ready." Donna shoved the tiny girl into the bathroom and shut the door. If she had to do this by force, she would.

Fez's door opened and a very disgruntled foreign man eyed Donna with reproach.

"You _whore_. I figured you would be coming at eleven or something to pick her up. NOT xix in the morning."

"Fez, a girls gotta do, what a girls gotta do." The foreign man rushed at Donna, who held up her hand. Fez smacked into her hand, fell on the floor, and let out a slew of curses. Donna looked down at him and made a clicking noise with her tongue as her hands found her hips. "What did we learn?"

--

Hyde found himself at the Forman's kitchen table, with a plate that was towering with food. He had started to eat, glancing at Mrs. Forman every now and then. She had cooked enough food to feed a small third world country, or maybe Fez's homeland, Hyde wasn't sure.

"How does it taste?" Kitty looked at her surrogate son and smiled.

"Really good Mrs. Forman." Hyde nodded appreciatively. The slider slid open and Fez walked in with a scowl on his lovely foreign features. "Man, you look like shit, what happened."

Knowing of Donna's plan and the death that would await him if he said anything to alert Hyde of said plan, Fez's scowl seemed to sharpen. "Cori woke up early this morning and decided she wanted to _talk_. I did not get nearly enough sleep."

"Did you want to put off this little Chicago stint?"

"No, no, Kelso will be so disappointed." Disappointed his ass. Fez was on the ball. Kelso could give two flying monkey teeth if they all showed up or not. With the tension and fighting that was bound to occur with Jackie and Hyde, Kelso had become slightly abashed about the four friends trotting all the way up to Chicago.

Hyde nodded his head, tucking back into his breakfast plate.

"Oh, Chicago is so nice!" Kitty smiled as she place a plate on the table for Fez. "Red and I stayed at a Hilton in Chicago a few years ago. It was a very romantic weekend." A blush was drawn over Kitty's face, and her laugh echoed across the kitchen.

Hyde cocked an eye brow at Fez and shook his head. "Don't get any ideas."

Fez ignored him as he shoveled the delicious food into his mouth.

"When are you two going?" Kitty sat in her seat, a warm cup of tea in front of her.

Hyde looked at his watch. It was nearing eleven fifteen. "Um, about one I guess. It only take a couple of hours. Kelso wants to take us to some police rally, which is at four." Hyde shrugged his shoulders. He, honestly, could care less. Fez had done all but get on his hands and knees and beg for Hyde to go with him to Chicago. At least there would be free alcohol.

"You know," Both boys turned to look at Kitty who had lifted her head up in thought. "I haven't seen Jackie in a long time. Usually she comes and has tea with me, or fixes me one those yummy fruity drinks of hers, but, I haven't seen her."

Fez, who was still annoyed with Donna and at Hyde, because this was all ultimately Hyde's fault, decided on telling all to the sweet and caring woman.

"Hyde's a ding-bat and upset Jackie." Hyde turned and gave an incredulous look to Fez, who simply shrugged. That's what sons of bitches got when they created problems for their friends to clean up.

"Oh, Steven." Kitty looked at Hyde. "You know, I was ok with Sam. She was, interesting. But I really like Jackie, and I'm a bit happy that Sam is gone so you can try and make amends with her. She really does love you."

"Mrs. Forman, Jackie is the one who decided she wanted nothing to do with me." Kitty waved at the curly haired boy.

"That's just the foil over the pie. You see," Kitty placed her hand over Hyde's. "We put foil on the pie so it'll stay warm and soft and so no one can touch it. If you want some of the pie, you have to take the foil off, but if you're not careful, you can burn yourself. You need to let the foil cool, and be very gently when trying to remove it. No one wants pie if they're fingers are burnt." She gently patted his hand. "If your patient and gentle, Jackie will come around."

"Mrs. Forman, I think it's a bit more then foil." Hyde stated, his eyes darting over to Fez who was absorbed in his breakfast.

"No, Steven, it's never more then foil. A woman is very simple. It only seems complicated." Kitty gave him a small smile and then patted his cheek. "You want some more food?"

Hyde shook his head, he was suddenly very full. Fez, lifted his plate and with a wide smile, nodded his head. Kitty laughed and grabbed the plate twirling over to the stove were the food laid, covered tightly.

Hyde looked at the food on the stove and then the food on his plate.

--

The museum was filled with people. They had just left the art gallery and was making their way to the Susan B Anthony exhibit that Donna just _had_ to see.

"So, I talked to Hyde." Donna had tried to get Jackie to talk about him. To talk about the fight. But obviously this was just simply not going to happen. Jackie had ignored all of Donna's hints of the stoner rebel, and it was high time they talked about him. At least if they were in public, Donna reasoned, Jackie would remain calm.

"And?" Jackie was focusing on the random pieces of art, the beautiful paintings and sculptures that lined the halls of the large and exotic stone building.

"Why didn't you tell us he kissed you?" Donna gauged Jackie's reaction. She was fairly disappointed by the blank expression and shrug Jackie produced. "Jackie, talk to me."

"About what, Donna? Hyde made his bed and now he has to lie in it." Donna noted the way Jackie said his name.

"You still love him though." At least, Donna thought Jackie still loved him. It had been a long time since she had talked to Jackie about something as significant as love. The way Jackie had cried when she had talked about Sam and Hyde's marriage a few weeks ago, and the way she had cried when Donna had told her the marriage was a sham, indicated that there was something there. Maybe love was too strong of a word right now, but that's essentially what was left. Right?

"Do I?" Jackie looked over at her friend and then quickly turned back to the walls. Donna sighed heavily.

"I think you do Jackie. But I mean, I'm not you, I can't tell you how you feel or how you're suppose to feel." Donna folded her arms, looking around at the some of the most majestic things she had ever come across.

"He really hurt me Donna. He can't just kiss me and expect everything to work out." It was said so lowly, that Donna had almost missed the words.

"You're right Jackie. A kiss isn't going to make up for everything that happened. But isn't it a bit logical that if you love him, you two could be friends. I don't think he meant to hurt you." That was a lie. Donna knew, for a fact, that Hyde's bullshit was all some backhanded scheme to seek revenge on Jackie. It was also completely besides the point. Hyde knew how to seek revenge, not wallow in the hurt he felt.

"He _stayed_ with her." Donna looked down to see Jackie sniffling. There were no tears, and her eyes were not turning red. "He asked me if I wanted him to get a divorce." Jackie shook her head. "I was so mad. I could have killed him. I wanted to kill him. How _dare_ he ask if I wanted him to get a divorce."

Jackie looked at Donna and it was not a sad or emotionally damaging glint that shined in her mismatched eyes. It was a glint of indignation.

"He shouldn't have run off. He _always_ ran off. And I know he didn't have parents, he was abandoned and he has trust issues. And that's all very fine and dandy. Donna. I didn't have parents. I didn't have anyone to lean on. I was abandoned and used and tossed away, like a rag doll, time and time again. But I _always_ gave him all of me. I gave him _everything_ he asked for, _everything _he didn't ask for. That orphan excuse doesn't fly anymore. I was the realest thing in his life. And while I stayed, he ran."

Donna was impressed. Jackie was not crying, she wasn't screaming, she wasn't exaggerating. She was talking as if she was explaining rules to a small child.

"And, then, Sam came, and he, he _stayed_." Jackie shook her head, Donna assumed trying to rid her brain of the images that plagued her memory. "He didn't even tell me that their marriage was a sham. It was one thing that he tried to work out his _marriage_." Jackie spit out the word with disgust. "I would be no ones mistress. But after she left? He still didn't come to me. He acted like it was some normal occurrence. Everyone runs off to Las Vegas and marries a _whore_." Jackie shook her head. "He should have told me. He should have _cared_. Then again, in Hyde's world, not caring is just another normal occurrence."

There was such a level of maturity as Jackie spoke, that made Donna realize what exactly she had missed while she ran around with Sam and dated Randy. The small brunette was no longer the preppy cheerleader from high school. She was no longer the girl that had everything, that was given expensive gifts to make up for lack of actual love. She was a woman with a boss's attitude and a hard shell around her heart.

"There's the exhibit." Jackie tugged on Donna's arm. "Let's go see why this woman has her own exhibit at a museum."

Donna was reeling in the information and too absorbed in her thoughts to say anything to the snide-ness of Jackie's comment.

--

Kelso, Fez, and Hyde sat on the benches at the local high school football field. The police department was putting on a campaign against drugs for adults and children alike.

"This is _not_ a rally Kelso." Hyde stated, sucking soda into his mouth. Fez, who was sitting on the other side of him was bouncing in his seat, wearing the shirt that was being handed out as they walked in. It was white and blue tie-dye, with big black letters on the front, 'Just say NO!'.

"I had to come, so it doesn't matter." Kelso shrugged. He looked over at his friend who was leaning against the benches and then to Fez who was still bouncing, a huge smile on his face.

According to Brooke and the scolding he had received this morning, he was way too apprehensive about his friends coming to dinner. As he looked at Hyde one more time he decided that he was not being a big baby. Did he really want to let violence enter his daughter's life? His accidental nature, sure, she was liable to inherit that, but violent acts against his ex-girlfriend and his best friend, that could be avoided.

He held in a sigh and leaned against the bench in much the same fashion as Hyde. He had chosen Jackie and Hyde as the god-parents because he knew, deep down, they were meant to be. Sure, Donna and Eric are, were, whatever, meant to be together, but there was just something with Jackie and Hyde. It could have been the way Jackie would watch Hyde when she though he wasn't paying attention. Or the way Hyde would find a way to touch her, innocently, just to make sure she was still there.

Kelso knew both friends since the beginning of their friendships. It had been so long, he figured he had their happily ever after all settled and written. This was hardly the case.

His eyes flicked back to Hyde who sat expressionless. Sure, it was stupid to have stated that he and Jackie had slept together with Hyde in the room. And sure, he had just wanted a good burn opportunity to hold over Hyde's head. But that was hardly cause for Hyde to rush off and marry a stripper. Even if she was hot. Kelso pouted, the stripper was gone, no more naughty fun, dance time.

"This is such a joke." Hyde mumbled.

"Well, you could have stayed home with Brooke and Betsy." Kelso stated. His eyes grew big as a dog was brought on to the field. Dogs, were so totally awesome.

"Yeah, staying home with Brooke and Betsy, that would have really made my day." Hyde had a feeling that Brooke, being new to the group and only knowing what was told to her by Kelso, would still have taken Jackie's side. Everyone took Jackie's side. And that was to be expected. If the tables had been turned and it was Kelso bringing home a stripper rather then marrying Jackie, Hyde would have been on Jackie's side.

It was not greener on this side of the fence.

Fez bounced up and started clapping as the high school's mascot ran out onto the field, sporting the same shirt as him. "SAY NO!" Fez screamed, making both Hyde and Kelso jump in their seats.

"Dude!" Kelso reached around Hyde's back and grabbed the back of Fez's shirt, he pulled him down so that he slammed against the bleacher. "You've done drugs. You need to kiss the just say no crap, off."

Fez frowned and then turned back to the campaign.

"So, word on the street is you kissed Jackie." Kelso looked at Hyde who turned to him.

"Word on the street?" Kelso pulled on his belt loop on his jeans and nodded his head slowly and proudly.

"It's police lingo." Hyde looked at his friend and shook his head, turning back to the police officers several benches below them. It wasn't enough that they were surrounded by a bunch of woman and a few questionable gender specific men. Kelso had to bring up Jackie.

"Yeah, I did, so?"

"Dude." Kelso looked up at the sky and then back towards Hyde. "You don't kiss a girl after you cheat on them."

"You would come to the basement and kiss Jackie after cheating on her." Hyde stated, his voice even.

"Yeah, but she didn't know I was cheating on her." Kelso stated, as if that made all the difference in the world. "I also, definitely, did not marry one of them and bring them into the basement. That is a sacred land my friend."

"Kelso, you brought Laurie and Pam into the basement all the time." Hyde turned to glare at the man-pretty boy sitting next to him.

"And Annette." Kelso stated.

"I was with Jackie when Annette was here." Hyde stated, confused.

"That didn't stop Jackie from yelling 'Get off my boyfriend'. BURN!" Kelso laughed, as several people sitting around them turned to look at Kelso. Hyde bowed his head and then lifted it, bringing his arm back. "OW! Hyde!"

"Will you both shut up!" Fez turned to them sharply. Kelso and Hyde noticed that he was now holding a flag that had the word 'NO' printed on it. "Colby the Lion is doing a dance!"

Kelso and Hyde both turned to see the lion mascot doing some strange dance down on the field. They both turned to look at Fez.

"JUST SAY NO!" The crowd erupted, as well as Fez, causing Kelso and Hyde to slide down in shame.

--

Donna parked the car in the driveway and sighed. They had gotten no closer to forgiving or even thinking about forgiving Hyde. If anything they had probably gotten closer to never wanting to see Hyde again.

Jackie opened the car door and slid out, fixing her shirt. She placed on a brilliant smile, excited to see Michael, Brooke, and of course the baby.

"Isn't that Fez's car?" Donna closed her door and looked over her car to Fez's small little Toyota.

"Kelso invited him for dinner." Jackie looked over to Donna who had shifted her glaze to the house.

"Oh, cool." Jackie's smile didn't falter, and with an extra bounce in her step, she walked up to the front door. Donna following her silently.

Before they could knock, the door flew open to a silly smiled Michael.

"Jackie! Donna! What a surprise!" Jackie stared at him blankly, taking into account how weird he sound. She turned to look at Donna who had her hand over her face.

"Michael, you knew we were coming." Jackie watched as his face morphed from exuberant to perplexed.

"I, um," He nervously fumbled over his words, his eyes darting to Donna.

"Kelso, man, who's at the door?" Jackie's mouth dropped as Steven Hyde strolled from somewhere behind Michael.

"Donna!" The blonde looked up to the angry face of one Jackie Burkhart. The ever confused Michael Kelso. And the hard stare of one Steven Hyde.

"Heh." She tried to smile, but the range of emotions displayed in front of her made her cough nervously into her hand. "Surprise?"

Yeah, surprise her ass. Jackie rolled her eyes and pushed her way past Michael into the house. She could hear the scolding from Steven and the apologies from Michael directed towards Donna. But that was it, she couldn't listen to it. She didn't want to see him.

However, the sudden events of the day made more sense. Not that, that eased the brunettes frazzled mind.

"Jackie!" She looked up into the warm chocolate eyes of Brooke. The older girl opened her arms and gave Jackie a warm hug. "I haven't seen you in so long. You look stunning."

"Thank you." Jackie nodded her head." You look great too. And the house, wow, I mean, the last time I was here it was filled with boxes. But, wow."

Michael and Brooke had bought the house about three months ago. Jackie had came with Fez to help move some stuff, but Brooke and the baby had been with her mother. Jackie had remembered the house looking somewhat daunting as she moved box after box into various rooms. But now, with all the homely touches and everything in a place, the house seemed no more daunting then Brooke seemed cold.

"Thank you. Everything is Michael proof." Brooke smiled wide as Jackie let out a giggle.

"Jackie, my queen!" Fez rushed into the room and hugged her tightly. As he pulled away she looked at his tie-dyed shirt.

"Just say no? Fez?" She looked at him.

"We went to an anti-drug rally. The shirt was free. And I bought a flag." He was smiling widely, proud of himself.

"Well, very good. I guess that means you're quitting St--Hyde's little circle time activity." Fez's face faltered for a second, but his smile remained and he shook his head.

"Because the circle is so sacred, it is not technically using drugs." Jackie stared at him blankly, nodding her head slowly.

Brooke made an exasperated sound. "Fez, please go see what is keeping everyone on the porch."

Fez smiled brightly and skipped off towards the porch.

"They hopped him up on sugar right before the campaign. It still hasn't left his system." Brooke rolled her eyes. "If he doesn't eat dinner, I can promise you Hyde and Michael will not be having any kind of dessert." She walked into the kitchen with Jackie hot on her heels. "I'm sorry about the whole Hyde plan. I only learnt about it this morning while Michael was determining how to best handle the directions Donna gave him." She sighed.

"Don't worry about it." Jackie waved her hand forward. "I'll just not talk to Hyde. And possible not to Donna or Michael either."

"Fez had a hand in it as well, just to keep you on your toes." Brooke stated, genuine concern for the brunette standing in her kitchen.

"Oh, that's alright. Fez is foreign. He succumbs to peer pressure easily."

--

Dinner had been the epitome of hell. At least that is how Hyde was describing it. The food had been really great and beer was always the perfect beverage with any meal. The conversation he could have lived without. But when you have a small, midget of a brunette ignoring half of the people at dinner, Abba, Donny Osmond, and many other topics of this nature was to be expected.

Now, however, sitting in the living room with Donna, and Fez, while Jackie put Betsy to sleep, Brooke and Kelso cleaned up, and a storm raged outside, Hyde had considered this night to be his new personal hell.

"Wow, that storm came out of _no where_." Kelso stated, walking into the living room with a plate of brownies.

"I think you guys should really stay the night." Brooke followed him with glasses of milk. Hyde looked at Donna.

"Was this part of your plan?" Donna, who had decide this was one of the worst laid out ideas on the planet, gave a reproachful look to Hyde.

"Yes, it was. I called up Eric and had him put on one of the villages witch doctors. I told the witch doctor, Wallawalla bingbang, that's his name, that you fucked up big time and I need help with this devilishly clever plan of mine. He promised to do some rain dances and send the rain to Chicago for me."

Hyde was about to reply when they all heard Fez singing to himself.

"I told the witch doctor you didn't love me true. I told the witch doctor you didn't love me nice, and then the witch doctor, he gave me this advice, ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang-- What?" Fez looked them. "It's a good song!"

Donna rolled her eyes and turned back to Hyde. "Of course I didn't count on it raining, jesus."

"Well, lucky us." Hyde stated, sarcastically cheering.

Jackie walked down the stairs that were on the opposite side of the living room. Hyde watched as she came down, her hair bouncing on her back with every step, her jeans hugging her thighs, her hips. Blue seas crashed with mismatched oceans.

"I got her to sleep." Hyde pulled his eyes away from the woman standing at the landing. Memories of touching her body, his hands roaming ever inch of her skin, crept into his brain. With Sam around, the thoughts had stayed to a minimum. It was hard thinking of another woman when your body was being cared for by the woman you were suppose to be married too. Or maybe it was just that Sam had been a good distraction. Not that it mattered, because now the thoughts were impossibly too close to home.

Now, as he stared at the body, at the girl, that had once been his to claim, he felt all the resolve to forget about her wash away.

"Thanks Jackie." Brooke smiled brightly, patting the floor next to her for Jackie to come and sit.

"It's really raging out there." Her voice sent a chill over his back and he breathe in the sweet scent of her perfume as she crossed the living room to sit with Brooke.

His insides were tearing up at him. He could only imagine how he looked on the outside.

"I know, right. I didn't even know it was suppose to rain." Brooke agreed. Hyde knew why it was raining. God hated him. God wanted to punish him for fucking up so badly with the only person who ever loved him. God had decreed it to rain so that he would be stuck in the same house as Jackie. So, that he could look but not touch.

Hyde stood up so abruptly, the other five occupants of the room fell silent and watched as he walked with heavy feet from the living room, to the kitchen, out the back door, and on to the small deck, with the small over hang.

He let the door snap shut and he moved a bit so he could lean up against the house. The wind pushed the rain towards the him, causing water to hit his legs. He didn't care.

Taking in a deep breath, he sucked the scent of rain into his lungs. He relaxed as the soft scent drove away her perfume, her natural scent. Snatching his glasses off his face, he relished in the sight of the gray sky and raindrops, pushing out the memory of her body from his mind.

How could he spend a night in the same house as her? How could he watch her sleep away from him, when there were so many nights she had shared his bed?

He closed his eyes and focused on the sound of the rain pouring over the house, into the lawn. How could he have let everything slip from his fingertips?

The sound of the door opening and closing gently made his fist clench.

"Donna, I swear to g--"

"It's me." His eyes flew opened and he stared at the girl in front of the kitchen door. She did not look jaded and callous as she had on the porch and at dinner. There was a softness around her eyes, over her lips, that had not been privileged to him in months. Not since he had gotten drunk at a warehouse. Not since he had let her walk away from him.

"Jackie." He mentally kicked himself for sounding so vulnerable, so weak. He was _not_ Forman, sentiments and pansy tones were used for whipped and pansy boys. He was a strong and tough man. Her hand burned his skin as she gently touched his fore arm. And for a second time, sounding vulnerable once again, he said her name.

"Steven," She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip, bringing the plush tissue into her mouth. It drove him crazy. "It's raining, come inside, if you stay out here too long, you'll only bring germs to into the house. Do you really want to make our god-daughter sick?"

_Our_ god daughter. Hyde felt it a small victory for his side. He looked at her, noting that she wasn't looking at his face. That her eyes stayed either on the rainy scene before them or the emblem on his shirt.

"Jackie, you, I have to tell you, jesus." He ran his hand down the course of his face, and then ran it through his hair. He always had trouble with words. He had to work on that. If he wanted to make any leeway with Jackie, he had to put in some effort.

Jackie simply shook her head, her eyes colliding gently with his. "Steven, there is so much to say. And I want to hear it. I want to talk about it. But not here. Not now. I'm not ready to think about it from any other point of view then my own." She broke the eye contact, squeezing his arm slightly. "You made it so hard to stay in love you." He closed his eyes tightly. He was not prepared to be rejected. Not yet, not without trying to fix it first. "But I did it. I survived." He opened his eyes. "So, what now? Are you going to fight or run away? I guess," She let out a very low, not really a laugh, laugh. "I guess that's what I was asking all along. It wasn't about getting married, or having a future. It was just knowing you would fight for me if you had too." She shrugged, shaking her head, another non-laugh echoing over the rain. She let go of his arm and moved to open the door, waiting for him to follow.

He stood in his place, staring at his ex-girlfriend, the one who he let slip through his fingers. And he thought about her words as they ricocheted back and forth in his head.

He loved her. And that had to be enough.

"Steven, please, I don't want you to get sick." Her words, her voice, the sorrow echoing in the rain, cut through his chest. He nodded and took a step, allowing her to walk into the house first. He turned and looked back at the rain.

So, he better think of a battle strategy. He wanted her back and if that meant fighting, a war would have be waged.


	3. Three Mile Smile

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. The Plot perhaps. Not the characters.

**Author's note:** Thank you so much for the reviews, again. I'm sorry during the week I have school and work, it's ridiculous. But I have a very nice long chapter, waiting to be read. I promise, next chapter, it will not be so angst, and whiny… possibly whiny, but I'll add some real J/H. And I'll try and depict the other characters a bit more, stray the focus slightly. Anyway, thanks so much again, I welcome all reviews and suggestions, you guys are fabulous and I hope you all Enjoy!! Happy readings!! R&R!!

**Warning:** There is cursing/adult language; and very mild adult themes.

* * *

"So you wanna be a burn-out? Is that it?"  
"No. No, Hyde. I just wanna be with you. I think you are one of the coolest and sweetest guys."  
"No you don't."  
"Yes I do."

-Jackie and Hyde **Season 2, Episode 26, Moon Over Point Place**

**

* * *

**

Monday, October 15th, 1979

Grooves Record Store

Hyde opened the door to the store. The scent of old records and incest flooded his nostrils. He threw his jacket and his keys on the couch and walked behind the counter to the record player. He reached behind it and pulled out a white record sleeve. He stared at it, his fingers handling it as gently as one could imagine. With extra care he pulled the record out of the sleeve and placed it in the player, turning the volume up.

The lyrics of _Hotel California_ by the Eagles began to filter across the store. Hyde flopped down on to the couch and allowed his face to be swallowed by his palms. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

It had been Jackie's favorite record. She would listen to it when she came to the store to help him close up. She would put it on so that the store would be consumed with the slow and steady music. She would sway her hips and sing her heart out as he locked up and counted out the register. Her mouth always found his neck as _Wasted Life _started, whether he was done or not. She would seduce him to the couch, her hands slipping over every inch of his arms, his chest, the edge of his hips before the jeans took over.

She would straddle him and pull his head back singing her favorite line of the song. _The autumn leaves have got you thinking about the first time that you fell. You didn't love the boy too much, no, no, you just loved the boy too well. _Her lips tasted so good as he grabbed her hips, pushing her tightly against him. He always let her finish singing. He loved the way she looked at him as she sang the words, her fingers tangled in his hair, and her smile lighting up the entire store.

His palms ran the course of his face and he leaned into the couch, his head sliding backwards to stare at the ceiling.

Had he known what he knew now, he wouldn't have gone to Vegas. He would have never 'married' Sam and he would have never hurt Jackie as bad as he had. He groaned, his hands covering his face again.

How the hell was he suppose to fight for her? She said that she didn't want to see any point of view other then her own. So, what? She didn't want to forgive him but she still wanted him to beg for it? What the hell?

The door to the record store opened and Hyde jumped up grabbing his sunglasses and shoving them, almost violently, on to his face. Randy stood at the door, his hand still on the knob staring at Hyde with a startled expression.

"Dude? Is that the Eagles?" Hyde stood up, soundlessly, and stalked over to the record player, abruptly putting an end to the music. "Are you ok?"

Hyde nodded his head and grabbed the white sleeve, shoving the record into it.

"I'm _fine_." Randy put his arms up in a defensive position, even though Hyde had made no movement towards him.

"Man, I was just asking. I heard what happened Saturday night." Randy walked to the counter, placing his jacket and backpack on the wood top. Hyde looked over at the tall boy while picking up his jacket and keys, the record safely tucked under his arms.

"What'd you hear?" Probably Donna's version that painted Hyde out to be the lowly loser.

"I heard that Jackie told you she wasn't ready to forgive you, but she wants you fight." Randy shrugged, stepping up to the register and moving to put a new record in the player.

"Yeah, does _that_ make any sense to you? Because it made no sense to me." Hyde scoffed.

"Well, yeah, Hyde, it makes sense." Hyde froze as Randy looked over his shoulder at his boss. "I really don't know Jackie, Hyde. From what I can get from what you've said and what Donna has said, I'm not going to mince words. The girl is pretty high maintenance. It seems to me she just wants to know you care."

"Randy, it makes no sense. No sense!" Hyde threw his jacket and keys back on to the couch, the record still safely under his arms.

"How hard is it to realize that Jackie took a big hit to her ego when Sam showed up and you stayed with her? Of course Jackie isn't going to forgive you right away. That doesn't mean she wants you to just give up. She wants you to prove to her that you _deserve_ a second chance." Hyde stared at Randy, his eyes blank and his mouth wide. So much for an opinion less confidant.

"Dude, what the hell crawled up your ass?" Randy made a face and turned back to the record player.

"Donna had a breakdown yesterday, she got really upset. And while I was holding her and comforting her she let it slip out that she wished that Eric kid was here." Hyde stared at Randy's back for the longest time, before letting his hand rub the back of his head.

"Man, you know, Eric is Donna's first true love. He literally was her world for the past, eight, nine years, maybe longer. And vice versa. She really does like you." Hyde wasn't a hundred percent sure how much Donna truly liked Randy. He usually got information like that from Jackie or Fez.

Randy nodded his head, avoiding eye contact with Hyde.

"I'll be in my office." Randy continued to nod his head, moving to fix up some of the albums before customers started walking in.

--

Jackie smiled brightly as she walked into the Forman's kitchen. She was hungry, tired, and confused. Why had she gone to talk to Steven? Why had she followed him outside into the rain, just to tell him she wanted him to fight? What drug induced walking mess was she?

"Jackie!" The girl was pulled into a tight hug before she could register anything. "Oh! I've missed you so much! Have you been eating alright? You looked skinnier then you normally do? You kids, living on your own, pf." Kitty let go of her and practically skipped to the stove where pots and a pan sat waiting to be served. "I made meat loaf and some macaroni and cheese, yum!" Kitty laughed brightly and filled a plate for Jackie. "Sit!"

The tiny brunette couldn't help the laugh that fell from her lips. "Jeez Mrs. Forman, you would think I was never coming back."

The glee from Kitty's face fell and Jackie instantly regretted her words.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Forman."

"No, Jackie, I'm sorry. I knew how hard it is coming here, because, of, well," Kitty laughed. "But I missed you."

Jackie smiled brightly and nodded her head. "I missed you too Mrs. Forman."

Kitty smiled back and placed the food down in front of Jackie, and then moving to hug the girl around her shoulders.

"Oh, you kids!" The older woman bounced back to the stove, preparing a plate for herself and for Red.

"Hey Mrs. Forman." Jackie, who had her fork in mid air to her mouth, froze as his voice trickled into her brain. "Jackie?"

Mismatched eyes moved slowly onto the man she would know anywhere. A man in which she had memorized his every curve, his every muscle.

"Hey St--Hyde." As much as she hated to admit it, she missed calling him Steven. She relished in the fact that his name came so naturally to her lips. It was enough that she had called him Steven when they fought or when she had something of importance to say. But that had to stop. He didn't deserve it. No matter how good his jeans looked or how nice he smelt.

"I didn't know you were coming to dinner." His voice was soft, but emotionless. She looked away from him and stared at the food on her plate. She had no idea he'd be home at six o'clock when the store closed at nine.

"Actually, it was a surprise. Fez is going on a date with that Cori girl, again, and there's not much food in our apartment."

Kitty stood at the stove, staring at the two. She debated on running to get her tape recorder or just memorize the situation so she could write it in a letter for Eric. So many options, so little time.

"You look nice." Hyde offered lamely. Jackie looked down at the pink suit she had adorned for work and nodded.

"Thank you."

"Kitty! When's dinner?" Red walked into the kitchen and rolled his eyes, his arms flying upwards into the air. "Son of a bitch. What the hell?" He turned to Kitty who sputtered innocently and shrugged.

"Hi Mr. Forman." Red glared at the cheeky grin Jackie gave him.

"Red, come on, sit." Kitty nudged him towards the table. He rolled his eyes and took his regular seat, eying Hyde who was still standing near the sliding door.

"Oh, for the love of God. Sit down Steven." Hyde looked at his surrogate father and then to Jackie, who was purposely not looking at him. He walked to the table and pulled out a chair, sitting down.

"Oh look! A full house for dinner!" Kitty laughed loudly as she placed full plates in front of Red and Hyde. She skipped back over to the stove, bringing over a bowl of macaroni and cheese and a plate with pieces of meatloaf. After grabbing her own perfectly served plate, she laughed a bit again and sat down. "So? How was everyone's day at work?"

Red rolled his eyes for a third time. "It was fine."

Hyde nodded his head, trying to keep his eyes on his dinner plate. "It was cool."

Jackie smiled brightly, placing her hand over Kitty's. "Oh, it was _so_ much fun! Mr. Tolkien gave his son, Mick, the most amazing lecture I have ever witnessed. It was so funny. And then this really snobby client came in and totally spilt coffee on her very obviously fake designer dress. OH! And when Brick came in, Mr. Tolkien started yelling at him for being as useless as Mick! It was the most entertaining day since I started!"

Kitty smiled and nodded her head laughing as Jackie babbled. Red was resisting the urge to hit something and Hyde watched the excitement radiate across Jackie's face. Flashbacks of Jackie having dinner with him and the Formans began playing like a picture screen across his brain. But everything came to a stop as a memory of Sam handing him a beer and stating he was telling his wife about his day, came crashing across his mind.

He looked back to Jackie.

"And Mick was all like, dad is going to give me the company, and Brick totally put him in his place. I thought they were going to fist fight right in the middle of the office." The women laughed loudly.

Hyde cleared his throat. "A guy came into the store looking for a cover of an Elvis Presley song."

Jackie and Kitty turned to him. He focused on Jackie's face however. Her eyes were brighter under the kitchen lights, they always had been. Her lips were plump and damp from her tongue running across them.

"It was funny." Hyde shrugged. Whatever had possessed him to state that tiny detail had left his system as quickly as it had come. Maybe he was testing Jackie. Maybe he was testing himself. Maybe he really _was_ a dumb-ass.

As he turned to assess Red's face, he came to the conclusion, rather very quickly, he was in fact a dumb-ass.

"I bet it was funny. Who wants a cover of an Elvis Presley song? I mean, there is only _one_ king." He could have kissed an angel for the smile that was currently gracing Jackie's face.

"I know, right?" Hyde nodded his head approvingly, his voice returning to it's normal tone. Red grunted, indicating there be no more talk of work. Or no more talk of anything. It was sometimes hard to tell with Red.

"So, Fez has a little girlfriend now?" Kitty looked over to Jackie who was trying to keep her eyes on the plate in front of her.

"Yeah, I guess so," Jackie half shrugged. "He's been out with her almost every night. I think he really likes her." She was happy for her friend. She enjoyed listening to him after Cori left the next morning. He would get a silly grin on his face and go into the romantic details of the prior night. So, what if Jackie woke up alone day after day, she was more then excited for Fez and she enjoyed having something to live vicariously through.

"Well, that's very sweet." Kitty laughed and took a bite of her dinner.

Hyde looked over at Jackie, who had her head down.

"Um, so, there's this really cool concert thing going on at the park this weekend." Jackie looked up, her mismatched eyes clashing with his. "It's going to have a lot of the local bands and a few from Chicago."

Red looked over at Hyde, narrowing his eyes even further.

"No names?" Jackie asked, her voice soft. Hyde shook his head.

"I think it's just a way to get people heard. Randy and me are going to be down there handing out some record vouchers and tee-shirts. I wanted to see if you want to go with me." He crossed his fingers under the table, praying, or what he thought was praying, to some higher being.

Jackie opened her mouth and then closed it. She sighed and looked down at her plate, pushing the meatloaf.

"Well, I heard Donna saying that she was going to ask you to go with her, too. You guys could do a group thing." Kitty smiled brightly over to Jackie. The brunette looked up, her own smile forming across her lips.

"That's a great idea Mrs. Forman! I bet I could get Kelso and Brooke, and Fez and Cori to come! Thank you!" Jackie jumped up. "I'm going to go and try calling them."

Jackie practically skipped into the living room.

Kitty turned to Hyde who was scowling. "Oh, Steven, you see, this way, Jackie will not think it's a date, but it will in fact be a date. Because, if you noticed, she's not only inviting the boys, but their girlfriends as well." Kitty placed a finger up. "You see, couple, couple, couple." Kitty laughed and got up, walking to the sink.

"Mrs. Forman. If everyone else is there, I won't be able to talk to Jackie." His voice was soft.

"Steven, if everyone else wasn't there, Jackie wouldn't have gone." Kitty nodded her head sharply and turned to walk out of the kitchen.

As the door closed Hyde turned back to his food, hunger becoming a second thought.

"You know, you're going to have to do a lot of groveling and take a lot of abuse." Red was looking towards the kitchen door, almost on guard for Kitty or Jackie to walk in. "And what you have to do, Steven, is take it. Take the abuse, take the words, take the hits. Because women don't let things go. Ever. You'll be married, twenty years from now, and still be hearing about the stripper you married."

"You think she'll forgive me enough to marry me?"

"I think she'll eventually give you the opportunity to propose. I'm not saying she'll say yes. You screwed up badly." Red lifted his beer to his lips. "I'm just saying, be prepared for the storm that's bound to hit. And don't start trying to win her back if you're not going to go through with it this time, Steven. That girl has taken enough of all your crap." Red gave him a hard look and then began eating his dinner.

"I love her." Red stopped, fork frozen in midair. He scowled and his eyes narrowed.

"Yeah. That's why you married a stripper, right?"

--

--

****

Tuesday, October 16th, 1979

Radio Station

Donna sat in her chair, drumming her fingers on the counter. The radio had decided to add an advice call in session so that they could attract more female audiences. It had been an hour, with fifteen callers, three of which were Fez doing different voices. And Donna was not amused.

The light on the back wall turned off and Donna sighed deeply.

"Ok, that was our request from Brian. Now, our next caller is, Mojo? Fez, I swear to god, if this is you, I'm going to come to your apartment and _kill_ you." Donna was hunched over the counter, pointing at the space in front of her.

"Um, heh." The dial tone finished the rest of Fez's phone call. Donna rolled her eyes and looked to the mirror behind her. A sign was held up with the name Roger written on it.

"Ok! Our next caller is Roger, how can hot Donna help you today?"

"I have some girlfriend trouble." His voice sound familiar but Donna shrugged it off. After a while they all started sounding familiar.

"Well, you came to the right place! I'm an expert with girlfriend blues! What's up?" Donna leaned on her elbows.

"We've been going out for a while and we get along really well. But I don't think she's as invested as I am. And, I was ok with that, because she's amazing, but, I think she's just dating me as a rebound. I think she misses her ex."

"Roger, you seem like a good guy, and I just want to ask you, why are you being such a doormat? Obviously this girl doesn't appreciate you. There are reasons why our ex's are ex's. You should kiss her good-bye and find someone else." Donna nodded her head sharply.

A sigh echoed across the air, and Donna looked over to the mirror behind her.

"Thanks," His voice sounded _so_ very familiar. "Donna."

As the phone click, Donna's eyes bulged open. "Oh shit!"

"Donna!" She turned around and looked at the mirror.

"Oh, _shit_."

--

Fez stepped into the apartment, his shirt soaked. The door shut with a slam making him wince.

"Fez?" Jackie walked out of her bedroom, her work clothes still on. "What happened to you?"

Fez made a face and walked into the kitchen, unbuttoning his shirt in the process.

"One of the women bought her five year old daughter to the salon. The little spawn of Satan did everything but set the building on fire." Fez growled and snatched the shirt from Jackie, who had pulled it from the laundry basket on the table.

"Yeah, kids can be a bit obnoxious."

"Jackie, obnoxious doesn't even describe it." He almost ripped the shirt as he pulled it over his head. "So help me, I'm never having children."

"Fez." Jackie stopped as his hand flew into the air. She sighed and switched gears. "Did you talk to Cori about Saturday?"

She watched as her roommate pulled out a black bag and hungrily opened it. Without pausing from the bag or even acknowledging with a glance, he answered her question.

"She's all set. And Kelso called me at the salon. Brooke's mom will take Betsy and they'll come Friday night and spend the weekend." Fez's smile returned to his face, as it usually did when Michael was brought up. Jackie nodded her head, biting on her lower lip. "So, Hyde invited you, huh?"

"As a group thing." Yeah, well, at least it became a group thing after Kitty stepped in.

"What? Are you--?" Fez made a face, slipping a piece of candy into his mouth. He cocked his head from one side to the other. "What are you going to do about Hyde?"

"Um, nothing." Jackie shrugged. "What is there to do? We're all going to a concert, promoting Grooves, and listen to some garage bands. No big deal."

Fez's eyes rolled half way up and then closed. He leaned his head back and moaned. "Come on Jackie." He lifted his head and looked at her. "Are you going to forgive him? Are you giving him another chance? Does he really deserve a chance?"

"Fez," Jackie folded her arms over her designer jacket and looked away from the man standing in the kitchen. "Aren't you Steven's friend?"

"Steven, huh?" Fez shook his head. "Jackie, I just want to know what you're thinking."

"I'm not!" Fez froze, his face going into a high alert. Jackie looked at him, her eyes swimming in tears. "I'm not thinking. I'm not feeling. I'm not _anything_." Her arms tightened across her chest. "I don't know what to do Fez. I love him. And, and I'm tired of knowing that. I'm tired of going to sleep, waking up, living day after day, knowing that I love him more then I have ever loved anyone. Knowing that he discarded me for a _whore_. I'm tired of my stomach doing flips when I see him and I'm tired of waiting for, for that stripper to walk back into our lives. I want him back Fez. I want to mean as much to him as he means to me. And if I don't push him, even just a little, I'll be waiting forever. I can not wait forever for my fairytale Fez. I deserve some kind of happiness."

"Jackie, is _Steven_ really your happiness?" Fez watched as a piece of his old Jackie appeared, for the briefest of moments, across her eyes.

"Yes, Steven is my happiness. He just has to realize it for himself, and remind me in the process." Jackie wiped her face and gave a small smile to Fez. "If someone had told me, way back in sophomore year, that I would be crying over Steven, I would have bitched slapped them into the new decade."

Fez laughed and started to rub the brunette's back. "Oh Jackie. If any of us knew you would be crying over Hyde, we would have made it better from the beginning."

"Really?" Jackie smirked. Fez started nodding his head but stopped.

"Hell no. We would have stopped that abomination before you two even realized what the pull in your nether regions meant."

Jackie let out a laugh.

--

--

****

Thursday, October 18th, 1979

Pinciotti Home.

Hyde sighed dramatically as he walked up to Donna's childhood home. He had no idea what he was going to do or say or act come Saturday and with the Randy stint that happened Tuesday, Hyde was beginning to worry that his subtle date to bring Jackie closer to him, was about to fail. So, he was doing something that was bound to cause more trouble rather then help the situation.

"Hey there!" Hyde gave a half smile to Bob who was wearing a dark green leisure suit. "I haven't seen you in a long time."

"I've been busy, how are you?" Hyde walked through the door, wincing as Bob's hand came down hard on his shoulder.

"Oh, you know, a little bit of this, a little bit of that. I'm thinking of moving to Florida." Bob shook his head, directing Hyde to the living room. "I think some company might be good for her."

Hyde nodded his head slowly. Bob opened the living room door and Hyde stopped, partially confused, partially thinking there was an elaborate joke he was missing.

Sitting on the couch was Donna, yes, but while Hyde knew that Randy had become a bit of a mess, Donna was pristine and perfect. Her blonde hair was perfectly curled, pinned up in some exuberant style. She was wearing a white skirt that flowed to the ground, with a beautiful blue short sleeve blouse. She looked up from the book in her lap and rolled her eyes at Hyde.

"I look like a poodle!" He took a step back as Bob shut the door, leaving them alone in the room.

"Damn Donna, your dad was making it seem like you were crying and laying in a pool of your own tears." Donna rolled her eyes again, shaking her head.

"Your ex-girlfriend gave me a make over so I could feel better about myself. I look like Mrs. Stinson's dog."

"Don't compare yourself to a dog, Donna." Hyde moved to sit on the other end of the couch. "Shortcake is a pedigree."

Donna growled and threw her book, which missed Hyde by about an inch.

"You don't seem sad." Randy, well, Randy was doing ok. He wasn't shuffling around the store or acting like some lost puppy. But you could tell he was sad. You could tell that something was wrong, something was missing. With Donna, it didn't seem any different then the day before or the day before that.

"I'm not." She shrugged and after a beat made a face. "Well, I am, but I'm really not. I have been missing Eric, and Randy has been so great and everything, but, he's not Eric."

"You're never going to get over that twisler are you." Hyde smirked as Donna let out a short breathy laugh.

"Nope, I guess I'm not. But that doesn't really mean anything with him in Africa." Donna looked over at Hyde, flashing him a smile. "Everything works out the way it's suppose too, right?"

Hyde was unsure of how to take the statement. He had heard it before, more as a comforting device then anything else. Did everything really work out exactly the way it's suppose too? If so, does it matter how many times you mess up? Is there a limit? Because he cheated on Jackie, told Jackie he didn't know if he wanted a future with her, told her he wasn't ready to get married, then married a stripper, and had been acting like a jackass most of the time. So, if everything worked out the way it was suppose to work out, did that mean he still had another chance stored away? Would everything really work out for them? Or should he not bother because he'd eventually hurt her and himself ?

"I guess so." Donna sighed and allowed her head to fall backwards. "Are you still coming to the concert?"

She picked up her head and gave him an exasperated look. "Hyde, I wouldn't dream of missing you try and interact with Jackie who's going to be on guard the whole time. That is just too much funny all at once." Hyde did not join in with the blonde's laughter.

"It's not funny. I invited her as a date, so I could talk to her. Now I have all you clowns coming with us." He shifted his head so he could look around the living room versus looking at her.

"Yeah, because we're the ones that are going to screw it up." Donna shook her head. "Hyde, what did Red say about Jackie?"

His sunglasses reflected the light from the window. "When?"

"After Sam left. You told me that he told you that you had screw up your life and Sam's life. And I had asked if he mentioned Jackie. You said no, but I know you were lying."

"Why do you remember things like that?" Hyde gave her an incredulous look.

"Eh, I figure having a group of predominately guy friends, it would come in handy."

"He stated that I had screwed up one of the best things that had ever happened to me. He was ranting and raving, as we all know he does, and he looked me in the eye and told me that lesser men have been able to face their destiny, how did it feel to know I had run away from mine." Hyde was smirking, but it was weird. It wasn't his normal smirk, it was sadder. Donna would even go as far to describe it as slightly pathetic.

On the other hand, Donna sat, staring at Hyde, her mouth practically on the ground.

"Red, Red Forman, said that? About Jackie? I mean, I knew he liked her, the girl knows her cars from the inside out, but whoa, that's a bit intense."

"Is everyone on Jackie's side?" Hyde moved his head to look at Donna sideways.

"No, Hyde. We were on your side. We were on your side that Jackie was pressuring you into something that neither of you are ready for. We were on your side when she gave you an ultimatum for a commitment you weren't sure you had in yourself. We _were_ right there with you. Coming home with a stripper tagging along behind you doesn't really help your cause however."

"I wasn't technically married to her." His eyes returned to the ceiling.

"No one knew that. Well, except Sam. She was well aware that you two were not technically married."

"She really was a whore." Donna shook her head and placed her hand on his knee.

"Oh, Hyde, of course she was."

Hyde leaned forward, allowing his head to snap into the palms of his hands. "Donna, I don't know what to do. Tell me how to get her back."

"Hyde, how the hell do I know what is going to win Jackie back for you? Tell her you love her. Write it in the sky. Buy her jewelry, or a boat." Donna gasped. "Buy her a boat!"

"Donna!"

"What? What do you want me to say? You _married_ a stripper. How many times does that have to be repeated for you to have it seep into that tiny little brain of yours? Look," Donna rubbed her temples and took a deep breath. Hyde looked up from his hands. "Hyde. Obviously, you want her back, you miss her. Come on, you're acting like Eric or Kelso, whipped." Donna smirked but shook her head. "I know that not all of this is really your fault. But, I hate to burst your bubble, you're going to have to take all the blame. You're going to have to suck it up and jump through some really big hoops. You're going to have to embarrass yourself while holding on to your core. Shit, it's going to take a lot of work and a lot of effort."

Hyde groaned and began to scowl. "You sound just like Red."

Donna's compassionate look melted and was replaced by a sharp glare. "Yeah, well," Donna placed her hand under her chin and then allowed her arm to move forward. "Your mother."

Hyde stared at her, eyebrows cocked, mouth slightly ajar. "Donna, what the hell?"

"Hey, I have to retain my Italian heritage. Bite me." She stuck out her tongue and folded her arms.

--

--

****

Friday, October 19th, 1979

Fez and Jackie's Apartment.

Jackie rushed around the apartment, she was late and her head was killing her. Sleep had not been much of an option the night before. Her stomach was twisting at the mere thought of the concert tomorrow. She had decided that she was not going to make it easy. She was not going to just fall all over Steven and let the past six months, the past year, slide by. He punished her. She was definitely going to punish him.

"Fez! Have you seen my pink sweater?" Damn the cold front that had swept across Point Place. "Fez!"

His door opened and from the darkness her sweater flew out, landing on the ground in the hallway. Glaring openly at his door, which slammed shut, Jackie walked over and picked up the discarded material. She smelt it delicately and rolled her eyes as the scent of caramel flooded her nose.

There was a knock at the door and while deciding the perfect way to murder Fez, Jackie made her way across the apartment.

"Hey beautiful!" Jackie smiled bright as Kelso held out a daisy. "I picked it outside of your building."

"Aw, that's very sweet Michael." Jackie moved to the side and allowed him to walk in.

"Is Fez still asleep?" Kelso leaned forward without taking any steps.

Jackie looked towards the bedrooms and then shook her head. "This is the first night that Cori didn't come over, so he actually got sleep last night."

Kelso smirked brightly. "How mad would he be if I ran into his room and started jumping on his bed?"

Jackie looked at Kelso, a knowing smile appearing over her features. "Go for it."

Kelso's face lit up and he ran across the apartment throwing Fez's door open. Jackie smirked and grabbed her purse and keys. She opened the front door, waiting another second.

"FEZ! DUDE! Put on pants!" With a laugh, Jackie threw her head back and walked out of the apartment.

--

Donna was pacing back and forth across her living room. In her hand was a long pointer, like the ones from grade school. Hyde, Fez, and Kelso were unsure how she had acquired the teaching device, but it was not settling well with their stomachs. Donna had devised a very fool proof plan, which would work this time because Hyde was being involved in it, at least this was the logic she was using.

The three boys, on the other hand, were not so sure about another plan devised by the voluptuous blonde.

"Ok, so here it is." Donna slammed the stick on the coffee table, making the three boys jump, and making her giggle. "I _love_ this thing! Anyway, here it is. Tomorrow, at fourteen hundred hours, what Kelso?"

"Now, fourteen hundred hours is three o'clock, right?" The man-pretty boy had a notepad and a pencil, he had been writing everything that came out of Donna's mouth.

"No, fourteen hundred hours is two o'clock. Where's your cheat sheet?" Kelso looked at her and then reached into his pocket, pulling out a much crumbled piece of paper. "Ok, good. Now, at fourteen hundred hours we will all be meeting at the Forman's. Kelso, Brooke, Fez, and myself will be taking my dad's Toyota, which only has room for four people. This leaves Randy, Jackie, and Hyde to take the El Camino. Now, Randy is going to throw a fit about being claustrophobic, which will make it so Jackie has to sit in the middle. Seeing as how it's been chilly, Hyde's heater in his car is going to be broken. Hyde, you'll put your arm around Jackie which will warm her."

Fez raised his hand. "Um, Ms. Donna, I was just wondering what we do if Jackie figures out what we're doing, like last time."

"Deny Fez." Donna directed her pointer at Fez. "We are going to deny like the day is long."

"Like the day is long? Did we turn the clocks back yet?" Kelso began looking around the group wildly.

Hyde sighed and placed his hand over his face. This is not exactly what he had in mind when he had asked Donna if she would help him talk to Jackie.

"It's a figure of speech Kelso." Donna was holding the pointer in between her hands.

"It's a stupid figure of speech."

"Kelso!"

"Well, it is Donna!" Hyde stood up, making the other three occupants in the room turn to him sharply.

"All we have to do is make sure Jackie is comfortable and give me time alone with her to talk to her. How difficult is that? Jackie will go with you Donna." Donna opened her mouth but shut it as Hyde's eyebrow rose over his sunglasses.

"Fine."

"That way, you, Brooke, and Kelso can talk me up."

"How do you want us to talk you up?" Kelso had placed the pencil behind his ear.

"Tell her how good the store is doing. And that I started looking for an apartment. And WB is going to promote me." Hyde looked at Kelso who was nodding slowly.

"I guess we shouldn't bring up the stripper." Hyde growled and Donna let her head drop. Fez, who was looking thoroughly confused raised his hand again.

"Wait, so, are we still doing Hyde and Jackie sitting in a tree, or are we doing whatever Hyde is talking about?"

"Hyde and Jackie sitting in a tree?" Donna and Hyde looked at each other as their voices mirrored the other.

"It was my code name." Fez shrugged sheepishly.

"Just, just keep Jackie happy. NO reminders of Sam, got it?" Hyde took a threatening step towards Kelso.

"I got it, jeez Hyde, you act like I'm stupid or something!" Hyde stared at his friend and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Or something, Kelso. Definitely, or something."

--

Jackie walked into her apartment, her expressionless face lit up as Brooke and Kelso on her couch came into view.

"I didn't think you guys would ever get here! I thought you were going to come see the office?" She gave a pointed look at Kelso who was only half paying attention.

"I would have but Fez drag me over to Donna's so we could—OW!" Brooke elbowed her boyfriend and the father of her child.

"Donna wanted to show Kelso and Fez the radio station. I just got in so I'm so sorry we missed seeing your office." Brooke gave Jackie a wide smile, but the mismatched eyed girl was watching Kelso. She shook her head.

"No, don't worry about it. It was a boring day, so it wouldn't have been half as much fun. How was the radio station?"

Kelso, who was rubbing his side, looked up at Jackie and then back at Brooke. "It was fun. Donna let us play with the switch board."

Brooke gave Kelso a scathing look and then turned to Jackie. "I love the apartment. You did an amazing job decorating."

"Well, with my flair and Fez's style. Oh, who am I kidding. I am quite fabulous." The girls broke out into giggles.

Kelso stood up and walked over to the kitchen, reaching for a glass. "So, tomorrow, the concert."

Brooke glared at him, but Jackie only nodded her head. She shrugged and leaned back into the couch.

"It should be a lot of fun."

"Hyde's going to be there." Kelso ran his tongue over his lips, taking a large sip of the water in his glass.

"I know Michael. Hyde's the one that invited me, remember?" Jackie's eyebrow moved up, while Brooke placed her hand over her eyes.

"I know, I'm just saying. He's a great guy and stuff." Kelso began nodding his head, looking, almost, like a bobble head doll.

"Yeah, he's _real_ great." Jackie stood up and dusted her skirt. "I'm going to change, I'll be right back."

It took less then a minute to reach her room and slip into the comfort of her own space. She walked over to the bed and flopped down, twisting herself into a ball. Tomorrow was a bad idea. She had thought about it on the way to work, at work, and on the way home from work.

Was a boy really worth all this trouble?

"Jackie, I sent Michael and Fez out. Can I come in?" Jackie did not untangle herself from the ball she had tucked herself into. It didn't seem worth it.

"Sure." Brooke opened the door and peeked in, she let out a held breath and walked over to the bed.

"Are you ok?"

"Maybe I'm making too big of a deal about all this. She's gone, that stripper whore is gone. I should just let Steven say his peace and be done with it. Steven and I have exhausted our time together." A warm hand gently rested over Jackie's arm. She closed her eyes and took a steady breath.

"Is that what you really want to do Jackie?" Tears started to silently pour down the brunette's face. She was so tired of crying. It didn't seem worth it anymore. It had never seemed worth it in the beginning.

"You must think I'm the most pathetic person in the world." Jackie started wiping the tears from her face, she tried to laugh but it came out strangled.

"No, Jackie, I don't think that at all. I would have locked myself in a bathroom for months if someone I loved did what Hyde did to you. But, look at you. You got a job, you moved out on your own, you started to grow up. If anything, you're stronger now." Brooke smiled at the tiny brunette. "I can tell you, for a fact, that Hyde really does love you, and he's going to do everything in his power to win you back."

"What if I don't want him too." Brooke blanched, her eyes moving around the room in thought.

"Then why did you agree to go to the concert?" Brooke began rubbing Jackie's back as the sobs increased. The older brunette had deduced that she probably wasn't going to get an answer. She sighed and continued rubbing, the sounds of Jackie's sobs filling the room.

After several minutes, Brooke stopped rubbing her friend's back and leaned on her hands as her mind drifted to Saturday and the concert.

"I agreed to go to the concert because," Brooke's head snapped as Jackie's tear filled voice floated from the darkness. She heard the passing of a sob and a sniffle. "Because I know that if we get back together, we're just going to end miserably again. But I can't live without him." A sob wracked the brunette's body, and Brooke found herself laying next to Jackie, trying to soothe her. "I never could."

--

Fez was staring at Hyde who was trying to focus on the television. Kelso was playing with a paddle ball, concentrating hard on the ball hitting the paddle. It was nearing ten o'clock, and Fez knew they would have to start heading home soon. His brown eyes moved from Hyde to Kelso and then back on to Hyde.

"Do you even know what you're going to say?"

"Nope." Hyde refused to turn his head, leaning back in his chair, his hands supporting the weight of his head.

"Then why are you doing this?"

"The words will come to me." Hyde had been avoiding Fez for the past couple of days. Something was off with the foreign boy and Hyde had a feeling it had something to do with himself and Jackie.

Fez, who had been acting slightly distant, had a lot on his mind. And worrying about how badly Hyde was going to fuck up, was not something he had really wanted to think about.

Kelso was still bouncing the ball, hitting it hard against the paddle. He was listening to the conversation going on between his two best friends. He had every intention of staying out of it. There were specific reasons as to why Jackie was not a predominate role in his life anymore. And that was because of Hyde. There was too much bullshit. Way more bullshit and drama then when he had gone out with the cheerleader.

"Don't you even care?!" There was a strong emotion in Fez's eyes that Hyde had tried so hard to ignore.

"Man, what's your problem?"

"My problem is, while you were whoring around with Samantha, in front of Jackie, in front of us, behind her back, Jackie was hiding herself in her room. Everything conversation, every thought, every word out of her mouth was _you_. And now, now the tables have turned and you're just going to screw it up again." Fez stood up and shook his head. "I hope that by tomorrow the words _come_ to you." Without another word, Fez walked to the door and swung it open, letting it slam behind him.

Kelso stared at the basement door and then turned to Hyde who was equally confused.

"Dude, don't worry about him. He's gotten wicked protective over Jackie these last few months. He's always had a soft spot for you and the adulteress." Kelso smiled, his teeth hidden.

"I'm not talking about this." Hyde shook his head, placing his feet on the small table.

"Hyde," Kelso got up from the back of the couch. He sat down and began scratching the back of his head, his face scrunching slightly. "I defended you, a lot. Especially with Fez and Donna. I did it because, well, you know, I was stupid. But also I did it because I know you and Jackie are really meant to be together." Hyde stared emotionlessly at his friend. "We all mess up. Come on, I've cheated on her like, a billion times. But I don't do that with Brooke. I don't even want too with Brooke. And, I know that you do stupid stuff because you didn't really have a mom or a dad. I'm totally on your side. You were in a shitty situation, and Sam made it that much easier to deal with things. But Sam's gone buddy. All you have is Jackie. You need to really suck up. Because my money is on you and Jackie forever. And if I lose, well I can't beat you up, but I can get Donna to."

Hyde's mouth was opened wide. He had just been semi-lectured by Kelso. _Kelso_. There were problems when Kelso started having sound advice.

"Dude, I so totally love this thing." Kelso began playing with the paddle and the ball. Hyde's mouth opened even wider.

First thing was first, he was going to get Jackie back. Secondly, he was really going to have to figure out this whole everyone lecturing him. He was very close to ripping the next person's, who even thought about lecturing him, arm out, and then killing them with their own arm. Thirdly, he would have to look into the water Kelso was drinking. Something had to have been added. Maybe Brooke had something to do with it.

"Look at it go!" Kelso was now wildly hitting the ball against the paddle. Hyde looked semi-disgusted at his friend. This was a the man who was allowed to carrying a gun and raise a child. What the hell?

--

--

****

Saturday, October 20th, 1979

Point Place Nature Park

Donna laid out on the grass, her arms supporting her head. Sitting to the right of her was Jackie and Brooke, talking brightly to each other. Behind them, a few yards away, was the Grooves table. There were about twenty different tables, all being run by stores, fan clubs, and even a few merchants.

The ride down had been less then stellar. Jackie had stared out the window as Kelso babbled about random tidbits. Brooke had refused to bring up Hyde, and Kelso had effectively ruined the conversation when he suggested that they all take a vacation to Las Vegas. Not that Donna was very much surprised by the turn of events.

She sighed and rolled over so she could look at the table while she laid on her stomach. Randy was sitting at the table, looking bored and flicking around a paper football. His eyes caught hers for a brief second and with a small smile he focused on something in the distant.

Donna rolled onto her back, letting her hands sit on her stomach. The clouds with white a fluffy, floating gently across the sky. She missed Eric. He'd stay on her mind for hours or not cross her thoughts for days. He was no longer a consistent variable in her life. He was either thought about or he wasn't.

She missed that he wasn't consistent anymore.

Green eyes closed and she tried to push whatever emotion she had down deep. She had shed her tears and screamed the air from her lungs. Eric was in Africa. And there was nothing she could do about it.

"You thinking about Eric?" Donna's eyes opened. She turned her head and smiled over to Jackie.

"Why do you automatically think, I'm thinking about Eric?" Jackie looked at her head friend, and rested her chin in her palm.

"Because I doubt you'd be smiling like that if you were thinking about Randy." Donna felt her cheeks heat up. Jackie smirked and scrunched up her nose. "Why don't you talk about Eric anymore?"

"Why aren't you hanging out with Hyde?" Donna challenged. Jackie made a face and rolled onto her back, so that she could stare at the sky as well.

"I'm being difficult." Donna sighed and placed her arms behind her head.

"I think we're all being difficult."

--

Fez watched as Cori danced to the band that was playing on the make-shift stage. He looked back, noticing how far they had walked from Hyde's table. He turned his head and smiled at Cori who was moving her hips back and forth.

"Thanks for inviting me Fez. This is totally fun!" Cori moved closer to Fez, leaning forward so her breath tickled his neck

"Thank you for coming." Fez placed his hands on her hips. "Are you having a good time?"

"A blast!" Her strawberry blonde hair wrapped across his face as a the breeze whipped around them. "I really like your friends. It's nice to finally meet Jackie officially."

"And dressed." Cori giggled and hit Fez's arm. "I'm glad you like them."

"Do you think they liked me?" Fez rolled his eyes and brought Cori against him. She giggled and placed her arms around his neck.

"Doll face, they love you." Cori giggled and stood on her tip toes.

"Dance with me?" Fez smiled and dropped his hands from her waist, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the crowd.

"Let's show these people how it's really done!"

--

Kelso looked at Brooke and then at the program they had handed out as the group had walked in. Some of the bands had been pretty awesome, while others had been only slightly bearable.

"Betsy is fine. Everything is ok." Brooke looked at Kelso and folded her arms. "What? What's wrong?"

"Thinking." Kelso shrugged and smiled brightly. "There's a bathroom on the other side of the stage. We could go and totally do it."

"Michael!" Brooke rolled her eyes but the beginnings of a smile could been seen at the corner of her lips. She began moving back to the table, where everyone was. She stretched up and began pulling her hair into a clip.

Strong arms wrapped from behind her, kisses trailed down her neck. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Michael, no more sex at public places." She smirked as a throaty whimper escaped his lips.

"But we did it at the concert. And then we did it at the library. And what about the time in the closet at your cousin Suzy's house." Kelso raised his eyebrows wide. "This is like a quadruple concert. We should be having sex."

Brooke shook her head, but relished in the hold that Kelso had on her. She had never imagined herself being so comfortable, so in tuned with him. But here they were.

"Is Hyde ok?" Kelso leaned his chin on her shoulder, squinting to see across the field to Hyde and Randy's table.

"He's ok. He keeps trying to talk to Jackie." Brooke nodded her head.

"Michael, do you really think they belong together?" She had been more then confused when the Jackie and Kelso relationship had been explained. The running away to California, the hook-up between Jackie and Hyde, and then the falling out of Jackie and Hyde. All of it was very hard to follow. It was almost as if someone was writing an unhappy ending for the two.

"They're like peanut butter and jelly. Sometimes, it's so perfect you think you want to eat it everyday. But then after a while you get tired of it, so you switch it up. Peanut butter and banana. But in the end, you always miss PB&J." Brooke couldn't help the laughed that fell from her lips.

"Michael, you're too colorful for words." She shifted so she could relax her head against his shoulder.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure I'm just white Brooke. Jeez, you work at a library!" Brooke began to laugh again.

--

She was talking to some guy. She had been talking to some guy for the past fifteen minutes. She was suppose to be on a date with him, and she was talking to some guy.

"Hey jealousy." Hyde looked to the chair next to him, which had been occupied by his store associate but was now filled by a nosey blonde. "Go talk to her."

"Who's going to watch the table?" He didn't care who the hell watched the table. He was just tired of making a fool of himself. Maybe it wasn't worth it anymore.

"Um, I think I can handle watching the table for a little while." Donna gave him a very indignant look. She snatched a stack of papers that had been sitting in front of him and neatly sat it in front of herself. Hyde looked at her and shook his head.

"You need anger management."

"And you need to go talk to her." Donna asserted her arm towards him, catching him off guard and successfully knocking him to the ground. "Go, go talk to her." Donna gave him a wide grin and then motioned for a couple of boys to come to the table.

Hyde stared at the blonde who continued to sport her toothy grin. She had some real nerve, that one.

Hyde walked over to Jackie who was sitting on the ground, her knees drawn up and a smile brightening her face. He studied her features, her body language, and her expression. She was definitely not interested. With a thankful sigh, Hyde managed to sit next to her. He had a few choice words about the whole sitting on the grass at the park he, Eric, and Kelso use to come too and pop bottle rockets while spitting, pee-ing, and doing all sorts of things. But, ce la vie.

"I need to talk to you." He was directly next to her ear. His hand had moved to her lower back. The whole experience made a chill erupt over her body, as he knew it would. Talking in her ear drove Jackie to the brink of insanity. You'd be surprised at how often Jackie found herself at the thin line of good mental health and bad.

Without looking at Hyde, Jackie smiled gently to the man who had been so kind to sit with her, the man who had started analyzing Hyde as he sat.

The man nodded at Jackie's farewell and stood up, not daring to look into the sunglasses that framed Hyde's face.

"If you think you're going to talk to me, with those on, you're sadly mistaken my friend." Jackie was serious, but there was still a playful characteristic about the way she talked to him. Almost reluctantly Hyde took off the sunglasses, letting them drop into the small space between the two.

"Who was that?" Jackie looked at him and then to the space that had, mere seconds ago, been occupied.

"That was Jay. He came to talk to me. I'm not interested in him if that's what you were checking." Their faces were inches away from each other. It wasn't until he felt her breath across his cheek that the proximity hit him.

This, however, did not stop him from moving forward, his cheek grazing hers as his lips fanned her ears.

"Baby, I knew you weren't interested. I know exactly how that body works when it's interested." Another chill ran down her spine. And as much as Jackie wanted to move, to pull away from his warm breath and the sweet scent of his body, she was frozen. His hand on her back and his lips so close to her neck, it was the anchor weighing her down.

"Steven--"

"I miss you." She closed her eyes, his words burning a whole into her chest. "I want you back."

"Steven, you," She sighed, there was a lack of air to her lungs. "You can't come crying to me just because you're alone. That's not how it works."

"Jackie, I asked you to come to a concert so I could be with you." He pulled away, blue crashed with blue/green.

"You asked me to a concert because, that's what you do." There were no traces of tears, no break in her voice. It was possibly the strongest he had ever seen her. She was a crier. But not today. "You, jesus Steven." He backed away slightly. "I am not a stop along the way. You can't just swoop in when you want too just to run away when it gets too hard. I'm the destination Steven. Not some stripper-whore who was _bored_."

"I know that! Why do you think I've been trying to ask you out? Why do you think I've been driving our friends crazy about you, about us? It's not for my own health!" They were still seated, but their words were no longer for their ears alone.

"Because you are _alone_. Because fucking Sam left and you have no one to go and run too to sleep with. You don't have a back up plan!" Jackie had moved away from him. Where there had been inches of space, there was now a foot and a half.

"I love you, dammit. That's enough Jackie, that's it."

"Steven, love didn't work out the first hundred times. Why should I think this is any different?"

"Because I love you and I want to marry you!" Jackie froze, as did Hyde, and as did Donna who was leaning so far over the table it was quite possible she would tumble right onto the grass.

"Steven." His name sounded so used on her lips. There were still no tears, and he felt that a war had begun between them. It was far from over, he knew that much. But how much more would he have to put into it? "You married a stripper."

"I know."

"You didn't even tell me when she left."

"I know."

"You can't expect everything to just fall back into your lap because you say you love me." She couldn't even whisper the 'm' word. The 'm' word was non-existential at this point.

"Jackie," He lean forward and grabbed her face in his hands. The mere touch of her skin in his sent pangs of electric jolts running through his bloodstream.

"If you kiss me, I swear to god." Their lips were so close. He could taste her. "Steven. This is not a kiss and make up moment." Jackie hadn't pulled her face from his hands. She hadn't even tried.

"I just need to know that you will forgive me. I'll make it up to you baby. I promise." Just one more centimeter and he'd be home again.

"I need to know you're not going to fuck it up again." And her face was gone. He had come so close, only to have lost it.

He dropped his hands and stared at her dead stare. He had seen this look more times then he wished to remember. He had screwed up so many times, and he knew she was at the brink. Red, Fez, Donna, everyone, they were right. This was the last chance. There would be no running away, no breaking promises, nothing. He was in it for the long haul.

"I promise I won't screw it up. I won't hurt you ever again." Jackie closed her eyes. A tear, from each eye, rolled down her face. Hyde moved and gently wiped the evidence from her face.

"I don't know how good a promise from you is." She started to stand up but fell back to her knees. She looked at him, asking for forgiveness. Hyde knew she was not asking it from him, who she was asking it from, he couldn't tell you. But in the moment, with-in a second, her hands were burning the sides of his face as her lips crashed like an ocean across his lips.

His reaction time was world record worthy, he was sure. His hands slipped under her arms, cupping her face as he tasted her. As his whole body relaxed into her hold.

Then again, Hyde had punishments coming. And as quickly as it took her hands to burn his skin, the sensation was gone. Not only was it gone, when he opened his eyes Jackie had completely disappeared.

"What the fuck?" His voice was throaty and coarse. A crash from behind him made his body jerk and turn to see Donna sprawled out half under the table and half not under the table. Hyde rolled his eyes, his hand slamming against his face.

Donna's jaw was still open, as she faced the blue sky. "Oh my god! What the hell just happened?"


	4. Kings and Queens

**Disclaimer: **I wish they were mine. Oh, the mischief we would get into. Ahh, so much mischief.

**Author's notes: **As you may notice, this chapter is relatively shorter then the first three chapters. This is going to be more so a **filler chapter** then anything else. I wanted to add a lot more, but I think I'm going to save it for the next chapter, which I'm going to try and reduce the angst (this chapter isn't so angst I don't think) and try to bring in a bit more funny, and do some more core 'group' dynamic. So, think of this chapter as fun good times, it's slightly different then the other chapters, it has fantasy scenes, and it's basically the course of three days. I have about three test this week. So it should be updated by Friday night. The life of a college student, ick. And, as usual, thank you SO much for the reviews. You guys are so brilliant. And it means so much to me! Happy Readings and Enjoy!!

**Warning:** Cursing, adult language, and adult themes. Thank you.

* * *

"Get in the car, we're goin' on a freakin' date."

-Hyde, **Jackie Bags Hyde, Season 3, Episode 8**

**

* * *

**

Sunday, October 21st, 1979

Forman Basement

He had spent the majority of Saturday night up, discussing the events of the afternoon with Donna. She had sat up in the basement and came up with several possible reasons for Jackie's kiss and Jackie's disappearance.

He'll admit that he enjoyed having Donna semi-sort-of on his side. It felt like old times. Times before graduation, before girlfriends and boyfriends. Times he had started to miss when Forman left.

Now, at nine o'clock at night, after spending the day in a shallow coma in his hole in the wall, Hyde had come to no new conclusions. Only confusion.

Jackie. She deserved some football player turned MVP or VIP. Someone who could buy diamonds and sapphires on rings, tennis bracelets, and necklaces. She deserved someone who came home at seven o'clock on the dot, who had hired the best chef and nanny so Jackie could get her nails done. Get facials after lunch. Read Cosmo as she sat along side the pool drinking mojitos and flirting with the pool boy who never had a shot in hell.

She did not deserve a burn out who was running a record store and who's life goal was to do the least amount possible, and make the most money. Cheat the system. It had been his motto since middle school. And Jackie didn't deserve that. She was high-class.

Hyde began rubbing his neck. It was a simpler times when the yapping cheerleader was being bamboozled by Kelso.

"Did you just get up?" Hyde looked up to see Donna and Kelso marching into the basement. Donna sat on the couch closest to Hyde, while Kelso walked over to the freezer to grab a popsicle.

"Dude, I love Mrs. Forman, she always buys more reds then the other colors." Kelso smiled goofily, shoving the popsicle in his mouth. Donna looked over to him and shook her head.

"Where's Fez?" Donna sucked in her lips.

"Um, he, um, he is with Jackie and Brooke." Hyde looked at Donna and sighed.

After Jackie had left, no one a hundred percent sure where she had disappeared too, Fez had come walking up and basically freaked out that Donna and Hyde had lost his roommate. Hyde realized that Fez was finally letting out his frustrations about the couple that had simmered and stewed for the past six months. The foreigner was frustrated out. So, Hyde took the berating words, the unnecessary stabs at his ego, and the accusations of being unworthy. He took them because he knew Fez didn't mean it. He had royally fucked up and he had to take everyone's shit. There was no use in fighting it. At least once everyone had gotten whatever had crawled up their butts, out of their system, things could start moving in a positive direction.

It was simple enough logic.

"Yeah, they're having a girl's night." Kelso looked saddened by the thought he had not been invited and had been dragged to the basement instead. Donna rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"Why aren't you there?" Hyde leaned back in his chair and mimicked Donna's stature.

"Please, I got all my facials and mud-packs and make over secrets on Tuesday when me and Randy had that falling out thing." Donna rolled her eyes again and then looked over towards the television.

Hyde nodded his head slowly and turned to see Kelso looking up in thought.

"What are you thinking about?"

"How do they get the rocket ships to stay up in space for so long? And how not hot it is to walk in on girls with green faces." Kelso stuck out his tongue in disgust. Hyde sighed and shook his head.

"I'm not," Hyde shook his head, trying to find the right words. Trying to find the part of him that knew it was for the best. Donna had directed her attention on to Hyde as Kelso looked over to his curly haired friend. "I'm not going to try anymore. Jackie deserves so much better then me. It's not worth it."

A spark erupted in Donna's eyes and Hyde braced himself for the explosion. However, as she opened her mouth, Kelso made an indignant noise and stomped his foot.

"Hyde! Dude! You can't do that to Jackie!" Kelso walked over, shoving Donna to the side and taking her seat so he could level with the stoner. "Remember what you and Fez told me, when I wanted to propose to Jackie? You guys told me I had to go through with it. That Jackie couldn't handle another rejection. And she told me no. She told me no because she's in love with you. She has been in love with you since that whole betraying me while I was in California." Kelso made a face at the memory, but promptly continued as Donna hit his arm. "She almost killed me when you walked in on us in the hotel room. Seriously man, I was scared."

"Yeah," Donna nodded her head. "She was about twp steps from ripping his head off."

"Hyde, Jackie doesn't deserve some rich guy who buys her jewelry. She deserves someone who loves her. Who is willing to take the good with the bad, who will her happy, and make her sad. I don't know how well you fit all the credentials, but Jackie wants _you_ man."

Blue eyes, shielded by the safety of his sunglasses, stared miraculously at Kelso. He had been judging his friend too harshly obviously. He looked over at Donna, who also stared at Kelso in a new light.

"DUDE! How the hell do they get rockets to stay up in space for so long?" Both Hyde and Donna switched gears, both hanging their heads. There had to be something in the water in Chicago.

"Kelso, Jackie does not deserve me. We're just going to keep fucking it up. She's crazy--"

"As are you." Donna pointed out. Hyde glared.

"And I'm a screw up. It's just, it's not worth it. I should have just made Sam stay here. That would have been the life I was destined to have."

Donna looked at Hyde and made an angry sort of face. "Hyde, bear with me for a moment. I'm going to paint some pictures for you. And maybe, maybe get you some perspective. Because you are just putting too much emphasis on all this other shit, instead of paying attention to you and Jackie." Kelso settled into the couch, a smile on his face.

"Fantasy time!" Donna ignored him, she leaned forward and grabbed Hyde's glasses, throwing them to the table She crossed her arms and stared at him.

"Let me just paint some images for you, ok?"

__

:Steven and Samantha Hyde, Apartment 23B, Point Place, Wisconsin:

Hyde looked around the apartment. It was small and shabby. It wasn't unclean, there was a sweet scent floating across his senses, but it was just shabby. The couch, the carpet, everything was so, plain. Then again, he had married a stripper. Jewels and riches would not be on the grocery list.

"Steven!" He winced as her high pitched voice echoed from one of the rooms in the apartment. "Steven, oh, there you are." Her sugared voice dripped across his ears, her smile was a pale imitation to anything that was worth looking at.

"What's up Sam?" He stood up and winced again, as a sharp pain rode down his back.

"I just wanted to remind you I won't be home until Saturday morning." Hyde rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen. He caught his reflection in the toaster and noticed how truly old he looked.

"That's great Sam." He moved from the toaster and walked towards the fridge. He grabbed a beer and leaned over the sink.

"Well," Samantha cleared her throat. "Can you not have your friends over all night and day, please."

"Sam, they're my friends." Hyde shook his head and turned so he didn't have to look at her. "They're allowed in my apartment."

"Our apartment, sweetheart." Sam snarled the last word. She shook her blonde hair and crossed her arms over her halter top. "And I wouldn't mind if you guys didn't fill the place up with pot and smoke and the horrid scent." Sam scrunched up her nose.

"Well, you can't very well do anything with Betsy and Jake running around at Kelso's. Or even Tanya over at Fez's. Why can't we have kids again?" Hyde coughed and turned to look at his wife. She scrunched up her nose.

"Baby, you know you don't want kids, sheesh, you hang out with those losers and their families and suddenly its all, I want kids, why can't we have a family? You really don't want them, come on now. And what about my figure? Steven, we can't lose out on all that extra money."

"Which, reminds me," Hyde lifted the can to his lips, his eyes shielded by his dark glasses. "I thought you weren't going to strip anymore. I thought you were going to take some classes at the college."

"Steven, _baby_, it's such good money." Sam smiled and walked into the kitchen, wrapping her spindly arms around his shoulders. "You really want me to stop moving and shaking." She grinded over him.

"Sam." Hyde gently removed her, backing away.

"Oh," She nodded her head, her tongue running the course of her lips. "Do you want to have a quick one? Before I have to jet off."

Hyde opened his mouth but then closed it, simply shaking his head.

"Whatever." Sam gave a tight lipped smile and then turned around. Hyde closed his eyes and waited for the front door to open and close.

"Yeah, whatever." Hyde mumbled.

__

:Forman Basement:

Hyde stared at Donna with wide eyes. Donna nodded her head. "Oh, honey, it gets worse."

__

:Jackie and Justin Rouge, 45 Fairlawn Park, Chicago, Illinois:

Jackie walked across the grand hall of her two story mansion. Her black hair was pulled back tightly, emphasizing her flawless face and high cheek bones. She was wearing a black dress that hugged every curve and every dip of her body. In her hand was a tall glass of champagne.

"Oh, Margret! You came!" Air kisses were blown, and Jackie smiled brightly. "How's Kevin? Fabulous, I'm sure!"

Margret nodded and the two brunettes turned away from each other. Jackie walked towards a couple, downing her glass.

Donna turned and gave a very guarded smile to her once best friend. Her blonde hair was pinned up, sparkles glittering off the high chandelier. She was wearing a blue dress that flowed over her swollen stomach.

"I haven't seen you since this little embryo was planted!" Jackie smiled, her hands holding Donna's stomach.

"Well, if you came into Wisconsin more often." Jackie turned and gave a hug to her spindly friend.

"Eric, you think I like staying away, please." Jackie waved him off, and then gestured to the waiter who was passing them.

"Jeez, Jacks, that's like, your fourth glass." Jackie raised it to Eric and then sipped the pale liquor into her mouth.

"It's a party Eric, you need to enjoy!" Donna shook her head, grabbing Eric's hand.

"He's given up drinking because I can't drink." Jackie watched the two and took a bigger sip from her glass. Her eyes rested over her friend's stomach.

"Do you know what it is?"

"We," Eric butted in, his hand clasping over Donna's mouth. "Are having a beautiful, bouncing baby boy."

"Eric!" Donna giggled as she shoved the skinny boys arms away. "How exciting is that! We're thinking of naming him Jeffrey."

Eric rolled his eyes and mouthed the name 'Luke'.

"Oh, there you are." Jackie spun around, her smile diminishing but reappearing.

"Justin, darling, I was looking for you." Donna and Eric looked at the couple and then at each other.

"That, that mongrel is here." Justin made a face.

"Who, darling?" Jackie downed her fourth drink. Her eyes searching for the waiter.

"That Hyde character." Jackie's eyes widen and she began searching for a different man. Standing in the entrance of her grand ballroom was a curly haired man, who was fidgeting in his three piece suit. Standing next to him was Sam, in a red dress that was too showy and definitely too short.

"Steven, darling. His name is Steven. YOU!" One of the waiters turned and walked over to the trophy wife of a senior partner, of one of the most prestigious law firms in Illinois.

"Jackie," Eric whispered over to her. "Fifth glass."

Jackie looked at the glass and then at her two oldest friends. And without a second thought and a dead look in her eyes, she downed her glass.

"Why did you invite him?" Justin looked over at the his wife and gave her a scathing look.

"Justin, my love, he's my friend." Jackie placed her empty glass on a tray.

"Jack--"

"Justin," Jackie turned and gave him a very sharp look, both Eric and Donna took a step back. "If Carmel is allowed in _my_ house, fuckin' Steven is allowed."

"Who's Carmel?" Eric whispered, finding it hard to take his eyes away from the train wreck about to happen.

"That would be Justin's personal assistant, the one he's been sleeping with for six months." Donna raised her eyebrows up into her forehead.

"Jackie, you know I--" Jackie out her hand up and walked away from her friends and from her husband. She cast a look at Steven and tears trimmed her eyes as Sam grabbed his arm and began pointing excitedly at some of the local celebrities Jackie had convinced to come to her party.

She sighed and walked off to find another waiter.

__

:Forman Basement:

Hyde looked at her through slit eye lids. Donna cocked her head to the side.

"Well, your story didn't really involve me and Eric."

"Donna, you and Eric aren't even together." Kelso stated, his popsicle almost finished.

"Kelso," Donna punched him in the arm, making the tall man wince. "Shut up."

"You're just jealous that my fantasies are more fun!" Donna rolled her eyes and looked over to Hyde who was still glaring at her.

"Donna, both these scenarios are almost pointless." Donna held up her finger and smiled brightly.

"Oh, but Hyde, I have one more picture to paint, and it's the clincher." Kelso was still rubbing his arm and Hyde folded his arms tightly across his chest.

__

:The Hyde Resident, 35th Terrance Pak Avenue, Point Place, Wisconsin.:

Hyde stood in front of the white front door. He looked around at the white porch, with the potted plants. There was a beautiful oak tree that sat in the front of the house, a tire swing moving back and forth gently. He took a deep breath and opened the front door.

The scent of roses hit him instantly, he took a deep breath and a smile formed over his lips. He walked into the house and gently shut the door. A mirror sat in the hallway, and Hyde looked at his reflection. He still looked young, only smile wrinkles visible.

"Daddy!" He turned, and standing at the end of the hallway, where the kitchen sat, a tiny little girl stood. She had golden brown hair that laid in tight curls up to her chin. She was wearing a yellow headband with sparkles, that matched her yellow sweater and tiny jeans. She had intense, light green eyes that were sparkling brightly against her tanned skin and rosy cheeks. She was no older then four or five.

"Oh my god." Hyde stared at her, her big green eyes rolling as she rushed at him, throwing her arms out so he could catch her.

"Did you bring me something?"

"Lucy, daddy was at work all day, he didn't have time to buy you anything. You're so spoiled princess." Hyde looked over his daughter's head at his wife.

Her black hair was pulled into a loose ponytail, her bangs brushed off to the side. She was wearing jeans and a long dress shirt, that he could only assume was actually his. Age, time, years, had not affected her. She still looked as beautiful as she had on her eighteenth birthday.

"Jackie." She gave him a wide smile and gently kissed his cheek.

"Hey baby. Princess, go clean up the living room." Lucy stared at her mother and rolled her big green eyes. Jackie gave her a stern look and Hyde placed her down as she ran off down the hall darting into a room that was right before the kitchen. Jackie turned and positioned herself so she could wrap her arms around Hyde's neck. "I missed you."

She stood on her tip toes and gave him an earth shattering kiss.

"I missed you too." Hyde smiled down at her, his hands resting on her hips.

"I made dinner plans with Donna and Eric for tomorrow. Lucy and Reggie love playing with Luke and Lilly." Jackie smiled and scrunched up her face joyfully. "Which, reminds me, you promised to take Reggie to the movies this weekend."

Hyde nodded, following his wife as she sashayed towards the kitchen. Sitting at the table, reading a book, was a young boy. Hyde looked at him. The boy had golden hair like his sister, but bright blue eyes. Unlike his younger sister, he had Jackie's hair. It was straight and cut very short. He was wearing jeans and blue long-sleeve shirt. As he looked up, he gave his father a very smug smile.

"I beat Jake at basketball at school today." Hyde smiled widely, putting his hand up for a high-five.

"That's my boy. Did he cry?" Reggie nodded his head, looking proudly at his father.

"It was so totally awesome."

"Reggie, you need to be nice to your cousin. We've known Uncle Michael since forever." Jackie lightly scolded her son, placing a plate of brownies on the table. "Lucy! Are you done cleaning?" Jackie walked out of the kitchen to check on her daughter.

Hyde looked down at Reggie and then out the kitchen window, over the sink, and stared at the large backyard. He smiled brightly to himself.

__

:Forman Basement:

"Reggie? Lucy?" Hyde was now looking thoroughly confused to the blonde who still looked slightly dreamy.

"Well, yeah. Jackie loves the name Lucy, and Reggie is named after Red, Reginald."

"Dude, Red's name is Reginald? BURN!" Kelso laughed, throwing his arms up. Hyde let his head dropped and then picked it up, leaning over and punch Kelso's other arm. "OW! Well, DAMN!"

"You see, Hyde," Donna gave him a comforting look. "You and Jackie deserve happiness. And to find happiness you only have to look as far as each other."

"Donna, do you still have some oregano left over in your system. Because you have to be drug induced to come up with those completely unrealistic episodes of our lives." Hyde got up and walked over to the freeze.

"I can't help it if you can not see the errors of your ways. You keep putting yourself down when you should be looking for a way to confront Jackie and sweep her off her feet. I hate to burst your bubble Hyde, but you can't just wait around." Donna stood up. "I know you and Jackie are only going to be happy with each other. When are you going figure it out?"

Hyde and Kelso watched as she left the basement, the door closing gently behind her.

Hyde looked over at Kelso who held his hands up defensively. "My fantasies would have had Jackie and Sam in bikinis."

--

--

****

Tuesday, October 23rd, 1979

Jackie and Fez's Apartment.

Jackie laid across her couch, staring at the ceiling. She had the day off from work because her boss had a wedding to attend. Why on earth anyone would have a wedding on a Tuesday, she'd never know. But she wasn't going to argue with a day off. Especially when everyone else had to work.

There was a knock at the door. Jackie closed her eyes and growled. She sat up and made her way across her hallway.

Swinging the door open she froze as she saw Hyde standing on the other side, standing awkwardly, a large bouquet of orange and pink flowers in his hands.

"Steven? Those are beautiful." Jackie reached and took the flowers, moving to the side so Hyde could walk in. He stood just inside of the apartment, crossing his arms.

"I, um, I heard you had the day off, and I saw these, I thought you would like them." Jackie dipped her face into the bouquet, breathing in the beautiful scent.

"You didn't have to do this." Jackie looked at him. "This is so unlike you."

Yes, yes it was. It was actually Randy who had come into the store with the bouquet. He had gently sat in on the counter and gave a pointed look at Hyde. He had stated that he was tired of Hyde's whatever attitude, and to go and make a difference. That, and he wanted the twenty five dollars it took to buy the bouquet in his paycheck by the next week.

"I just thought it would make the situation slightly better." Jackie cocked her eye brow and then sighed.

"Steven--"

"Let me take you to lunch, please. Maybe we could talk instead of yelling at each other." He took a step forward and stared into her mismatched eyes, the only thing between them at this moment, was a giant bouquet of flowers.

Jackie stared at him for a long time. "Steven, you can't just start changing your whole personality, just to win me back, just to change it back." She set the flowers down on the table and turned to face Hyde who had taken another step closer to her.

"Jackie, you want me to fight, you want me to prove something to you. And every time I try. You shoot me down. Let me take you to lunch." He purposely made it so she couldn't evade him, she couldn't move around him. He knew she was not afraid of him, so he didn't have to worry about it.

"You're not wearing your sunglasses." Her hand grazed the side of his face.

"I left them in the Camino." He made sure to keep his hands at his sides. He would prove to her that it was not about sex. He wouldn't go as far as love, but he'd prove it was about him and her.

"Steven," She sighed.

"Jackie it's lunch. Nothing bad ever comes from lunch."

--

Fez walked around the department store, Cori's hand wrapped tightly in his. She turned and gave him a bright smile.

"Thank you so much for coming with me to pick out a dress for my sister's sweet sixteen." Fez nodded his head.

"It's my pleasure Cori." If he played his cards right he could probably engage her in a little fitting room hanky panky.

He smiled to himself as his girlfriend dragged him along the bright, pristine halls of the mall. Even though they had only been going out for a couple of weeks, he had found a certain happiness that lacked in other relationships. Cori made him happy. She genuinely cared about how his day went and if anything bad had happened. She listened to him. And the best part was, she didn't take advantage.

He knew, shallowly, that the relationship was still too new. Even though it felt like they had known each other for years.

"Do you think I should get a green dress or a pink dress?" Fez looked at her strawberry blonde hair and decided that pink would look way to washed up compared to her perfect hair color.

"Green, you should give your hair the opportunity to bring justice to such an ordinary color." Cori giggled and nodded her head.

"Fez, you are so cute."

"Ai, I know." Cori shook her head, her smile threatening to jump off her face. She stopped and turned around, pinching Fez's cheek.

"You know, I like it when you're mind isn't so pre-occupied." Fez nodded.

It was taking a lot out of him not to be pre-occupied with the Donna and Eric bullshit, that had led to the Donna and Randy production. To Kelso being in Chicago, living his life happily and blissfully with a girlfriend and a daughter. And of course to the Hyde and Jackie issues that plagued his thoughts. He really had too much invested in all of his friends' lives. He loved them, but they were all so very screwed up.

"Cori! Oh my god!" Fez looked over his girlfriend's head, as she swiveled around. Standing directly outside of a store, about ten or so feet from them was Mitch Miller. Fez's face fell and his lips pursed together. "Fez, well, what a surprise."

Cori smile, her hand weaving with Fez. "Mitch, how are you? It's been, like, two years since I saw you!"

Mitch nodded his head. He held up his numerous bags, all from expensive stores, and shook his head. "I know, the last time I saw you, we were at your brother's cottage in Greenwich Village."

"Yeah, that's right." Cori nodded her head and turned to Fez, giving him a quick and apologetic smile. "Mitch, I like you to meet my boyfriend F--"

"Fez, right, good to see you." Mitch's voice was flat. Fez narrowed his eyes and put out his hand for a handshake, but Mitch simply stared at it.

"Yes, Mitch," Fez put his hand down, his other hand squeezing Cori's hand. "It's good to see you too."

"You two know each other?"

"Me and Fez went to school together. And me and Cori went out in freshmen year. She was living in Madison at the time."

"How exciting." Fez glared openly at his nemesis, at least one of them. Mitch nodded his head slowly.

"Mitch, we really have to go." Cori untangled her hand from Fez and gave the shorter boy a quick hug.

"I'll see you at the sweet sixteen." Mitch stated, eyeing Fez. Fez felt his resolve slipping. At least until Cori squeezed his hand.

"You'll be seeing both of us. Bye." She gave him a wide smile and pulled Fez along with her as they made their way to the department store.

"I thought the guest list was iron clad?" Fez looked over his shoulder.

"One more person won't kill anyone." Cori gave him a wide smile. "I'll talk to daddy, he'll be fine."

Fez nodded his head. There was just always something to worry about, wasn't there?

--

Donna stared at the door to the store. She hadn't spoken to him in a week. Not that she felt she had too or if it was absolutely necessary. She wanted too. She sighed and gently turned the handle, sliding into the large room, records littering the counters and the walls.

Randy looked up, back down at the counter, and then back up again. His hands froze from the papers he had been looking at, and his mouth pressed together.

"Can I help you?" Donna gave him a small smile. This had to be what Hyde or Jackie felt when they saw each other. Only a hell of lot worse.

Donna felt her heart beating slower. Her breath was caught in her lungs and her body temperature had rose to high levels. It wasn't because she had fallen in love with Randy or because she wanted him back. It was because for a short period of time he had meant something. He had taken some of the pain away from Eric's departure. It was because he truly cared and she had hurt him.

"Hey stranger." She could see Randy's defense lower, and his eyes went from guarded to kind. "I wanted to talk to you."

"I thought we agreed talking might make things worse." Randy walked behind the counter and began sifting through the records, his back to Donna.

"I owe you an apology." Donna walked over to the crate that was next to the one he was checking. Her fingertips began to graze the tops of the records, her eyes scanning the names.

"You don't owe me anything Donna. My mom offered me a job in Milwaukee. I'm going there mid-November." Randy turned and looked at her. His hand moved to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. "I know you like Eric. You love Eric. And when he gets home, I hope you two can work it out. Don't worry about us."

"Milwaukee, wow." Randy smirked and turned back to his crate.

"Don't tell me you'll miss me." Donna looked over at him and nudged him.

"Don't get your hopes up." They both laughed, their fingers grazing the thin sleeves. "I will miss you, you're a good friend."

Randy smiled and leaned over, kissing the top of her head. "Yeah, so are you. This Eric kid, does he know what he has waiting for him?"

Donna looked over at him, thoughts of Eric flooding into her mind like a breaking dam.

"Oh, he better, because the minute he gets home I'm kicking his ass."

--

Jackie and Hyde were mulling around the town. They had gone to a tiny little Italian place right near Jackie's job. They stuck to common ground. Talks of Eric, jobs, celebrity gossip (Jackie), and cars that ran on water (Hyde), filled their table and kept the silence at bay.

Talking, had never been their issue. Hyde knew this. Jackie would talk about anything as long as she didn't have to sit in uncomfortable silence. Talking about what was bothering them, however, was an art that Jackie had lost and Hyde had never gained.

"Do you," Jackie started, looking over to Hyde who presently had his hands in his pocket and his head down, staring at the side walk as they made their way up and down the streets of the small town. She cleared her throat, trying to state what she wanted to state. "Do you remember the first time we made love?"

She looked back at him. His head was still down but a smirk played over his lips. She rolled her eyes but felt her own smile.

"You came over to help me with some handy-man work."

"Um," Hyde looked up, laughter in his unshielded, blue eyes. "If I remember correctly, you tricked me into dropping you off at the mansion, and then somehow got me into the house to fix a light bulb or something, and then basically attacked me. We had sex on every surface of your house in the span of two days. I had to call Red and tell him I was staying at Fez's."

Jackie stared at her ex-boyfriend and then looked away. Her smile was growing bigger by the second.

That was three-quarters true. It had been before Donna and Kelso had come home, before Eric had become a functioning human being. They had been fooling around for a month and a half, toying with the idea of going all the way, but never actually doing it. Jackie has assumed it was because actually doing it would be a nail in the coffin for Steven.

Doing it would have been the nail in the coffin for her.

Her dad had changed the maid's schedule. She would come during the day, but no longer stayed in the west wing of the house. With her mom on summer vacation in Tahiti and her father on business trips, one after the other, Jackie was alone. And alone did not sit well with the tiny heiress.

So, after a very hot and heavy make out session, Hyde pulling away as Jackie clung to his body like a sheet, she had decided she had, had enough. Either they got it over with or it was over, period. Hyde, being the secret gentleman that he was, offered to take her home. She had walked over because her car was in the shop and it was well into the night that there would be no walking by herself in the dark.

Once they were at her house, Jackie had gotten him inside and began attacking his lips with hers. Her hands ran under his shirt, effectively pulling it from his body. Her mind swirled with his muscles and his tone. His stomach, while not exactly smooth and flat, was still hard and defined. His arms never felt so good across her shoulders, her neck, his hands holding her face as he tried to suck the life right from her.

Jackie closed her eyes, her body starting to tingle at the mere thought of his body pressed against hers. She tired to hold the giggly smile from her lips.

"Jackie, what made you bring up that?" Her eyes moved from his hands in his pocket, up his jean clad arms, across his neck, his lips, and finally settled on the crystal blue eyes that haunted, literally haunted her dreams.

"I don't know." She really had no idea. Maybe it was because this was like a new first date. Maybe it was because his scent struck a cord in her memory bank. Maybe she was going crazy.

Ad as her eyes drifted back over his pressed lips, she realized she might not know where the thought had come from, but she knew where the thought was going.

"Steven, why are you trying so hard?" She couldn't take her eyes off his lips.

"Because I want you. I don't want Sam," He ignored her wince. "I don't want some random girl. And I don't want to make another mistake. I want you."

She had known Steven Hyde, for years. Since middle school. She had watched him grow up with pranks and rebellious attitudes. She had tasted his sweet side over and over again. And finally had experienced him completely only two years earlier. And the Steven Hyde she knew, would never have admitted he wanted her.

Then again, the Jackie Burkhart, that she knew, would have never wanted him to.

"Steven." His lips on hers, which had become a game for them, felt so good. She didn't want to admit it nor could she ever deny it. Steven was the sun after a winter of gray. A tingle rose across her body as her fingers tangled in his hair, his scent intoxicating her better judgment.

She'd have to say, however, all of this was too redundant. It was happening over and over again. They either were or they weren't, and she wasn't sure if the hurt could be ignored.

She pulled away, trying to catch her breath. They tended to suffocate each other, pulling away just always seemed illogical.

"I'm sorry." Hyde took a step back from her, running his hand down his face. "I wanted you to know that this wasn't about sex or touching."

When had the two of them become, so, what was the right word? Jackie looked around, noting the empty streets and the cold breeze that had started blowing over them.

"Let's go out to dinner." Hyde stopped mumbling and looked at the tiny girl.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"We, we don't know each other. We need to go out to dinner. And have a grown-up discussion. We're grown-ups now." Jackie nodded her head sharply.

Hyde, on the other hand, was more confused. Not that he didn't want to go out with her. It was just, it was a weird turn of events. It was a good thing though. She wanted to spend time with him.

"Friday night, you'll pick me up, and we'll go to this really nice restaurant, and we'll talk. I want to hear more about the store." Hyde nodded his head and shrugged.

"Um, cool. Friday night."

"Awesome." Jackie gave a smile that would have lit up an entire city. "This is exactly what we need."

Famous last words.


	5. Nobody's Fault

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a ttthhhiiinnngggg! Because if I did Jackie and Hyde would be together, for ever, shooting out little cheerleading, conspiracy chasing, shop-oholics. Lalalaa.

**Author's Notes:** Ok, so I lied. Forget Friday, Friday is going to be our new standard for getting out Chapter 6. WooHoo! Actually, I sat down to start writing the beginning of this chapter and like, WHOA, I spit this out in, oh, five hours. Seriously, my mom just kept staring at me from the corner of her eye, she thought I was doing homework, and then she thought I was making up some serial killer plan or something. I don't know. She was grateful to know I was only writing. ANYWAY, this chapter is, kinda angst, but, BUT I did add the group dynamic and I have a really big surprise for everyone that should make up for everything!! Well, I hope it does. And there's cute romantic things, and well, just read. Hopefully I'll have chapter 6 out by Friday and I hope you all ENJOY!! Happy Readings! ((All will be explained next chapter ;)) PS: I totally expect some reviews! I updated twice in one day, I ask for some simple rewards!! ;

**Warnings:** Cursing, adult language, and adult themes.

* * *

"I knew it was a mistake hooking up with Jackie and I did it anyway. You know why? 'Cause she makes you stupid. I bet Kelso was composing symphonies before her!"

-Hyde, **Babe I'm Gonna Leave You, Season 5, Episode 14**

* * *

****

Saturday, October 27th, 1979

Pinciotti Home 3:00AM

Jackie sat on the couch, her eyes were big and wide, red filling in the once white pristine color. Her light irises were dull, the shiny luster that once sparked in the sunlight and under the fluorescent lighting in the house, was gone. Her hair was wet from the shower she had just taken and Donna's pajamas swam over her body. She couldn't talk, she couldn't think, she was numb.

Donna, who had marched to the Forman house and back and then back again, was now standing in the doorway, peeking into her living room. She stared at her friend, and for the first time, since Eric had left, since everything stopped making sense to her, she felt the build up of the past six months, of the past year. She turned against the wall and slid down, allowing silent tears to roll down her face. She did not try and cover them or ignore them like she had done the one or two times over the past month or so. She welcomed them.

She welcomed the tears that ran down her face. She felt everything leaving her body, leaving her to lay on the ground in a heap. It was a feeling that she relished in. She was allowed to feel hurt, to feel her friend's pain and her own pain. There was no pretending.

She welcomed no more pretending.

Now, one would have to wonder, what had happened to Jackie that would cause such a heartbreaking reaction from the two beautiful women. What could have possibly gone wrong on one's quest of forgiveness and the other's quest of patience?

Well, that was simple.

Jackie had gone on hundreds of dates. Some were good, some were bad, some ended with a kiss, while others ended with the slamming of her front door. If the guy was really lucky, she'd wake up the next morning, wrapped in their arms. Only two guys had been really lucky.

And, come to think of it, both of them had caused her more pain then anyone else in the world.

The date, with Hyde, had started out very nice. Actually, it had been fun and freeing. They had gone to a beautiful restaurant, ate delicious food, and talked about everything. They laughed and joked and acted like a couple. Not like them as a couple, but as a couple that was normal. A couple that would go out, and the man would pull the chair out for his date, and the woman would flirt harmlessly with the waiter while playing footsy under the table with her date. A couple that went home and made love, then stayed up talking about what the constellations in the stars meant. Not a couple that had, on numerous occasions, tried to make each other jealous; that had been cheated on and abandoned; that ran off at the first signs of commitment or try to manipulate the situation. No, they had been a _normal_ couple.

It had been exactly what they needed. Jackie saw a side of Hyde that had been shoved far, far down into his psyche. A side that was sweet and caring. Hyde saw a side of Jackie that had begun to develop as life's little throw backs tried to keep her down. A side where she wasn't so shallow, where she didn't judge everyone by their clothes or hair styles. The two relished in each other's company.

It was fine basing their relationship on the fact that it was abnormal and in being abnormal it was hot. It was fine convincing themselves and everyone else that at the end of the day they were only in it for the sex, for the fact that they couldn't keep their hands to themselves. But now, after six months of dancing around the maypole, with Sam, Chicago, Kelso, marriage, commitment, love, and hate, they had to decided if it was about sex or if it was about each other.

And as dessert came with coffee and espresso, they had decided that as teenagers they were shit at relationships, but maybe as grown-ups they weren't so screwed up. Maybe six months of being alone and being with someone whom they didn't love had showed them the errors of their ways.

Sobs echoed from the living room. Donna couldn't stand up, she gently let her head fall back into the wall and she closed her eyes as her best friend's tears continued to pour. Donna tried to calm herself but it was no use. There was too much emotion running between the living room and the hallway; between the blonde's tears and the brunette's tears. There was nothing either of them could do.

Donna opened her eyes and stared at the blue walls.

Hyde had been the one to tell her. To tell her that there was no hope for him or Jackie. That the minute they brought up the past, their tongues turned into deadly weapons.

Apparently, after dessert and coffee, after spending an hour and half laughing and teasing each other, they had decided that the night was too young, and being young themselves, it seemed silly to end a perfect evening. A walk around town, with other young couples and fairy lights strung in the trees, an autumn tradition, they could continue to bask in each other's presence.

And the walk from the restaurant to the town had been fine, they continued to joke and tease. And the walk from town to the park was still good, Hyde playing with her hair and Jackie's hand stroking his arm. It was the park, at the entrance, as they rounded the corner to walk along the trail, that things had shifted.

Jackie had brought up Sam. Why had she? No one could tell you. Maybe it was because thoughts of Hyde and Sam doing the same thing, as absurd as it seemed, filtered across the brunettes brain. Thoughts of Hyde taking Sam's hand as the two walked to the fountain that sat to the very back of the park.

Hyde, tried to ignore the situation, and stated he was happy the girl was gone. Which, would have been sufficient, but it being Hyde, he stated that it was good while it lasted as an afterthought. Jackie, who continued walking, tightened her hold across her chest. She was confused by his statement. She had been under the impression he was miserable with Sam. Hyde, being ever truthful, stated that he was never miserable with Sam. Sure, Sam wasn't someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, but it could have been a lot worse.

Always being the bigger person, Jackie let it slide. He wanted to be with her and Sam was long gone. So, who cared?

After several minutes of silence, the young couple found themselves at the fountain. It was one of the few beauties Point Place actually had. It was a giant, circular fountain that had lights illuminating from the bottom of the shallow pool of water. The trees surrounding the fountain were big and full of fairy lights that lit up the area dully, creating a romantic atmosphere. They were the only ones basked in the dull light.

Jackie had brought up marriage. Not them getting married, but something along the lines of how romantic it would be if a man proposed to his girlfriend on a dark autumn night such as this. This must have sent a panic through Hyde and his body went rigid.

Marriage was enough of a sore spot when it came to them. And Jackie had forgotten that she swore she wouldn't mention it. Sure, Hyde said that he wanted to marry her, but they both knew the implication was for later. Years and years later.

After one goes into shallow shock, it's hard to continue talking about the fall weather or the routine of their jobs. Hyde and Jackie found themselves in a deep silence that had them both thinking of forever or just tonight.

Blue crashed with blue/green and a rush of insecurities hit them at the same time. Jackie thought about Sam and how badly Hyde always fucked it up. And Hyde thought about Kelso and how Jackie would realize she deserved better. Neither of them knew why they were suddenly aware of what they were doing and who they were with. But they were aware.

And then, it happened, as it always happened ever since Hyde had walked in on Kelso in a towel and Sam had walked into the Forman house. Jackie and Hyde were soon screaming at each other. Words such as 'bitch', 'asshole', 'loser', 'spoiled', and so on and so forth echoed across the park. Hyde was screaming about working his ass off for what? So Jackie could just walk away? Run to Kelso? And Jackie was screaming about broken promises. About running away, as he always ran away, to what? Some bar? To some _whore_?

Screaming, yelling, hurtful words, and echoes of past mistakes both of them had made, filled the serene park. Each pointing a finger, each screaming out the frustrations, the hurt, and the pain they had harbored since they could remember.

Love. Love was never the problem. Hyde was a better person who had direction because Jackie made him have direction. She made him a better person. Jackie was less shallow and stronger because Hyde made her stronger, he taught her not to expect anything.

And Jackie didn't expect anything, not an apology and most certainly not his love. And it was most definitely Hyde's fault. He had taught her that nothing was worth it. That at the end of the day you had yourself and that was it. Basically, Hyde was fighting against his own words.

And it was Jackie's fault for making him want to fight against his own words.

It had all ended as Hyde drove to the Pinciotti house and sat in the car as Jackie threw open his car door and then slammed it with such force the very core of the car shook. It had ended as Donna opened the door, surprised to find Jackie at her doorstep, and Hyde still in his car.

It was all over as Jackie fell to the ground in tears and sobs and hiccups, and as Donna marched into the basement, only to witness Hyde breaking old records, throwing them across the room to shatter against the wall. It was the only thing that was truly his to destroy.

They both had destroyed each other's hearts, they could only focus on tangible objects now.

Donna took a deep breath and began wiping her face, her shirt sleeves drenched in her salty tears.

"Jackie?" Donna winced as her own voice echoed back into her ears. She sound just short of being dead. "Jackie?"

She stood up, wiping away the last remainders of tear residue. Opening the living room door she leaned against the frame, mostly for support and stared at the lifeless body of her friend.

"Is it over?" Jackie's voice was scratchy and coarse. Lack of sleep was finally catching up to the blonde, and she placed her hand over her eyes.

"Is what over?"

"Steven and me."

--

Fez walked into the basement very, very wearily. He stopped at the landing, the door still open as the October air filtered into the room. On the ground were hundreds of black shard pieces. He recognized them as records almost instantaneously. Fez gently made his way inside, shutting the door with a little snap of noise. Everything looked turn over. The couch, the chairs, the table, everything looked pushed and shoved and thrown over. The pieces of record littered the ground.

Fez sighed, his hand moving to the back of his head. He had gotten the phone call from Donna at two in the morning. He had no idea what it was about, but words like Jackie, Hyde, fight, and crying rang loud and clear. There was no need to go rushing off at two o'clock in the morning. Hyde was a big boy now and Jackie had Donna.

At ten o'clock, now, Fez didn't want to put off making sure his two friends were ok. He wanted them together as much as the next person, but not at this cost. Not at the cost of the broken hearts society.

"Hyde?" Fez walked to the back room. Laying on the bed, looking dead, was Hyde. He was still in his dress pants and his button down shirt, his glasses crumbled in pieces on the floor. His breathing was shallow, and every minute or so a low snore would escape his lips. Fez hung his head back and began mumbling in his native tongue.

He walked back out of the room and began cleaning up the mess Hyde had made.

There was hell to be paid. Right now sleep, later hell.

--

Hyde woke up to the sounds of Aerosmith being pumped quietly into the outer core of the basement. He groaned and tried to roll over, only to find that the space was too cramped. He was too cramped. He opened his eyes and then shut them tightly, wincing as he tried to arch his back.

What time was it? What day was it? Thoughts such as these circulated his brain, wrapping around and around.

With a wince and shooting pain, Hyde sat up and looked around his tiny room. The day before it had not been so tiny. The day before his life had not been so shitty. A day, prior to today, whatever today was, he had been happy.

The clock on the tiny dresser red twelve thirteen. He sat up and tried to stretch, finding his attire uncomfortable, straining.

He stood up and quickly discarded his clothes and opted on sliding a pair of sweat pants on and a white wife beater. He was hot. Too hot to wear anything that formed to his body thickly. He need something thin, almost not there.

If only he could get past the raging headache that was beating against the side of his head. And Aerosmith, that just wasn't working for him right now.

As he walked into the basement, he saw a head of black hair sitting on the couch. He froze as the events of the night before flooded his brain. What had happened to all the records? Why was everything so clean? Mrs. Forman couldn't have done it, she and Red had gone to New York for some veterans ceremony thing. Donna, wasn't Donna here? Donna had been here last night, he had screamed at her. He had screamed as he threw record after record at the wall. He wanted to someone to feel what he felt.

But that had been last night. Today was a new day and there would be none of that emotion crap on his time.

Fez turned around and looked at Hyde.

"Well, good morning sunshine. I have some coffee, sit." Fez got up and walked over to the record player. He shut it off and then stood with his arms crossed.

Hyde walked over to his chair and flopped down, the hot liquid steaming on the table in front of him.

"Did you do all this?" Fez nodded his head, proudly looking around at the clean room.

"Someone has to clean up your messes Hyde. Luckily for me, this was an easy one. Thirty-two records, gone. That's very sad." Fez shook his head and made a tsk-ing noise with his tongue.

"Fez, save the drama." Hyde rolled his eyes, leaning over to take his cup of coffee. The scent was turning his stomach, but the hot liquid was soothing his throat and his chest.

Fez didn't respond, he walked over to the couch and sat down, propping his feet up on the table. He let his head rest on the back of the couch.

"Hyde, I need you to help me understand, exactly what the fuck happened last night?"

"How do you know the word fuck?" Hyde cocked an eyebrow.

"Hyde, for once, in your life, fuckin' step up to the plate." Fez's voice remained leveled and calm. Anger obviously didn't work, jokes didn't work, and reasoning didn't work. Maybe if Fez understood Hyde, or at least got Hyde to understand himself, they could either solve the problem or let it go.

"What do you want from me? I said I would screw up, and I did."

"But _what_ happened?" There was a beat and Hyde allowed his hands to crash onto his face, running so that his skin was stretched downward just to snap back into place.

"We freaked out. Both of us. She started saying some shit about Sam and the nurse and me cheating. I began yelling about Kelso and her nagging to get married. And the next thing I knew, we were at each others throats screaming bloody murder at each other. And each word hurt that much more then the last." Hyde leaned forward, staring at the steam in the cup. "It was like it was never going to end. And we got in the car and I didn't know where to go, she was crying and I, I had to pay attention to the road. We ended up at Donna's. And she was gone. Again."

Fez stared at his friend and then at the ceiling. "You two, obviously can not be left alone."

"But it was _weird_. Everything was going so amazingly. We were laughing and joking. It, it was like," Hyde was shaking his head his hands out as if holding an imaginary ball. "It was like being someone else with someone else. We were laughing and talking and it had nothing to do with sex and nothing to do with keeping it a secret. It was just us."

"Like being friends?" Fez looked at Hyde who was still staring at the steam. Talking to the steam. Gesturing for the steam.

"It was like being at a whole new level, with Jackie. A level we had always fooled around with, but never got to the point of. I mean, sure we talked and joked around, but last night it was new and fresh and this sounds totally corny." Hyde made a threatening noise and sat back into his chair.

"Love, pf," Fez let his head rest back on the couch. "It's either too mushy or too sad."

--

--

****

Monday, October 29th, 1979

Costume Shop in Kenosha

Donna sighed as she sifted through the disarray of costumes hanging along the wall. She narrowed her eyes as she moved costume, after costume.

"Well this is ridiculous. This is what happens when you leave something like this until the last minute." She turned to Jackie who was on the other side of the costumes racks, sifting through a number of costumes herself.

"Why are we going to this party, again?" Jackie asked, a bit of a snobbish tone casing her words.

"Because anyone, who is anyone is going to be there." Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Michael and Brooke won't be there."

"Michael and Brooke are taking Betsy trick or treating." Donna stated, she pulled out a long blue dress that had a crown with icicles. "I can go as an ice queen."

Jackie smiled and turned back to her own rack. Donna sighed and placed the costume back. She hadn't heard, seen, or talked to Hyde since Saturday morning. Since he had basically destroyed his record collection. Jackie had decided to ignore the entire situation. It was not brought up, discussed, or even thought about. According to Fez, Hyde had basically the same ideals.

Donna pulled at a black dress that looked a size too small. "I can be a slutty witch."

Jackie looked over to her and laughed, shaking her head. "You wouldn't be able to fit into that if you tried."

"Well thanks midget." Donna gave a fake smile and gently sat the dress back on the rack. "Oh my god!"

Jackie turned to her friend and smile widely at the costume Donna was holding.

"How perfect is this?" Jackie nodded her head as the excitement dripped across the blonde's face.

"You are going to look smashing." Jackie clapped her hands together. She turned back to the rack she had been looking in. "I'm never going to find something."

Green eyes fell away from her costume and looked over to Jackie. She sighed and walked over, placing her costume over her arm.

"We're going to find you the most amazing costume in the store." Donna smiled and started sifting through the costumes. She paused and as an afterthought added, "Well, second to my costume of course."

Jackie looked at her and started giggling.

"Of course Donna."

--

Fez sat at the record store, watching as people filed in and filed out. Filed in and filed out. Cori was standing behind the couch, earphones on, dancing to whatever record she had placed on. Fez looked at her, smiled, and then turned back to watch the people.

Hyde walked out of his office. He had safely stored away about half of the records he had demolished Saturday. He could quietly start rebuilding his newly destructed collection.

"So, Randy, the Halloween party is going to be like, your going away party as well, huh?" Randy smiled brightly to his boss and nodded his head.

"I think it's all for the best." They both mirrored the other, nodding their heads. "I'm sorry I'm going to be leaving you high and dry though."

Hyde shook his head. "Don't worry about it, I understand. Donna said she would help out on the weekends and Mondays."

"Um, is she going to keep that promise?" Hyde looked away from Randy, towards the front door of the store. He spent a lot of time since Sunday, staring at the front door.

"Well, I think so. That girl loves music, and I'd pay her aptly." He'd pay her just to come in the store and keep him company, giving him tidbits about Jackie. He'd pay her good money to just write down everything Jackie said about him and hand it to him weekly. But that was best kept under the table.

"What's your costume Fez?" The foreigner looked over to Randy and Hyde and then looked at Cori.

"It's a surprise. You'll see it when we meet up in the basement." Fez nodded his head curtly.

They had all decided to meet in the basement so they could evaluate each other's costumes and come up with back up plans. Like if they got too drunk, and who would be volunteered to be the designated driver and so on.

"Do I have to be surprised for you as well?" Hyde looked at Randy and smirked. He was going to the party as himself at this point.

"Oh, trust me buddy, it'll be a real surprise for everyone." Randy caught on to what he was saying and shook his head.

"I'm going as a pirate." Randy nodded his head proudly. Fez scoffed and Hyde gave him a look that boldly stated he was pathetic. Randy ignored them, he was damn proud to be going as a pirate.

"This party is going to be so much fun!" Cori took off her head phones and sat down on Fez's lap. "I'm going as a fifties cheerleader! I'm borrowing my mom's skirt from middle school. It goes down to my knees and there's a beige sweater. I look so cute in it!"

Fez smiled brightly and kissed his girlfriend, leading into a make out session. Both Hyde and Randy turned away and looked at each other.

"So, _everyone_ is meeting in the basement, huh?" Hyde looked at Randy and sighed loudly.

"Donna said that she would drag Jackie over whether she wanted to come or not. It makes it simpler to travel when we're in a group. Besides, me and Jackie are adults, we can behave for a night."

This was a down right lie. Hyde wanted to go over to Donna's every second of every day. Jackie had been staying over there so Fez could have some privacy and so she could have some emotional support. Not that Hyde was complaining. He liked having Jackie a hop, skip, and a jump away.

He was in love with her. Whether they could stomach each other or not, he still was in love with her. And that had to be worth something. It might not be all they needed, but it was a step in the right direction.

"Have you guys talked since the incident?" Randy smiled as he handed a cassette to a girl he had just rung up.

"I haven't seen or talked to her, no." Hyde moved behind the counter, pushing the stool towards the other side and hopping on to it.

"Shouldn't you go talk to her?"

"Randy, you're fairly new, so I'll cut you in on some secrets. When the girls are mad at us, we do not, I repeat, do not go and just talk to them. That is how people die."

Randy rolled his eyes and smiled at the couple that had approached the counter. Hyde shifted his eyes over to Fez and Cori who were probably minutes from having sex. He let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes, his fingers pinching his nose.

So, what was this? A trick or a sour treat?

--

--

****

Wednesday, October 31st, 1979

Forman's Basement

Hyde sat in his chair watching a very old mummy movie. Randy was sitting on the couch, dressed in a pirate costume, his eye patch flipped up so he could see properly. It was seven fifteen. Donna, Jackie, Fez, and Cori were suppose to be in the basement by seven thirty. The party was being held at the house of one of their old classmates, Timmy, who had decided to throw the party while his parents were in Hong Kong. Since no one argued against a party that had free alcohol, women, and other after school activities (sex and drugs), everyone was completely pumped.

Hyde was sitting in a pair of jeans, his boots, and his AC/DC shirt. He was a band 'jockey'. One of the guys who moved the equipment for the band. At least that was what he was preaching. Randy kept calling him a groupie.

What Randy didn't realize or simply ignored was Hyde was going to make it so the patch wouldn't just be an accessory.

The basement door opened and Cori came skipping into the room, her fifties cheerleader outfit lifting as she kicked her leg up.

"Presenting! Saturday Night Fever!" She moved aside as Fez walked into the basement, doing disco moves that would bring shame to John Travolta.

"Yo! Watch the hair!" Fez laughed as he stood in his white suit, the buttons undone and his tan skin visible underneath.

"Wow, Fez, Cori, you two look great!" Randy stood up and walked over to them, looking at the costumes.

"Don't we? You look great too!" Cori gently lifted his cloth belt and let it drop. "Hyde, you look," She paused and gave him a confused expression.

"I'm a band jockey. I move the equipment." Hyde rolled his eyes and walked over to the shower stall, grabbing a beer.

"Well, good costume." Fez nodded his head slowly and then looked around the room. "Where's the girls?"

"Right here." Donna walked into the room, her smile brighten as everyone's jaw drop. Her blonde hair was curled with sparkles glittering off the basement lights. She had a crystal barrette that pinned back some of her hair. She was wearing bright red lipstick and white shimmery eye shadow. Adorning her body was a look-a-like of the famous Marilyn Monroe dress. She was wearing white heels and a white plastic bangle. "Hello Mr. President." She winked and blew a kiss. Every boy in the basement began thinking of thoughts of grandma in the shower as they went from six to midnight.

"Oh my god, Donna, wow." Fez, Hyde, and Randy all had the same exact thought. The girl was one hot lady.

"Oh, boys, that's not all." Donna winked and did a like backwards kick. Screw feminism for one night, she was blonde, bold, and beautiful, she deserved to have some much needed fun. "With every Marilyn action figure you get a beautiful Arabian Princess."

For a second time that night, the boys' mouths dropped to the floor. Jackie walked into the basement, wearing heels that would make any grown man whimper in excitement. Her black hair was straight as a pin, flipping upwards at the very bottom. She was wearing a midnight blue band over her forehead that had silver and gold jewels falling lightly over her forehead. She wore a midnight blue tub top that was cut off right above her flat stomach, and from her waist to the ground was a matching skirt, the billowed open as she walked, revealing her perfectly tanned legs that shimmered. A sheer material wrapped from one shoulder, across her chest, and looped around, sparkling. Her make up was dark and mysterious, accenting her eyes that looked bluer then usual. Gold and silver bangles clanked together as she raised her arms and spun around, making the skirt rise up and spin with her.

"Whoa." Again, thoughts of grandma's arm fat raged across the boys' minds.

Cori began jumping up and down excitedly. "You guys look incredible!"

"You look fabulous!" Jackie smiled and walked over to Cori, examining her costume. "Very fifty chic."

Donna nodded her head in approval and looked over at the boys. "Fez is Tony Manero, very nice. Randy's a pirate, I love the patch." Donna winked at him. "And Hyde is… himself."

Jackie looked up and looked over to Hyde. "He's a band jockey." Her voice was flat and the minute it came out of her mouth she was back to giggling with Cori.

The three occupants in the room, not including Hyde, stared with a confused admiration for the girl's guesswork. Hyde simply stood and watched her. It was easy to forget how easy it was for her to read his mind. She knew him so well and vice versa. Maybe that was why they could lay waste to their relationships so well. Not that it matter, he couldn't stop staring at her in that costume.

"Guys, we're going to be late." Fez whined, stamping his foot.

"Ok, so, how is this working?"

"Red said, or well, Mrs. Forman convinced Red to let us use the Vista Cruiser. It'll fit all of us and whoever is the least drunk will drive us home." The group looked around, all agreed that it was a good plan. They had done far worse on less. So it was about as good as a plan as they were going to get.

--

Hyde mingled around the party, Fez and Cori staying near to him. Randy had been left in charge of Jackie and Donna who had rushed over to the punch bowl almost immediately. Hyde had opted for a can of beer and was nursing it.

He would have loved to, excuse the expression, let down his hair and start flirting with all the lush sluts circulating, but he had a gut feeling he should stay on guard.

Fez twirled Cori around as they made their way exploring the party. Everyone who was anyone was at the party. And costumes of all different, shapes, sizes, colors, and people, littered the house, dancing, drinking, and doing the dirty.

"This is SO much fun!" Hyde looked over to Cori who wasn't lit, but was very close too it. Damn light weights. He looked at his watched and noted that it was still early, it was only ten. He hadn't seen, heard, or noticed Donna, Randy, or Jackie in close to forty five minutes. He trusted Randy so it eased his tension.

"HYDE!" He spun himself around and gave a bright smile to Kelso who rushed at him. "We just dropped Betsy off with grandma Kelso. Brooke. BROOKE!"

The brunette sashayed over to them. She and Kelso had come as Superman and Wonder woman. She was holding a cup of punch, chugging it down.

"This is the first night, in a long time, I've drank." She giggled and grabbed a hold of Kelso who was nodding his head enthusiastically.

"What was Betsy? Superbaby?" Hyde laughed at his own joke, but stopped as Kelso gave him a large smile. "Dude, seriously?"

"We went as the SUPER family!" Kelso giggled. "It was awesome! We got a really big load. I bought a bag for you my friend." Kelso reached over and clamped a hand on Fez, who's eyes had welled up with tears.

"Oh! Kelso! I love you!" Kelso nodded his head and weaseled himself away from Brooke as Fez weaseled his way from Cori, they slammed into each other into a tight embrace. Hyde stared at them, turned away, and chugged the rest of his beer.

It was going to be a night.

--

Donna couldn't stop giggling. She had been talking to Randy and Jackie and then to Frankenstein, and now to Robin Hood. She was lit like a candle on the high holy days. She wasn't a _hundred_ percent sure why she was giggling, but it seemed like a good idea.

"Ok, thank you." Randy moved in between Donna and Robin Hood, turning her so that they walked back to a clear spot. Jackie was also standing in the clear spot flirting with Ahmad, Thief of Bagdad, who had his own princess drunk somewhere at the party. Randy knew this because he had been watching everyone who talked to Jackie and Donna like a hawk.

"Randy. RANDY! That was Robin Hood! You know, steal from the rich, give to the poor." Donna began giggling again. She started moving her hips to the song that had been blasting for over five minutes. Randy rolled his eye and turned her to face Jackie.

"Um, yeah, Ally-bob-wah, move it along, yeah, find your princess. Thank you." How the _fuck_ Hyde had convinced Randy to baby-sit Jackie and Donna as they drank themselves to a point of giggling madness, while he stayed completely sober, he'd never know.

"Randy! You really need to have some of this punch, you're missing out on the cornucopia of life!" Jackie raised her glass and giggled as she took a sip. Randy hung his head. He had about four beers in his system, which was enough to enjoy himself (had he not had tweedle dee and tweedle drunk) but not enough to make it so he couldn't follow instructions.

"WHOA! Cheerleader said a big word!" Donna laughed and pointed to her friend, her hips still moving with the music. Jackie seeing her friend dance, started dancing next to her.

"EX-cheerleader, thank you very much!" Randy was trying to calculate how long it would take before one of them broke a heel and took a nasty spill to the ground. He had his money on Jackie, because she was basically wearing stilettos.

"Randy, DRINK!" Both girls giggled at him. He folded his arms, not being able to help the smile that formed over his face.

"Trust me girls," He watched them dance, amusement in his eyes. "I'm good."

--

Kelso was spinning Brooke around as Fez broke out the disco moves. Hyde watched them with a bored expression, his eyes trying to land on a certain brunette. Not that he had seen her in about an hour and a half. How big was this house? Jesus.

He felt two hands grab his arm and he turned to look at a very beautiful, very drunk, blonde hair girl. He knew her face.

"Tabby?"

"Hyde? Like, whoa! I haven't seen you since graduation!" Hyde rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't at graduation Tabby."

"Oh, then I haven't seen you since before graduation!" He sighed and gently removed her arm. She was dressed in checkered pattern dress, her hair in pigtails.

"Who are you suppose to be?"

"Dorothy, from the Wizard of Oz!" She giggled and then leaned closer to him. "Want to dance."

"Sorry, Tabby, I think I see the scarecrow though." Hyde pointed to somewhere off into the distance. Tabby turned and then looked back at Hyde, with a cheeky smile she was gone.

"Was that Tabby Jacobson?" Hyde jumped from the closeness of Kelso's voice and the sudden intrusion to his ears.

"Yeah, why?" Hyde looked past Kelso who was squinting at Tabby's back, Brooke was still dancing, holding Kelso's hand.

"She got way fugly." Kelso took one last, good stare and then turned around, twisting his wonder woman.

Hyde shook his head and lifted his fifth beer to his lips. He stopped as he saw her. She was dancing just on the other side of the room. Her dress was floating upwards, creating a space for her as she spun. A smile was lighting up her face.

He had no time to waste. He marched past Kelso, Brooke, Fez, and Cori. Past Peter Pan, some witches, a guy with a funny looking hat, and a guy with a President Kennedy mask. He walked up, centimeters from where her dress ended as she spun. Randy was on the other side and looked almost relieved to see him.

"HEY! Go over to Kelso and Fez! Take a break!" Randy did not need telling twice.

"Michael and Brooke are here!" Jackie stopped spinning, losing her balance she fell against Hyde's chest. He held his breath. Without moving too far from the proximity of her savior, Jackie lifted her head, her eyes staring deep into his. Oh, she was definitely gone. "Steven? STEVEN! I haven't see you _all_ night! Isn't this just the best party ever?"

Hyde stared at her, his whole being calmed by the fact her tone was so playful and her eyes were sparkling. Yes, it was the liquor. But liquor was just a way to tap into your desires, right?

"I wasn't going to drink, but Donna and me took the day off tomorrow. And we were going to have fun." With her heels on she was almost the same height as him. As she straightened herself up, moving into his arms, his chest, he noted the three or so inches of height she had been granted. Standing up against him, her hands the only thing in between them, Jackie gave a twisted smile, she leaned her face so their noses could almost touch. "We were going to drink you and Eric out of our brains and out of our hearts."

Hyde's hands were sitting on her waist, and his grip tightened slightly. Jackie didn't seem to notice. She pulled her head back and smiled at him. She turned her head, whipping him in the face with her straight hair.

"Donna! DONNA!" The blonde, who was still dancing, looked up and moved towards them. She to grabbed a hold of Hyde's arm, leaning her head against his.

"HYDE! It's HYDE! OH MY GOD!" Hyde winced as her voice carried into his head. Jackie didn't seem to notice that her best friend was screaming. Possibly because she had been screaming as well. "Hyde, you should have gone as _Hyde_."

He looked confused at the blonde who was still grabbing his arm, but had moved her head away from his.

"Like the monster!"

"OH MY GOD!" He winced again as whatever brain wave Donna was having seemed to find Jackie's frequency. "Jekyll and Hyde! That's so smart!"

"I know!" The two girls started giggling. Not that anyone other then Hyde, who was stuck between them, would have noticed. It was nearing one in the morning and the party was in full swing. Drunks were everywhere. Screaming, giggling, laughing, and making completely fools of themselves.

"We have to go see Brooke and Michael!" Jackie pulled away from Hyde but winked up at him. She grabbed his hand and then grabbed Donna's hand charging across the house, looking for any sign of her two friends.

They passed witches, Peter Pan, Robin Hood, and a guy with a President Kennedy mask. It was the guy with the president mask that had slowed down the three people stampede across the house.

The guy had grabbed a hold of Donna's wrist, which made Hyde freeze, which almost made Jackie crash into the ground from the sudden lurch of her arms.

"Back off." The threat was clear and crystal. The guy in the mask looked at Hyde and then at Donna who had become giggly all over again. She let go of Jackie's hand, which prompted the brunette to continue on her way. As she walked, however, she didn't get anywhere, because Hyde was still frozen in his spot, allowing his arm to be pulled.

"Oh Hyde, come on, he's a former _president_," Donna rolled her eyes and shoved Hyde, making him lose his balance, making it that much easier for Jackie to drag him along. "Have some respect." Donna looked over at her two friends who were on their way, Hyde trying to pull Jackie back towards the blonde but failing quite miserably. "Hello Mr. President." Donna started giggling as she curtsied to the man, and then stood up.

The guy pulled off his mask. His brown hair was neatly trimmed, which suited his slightly tanner skin almost perfectly. His green eyes were so full of amusement and laughter that they sparkled even in the darkened house.

"Hey Donna." His voice was the same as it had been seven months ago. Before he left. Before he broke up with her.

"Oh My God!" Donna stated loudly. She closed her eyes and after a minute or so reopened them. She was instantly sobered. "Oh my god."

--

Hyde had done almost everything in his power. He had lifted her, only to be kicked. He had tried to freeze, only to have his arm almost ripped from it's socket. At this point he was simply trying to keep up with her crazed determined march.

"MICHAEL! BROOKE!" Hyde relished in the sanctity of his arm being released from the midget's death grip. They were in the living room. Randy was standing up against the couch, almost guarding it. Fez and Cori were lip locked. And Kelso and Brooke had been dancing in their seats.

Kelso jumped up and grabbed Jackie in a tight hug. Brooke followed him, falling back on to the couch as Jackie attacked her next.

"I haven't seen you guys in _forever_." Jackie looked just about to burst into tears.

"Where's Donna?" Randy had moved closer to Hyde, to avoid alarming the group. Not that the group was really paying attention. The group was kind of drunk.

"This guy, in a President mask grabbed her wrist, and she, being Marilyn Monroe, had to salute him. And then _this_ one," Hyde stuck his hand out to present a blubbering Jackie who was sitting in between Kelso and Brooke. "Was fucking pulling on my arm to find you guys like it was her lot in life!"

"At least you got some quality time with her!" Randy gave Hyde a cheeky grin, alerting Hyde to the fact Randy had treated himself to some more beer or possibly some punch.

"It was more like a tug of war, _with my arm_." Hyde shook his head. "Can I leave you in charge, just for a few minutes?"

Randy nodded his head and turned back to the couch protectively.

Hyde turned and marched away, hearing only Jackie's strangle cry for him. First Donna, then Jackie. So much for a fun drunken night out.

Hyde searched, moving his eyes up and down every room he walked into. He couldn't find them. Where the hell could they have possibly gone? He would be dead if anything happened to Donna.

Suddenly there was a big commotion and Hyde spun around to see a group gathering in a room he had just come from. He knew in his gut exactly which group would be in the middle of all this.

He rushed back to the room and shoved his way to the edge of the circle that had formed. In the middle was a guy, dressed as Bosley from Charlie's Angels, Jackie's wrist in his hand, and Randy, Kelso, and Forman on the other side. All standing menacingly towards the Bosley impersonator.

"What the fuck?" Everyone turned to him. Jackie had a bright smile on her face.

"STEVEN!"

Hyde took a step so he was directly in between the guy and Jackie and his three friends.

"I saw her first!" He knew this guy, what the hell was his name? Connor? CJ? Cody! Cody Distrait. He was a football player who had the biggest crush on Jackie during the Kelso relationship.

"I think you need to let go of her." Hyde tried to remain calm. The group had started to chant. 'Fight, fight, fight.' Donna, who was more sober then she had been, was at the edge, ready to kick ass herself. Fez stood confused, Cori looking over his shoulder and Brooke watching intently.

"I think you need to run off buddy. I saw her first, right baby." Jackie was completely ignoring Cody. Her eyes were dead set on Hyde, her smile slowly fading, the alcohol finally catching up to her.

Hyde inwardly groaned. Jackie could not handle her liquor. She could stay drunk for a couple of hours, but that's only if she constituently kept pouring liquor into her system. If she stopped, long enough, she would pass out.

"I'm warning you man, she's mine. She's my girlfriend, so if anyone saw her first. It was me." Hyde took a step towards her.

"Is that true baby, he's your boyfriend?" Cody dropped her wrist, only to grab her upper arm. Jackie still made no movement towards him, her eyes were intent on Hyde.

"Cody, fuckin' drop her!" Hyde was losing patience and Jackie was about to hit the ground in deep sleep.

"Or wh--" He went down, so fast, that everyone had yet to take a breath. Hyde made a move for Jackie, grabbing her as she gently descended to the ground.

"Jacks? Baby?" He picked her up, carrying her away from the group that had horned in on Cody.

"HYDE!" Randy was shoving his way through the closing circle.

"Get everyone, and come on! We're going home." Hyde screamed, walking with only the front door in his mind.

"Steven," He looked down at the Arabian Princess in his arms. "You saved me."

"Of course." Hyde smiled slightly.

Jackie closed her eyes, nodding her head against his chest. She took a deep breath. "My hero."

--

--

****

Thursday, November 1st, 1979

Forman Basement. 2:23AM

Hyde had driven home, he was sober and the only one with a clear thought in his brain. Talking had been completely forbidden as they drove the half hour to the Forman abode.

Eric, Donna, and Randy walked into the basement first. Randy walked over to the freezer propping himself up. Kelso, who was carrying Brooke like a fireman, gently set her on the couch, her eyes barely opened as she hunched over the arm. Kelso, who had been stumbling slightly, sat on the arm, letting his girlfriend's head drop on the his lap. Fez was the next to come in Cori had wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist. He practically fell on to the other side of the couch, face first, Cori still on top of him. Hyde was the last to come in, Jackie sound asleep in his arms. He shut the door with his foot and looked around at the mess of people that laid in the Forman basement.

"Ok, look, Forman, you and Donna take your bedroom. Fez and Cori will have the couch, because I doubt they're making it much farther then that. Randy, help Kelso and Brooke to Laurie's room, Kelso knows where it is, as well as those two, and there are some spare blankets, you crash up there with them. And me and Jackie are going to take my room. I'll be up to grab some extra blankets, so Randy and Eric stay up." The group did not question the authority that Hyde was currently holding over them.

Eric walked up the stairs first, ready to turn the lights on. Randy gently walked over to Brooke and lifted her up, an appreciative smile formed over a very sleepy Kelso's face. Donna moved to position Fez and Cori, hopefully comfortably, on the couch. She looked at Hyde and gave him a blank stare.

"You think it's a good idea to have her down here with you?" There was no menace in her words, only genuine concern.

Hyde opened his mouth, but only shrugged. The worst that would happen would be Jackie freaking out in the morning.

"I'll be up stairs in a bit. Go." Donna nodded her head, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

Hyde sighed and looked at the two on the couch and then at the princess in her arms. He walked to his bedroom and laid her down on the tiny cot. She began to stir and her eyes opened.

"Steven?"

"Sh," Hyde squatted down and pushed the hair from her face. "I'm going to get some blankets, I'll be right back."

He watched as Jackie curled in a ball and nodded her head. With one more push of her hair, he stood up and silently made his way up the stairs, through the kitchen, through the living room, and up another flight of stairs.

Red was going to _kill_ them. Hopefully if Jackie didn't freak out too badly, he could send her onto the front lines.

He slowly made his way up the stairs. Thoughts of how he was going to spend the night, in the same room as Jackie, littered his brain.

"Hey." He looked up to see Eric leaning against his door.

"Hey, welcome home." There was not much of a welcomed tone.

"Oh, I missed you too little buddy." Eric patted his friend's shoulder. And Hyde noticed the new strength in the pat. Hyde noticed a lot of the little differences that would be discussed in detail in the morning. "Donna's changing."

"Into what?" Hyde did not remember the girls bringing a change of clothes.

"She use to keep some tee-shirts and sweat pants at my house." Eric shrugged. "I took some extra blankets out for you, they're in the room with this one."

Hyde nodded his head and looked down the hall. "Let me go check on these three, and I'll be right back."

Hyde walked the five, six feet and opened the door. Kelso and Brooke were completely passed out on the bed. A blanket was thrown, haphazardly over them. He looked at the floor to see Randy setting up a make-shift bed against the wall.

"They crashed before I could even move the blankets for them." Randy shook his head. "Everyone else ok?"

Hyde nodded his head, scratching the back of it. "I guess so."

"Well, we're all safe and sound. Thanks to you." Randy smiled at Hyde and then looked at his bed. "I'm sorry about Jackie man. Eric and Donna came up, so I went to go get you, and the next thing I know Jackie is squeaking, I turn around, and boom, this kid is like making out with her."

Hyde stared at Randy, for what felt like years, but in reality might have only been seconds. He lowered his glaze and folded his arms.

"Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have let Donna out of my sight in the first place. You get some sleep." With a pressed smile, Hyde walked out of the room, closing the door gently.

He continued to rub the back of his head as he opened the door to Eric's room. Already laying on the twin sized was a pajama clad Donna. Her eyes were half opened and she seemed to be completely out of it.

"Where's Eric?"

"Right here," Eric opened the door a little more and walked in. "I had to use the little boys room." Hyde found himself smiling at his best friend. It had been way too long.

"Are you two going to be ok?" Hyde looked from the man to the girl on the bed. Both nodded their heads.

"We'll be fine. Donna has the bed and I have my sleeping bag." Eric pointed to the little out cove near the window, where a desk once sat. "You'll be ok?"

Hyde grabbed the blankets that sat on the bed and nodded his head. "Jacks asleep on the cot, so I'm just going to make up my own little bed on the floor."

Eric nodded his head and then gave him a bright smile. "Sweet dreams Casanova."

Hyde rolled his eyes and made his way back to the basement.

Fez and Cori had twisted themselves around to their liking. Hyde simply rolled his eyes, again, and spread a comforter over them. He then made his way to his bedroom and froze as he saw the sight in front of him. Jackie was under the thin sheet of his bed. She had completely stripped, her costume left in a pile towards the back of his room. Somehow, in her drunken, sleeping stupor, probably due to having slept so many times in the basement room, she had found his Led Zeppelin shirt, the one he had given her as a birthday present, the very same one she had thrown at him while she cried about how much of an asshole he was seven months ago, and had placed it over herself.

He sighed and then held his breath as she rolled over onto her back. The sheet moved, revealing her pristine white underwear and her stomach where the shirt had rolled up. Blue eyes focused on the movement of her breathing as her chest rose and fell rhythmically.

He took another blanket and tossed it over her. As he started making his own makeshift sleeping bag her voice mumbling from the blankets made him turn, scraping his knees against his jeans and the hard floor.

"Jacks, what's wrong?" He moved the blanket, his hand reaching over to stroke her silky hair. Blue/green eyes opened and closed a smile forming over her dry lips.

"Steven, you came." He blanched and then looked at her confused.

"Baby, you're in my room."

"You came to see me. I knew you'd come to see me." Maybe she was dreaming. Maybe she was still too drunk to know what was going on. "Steven, baby, come here."

"Jackie." Hyde took a sharp breath. "I'm going to sleep on the floor."

"The floor, pf. No man of mine sleeps on the floor." He watched as Jackie, eyes still closed, smile on her lips, scooted against the wall, leaving space that he knew would accommodate his body.

"Jackie, you're drunk baby. Let me sleep on the floor." He was startled as her eyes opened wide, her arm moving to gently caress his face.

"I want you to sleep with me." Her blue/green eyes were staring deeply into his blue orbs. "Please. _Please_, don't make me sleep alone again. Not tonight. Not ever."

Sleep was pulling at her, he could hear it in her voice.

"Ok, Jackie, come on baby, go to sleep." He leaned over her breath hot on his cheek.

"Steven, I may be drunk. But I want you here." Her hand ran the space she had made for him. "I, I promise I won't get mad. Baby, please."

Hyde knew, this was a bad idea. This was not only a bad idea, this idea was going to bite him so hard on the ass, he would not be able to sit for months to come. And then with the ass kicking Red was going to hand out tomorrow. Hyde would be ass-less by early afternoon, at best.

He removed his shirt and kicked off his boots. He watched as she watched him through slit eyelids. He took off his pants, grabbing sweats he usually slept in.

He slipped in next to her, relishing in her body warmth and her skin against his.

"Steven," He gently kissed her forehead.

"Mmhmm." He was taken aback as her lips found his so perfectly. Even in a drunken stupor or sleep she had memorized his face so brilliantly.

"Promise you'll never leave me again." Hyde closed his eyes, leaning his head against hers.

"You're not going to remember it."

"So?"

"I promise I'll never leave you again. And I'll never hurt you." He kissed her forehead once again. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

A laugh fell from her lips, but that was it. Sleep had pulled her into a world of pink and purple stars and clouds. Hyde stared at the wall, counting her breaths as it hit his neck.

At least he wouldn't have to dream about holding her tonight. And that was the silver lining he had wanted for seven months.


	6. I Wanna Know Why

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing. I wish I did. I love them all so much!

**Author's Notes:** So, I think I did good with this chapter. It's pretty angst-y, of course. But I did hand out some happy endings. I tried to add Eric as much as possible, which takes away from Fez and Kelso. But, I think next chapter I'm going to try and focus a bit more on Fez, and Kelso/Brooke, and of course J/H and D/E. I hope you enjoy and I love the suggestions and reviews. Thank you SO much!! Happy Readings!!

* * *

"Yeah. Look, it's just a meaningless fling, ok? We can stop whenever we want."

"Then maybe you should."

"Why do you even care?"

"Because you're breakin' up the band, Yoko!"

- Jackie and Eric, **I Can't Quit You Baby, Season 5, Episode 2**

**

* * *

**

Thursday, November 1st, 1979

Forman Basement

Jackie was _not_ a drinker. She never had been. Yes, there were times she would have a glass of champagne at one of her father's parties. Or a sip of her mother's intoxicating fruity drinks. But that was it. She was taught that you drink to enjoy, not to abuse. Not that you would be able to tell looking at her mother.

However, as she laid, wherever she laid, in between sleep and awake, Jackie knew that she had drank, way too much. At least with pot she was just hungry and giggly. Alcohol, alcohol gave her a whole new outlook on life. While it was in her system. As it left her system, headaches and the inability to move were her rewards.

She inwardly sighed, scattered images of colorful costumes, beautiful people, orange and black decorations, and a very large and deep punch bowl with a pink liquid that tasted like heaven, filled her brain. The images ran like a slideshow. Laughter, talking, exuberant screams, and giggles became the sound track, echoing back and forth, back and forth.

Subconsciously, she was very well aware of what had gone on the night, morning, whatever, prior to the time she was in. Consciously, her brain was trying to sort through the slide show and figure out exactly where she was.

In between sleep and awake was much, too much of a dangerous place.

She tried to stretch but found her self tangled with something else. Something soft, toned, and warm. Very, very warm. A familiar scent teased her senses and she found herself curling into whatever held her so contently.

As she moved her hips she felt something between them. Something that was thick and hard. And for a brief second she was ok. After the brief second her eyes opened so wildly that a sting erupted across her head.

What the fuck?

She closed her eyes and groaned, trying to move, to put space between her and whoever. She tried to move to situate the headache that was temporarily blinding her.

It took a minute or so, but when she reopened her eyes the blurred image of the man laying next to her did not need to become clear for her to realize who was holding her.

Steven.

Her eyes focused over his face, waiting for the images, even in the dark, to come into focus. Even with all her squirming and groaning he had not stirred from slumber. So typical.

Jackie didn't know what to think, feel, or act. Should she jump away from him, waking him up? Should she try and slowly wake him up, ask him to let her leave? Should she continue to lay against him and take advantage of the possessive hold he had on her?

She scrunched up her face. His situation at the hips was squeezed against them. How the hell he hadn't woken up, she'd never know. But then again, sleep was a very sacred entity for Steven. He could sleep through a bomb dropping.

She couldn't deny the fact that his erection made her uncomfortable, or that it even bothered her. Like most men, Steven _always_ woke up with one. Which meant Jackie had once had the privilege of treating the problem.

Moving her lower body, Jackie positioned herself so that his 'problem' could slide in between her thighs. She looked at his face and saw a relief. Obviously, he was feeling uncomfortable by the small amount of space between them

Jackie closed her eyes. This was wrong. _This_ was very wrong. She was angry, annoyed, and hurt by him. He had betrayed her and had made it almost impossible for her to love him. He had become the very thing she had vowed never to be with.

Yet here they were.

Tangled together under a blanket on a cot that she was sure would collapse one these days. She felt safe and warm. She felt _home_ even. And that was something only Steven had given her. That was something she had been craving for years and years and years. And here it was.

Thoughts of him and the whore laying together, laughing, talking, and having sex, quickly filled her brain, but they were just as quickly ushered out. This had been her bed way before it had been Samantha's. She had had sex with Steven, on this cot, long before Samantha had even been a thought in their brains.

_Sex_. Jackie opened her eyes and looked at the man she had dreamt about night after night. Sex was never the problem. Please. Jackie and Steven could barely, barely keep their hands to themselves. There always had to be touching. Whether it was extremely innocent, a hand on the knee, a kiss on the cheek; or extremely dirty, sex on the table, clothes strewn about one of the rooms of her mansion, skinny dipping in the lake; there was always a physical connection.

She reached up, allowing her hand to cup the side of his face. His rough skin pricking her delicate palm. Memories of making love in his bedroom, his eyes sparkling as she stared at him. Memories of fucking against the wall of his office, the Eagles blasting in the background. Memories that had sustained her for seven months, plagued her mind.

While she had remained celibate, her body meant for him and him alone, he had been fucking his whore ever chance they got. He had the perfect sex machine, waiting night after night, doing everything he asked, every whim and every dance. It was enough to nail the coffin. It was enough to make her jolt him awake and walk out and leave. Really, truly, leave.

But, she remained frozen, wrapped in his arms like a butterfly in a cocoon. She wasn't strong enough to leave him. She could be forever angry, that she was sure of, but to leave him, to walk away and never see him again? Now that was too hard.

Jackie closed her eyes. Love, sex, it was all so simple for them. It was there, it was tangible, it was what had held them together, albeit with a thread. Everything else, everything that kept them at arms length, that made them scream at each other till there was nothing left to say, everything that made her cry and made him break things, that was complicated. That was what threatened their thin thread with every look, touch, and breath.

Maybe they weren't meant to be together. Maybe it was some punishment stored up. Maybe it was some punishment for being raised by criminals and lush mothers. Maybe they really were too fucked up in the head to be happy.

Maybe they would never be happy together.

A sigh escaped her lips. It had all been so easy when he hated her and she hated him. At least the sexual tension was under the table. At least the burns, the looks, the words, they didn't hurt. They didn't mean anything. At least then, they were both able to go back into their individual corners and go on with their lives.

"Jacks?" Her eyes opened and stared at the serene face. His eyes were still closed and his breathing was still rhythmic. "I love you."

Oh, yes, in between sleep and a awake was much too dangerous.

His body curled around her and his lips found her forehead, delicately kissing it and sending a chill down her body. She could feel his erection harden at her body's movement.

She debated whether to open her mouth. Whether to alert him of the situation they found themselves.

As she opened her mouth the slamming of a door and heavy footsteps could be heard rattling the house.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Jackie was startled as Steven snapped up, only to fall off the cot on to the floor, and as a trail of foreign curses echoed from the main room.

Looks like Red figured out his house was infested with nine hung over teenagers.

Fabulous.

--

Hyde, Donna, and Fez were all seated around the kitchen table. Fez had his head down, his breath shallow. Donna was rubbing her temples, focusing on a spot against the wall, and Hyde was staring intently at the kitchen door. Kelso was sitting at the high-top, his elbow propped up and his head resting on his fist. Brooke was leaning against him, between his legs, her eyes shut.

Kitty was at the stove, smiling and humming to herself as she cooked a breakfast that was sure to feed a small third world country. Randy and Cori, not being part of the _core_ group had been allowed to leave without any bodily harm set upon them. Lucky bastards.

True to his word, Hyde had left Eric and Jackie at the front lines. The logic being that Red wouldn't harm his new favorite, Jackie, or his son who had been in Africa for seven months. It was good logic and it was all the group had amongst themselves.

No one could _truly_ understand why Red was so angry about finding teenagers all over his house, but Hyde knew exactly who to blame for ratting them all out.

Not that Kelso had ever been that strong under adult questioning. Or questioning of any nature for that matter.

The kitchen door swung open and a collective breath was taken. Eric walked in, one hand on his hip and the other scratching the back of his head.

"Seriously, Jackie basically just save our asses from Red's foot. I think we may need to buy her something really, really shiny." Eric smiled and looked around, he was not greeted by other smiles.

"What he say?" Kelso looked the most nervous, and his eyes darted to the kitchen door.

"There was a lot of 'dumb-asses' thrown around. The 'f' word once or twice. Irresponsible. Stupid. Drunken Retards. You know, fatherly words." Eric sucked his lips in and nodded his head. He gently patted his chest. "It was very warm and parental."

Hyde rolled his eyes, Donna stared at him intently, Brooke and Fez returned to their half asleep dazes, and Kelso was staring blankly at him.

"What did Jackie say?" Eric looked over to Hyde and shrugged, moving to place his arm around his mother's shoulders as he stole a piece of bacon.

"I'm not a hundred percent what exactly happened, it was all done pretty quickly. She began talking about having fun and no one having to work. And then she swooped in with no one knowing the punch was spiked. And there was a tid bit about drinking her problems away." Eric shook his head, shoving the bacon into his mouth. "It was very well played on her part. And Red just stood there, eyes all narrowed and everything, and simply nodded his head. That was it. Dad and girls, it amazes me."

Kitty smiled brightly up to her son who leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "Oh, Eric! I'm so happy you came home!"

"Me too mommy." Eric smiled back at her and then walked over to the fridge. "You really should be thanking Fez. He wrote to me and explained some of the events that have been happening over the past couple of months. Really knew how to use his words."

Everyone turned to Fez, who had propped his chin on his hands. "What? You were all taking me down with your sorry excuses for problems!" He started pointing, moving in a half circle to capture everyone accusingly.

Hyde shook his head and looked away, taking in Eric for the first time. He looked _different_. Hyde moved his stare to Donna who was doing the same thing. Taking inventory of Eric and his new appearance.

He had gotten tanner, not like Fez's dark complexion, but very sun kissed. His brown hair was cut short, and was lighter then it had been, more dirty blonde then just golden brown. He also had developed muscles. He was much more toned and much more defined. It was more noticeable seeing as how he was wearing an old shirt that stretched across his upper body, clinging like a second skin.

By no means, had Eric turned into a weightlifter. He was still on the skinny side, he just looked less, breakable.

"I can't believe you're back." Donna's voice sounded unreal even to her own ears. Hyde looked over to her and then back to Eric who had a smile playing across his features.

"It wasn't like I was going to stay there forever." There was humor in his voice that sounded so fresh and so familiar at the same time, it was hard not to feel a bit of resentment towards him. Towards him leaving them.

"You're back now and that's all that matters!" Kitty gave her son a big hug and then pinched his cheeks. "And you're never leaving again."

Eric rolled his eyes and laughed. "Of course not."

Hyde looked at him and opened his mouth, only to close it as the kitchen door opened once again, this time revealing Jackie. Blue eyes immediately crashed with mismatched eyes.

They held the look for, oh, five seconds. It was Jackie who had lowered her stare, moving against the sink, leaning forward to rest just next to the silver basin.

"You kids, enjoy a nice hearty meal!" Kitty began pouring the food into plates. "I'm going to make sure that Mr. Forman isn't breaking something."

Hyde turned as Donna tried to catch his eye.

"Mr. Forman went to the shop. I think he needed to find a release," Jackie shrugged. "Or something."

Kitty rolled her eyes but laughed none the less. "That man. You kids eat up." She laughed as she disappeared from the kitchen.

Eric rolled his eyes, moving to fill a plate of food. Jackie gently stood up and tapped her knuckles on the counter.

"So, I'm going to go, and take a shower and stuff." She gave a very tight smile to the group. As she walked towards the slider she gently squeezed Eric's arm. "It's good seeing you, I'll talk to you later."

Eric looked at her, lifted his eyes towards the kitchen table, and then allowed them to fall back over her. "It's good to see you too, see ya later Jacks."

Hyde's eyes widen, his stare between the two. Eric nodded his head and went back to filling his plate, as Jackie smiled and moved quickly out of the kitchen.

Kelso, who had been filling a plate, that Brooke started picking at, looked over to Eric.

"So, dude, were there any hot chicks around?" Brooke hit his chest as Fez and Hyde glared at him. Donna's eyes were focused over Eric's face.

"Um, there were women, yeah." Eric continued eating a smile still on his face.

"You banged one, didn't you?" Kelso's face morphed into that of an excited child. "Dude! You totally slept with an African girl!"

Donna could not take her eyes off of Eric. She could hearing the hitting Kelso was receiving from his hung over girlfriend, and she could sense the looks Fez and Hyde had on their faces. But she could not drag her eyes from the man sitting across from her.

"OW! Brooke!" Eric laughed and shook his head, but continued to eat. He hadn't even acknowledged her.

Donna sighed and looked down at her plate. What the hell did she care? She had slept with Randy. She shoved her fork into her mouth, looking at Eric once again.

An eye for an eye, right?

--

--

****

Saturday, November 3rd, 1979

Grooves Record Store

Donna sat behind the counter of the record store, drumming her fingertips on the white wood. She sighed and blew a strand of hair off her face. Her brain had been running wildly since Thursday morning. Thoughts of Randy, Eric, work, Jackie, everything, just stormed her brain. If she wasn't thinking about them, she was dreaming about them, and it was becoming less and less amusing with every passing second.

Randy was gone. He had left early Friday morning, before anything was open and before anyone could say good bye. But maybe that was what had made it so much easier. Maybe that's why she was able to go on with her life and not stand still.

Or maybe it was because he was just Randy. He didn't give her butterflies that lasted until three o'clock in the morning, no matter what time of day she had seen him. He didn't make her heart pound against her chest as he said her name or looked at her. He didn't cause her to blush by a simple gesture or touch. It didn't _hurt_ when he was saying good-bye. It didn't hurt to know he was leaving.

Maybe that was what made the difference between moving on and standing still.

Donna sighed and shut her eyes, reopening them to a couple that was giggling and touching near the 'N' crate. She rolled her eyes and caught a glimpse of Hyde who was coming out of his office, a stack of records in his hands.

He looked unusually tired. She hadn't noticed it before because she had been avoiding everyone since the incident in the Forman's kitchen. Since her whole world seemed to shake from the very foundation.

"Ok, so, I found these in the midst of all the other records that are actually on my inventory lists. I'm not sure if they're returns or exchanges or Angie's or Randy's. I don't necessarily give a fuck. I'm thinking I should just put them on the floor, but I wouldn't know the exact pricing to place them as." Donna stared at him, amazed at the words flowing from his lips. When the hell had Hyde become so, so, on the ball?

"UM." Donna had, in between Thursday and that moment, lost the ability to form proper sentences. Jackie assumed it was the shock of the situation. Not that she had elaborated because it seemed to Donna that Jackie had basically fallen off the face of the planet as well.

Then again, an ex-boyfriend coming back from Africa and waking up next to an ex-boyfriend after he married a stripper, gave them a perfect excuse to excuses themselves from life. It was almost like a 'get out of jail' free card. No one could give them a hard time and they could disappear.

"I see you're being articulate today." Hyde smirked and walked behind the counter, depositing the records underneath. He leaned against the counter and stared out in to the store. Almost in the same fashion as Donna. "Have you talked to Forman?"

Uh, hell no. "Not really."

"Why not?"

"Have you talked to Jackie?" Donna cocked her eyebrow, glaring over at her curly haired temporary boss.

"Touché." Donna rolled her eyes as Hyde sighed. She had no time for a sob story. Sob stories were meant when you were in a better position then the person venting. She and Hyde were in similar boats. She was slightly farther up the river in her opinion but, there was no sense in mincing words.

Silence incased the two friends, and the people around the store continued on with their lives, completely unaware of the broken hearts and butchered lives of the employees behind the counter.

"Who was she?" Hyde looked over to the blonde and stood up, folding his arms and staring through his sunglasses at his store, one of the only things he had left.

"Who?" He cleared his throat. He had been waiting for this question since she had walked into the store bright and early.

"The girl he broke up with me for."

"He didn't break up with you for any one, Donna." She turned her head to look at him. She had to decide if he was lying or telling the truth. It had been so long since they had played this game of keeping secrets, she wasn't sure if she would even be able to tell the difference.

"Hyde, come on. What's her name?"

"That's not my place to say." He sighed and turned to look at the cassettes, trying to ignore the indignant look that was playing across her features. "You need to talk to Eric."

"How can you know something so important and not tell me!" Donna shot up, the stool she was sitting on fell to the floor.

Blue eyes darted across the store, noting that everyone had turned to them. Hyde smiled brightly and grabbed Donna's wrist.

"Work. We are at _work_." Donna looked from him to the rest of the store. An embarrassed smile formed over her angry lips.

"We were just discussing the new release date for the new Aerosmith Record. Apparently, neither of us know." The customers looked at each other and then at the two, before returning to whatever they had been doing.

Hyde released her wrist, giving her a sharp look.

"Talk to _ERIC_, Donna, not me." Donna went to open her mouth when something, or rather someone caught her eye.

Hyde's patience was dwindling. He looked over to the door and shook his head. Did it get any easier?

"Hey guys." Eric have a half smile to the pair who looked unamused.

"Hyde, I'm going on a break." Donna left before either could say anything.

Eric watched as she left and sighed. He turned to Hyde who looked annoyed. Not that anyone could blame him.

"Is she doing that a lot with you?" Eric looked to the door and back to his friend. His hand instantly went to the back of his neck.

"You would think it be difficult for her to evade me in her own house. But she's very talented."

"She'll come around." Hyde smiled at a couple that approached the counter.

"Have you talked to Jackie?"

Talking to Jackie had become a skill that Hyde had either forgotten or had only thought he learned. She was in hiding. He wasn't sure where or for how long. But they had neither discussed nor fought about their shared night together. And the worst part, the part that made it that much more difficult to understand, was that Jackie had not freaked out. She had not done anything. There had been no emotion , no recognition, nothing.

"No. Seems Donna and Jackie are taking the same class on avoiding us." Eric rolled his eyes, moving towards the couch.

"I think we may need to talk to them."

"I think you need to deal with your own problems." Eric looked at his friend and gave him a dirty look.

"I'm so happy I came home early to the warm hugs and happy times."

--

Eric Forman. Voted most likely to be under someone's thumb. Most likely to get run over by a stampede of people at a Star Wars convention. And most likely to succeed at a miniscule job. He had always been revered as being smart, funny, and slightly weird. Ok, kind-of very weird. But that was to be expected. Honestly, look at the group of rag-tag friends he had.

But that was then. That was seven/eight months ago. While he was still tall and gangly, unable to pick up a turkey or beat up one of the other guys. Not anymore.

Eric Forman had become exactly what the ladies of Point Place wanted. He was still geeky and funny, but there was a sense of confidence that had never been there. He looked bigger too, like he had been working out.

Crystal De Burg, a cheerleader who was in the same class as Jackie, thought that the whole Africa thing was just a lie. That he really went to some camp to get hot.

Maybe that's why he turned her down when she had asked him if he wanted to see a movie with her.

Maybe it was because there was only one girl Eric wanted to see.

Donna didn't turn or even check who was walking into the store. It had to have been Hyde because they had closed mere minutes ago. She was trying to organize the records, ignoring the fact that the footsteps that had been heard mere seconds before, were no longer walking.

There was a sigh and her eyes closed.

"Donna, come on, look at me." She spun around so fast she felt the earth move with her. Standing, in the same outfit as this morning, was Eric. The supposed love of her life.

"Eric, I'm busy."

"You're closing the store." Eric made a face and held up his hands in a confused gesture. "I'm not really sure how _busy_ one gets closing a record store."

He knew of the trysts Jackie and Hyde would often pull when Jackie helped the record guru close the store. If Donna knew about said trysts, she would know that her case of being busy would have been voided.

"Eric, just leave." She walked away from him, going towards the counter.

"Um, can't you just talk to me?" Donna looked up and for a second Eric thought he saw the tiniest bit of happiness. A fragment of hope, that she was actually happy he had come home. That maybe she wasn't as angry as he thought she would be. But the look, if it had even been there in the first place, disappeared almost instantly.

"Talk. You want to talk. Fine! Let's talk." Suddenly talking did not seem like the brightest idea Eric had ever had. "What the fuck is her name Eric?"

He opened his mouth and closed it. A wide headache spread over his forehead. He had anticipated this question from the moment he wrote that he was breaking up with her. From the moment he even thought about the words. Donna was no fool.

"I didn't break up with you because of some girl." Donna took a menacing step towards him, but he didn't back down. He saw the slight surprise in her eyes, but that too disappeared. "I promise you. I did not break up with you because of a girl. I broke up with you because I felt guilty about leaving. I felt guilty about doing all these amazing things, while you were at home. Hundreds and thousands of miles away from me. I wanted you to go about living your life."

Donna stared at him. "There was a girl."

Eric rolled his eyes. "I'm not telling anything to you until you come to terms that a girl had nothing to do with _us_ breaking up."

"Fine, Eric. You broke up with me so you can live your new found life and I could make one for myself. I got it, I get it. I'm good. And if it makes you feel better, I did move on with my life. I had the radio, I had Randy, I had lots of things to keep me _occupied_."

"I know you did." Eric shrugged, his voice remaining, so perfectly, calm.

"Do you even care?" Donna threw her hands in the air, her voice growing louder with each passing second.

"Yes, I care." Eric sighed, Donna screeched slightly and turned away from him.

"Eric, this isn't really what I wanted. I wanted you to yell, while I yelled. Or for you to run and hide. Something!" She spun around and took two giant steps, so that she was once again face to face with him. "What the fuck was her name, Eric?"

"Destiny, Desi." Eric stared at the blonde. He barely blinked as her hand came in contact with the side of his face. It took a minute or so to come to his bearings, his hand instantly reaching to sooth the heated flesh. "Nothing happened until after we broke up. She and I, we were just friends."

"How could you? _How_ dare you!" Donna was sputtering. Her lips quivering as her body shook with emotion. "I love you! I was waiting for you to come home. And the first chance you get you sleep with some tribal princess."

"She was an American. She was one of the other teachers." Green was crashing with green. "It's not like it took you long to fall into the bedroom with that Randy kid. It's not like you've _never_ been with someone else."

Donna stared at him, tears forming in her eyes. "I love you! You should have stayed. You should have been here! You left us!"

"Well, dammit!" Eric's hands raised into the air, gesturing around him. "Aren't I just the most selfish, arrogant asshole in the world. I went to Africa to teach underprivileged children, to get money for college, to make a future for me _and_ for you. How the fuck dare I! Wow! I should be taken to an alleyway and shot!" Eric shook his head, his voice the same high decimal as Donna's had been. "Jeez Donna, had I known, I would have fucking dropped everything and stayed in this honky dory little town, so we could smoke all night and pretend to be _happy_!"

"I _am_ happy Eric! I thought if we were together, we would have been happy no matter what!"

"Yeah, living in a trailer, or worse my parent's house! We would have really been living the dream life!" Donna stared at him, finally acknowledging the tears that were streaming down her face. "What about college? What about writing? I thought you wanted to really be something!"

"A year ago you couldn't even handle me getting on a bus!"

"A year ago I hadn't lived in a poverty stricken village, where people were starving and dying every day. Every minute of every day, someone was in _pain_! A year ago I didn't know anything other then what was in our fucking bubble!" Eric took a step forward, their bodies gently grazing each other. "A _fucking_ year ago, I thought we could live off of love and the ability to be with each other. It _doesn't_ work that way. I want us to have a house, with a yard, and a dog. I want our kids to have every advantage because I can give it to them. I don't want you to have to compromise _anything_ because of money or anything else. I wanted to give you something worth coming home to at the end of the day." His breath heated her face, tears still running down her face. "Forgive me for _growing up_."

She didn't know what possessed her. It could have been the extreme emotion she was feeling. It could be that his scent was giving her a feeling she hadn't felt in seven months. But in the time it took for their eyes to meet, Donna's lips were pressed so tightly to Eric's that to even pull away would have been a mistake.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him against her. His hands began to roam her body, slipping under her button down shirt, running over the cotton tank top she had been wearing.

His hair, lighter and shorter, never felt more perfect against her fingers then at that moment. His taste, scent, everything, had never driven her senses to the brink of jumping, then at that second.

She had counted the weeks, the days, and the hours. Writing to him, thinking about him, and praying for his phone call, night after night. And, after waiting for so long, she didn't believe that she'd be able to let him go.

It took mere seconds for his shirt to come off, and Donna relished as her fingers traced his newly hardened stomach and the smooth skin of his chest. She could not argue when he ripped her shirt and her tank top from her body, moaning as his lips found her jaw line, neck, collar bone, and then the beginnings of her breasts.

How they had ended up on the couch, she couldn't tell you. They had been standing one second, and then as an afterthought, she realized she was underneath him as his tongue ran over her body. Her hips pressed against him and her head was thrown backwards, her fingers pushing and pulling against his soft hair. She opened her eyes as his mouth left her body. Somehow they were both undressed, naked underneath the soft glow of the lamps above them. She looked at his face, a small smile playing across his lips as he stared at her.

"I missed you, _so _much." His voice sent a wave of relief and passion across her body. Chills ran down her spine and her hands began moving over his arms and chest.

"God, Eric, I missed you too." The kiss, was so intense, his fingers playing across her stomach, across her thighs. She moaned into his mouth her hips moving to meet his, asking, pleading for release.

A release she had been waiting to rid herself of for seven long and lonely months. A release that, Randy could not fulfill, that _no one_ could have fulfilled. A release that was built for him. For the man that had become her epic love story, somewhere between the wrestling, the fighting, and the stupidity. Between 'I love cake' and 'I _love_ you'.

The epic love story that was hers to keep or throw away. And it didn't matter how fucked up it was or how corny it sounded. She was exactly where she needed to be, for the first time in _such_ a long time.

The door opened, neither disturbing or pulling the lovers from their moments of reconciliation and passion. Hyde was about to walk in until the sight of his two friends on his _newly_ recovered couch caught his eyes. He shut the door as quickly as possible and stood on the stoop of his store.

He dropped his head and sighed deeply.

He needed a beer.

--

--

****

Sunday, November 4th, 1979

Marley's Tavern, 1:00AM

He wasn't sure how many beers he had in his system. He had lost count a long, long time ago. He was sure, though, that he was having a _good_ time. There was an endless amount of liquor. Beautiful women walking around in short skirts and low cut tops. Everyone knowing his name and the stories of his broken hearts society.

It was a damn fine time, in deed.

"One, please." He turned his head and a bright smile formed over his face.

"Forman! What brings you to these necks of the woods?"

"The fact that you weren't home yet. I know there's no girlfriend to go running too, so logically the next place, since obviously you weren't going to be at the store, was here." Eric nodded his head to the bartender, taking a large sip from his mug.

"Speaking of stores." Hyde leaned in closer and placed a finger up. "I saw what you and Donna were doing. Congratulations!"

Eric looked over to his oldest friend. He sighed and leaned forward against the bar, taking another sip from his mug. "I'm sorry about that man, I'll--"

"No, _no_. It's a good thing. That place hasn't seen sex in, like, forever." Hyde scrunched up his face, shaking his head. "No worries."

"I would assume you and the stripper wife would have christened the place for your marriage." There was no snide-ness in the statement, nor any judgment.

Hyde smirked and took another large gulp of his own golden liquor.

"Sam came to help me close one night. Randy was off doing whatever and so was Leo. And she started getting frisky and touching and all this stuff. Well, when Jackie would help me close she would listen to the Eagles, you know, for entertainment purposes. Now, see, I kept the record in a white sleeve behind the record player. Sam found it, while I was in the office. And I guess, thinking it was the music for setting the mood or whatever, she placed it on. I wasn't able to do anything with her in the record store after that. I couldn't even kiss her hi or bye when she came in." Hyde shook his head and laughed. "I was a horrible husband."

"Well, yeah, thinking about another woman while your wife is right there. Not really husband material, no." Eric shook his head.

"How did you do it Forman? How were you able to look at the Destiny chick and not see Donna's face?" Hyde looked over to Eric who was staring at his beer as if the answer would simply appear.

"I was ok, Hyde. I wasn't pining over Donna. I wasn't regretting decisions I had made. I wasn't questioning life. I needed something real. I love Donna and I missed her, every second of everyday, but that wasn't going to help me through the night or the morning or the afternoon. I knew I was doing nothing wrong." Eric looked over to Hyde who was staring at him with reproach. "Hyde. I didn't runaway from Donna or from anything. I didn't run into the arms of Destiny. She was there and I helped her get through everything and she helped me. I didn't marry her. Our relationship wasn't based off of some drunken affair. I didn't feel guilty."

"I don't feel guilty." It was sneered, cased with a drunken tone. Eric sighed and looked back at his beer.

"Is that why Jackie plagued your mind?"

"She didn't fucking plague my mind, man." Hyde downed the rest of his beer, motioning for another one.

"Yeah, that's why it was her face you saw when Sam was around. That's why it was impossible for you to fuck your own wife in your record store. That's why you're sitting at a bar, one o'clock in the morning, drinking your problems away."

Hyde shrugged, lifting the glass to his lips. "That's what I do man. I drink her name out of my head."

Eric shook his head and motioned for another glass himself. "Dude, you have some serious problems."

"I have problems?" Hyde scoffed. "You and Donna just fucked, in _my_ store, after you've been gone for seven months sleeping with some American whore and Donna's been sleeping with _my_ employee. I don't think that really defines not having problems."

"At least me and Donna were able to connect. Albeit sexually and somewhat out of anger. But if you've taught me anything at all, it's that angry sex is the best kind of sex."

Hyde smirked and raised his glass. "Here, here!"

The two friends sat at the bar, listening to the sounds that came from every which direction. Both of them nursed their beers, thinking, plotting, and trying to come to terms with life's little pick me ups and let me downs. Neither coming to a conclusion that would best serve them.

"What are you going to do?" Hyde turned to Eric's questioning gaze.

"About what?"

"Jackie, man."

"I'm not going to do anything. I'm fucking tired of doing anything." Hyde pushed his glass away. "I don't know what she wants and I can't give it to her even if I did. So why bother, man? Why bother?"

"Because she's the best thing in your life. Because through all the bullshit you owe her an effort and she owes you a chance." Eric shrugged.

"She doesn't owe me a chance. Man. All she wanted was a fucking commitment. You and Donna were engaged."

"Um, if you would recall, she was ready to bail out of the wedding as I bailed from the wedding."

"But you two were able to _get_ engaged. You've seen Jackie in a wedding dress. She's fucking stunning."

"She is." Eric nodded his head. "But the wedding is only a little bit of it. It's the marriage. The life you make for yourselves. Being together, forever."

"I could have given her that."

"No, Hyde, you couldn't. At least you couldn't then. You can give her a promise of it now, maybe. But you couldn't have given her everything she wanted."

"I coul--"

"If you had been able to give her exactly what she wanted, Hyde, you would have. You wouldn't have gone drinking with us, or had to think about it or question it. You _would_ have simply done it. I didn't plan on getting Donna an engagement ring that day, and without thinking, I bought her one. Because I knew that I wanted to give her everything."

"I _wanted_ to give Jackie everything." Eric shook his head.

"No, you didn't. If you did. You would have been wearing the stupid helmet, with a ring sitting in your pocket."

"You didn't marry Donna!" Eric dropped his head. This was a conversation that was better left when there was little to no alcohol involved.

"But I wanted too. I bought her a ring. I didn't sit around and think about it. Grant you, she didn't give me an ultimatum or anything, but I still asked her. Hyde, you ran off and drank."

Hyde stayed silent. He stared at his mug. The bubbles broke from the edge of the glass and floated to the top. He sighed and allowed his head to drop to the counter.

"It's not fair." Eric smiled at the mumble words and finished his glass, gesturing for the check. He patted Hyde on the back.

"Yeah. I know."

--

Jackie moved away from the car she had been trying to fixing over the past three hours. It was nearing five o'clock and she was no closer to finishing then she had been the day previously.

"Jackie?" She turned and smiled over to Red who had a grim expression on his face.

"What's up Mr. Forman?" Red rolled his eyes.

"I just wanted to see what was going on with this piece of crap."

"I changed the battery and cleaned out the oil and the transmission. I think the muffler is going to need to be replaced and there is definitely a crack in the radiator." Jackie looked down into the hood of the car.

"Well, jesus." Red shook his head. "Damn car."

A knock sounded from the store part of the garage, and the two turned to see a very happy Eric.

"Great." Red mumbled. He leaned over the car, ignoring his son's arrival.

"Hey Eric." Jackie moved over to the bench, using a clean towel to run over her face and hands.

"Wow, you're all greasy and oily. I like." Eric smirked and then laughed as the towel was thrown at him.

"What do you want dumb-ass?" The two teenagers looked at Red. Eric rolled his eyes and placed a hand over his heart.

"Oh, daddy, you're too nice!"

"Eric," Red pulled his head from the hood and gave his only son a very sharp warning look.

"I came to talk to Jackie." The brown haired boy turned to Jackie who had a very skeptical look on her face.

"Did you seriously come home early just to put everyone's lives back together? Because, everyone else, mainly Hyde and Donna, might be oh so lost without you. But it didn't affect my life darling." Jackie shrugged and walked across the garage to a work station that had a carburetor sitting on top it.

Eric looked over at his father as he heard the chuckle that erupted from the engine. "As your flesh and blood, you'd think you'd take my side over hers."

"You'd think." Red stated loudly, still immersed in his search for answers concerning the car.

Eric gave him a hard cold look before turning to Jackie who was inspecting the car piece.

"You should go talk to Hyde." Jackie scoffed, her eyes still not looking at him. "You two need to sit down and have a conversation."

"Really?" Jackie swiveled around. "A conversation like what? Like you and Donna? That be a _very_ interesting conversation, let me tell you."

Green eyes rolled to the ceiling. It was easier dealing with strife and famine.

"Jackie, quit being so stubborn." He had seen basically every look of the emotional spectrum Jackie had to her advantage. He had been through most of her turmoil and had been in the room as Hyde or Donna comforted the tiny midget. But, being first hand, the person that had to handle Jackie, Eric swelled with a certain respect for Donna and Hyde.

"Eric, I hate you burst your happy, I'm home from Africa, back in sync with my ex-girlfriend, life is going my way, singing Dixie, little bubble, but, Hyde and I can not talk. We've tried. It ends with fighting, yelling, and tears. It ends with me going home alone."

"It ends with him going home alone as well!" Eric raised his voice. Jackie eyes narrowed.

"Look, you spindly dumb-ass. Hyde was sleeping with some _whore_ while I cried and screamed and prayed for someone to take the pain away. He was off running around, drinking, smoking, and acing like a jackass, while my mom ran off, again, my dad's case to be dismissed was denied, and while my whole being came crashing down. Yes, I was asking too much from him. But why can't I have a happy family after years of being treated like shit. He ran away and married the first blonde trailer trash he could find." Jackie shook her head. "If Hyde really wanted me, he wouldn't be sending in his lanky."

"Jackie! I hate to burst your bubble as well, but Hyde has been doing everything in his realm to be with you. And you're the one who keeps pushing him away. You can't push someone away and expect them to keep running back!"

"Then maybe it's better this way! He's just going to run away, anyway. Who cares?!" Jackie threw down a wrench she had been holding and rushed into the store part of the garage and into the office.

Eric sighed and slammed his hand down on the work table, only to turn around to see his father glaring at him from besides the car.

"We were having such a nice day at work."

Eric stood still, after a beat he started wildly gesturing towards the office and stuttering his frustrations. Red rolled his eyes and walked over to the work table, picking up the discarded wrench that had been thrown down.

"Eric. What did you do after you and Donna broke up?" Red started twisting and turning various things on the car part in front of him.

"I stayed in my room."

"Yeah, you did. And what did you accomplish by staying in your room." Eric looked up in thought.

"I don't know."

"Nothing, that's what." Red made it a point not to look at his son. "And then, after the fiasco, she started dating that Casey fellow. You didn't seem to handle that either."

Eric scoffed, folding his arms and leaning against the work table, facing the direction of the office.

"Why didn't you get back together with Donna after Casey left?" Eric scoffed again and shook his head.

"I was _no_ one's second choice." Red cocked his eyebrow, watching as his son shook his head. His eye brow continued to raise as the shaking became slower and slower, finally stopping. "I wasn't going to be Donna's fall back. Jackie doesn't want to be Hyde's second choice."

Red rolled his eyes and nodded his head. He went back to tinkering with the carburetor.

"But Jackie isn't Hyde's second choice." Red sighed and placed down the wrench. He turned and glared at Eric.

"Look, when Donna came running back to you, and your dumb-ass told her it wasn't possible, that you were not going to be her second choice, could you have imagined that Donna was coming back to you because she had met her second choice, and she wanted to be back with her first choice?"

Eric stared at his father, and then began looking around at the garage, trying to make sense of the words.

"Um, no. Because I was her second choice." Red rolled his eyes, once again, and growled.

"Eric, you and Jackie, are first choices. Hyde and Donna, it took them a little time, but they finally got to where they needed to be. Jackie will figure it out, just as you figured it out. She needs space."

Red turned away from Eric, who's face morphed into surprise.

"Oh my god! We had a moment! You just gave me a father, son talk!"

"Eric." Red refused to look at him. "Don't ruin this moment by being a dumb-ass."

Eric sucked his lips in and looked away from his father. He would just have to treasure this moment silently.

--

Jackie walked through the creaky doorway. She sighed as dust enveloped her nostrils. It had been so long since she had gone home. Since her heeled feet had stepped into the marble hallway.

She sighed and placed her purse down on the hall table, she walked over and turned on the switch to flood light into the room. Jackie sighed and leaned against the wall.

Two and a half years ago she would have walked through the door, head held high, ignoring the help as she dropped her things to the ground. She would have ran up the stairs to her bedroom and shut the door, blasting ABBA as she picked out her perfect outfit for the next day. Her father would have been home at eight twenty sharp, and her mother would have been sitting in the Jacuzzi, Cynthia, their maid, bringing cocktails one after the other. She would have been waiting for Michael to call and for her cheerleader friends to give her the next big social event.

She ran her hand through her hair, pushing off the wall and making her way slowly through the cigar scented house.

Now, she just wanted to do what she had to do and leave.

Since the estate had been taken care of, way before her father was sent to prison, the only people who could sell it was her mother or father. Her mother was never around and her father insisted on keeping the house for when he got out of jail. Which meant that Jackie often had to make sure nothing had happened to the valuables and trinkets which sat in her grand home.

Her bedroom was the same as it had been the week before and the week before that. Pink walls, her fluffy bed, and her closet. Oh, how she missed her closet. Walk in, doubled width, a full length mirror to the back. Now, that was something she wished she could take back to the apartment.

She flopped on to the bed, her eyes focusing over the white ceiling. The last time she had seen her apartment was the Friday night before her date with Steven. She had gone quickly back to grab clothes. After Thursday had happened, and Donna seemed to evade everyone under the sun, Jackie had sought out the only refuge she had ever known.

Home.

Fez was still under the impression she was at Donna's. And Donna thought she was in her apartment. She knew once they found out, everything would simply blow up in her face.

Mismatched eyes closed. Being alone had been her biggest fear. But over the past few years being tossed aside, so casually, had become just as scary. Being alone in a giant house, where silence was the only greeting you ever came across, wasn't so bad.

She curled up into the fetal position, her eyes focusing on a spot across the room.

At least nothing could hurt her when she was alone.

In theory, of course.

--

Hyde, Fez, Eric, and Kelso sat on top of the water tower. The had a case of beer and no worries of women, work, or life.

"You know. Everything always seems so much clearer way up here." Hyde looked down the line at his friends.

"Africa was so beautiful at night." Eric nodded his head, lifting the bottle to his lips. "The villagers believed that the crickets sang lullabies to ward off evil spirits."

"My homeland was very beautiful at night too." Fez placed his empty bottle behind him.

Kelso grabbed himself and Fez another beer and then leaned against his palms. "How are far away is your homeland from Africa?"

Fez shrugged, popping the top of his beer. "I'm not so good with the geography."

Hyde sighed and looked up at the sky that was glittering with stars. "Jackie would have adored this."

The other three boys all slowly turned to stare at their friend. Eric was the first to drop his glaze, the bottle being lifted to his lips. Fez rolled his eyes and then closed them, leaning against the lower bar of the railing. Kelso simply looked out towards the city.

"It never gets easier, does it?" Kelso's voice rang across their brains.

"It's suppose too." Fez answered, even though he was sure that was not what anyone had wanted to hear.

"I think you just have to keep taking all the bad and all the good, and in the end it evens out." Eric shrugged.

Hyde, who had refused to drink anything because of the massive hung-over he had experienced that morning, shook his head, his chin resting on his fingers. "No, Kelso, it doesn't get any easier."

"That kind of sucks." Kelso pouted. He took his empty bottle and let it drop. "Because I think I might be in love with Brooke."

Once again, this time in a different order, the three other boys turned to stare at their friend. Kelso looked at them and shrugged, also finding himself leaning against the bottom rail.

"Maybe the song is just different for you. Instead of it being love, marriage, and a baby carriage. It's a baby, and then love, and maybe even marriage." Eric stated.

"I had the whole song re-written for him." Fez looked over to Eric and then to Kelso. "It had a lot of added verses. Mostly about lots of women."

Hyde rolled his eyes at his foreign friend.

"How did you know you were in love with Donna? Or with Jackie." Kelso turned his head so he could look at the lights of Point Place, shining brightly in the distance.

"I knew I was in love with Donna the day after we had sex for the first time. Of course I loved her, but nothing compared to the feeling of wanting her next to me all the time." Fez stared at Eric with a very reproachful look. Hyde, on the other hand, had gone back to staring up at the stars.

"What about you?" Hyde barely acknowledged Kelso's voice. His focus remained on the diamonds that brightened the midnight blue of the sky.

"I didn't know I was in love with Jackie, until I lost her." Hyde shrugged, his eyes dropping to the ground below them. "I pretended that she didn't mean anything more then a hook up. She was just someone who was hot and sexy and made me feel partially human, but I wasn't about to admit that. And then, it was all taken away." Hyde chuckled. "That girl is the most annoying person on the face of the planet. And it's literally killing me that I can't have her."

Eric placed a comforting hand on his best friend's shoulder. Fez opened his mouth, closed it, cocked his head to the side, opened his mouth again, and then closed it again. Kelso looked away from the lights of Point Place. He moved his head so he could look at his friends and still rest the side of his face on his hands, on the bar. He looked at Hyde and sighed.

"Man, why don't you just go over to Jackie's and apologize. We get it. You and Jackie are like the same side of the magnetic, destined to repel. But dude, this has gone on, long enough. It's been almost two months since Sam left. Go find Jackie and make it work. Look at Eric and Donna."

Hyde opened his mouth just to be interrupted by Fez shaking his head. "She's not at the apartment, she's been staying at Donna's for the past like, week."

"She hasn't been at Donna's since Thursday. I haven't seen her coming or going, and trust me, I was on watch for Donna. I didn't see Jackie once."

Hyde's eyes grew large. They had _lost_ Jackie?

"Then," Kelso looked up confused. "Where the hell has she been staying?"

--

Hyde stood at the iron gate that separated the Burkhart estate from the common people. He sighed, ready to jump the fence as he had done so many times. However, as his hand grabbed the bar, he realized that the gate was already open. His stomach twisted.

He knew Jackie was somewhat careless when she came to the mansion, but what if someone had broken in? What if they had hurt her? Hyde would definitely have to kill some people.

The estate was black, darkness covering it like a blanket. He carefully made his way to the front door, growling as he found the knob turn-able. He was going to kill her if she had left the house unlocked. He was going to simply kill her.

"Jacks?" He flinched at the echo that came back to his ears. The house was dreary and uncomfortable while there was occupants living in it. Now, as it stood baron, Hyde was on guard for someone to just jump out at him.

"Jackie?" There was no answer and his stomach was twisting in thick knots. Why the fuck wasn't she answering him?

He knew the mansion better then the rest of the gang. Having spent so many nights with her, laying with her in the dark as she cried that her life wasn't the way it was suppose to be.

Hyde stood in front of her bedroom door, light spilling from the space at the bottom. He placed his hand on the knob and turned it.

What if something had happened? Could he really handle it?

He took a deep breath and then swung the door open, ready to punch anyone if they were in there with her. He lowered his guard as he saw her on the bed.

There she was, in pink pajama pants and a white tee-shirt. Her mismatched eyes were staring at him blankly. Her face was void of make-up and her hair had been pulled back from her face. He turned slightly and noted that there was a television up against the wall. Re-runs of _I Love Lucy _playing across the screen.

"Steven? What the hell?" Jackie sat up, pushing her back against the headboard of her bed.

Hyde stood there, mouth slightly open, eyes moving between the television and Jackie. He folded his arms, closing his eyes, an expression of anger over his brow.

"What the hell are you doing sleeping, by yourself, _here_?"

"UM," Jackie's expression turned to one of anger as well. She moved so that she was kneeling in the middle of her bed, in perfect eye level with him. "It's _my_ house, I'm more then welcomed to come and stay here."

"Donna and Fez were worried about you!" Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Considering you're here, now, means that they _just_ found out. I don't really think there was enough time to be very worried."

"Jackie, seriously, you can't just runaway to an abandoned house!" Hyde watched as the tiny brunette blanked for a second and then stepped off the bed. She walked so that she was in front of her bed and in front of him but there was still ample room between them.

"Steven, I can do whatever I want. I needed some space! I found it."

"Is this about Halloween night?" His voice had lowered. He knew he had to save his strength for the screaming that was bound to occur later in the conversation.

"Why would I need space from that? It's not the first time I've woken up dazed and confused, wrapped in your arms." Jackie shook her head. "Sadly, _sadly_, not everything that goes on has a direct effect of whatever you've done or you're doing."

"You didn't even ask why you were in my bed!"

"Because it's actually very logical. Or, no, no it isn't." Jackie shook her head. Staring into the confused blue orbs. "Why wouldn't you let me sleep in Eric's room? Or in Laurie's room? Why on god's good green earth would you have me sleep with you?"

"I wasn't making you sleep with me! I was going to let you sleep on the cot while I made a sleeping bag on the floor. You were the one that was all 'baby, baby sleep with me. Never leave me. I promise I won't be mad.' So don't go blaming me, Jackie!"

He watched as Jackie froze, her eyebrows still narrowed and her eyes moving back and forth. He was waiting for the wheels to turn, for the memories to hit her.

"That doesn't excuse it, Steven." Her voice was dramatically softer then it had been moments before.

"What did you want me to do?"

"I don't know, but I shouldn't have woken up next to you." She shook her head and crossed her arms.

At least they weren't yelling.

"Jackie what do you want me to do? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything." Hyde took a step towards her, only to take half a step back as she flinched. "Jackie, come on. What do you want from me?"

"I want you to take back everything that happened! I want you to take back Sam, to take back Vegas, to take back every harsh word and every sharp look!" Jackie' voice had risen several decimals.

"I can't do that." Hyde sighed and allowed his hand to run through his hair. "I can't take any of it back. I happened, I let it happen, and I'm sorry. Jackie, I am so sorry. But, you know, it's as much your fault as mine."

He could have sworn her mismatched eyes grew a darker color.

"How Steven? How the fuck was any of this _my_ fault?"

"You're the one who kept pushing and pushing and pushing!" He allowed his voice to rise as well. "And then, in typical Jackie fashion, you ran straight over to Kelso!"

"Oh my god! Nothing happened! I didn't run to _anyone_. Kelso came over, spilt soda all over himself, and took a shower because he was sticky. He was joking about 'doing' it. Jesus!" Jackie sat, violently, on her bed. "We're having the same fight, we also have."

Hyde blanked at her flat voice, the defeat across her face.

"Maybe we've really run our course." Hyde stared at her lips which moved, her words echoing across his brain. He knelt down in front of her grabbing her hips, resting his arms on the bed.

"Jackie, we have _not_ run our course. I have been doing whatever I can to make you understand I'm not going anywhere. Now you have to forgive me. I'm _sorry_." Jackie looked at him, her head slanted downward slightly.

"We're not like Donna and Eric, we're not having sex and everything is going to be ok."

Hyde nodded his head. "That's fine."

"It's going to be really hard Steven. It's not going to happen over night. We're both going to have to work on forgiving each other."

Hyde smiled and rose up, gently kissing her nose. "Jackie, let's work on forgetting the past, ok? It's you and me. And I'll wait for however long you need."

Jackie smiled and let out a deep breath. "Ok, great." She rose with him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Hyde smiled and kissed the top of her head. "You ready to go to sleep?"

"Yeah," Jackie sighed and pulled away. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Hyde cocked an eyebrow and looked around the room. "I'm staying here."

"Uh, no you're not. Thursday was completely out of my control. You're not staying here." Jackie kissed him on the cheek and then began nudging him towards the door. "I'm enjoying my space, out."

"Jackie!" Hyde stopped her, trying to ignore the smile that was crossing her lips. "You are not sleeping here by yourself."

"Oh, yes I am. Good bye Steven." Jackie smile, scrunched her nose, and pushed Hyde out the door, closing and locking it promptly.

Hyde stared at the door and threw his arms in the air. He walked down the stares and made a sharp turn into living room. He might not be able to sleep in the bedroom with Jackie. He gently dusted off the couch and flopped down. But Jackie was on some serious substance abuse if she thought he was going to let her sleep in an old creaky house by herself.

Pf, girls.


	7. Same old Song and Dance

**Disclaimer:** Nothing, nadda, yatta, yatta, da. If I did own them, there be little redheaded star wars fans and zennie babies running around.

**Author's Note:** So, I like this chapter. I think it has some spunk. I promise, promise, promise that the next chapter will be 'lighter', sort-of. I know there will be so unhappy voices with the way I ended this chapter. But all will be explained. Next chapter is Hyde's Birthday and some other good fun times for our favorite gang. Thank you so much for the reviews, you're all fabulous! Happy Readings!!

* * *

"Yeah, but I guess that wasn't very Zen of me, was it Hyde?"

"Where Zen ends, ass-kicking begins. And that is your final lesson, Grasshopper."

- Jackie and Hyde**, Cat Fight Club, Season 2, Episode 25**

* * *

**Wednesday, November 14th, 1979**

**Forman Basement**

Sitting in the basement, for Fez, was like watching a national geographic movie. _Wisconsin Teenagers and their Mating Rituals_. It had been a week and a half, give or take, since the two couples had come to some agreement about their relationships. And while Fez, being happily one part of a couple, wanted the best for his friends, he figured it was only a matter of time till fireworks started to explode.

However, sitting across from his chair, was Hyde and Jackie, looking sweet and happy. Of course, it was to be expected that they would be on their best behaviors. Fez noticed that Hyde was more gentle and soft spoken with Jackie. And Jackie, who was slightly guarded, was lowering her defenses with every sweet gesture and whispered word.

Fez wanted to think that he had an up on his other friends, seeing as how he lived with Jackie and that meant Hyde would be over often. Fez would have been able to watch the two and keep tabs if this sweet side was meant only for the basement. But this was not the case. Jackie and Hyde had been playing house at the mansion. They slept, ate, and had been living at the mansion for the past week.

Which is why when Fez found out that Cori had asked Hyde if she could work at the store, seeing as how Donna and Eric wanted to start college in the spring, he had been a little reluctant. He wasn't sure how much exposure Cori should have with the group, but eyes on the inside, was better then anything Fez had expected.

Cori was able to tell him about how cute and adorable Jackie and Hyde were. She was able to keep tabs on if their relationship was really as progressive as it seemed when they were in the basement in front of their friends. Not only did Hyde leave during the day to take Jackie to lunch, he always returned exactly when he told Cori he would come back. Even if Jackie was dragging him to dinner, he would be back at least forty minutes before it was time to close, Jackie in tow of course, and allow Cori to leave.

Cori loved the record store and was completely smitten with her boss and his girlfriend.

Eric and Donna, on the other hand, weren't as sparkly as Jackie and Hyde. Fez was almost positive that their display was not just for the group's benefit. It wasn't that they were fighting, or rather, it wasn't what they were saying. It was what they weren't saying. Sure, sure, one or two days they were completely smitten with each other. The rest of the time it was dirty looks and undertones.

Fez figured it was because of their make-up technique. Sex was good, sex was very, very good. But sex did not equal to a solution or an apology.

With Cori working at the record store, Donna was able to go back to looking at colleges and classes and all sorts of other things. Eric was enjoying the treatment from his mother and the life of privileges he had missed while in Africa. Who knew how wonderful a burning hot shower could be?

Fez had a feeling that the two had not spoken about what was really bothering them. Randy or the Destiny chick. Africa and college. Hell, they had started looking at apartments, and that had ended fairly quickly.

And the weird part was, no one was noticing. Fez didn't count because he was perceptive all on his own. That's just a skill that can be horned by stalking and peeping.

Currently, even though it was fairly late, they had all decided to hang out in the basement. Just relax and chill, that was the theme. Jackie was sitting on Hyde's lap whispering delicately about how hard her day had been. Fez was eating some ice cream in the chair near the door, his eyes glittering because of the chocolate sauce that was poured over the sweet, sweet vanilla. Eric and Donna were on the couch, not speaking. Not speaking was their favorite past time.

Eric had his arm situated on top of the couch and Donna leaned against the couch and his arm. There was, oh, four or so inches in between them. They both were very stiff looking.

"What's wrong with you two?" Fez had debated for the past hour if he was going to say anything. If it was in fact worth saying anything. Eric _had_ just come home. Obviously there was still some routines that had to be broken in. But after, what, a week and a half? The two could look a little less on death row and a little more in love.

Donna turned to the brown skinned man and then turned her head to look at her boyfriend.

"Nothing." Her eyes stayed over Eric. He didn't even acknowledge their friend or her stare. He spaced out a lot these days. "Eric."

His eyes were slightly glazed over. Hyde had turned himself to look at his best friend. Jackie's concerned eyes were also over the skinny man.

"Eric." Donna nudged him and he turned and looked at her and then the rest of the room. He gave a bright smile and nodded his head.

"Sorry. I seriously think it's the cold weather. Africa was like hot all the time, and I think my body is just trying to adjust. The first month in Africa I kept fainting." Eric laughed at his own story.

Jackie nodded her head slowly and slid off her boyfriend's lap. "So! We want everyone to come over for a game night Saturday." She walked over to the other side of the couch and flopped down.

"A game night? Oh Boy!" Eric gave her a very sarcastic smile and pumped his fist in the air in mock excitement.

Hyde rolled his eyes and leaned over, grabbing Eric's arm and pulling it down.

"Don't be a jackass. This one went and invited Kelso and Brooke, since we haven't seen them in like, forever, apparently. And Fez and Cori already agreed."

"When?" Fez's eye brows bunched together. "You guys are telling me now."

"I asked Cori last night, when Steven and I were closing the store." Jackie shrugged nonchalantly. "She was excited about it."

"No offense Jacks, but your house is way creepy." Eric closed his eyes and shook as if a chill had run across his back. "It's a little ominous."

It was Jackie's turn to roll her eyes. She crossed her arms and shot a look to her boyfriend who sighed.

"Come on guys." Donna and Fez noticed the flatness in Hyde's voice, he obviously wasn't that much into this idea.

"We're going to have lots of liquor." The couple turned to Jackie who had a bright smile over her face. "No one has to work Sunday, it'll be great!" Donna continued to eye the brunette as Eric turned to Hyde.

"What about the store?" Hyde shook his head.

"It's going to be closed Sunday through Wednesday. WB is having it re-tiled."

Eric turned back to look at Jackie only to see a small smile over Donna's face. He smiled back and then shifted so he could smile at Jackie.

"Sounds great!" Jackie's face lit up ad she jumped up.

"Yay! We're going to have a big party!" She turned on her heel and disappeared out of the basement.

"Cori just agreed? She didn't even ask me!" Fez pouted. Hyde leaned in his chair and held his hands up.

"Welcome to the wonderful world of being in a relationship. It's not like you weren't going to come."

"But that's not the point!" Fez continued to pout. Eric looked at him, shook his head and looked over at Hyde.

"Why does she want to have a game night?"

Hyde sighed and leaned into his chair. "Honestly, I think she's just feeling a bit nostalgic."

The three friends allowed their jaws to drop.

"What?"

"Hyde, you know what nostalgic means?" His eyes narrowed and he punched Eric in the arm.

"What did I say about being a jackass?"

--

--

****

Friday, November 16th, 1979

Grooves Record Store

"You really don't care that we're not having sex?" Hyde took a sharp breath. It was the same discussion from Monday. He wasn't sure if his girlfriend was busting his balls or genuinely concerned he might run off towards a hooker or something.

"Jacks, baby, I do not care that we're not having sex." He turned and gave her a small smile. His fingers gently ran through her hair.

Jackie gave him a look and turned away, moving towards one of the crates. Hyde let his head drop and moved to the other side of the counter. He opened the register and began counting the profit from their morning rush.

Blue eyes looked up, only to crash into blue/green eyes. He looked up and smirked.

"What Jacks?" She leaned across the counter and gave him a peck laying a record in between them. "The Eagles, huh?"

"Yeah. Maybe we'll listen to them." She giggled as he shook his head and slipped the record under the counter.

"I have our record, it's behind the player."

"No, it isn't. The one you slipped under is our record. I had Cori find an empty slip for me." Hyde looked at the brunette with a spark in his eye.

"You're evil."

"I learned from the best." Jackie leaned forward again, only to have Hyde's hands grab her face so she couldn't pull away.

Yes, the tiny little midget had made it a rule that during their little probation period, there would be _no_ sex. And Hyde, wanting to only redeem himself, agreed full heartedly. He miscalculated that his girlfriend was actually an evil genius and to punish him, or what he assumed was punishment, wore all his _favorite_ outfits. She would sprits on his favorite perfume of hers. She would wear short shorts and tiny tank tops to sleep in. Not that he was allowed in her bedroom. They were still sleeping in different corners of the house.

But all of that was too be expected.

However, he was not going to give up the kisses. The taste of her mouth in his or the way she gasped for air when they finally released their lip lock. It was, in theory, his to have and no one was going to take that away from him.

"Aw! You guys are so cute!" He inwardly groaned as Jackie pulled away from him, twisting to smile at the strawberry blonde girl standing in the doorway of the store.

Hyde had nothing against her. She was a great employee, who had a wealthy father, who allowed her to copy fliers as advertisement for the store, from his office. She just had horrible timing.

She walked in, Fez two steps behind her. He gave Hyde a very dark look.

"You are making her work until ten o'clock tomorrow!" Hyde's own eyes widen behind his sun glasses as Jackie spun around, her mouth opened in a giant 'o'.

"STEVEN! You're staying at work and keeping Cori here until ten!" Cori looked at Hyde with an apologetic expression. He could feel a headache about to envelope him.

"Jacks, it's not a big deal. You're going to be catering to Kelso, Brooke, Fez, Donna, and Eric. Right after me and Cori close up the store, we'll come over."

"Why does my precious flower need to stay with _you_?" Hyde looked over to Fez.

"Because, I need her too." That was a bit of a lie. Cori had asked to stay later because she wanted to learn how to close the store. Hyde wanted her to learn how to close the store. Randy was great. Hyde could go and do as he pleased and know that his store would be safe for the night. Not that Hyde fully trusted the safety for Cori, being they usually closed nine or ten, but at least Fez could keep her company and then Hyde could go home a little earlier to that damn mansion.

"Fez, come on. It's not a big deal." Cori gave him a huge smile and wrapped her arms around his hips. "I'll be there as soon as possible."

Hyde was grateful to see the look on Fez's face that clearly stated he was on board. There was not such a look on Jackie's face, however.

"How could you! Get Leo to close the store, or WB!" Jackie looked as if tears were going to sprout from her eyes like fountains.

Blue eyes closed and Hyde blocked out his girlfriend's harsh tone and his friend's chipper conversation. When he opened his eyes the only people standing in front of him were Fez and Cori.

"Where?" Hyde growled and let his head drop. He began talking into the counter. "Where did she go?"

Cori and Fez both shrugged. Earning another growl from Hyde.

"You two are basically worthless right now." Cori nodded her head while Fez made an indignant sort of noise.

"Well, excuse us for having better things to do then keep track of your girlfriend!"

--

Donna was sitting on the Forman's stoop, her chin resting in her hand, which was propped by her elbow on her knee. She was staring into the street, her eyes focusing on and off. Jackie was a step above her, leaning against the front door frame. Her eyes were closed and a jacket was wrapped tightly across her shoulders.

"Why are you and Eric so off?" Donna shrugged. It was the first thing that had been said in over and hour.

"I don't know. One minute we're having sex and the next we're acting like a couple from some cheesy sitcom."

"Maybe having sex when you should have been beating his ass was the problem."

"I wasn't going to keep yelling at him and forcing him to do things just to push him away, _Jackie_." The brunette opened her eyes and put her hands up defensively. "I'm sorry."

"Uh, sure you are." Jackie made a face and allowed her hands to pull the jacket as close to her as possible.

"It's not like I thought having sex was going to turn back the hands of time or anything." Donna stated, her voice lower then it had been.

Jackie cracked an eye open, sighed, and then closed it back. "Donna, you and Eric have gone through the mill, quite a few times. He screws up, you threaten to beat his ass, and you two go back to being fuckin' Mr. and Mrs. Cunningham from Happy Days. It was bound to all catch up to you."

"I wasn't going to punish him for going to Africa to make a life for himself." Donna stared feverishly on a raw spot of the street.

"I'm not saying that you should be punishing him. Talking to him, possibly. You two went from not talking, to screaming, to rolling on the couch like two dogs in heat. The world was not going to simply correct all the things in between Africa and Wisconsin."

Donna sighed. She hated it when the little princess was right.

"He slept with a girl named Destiny, who the hell names their child Destiny?" Donna balked at the name. It was ironic on some level. Eric had slept with Destiny. Oh, the angels were just yakking it up in Heaven, pointing and laughing at the blonde woman.

"You slept with Randy." Jackie shrugged. "You two are on even playing fields."

"I didn't sleep with Randy because Eric slept with Destiny!" Donna turned her head, glaring sharply at her friend.

"No, you slept with Randy because you were tired of feeling for Eric." Jackie groaned and shifted so she was sitting up, towards Donna. "You need to talk to Eric. You guys aren't going to get past this funk until you do. Bigger wars have been waged comparatively. You just have to have a heart to heart with your boyfriend."

Donna nodded her head, returning to her previous position. It was amazing to see how Jackie had truly grown up over the past year.

"And don't even _think_ about getting into a fight before my game night. Enough heads will be rolling come ten o'clock!"

Donna allowed her head to drop into her legs. Oh, yes, lots of growing up.

--

Eric sat behind the counter at the record store, glancing over the Eagle's record. For a Friday afternoon it was pretty quite. Hyde had argued that there was a rush in the morning so there probably wouldn't be another rush until about six or seven.

Eric's eyes bounced to the clock near the entrance. It was only four twenty seven.

"I like Cori here and all, but I kind of miss Donna." Hyde stated, walking from the back. "She had a way of being kind of aggressive and mean. Cori's way to nice and perky. She bought me a cinnamon doughnut so I would be able to have a sweet but spicy type day." Hyde shook his head. "I wonder how much oregano she's had in her life."

"I'm just happy that she and Fez have some weird animal ritual connection. She's perky and likes candy and he's perky and likes candy. They were destined to be together."

Hyde nodded his head and leaned against the counter, shooting glares to his friend who had taken his stool.

"So, Jacks seemed pretty mad when I saw her." Eric smirked, and then sucked his lips in as Hyde turned to him with a look of pure hatred.

"I thought I told you to stop calling her that." Eric waved him off.

"I've been calling her that way longer then you have." Hyde scoffed. "Just because me and Jackie have a love hate relationship, doesn't mean we can't have something close and personal to call each other."

"Usually it's Darth Vader and Erica." Hyde mumbled. Eric ignored him.

"She was pretty mad." He moved off of the stool and walked around, flopping to the couch.

"Yeah, well. It's been a week and this will be our first fight, so, I think we're ok." Hyde grabbed the stool and positioned it dead center behind the counter. "And, shouldn't you be more concern about your failing relationship rather then mine?"

Eric looked at his best friend. "Donna and I are just fine, thank you very much."

"Oh, yeah, real fine. When was the last time you two did a little dance? Made a little love? Got down?"

"More recently then you and the devil." Eric smirked and turned his head to face the side of the store.

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Man, come on."

"So, we're on the fritz, who cares?" Eric shot up, moving to behind the couch to pace.

"You love her, right?" It was almost like poking a bear with a stick.

"Of course I love her!" Eric spun from his pace, his green eyes lit. "This has nothing to do with love!"

Hyde gave Eric a very sharp glare. They both knew, new muscles or not, Hyde could kick Eric's ass.

Eric calmed down, closing his eyes and letting his hand cover his face. "Remember," He sighed and moved back to sit on the couch. "Remember when you asked me how I did it? How I was able to be with another woman and not feel so guilty about Donna?" Hyde nodded his head. "Why the fuck didn't I feel guilty? Dude, why the fuck did me and Donna sleep together after, what? Five minutes?"

Hyde shrugged. "Hell if I know Forman. I want to assume it's because you and Donna dealt with your craziness in a sexual manner. If I could have dealt with the Jackie craziness in a sexual manner, I sure as hell would have."

"She kind of like lunged at me." Eric shook his head. "Not the point. The point is, I think, well, I think we jumped back to quickly. Every time I want to talk to her, I just, I chicken out."

"That's because you're a chicken." Eric turned slowly to glare at his friend. "I'm sorry. You're a pansy chicken."

"I know people." Eric lifted a finger, nodding his head. "And you'll be wishing you were being pummeled by fighter jets and Jedi mind tricks, in stead of giant branches and lion cubs."

"You should just go and talk to her. Stop being such a baby." Hyde shrugged, his sympathies dismissed.

"Wow, Hyde, you're such a _great_ friend."

"Yeah, yeah," Hyde shook his head. "I'd best wait until Sunday. Jackie will _kill_ you guys if you ruin her party."

"Which, once again, why is she having this party?"

Hyde's hand immediately flew to the back of his head. "I don't know man."

Eric didn't believe him for a second.

--

--

****

Saturday, November 17th, 1979

Burkhart Estate

Kelso stood outside of his ex-girlfriend's house with a dreaded feeling. He wasn't a hundred percent sure why he was here. He had argued it was to do damage control among the newly reacquainted couples and to see Fez. But, why here?

Jackie had insisted that Kelso, Brooke, and little Betsy, come stay with her and Hyde at the mansion. There would be ample space and lots of entertainment.

With her staying at the mansion, however, gave Kelso, Brooke, and little Betsy, the perfect excuse to use her room at hers and Fez's apartment.

But no, they _had_ to stay with her. How ridiculously annoying.

Brooke looked over to her boyfriend and rolled her eyes, nudging him. "Michael, wipe that look off your face. I want to see Jackie's house."

"It's her parent's house." He corrected, clearing his throat. "And it's old and creepy."

"It's beautiful!" Brooke narrowed her brow. She began looking around the front yard, where they had been standing for a minute or so. Everything look freshly cut and cleaned. The driveway was massive, making Kelso's car look small and almost dirty looking. The scent of roses, even though they were not in season, clung to Brooke's nose.

"I am so sorry!" The door swung open revealing a very tired looking Jackie, who was sporting jeans and a man's sweatshirt. "I was trying to do laundry! It's freezing, come in, come in!"

Brooke allowed the tiny brunette to take Betsy from her, her mouth falling to the ground as she walked into the hallway.

Kelso took a deep breath as well, following his girlfriend. What met him on the inside was something he hadn't remembered.

The grand hallway of the house was light brightly and warmly. The whole atmosphere was warm for that matter. Everything looked polished and clean, there was scents of a faded perfume instead of the thick cigar scent that had clung so heavily years before. The rug, which had been red and gold, was now a deep navy blue. It complimented the gold walls and the large hanging chandelier.

Jackie smiled brightly, looking around. "I've been cleaning it up. You know, daddy really wants it to have that home feeling, for when he's out. So, I've been doing a lot of work. Steven helped, he was in charge of the yard. I'll show you to your room!"

Kelso hadn't seen Jackie in such high spirits in such a long time. He also hadn't seen the mansion in such shining prestige in years. Hell, when Jackie's parents were around, with maids, and cleaning people, and lawn people, the place was not even comparatively as beautiful.

The small group traveled across the hallway to the stairs. Jackie was babbling and kissing her god-daughter who's eyes were drinking in the splendor that surrounded her.

The upstairs hallway was just as clean. Kelso noticed that the rug from down stairs had been brought upstairs. The red did more wonders with the beige walls.

"Oh, Jackie." The brunette couldn't help but glow at Brooke's tone of voice.

"Here, this is perfect, because Steven's room is right next door, and my room is right down that hallway." Both Kelso and Brooke looked to where Jackie was pointing. "You guys get settled, and I'm going to make some coffee."

Jackie handed the baby back to Brooke and then disappeared down the hall and down the stairs.

"She lived here?" Brooke gave Kelso an envious look. "This is amazing."

He didn't say anything. Kelso simply opened the door, allowing the mother of his daughter to stand in awe of the giant guest room.

"Jesus!" Brooke turned, Betsy in her arms safely, and looked at Kelso with a look of gratitude. "I'm, it's, oh my god! Jackie must be the luckiest person in the whole world."

Kelso stared into the room, his hand scratching his upper arm. He looked at his girlfriend and then back to the room.

Luckiest person in the world, huh? Oh, wouldn't she be surprised.

--

Hyde walked out of his office, maneuvering between the various people in his store. He had tried calling Jackie twice. Both times Kelso had answered the phone, babbling about some story of police security and safety. By the end of the second phone call he was unamused.

He rolled his eyes as he saw Fez behind the counter, staring intently at Cori who was ringing people up and smiling brightly. It was a wonder why he even bothered hiring anyone. He had enough friends to take the reigns when needed.

"Fez, I thought you had to go back to the salon?" Hyde stated, standing at the edge of the counter. The foreign man turned to look at his friend and then turned back to look at his girlfriend.

"Isn't she lovely?" Hyde allowed his head to drop. What was the point?

"Donna stopped in." Cori gave her boss a wide grin. Hyde had yet to see this girl pout or frown or anything of sad/angry nature. "She wanted to make sure she didn't have to bring anything to the dinner party tonight."

"Just Forman." Hyde cocked an eyebrow as Cori giggled. He watched as she turned around and whispered something in Fez's ear. He too began to laugh. Hyde shook his head and walked away.

Fez allowed his hands to travel from his girlfriend's waist to her hips. "That party is next weekend, right?"

"Mm hmm." Cori's smile widen, her hips pressing close to his. "Are you excited?"

"To meet your entire family all at once. Of course!" Cori chuckled, leaning closer to his ear.

"It'll be fun, don't worry." Fez practically swoon, almost falling to the floor. Cori giggled and pulled away, turning to help someone who had come to the counter.

There was something about watching her work, but whatever it was, Fez loved it. She was always smiling and giggling. They never fought and she loved candy. Her hair was perfect, it was always thick and soft, and smelt like juicy cherries.

He smiled as she turned back to him, gently poking his nose with her index finger.

"I'm so excited for this dinner party thing."

"It's not a big deal, it's just us." Fez shrugged, he was too use to the group's activities.

"But still, Jackie wanted me to come. That means she likes me, and if she likes me everyone else likes me." Cori ran her fingers through his hair. "I want them to like me."

"Baby," Fez grabbed her around the waist, making her squeal. "I think you're amazing. And if they didn't like you, trust me, I would be looking for some new friends."

Cori leaned in and kissed him. "Hyde is going to kill me."

Fez scoffed. "I can take him." He watched as his Cori turned towards her boss. Brown eyes caught blue eyes and a gulp was visible across Fez's throat. "Well, I can tell Donna to get him."

"You're crazy." Cori gave him an Eskimo kiss and pulled from his embrace. "I love it."

"Well, good. I kinda like it myself." Fez smiled and then went back to simply staring at her. There was definitely something, and he was lovin' it.

--

It was close to nine thirty. Jackie's game night was in full swing with the gang. Eric and Donna had much the same reaction as Kelso as they took in the beautiful hallway and then the even more warm and beautiful living room. Jackie was brighter then a Christmas tree. She had all different kinds of drinks mixed waiting patiently for someone to take a sip. The living room, with it's deep red walls and beautiful mantled fireplace was gleaming with orange, yellow, and red decorations. The scent of spicy cinnamon spread across the occupants' noses, as they all chattered and giggled in a circle in front of the fireplace.

Fez and Cori had arrived at nine sharp, both marveled by the pristine glory of Jackie's former childhood home. Fez had explained to Jackie that Hyde had taken pity on them and had allowed them to leave early.

And while Jackie was happy that two more of her guest could arrive and see the house, she was a little put off on Hyde still staying at the store. It was just as much his god damn party as it was hers.

"Jackie, seriously, the place looks amazing!" Eric placed his arm around the brunette. Donna who was sitting on the couch let her head drop.

"Oh Eric! Doesn't it!" Jackie giggled brightly.

Fez looked at them and then at Donna who was mumbling under her breath. It was common knowledge, that when Eric and Jackie drank, they became best friends. Left alone, for longer then five minutes, when they were found again, they were usually laughing and ruffling each other's hair. It was a freaky, freaky sight, that was ignored and then completely forgotten by the two come morning.

"Why aren't you lit?" Donna looked over to Fez.

"Why aren't you?" She gave him a coy smile which he returned.

"I want to take Cori back to the apartment. Not that staying here wouldn't be like staying at a very fancy hotel." Donna looked around, she was frankly astonished. The Burkhart estate had always seemed simpler. But that could have been because Donna usually went straight to Jackie's room, barely making eye contact with the various maids and butler-type people.

"Jackie really fixed this place up. And hasn't she been living here?"

"Both of them have." Fez stated. "Hyde said that they were sleeping in different rooms. At least until Jackie felt comfortable. He told her to just go back to the apartment but she refused. Said that she had to get the house ready for her dad."

"Her dad can't get out of jail for another, um, seven years?" Donna looked at Fez questioningly, he only shrugged.

"Obviously Jackie thinks differently." Donna's green eyes moved from her foreign friend over to Jackie who was hanging on every word that was coming from Eric's mouth. Words such as Jedi training, mind trick, light saber, Obi Won, were spilling quickly from his lips.

"Maybe alcohol blurs the line of likes and dislikes for them." Donna looked over to Fez who was staring in awe at Cori and Brooke who had started singing 'Ain't No Mountain High Enough'. "When did the sixties come back?"

"Who cares?" Fez stated, completely entranced. "Just watch them go."

Donna gave him a look and then turned to look for Kelso. She hadn't seen or heard from him in a while. She began turning her head violently. She spotted him coming from the main hallway, a bowl of popcorn in his hands. His eyes were glazed over and the smile across his lips was boisterous. Well, fabulous, the only two sober people at the party was Fez and Donna. Great.

--

Donna was leaning against the window, staring out into the street. Rain was pouring down, blurring everything from the window pane to the street lights. Her watch read twelve-fifteen. Every other clock currently read nine thirty. It had been Kelso's idea.

As the clock stroke eleven, Jackie had sobered up instantly. Hyde was still not home. And the more sober Jackie became, the more sober everyone else became.

Not that Eric, Kelso, and the three girls were completely sober, but they were slightly more aware of their surroundings.

Brooke had taken the job to calm Jackie, as Cori fetched her apple juice with shots of vodka. Fez had grabbed his car keys and slid out the front door. Eric had engaged the tiny brunette with children stories he had learned in Africa. And Kelso ran around the house turning the clocks back.

Donna wasn't sure if they were doing all of this to distract Jackie so she wouldn't kill Hyde. Or if they were distracting her so no one would have to think about the unthinkable.

Lights pulled up to the house and Donna dashed from the warmth of the living room of the mansion into the pouring rain. She stopped short as the light from the porch glowed over Hyde's face.

"Oh my god." She could barely hear her voice over the rain. Fez rushed from the other side of the car.

"Is she ok?" Donna had to move closer to Hyde, only seeing his lips move. She winced as he screamed into her ear. "Is she ok?"

"She's fine! What the fuck happened to you?" Donna moved to open the front door, Hyde simply gave her a weary look.

Warmth wrapped around the three. Fez shut the door and took a sharp breath of air. His voice was thick as his eyes darted around the empty hallway. "Where is Jackie?"

Donna looked at him and then allowed her eyes to take in Hyde, who looked like a drowned rat. She pointed to the living room, barely seeing Fez rush across the grand house.

"Hyde, what the hell?" Hyde started shaking his head, peeling his jean jacket from his skin.

"Steven? STEVEN!" Donna took a step back as Jackie threw herself over Hyde, who winced but held the tiny girl against his body. Donna noticed him shaking slightly. He was trying to get as much body heat from his girlfriend as he could.

"Kelso! Go get some towels!" Donna pointed her finger to the kitchen, her voice so sharp everyone but Hyde and Jackie jumped. Kelso did not need to be asked twice. He was gone before Donna had even finished her sentence.

"Hyde, you're soaked! Donna! You're soaked!" Donna glared over to her boyfriend who was staring at them with wide eyes. "Fez! You're--"

"Yes, Eric, I am, it's _raining_." Eric shut his mouth and turned back to Hyde who was squeezing on to Jackie.

"Steven." Donna had to strain to hear Jackie's voice which was barely able to be considered even a whisper. "What happened?"

Hyde opened his mouth only to close it as Kelso rushed in with an arm full of towels. Jackie spun and grabbed two, wrapping them around Hyde. Donna grabbed one and tossed one over to Fez, both wrapping their shoulders with the thick soft material. Kelso stood, his face still in shock, with several extra towels.

"The store got broken into." Hyde rolled his eyes. "While I was still in there."

Jackie's mouth dropped and she once again wrapped herself over Hyde.

"Dude, what happened?" Kelso, Eric, Cori, and Brooke all stood with similar expressions to Jackie's.

"I was in the office and I heard this rattling noise. So I looked through the window and there were these two guys." Hyde was shaking his head, Jackie was crying holding on to his waist. He was gently patting her hair. "I called the cops and then went to go try and scare them off. We got into a fight."

Donna was staring at Hyde with an incredulous look. His right eye was turning all shades of purple, his lip was cut, and the left side of his face was swelling to new degrees. What the hell had he been thinking?

"The cops got there and got the two. Some jackasses who have been breaking into a few local stores. WB is flying in from England tomorrow." Jackie shifted so that her hands were delicately running over the bruises of his face.

"Oh, my Steven." She almost started hysterics again as he winced under her soft touches,

"It's not a big deal. They got caught, WB is coming in, and I'm fine." Hyde shrugged and stepped away from the group. "I'm, I have to go shower."

Everyone watched as he turned and headed up the stairs, almost dragging himself up each step. Donna looked over at Jackie and quickly swooped over to her, pulling the tiny brunette against her.

Fez sighed and ran his fingers through his soaked hair. "When I got there, there was like five police cars. I was freaking out. But, by that time they had the two guys in a squad car, and they were questioning Hyde trying to get him to the hospital."

"I have to check on him." Jackie gave a grateful smile to Donna, to all of them, and ran up the stairs like a crack of lightening.

"Well." The group turned to Kelso who was looking more confused then anything else. "That just sucks."

Eric, being the closest, rolled his eyes and moved his hand back, hitting Kelso directly upside the back of his head.

"Dude! OW!"

--

Jackie stood in front of the bathroom door. She could hear the shower going, her brain trying to float from the depths of alcohol it had been swimming in. She leaned against the door, her hands running the course of her face.

With a deep breath, she turned the knob and slipped in to the tiled room. She closed the door gently and stared at the white curtain. The only thing between her and Steven.

"Babe?" She watched as the curtain moved slightly, revealing a bruised face. He looked at her and tried to crack a smile, only it looked too tired and too bruised. "Oh, baby."

"I'm fine Jacks, don't worry." He tried to master another smile and then shut the shower curtain, continuing with his warm sanction.

"Why would you fight them?" She heard the sigh and could imagine what his expression was.

"Jackie, I really don't want to talk about this."

"Steven, you could have been killed, or hospitalized." She felt tears sting her eyes. She could bear the thought that he could have been taken from her.

"I'm not though."

"But you could have been!" She resisted the urge to begin bawling hysterically. "You could have _died_."

"Jackie, I wasn't going to die." A growl escaped her throat and with out much of a thought she pulled the curtain back and stepped into the shower.

Steven froze under the water, facing her. His face twisted into an expression of confusion.

"What the hell?"

"As if we've never taken a shower together!" Jackie challenged.

"Yes, well, usually we were _both_ naked. And I didn't look and feel like I was some diseased, crippled monster." Jackie took a step towards him, her hands resting under his jaw. She ignored the fact that the water was slightly too hot, scorching her skin even through her long sleeve shirt and jeans.

"You, Steven Hyde, are no monster. You're beautiful." She cocked her head to the side and gave him a smile, reaching up and kissing the purple skin. "I just, I can't have anything happen to you."

"Jacks." Steven sighed and gently pressed his lips to hers. He ignored the pain the erupted across his face and he ignored his accelerated heart rate. "It would take a hell of a lot more then some punks to keep me from you."

Jackie giggled, resting her face against his chest. "You're so corny."

"Yeah, well, don't tell the gang." Hyde kissed the top of her head. "Get out so I can shower. And I'm going straight to sleep. No more of this party nonsense."

Jackie gave him a look but pulled away. "Ok, I'll go and get everyone settled. Keep your door unlocked." She gave his face another look. "I'm staying in there with you."

"You going to keep all the bad people away?" He joked. Jackie smiled brightly and nodded her head.

"I have some high kicks, I can protect you. But, there will be no sex. So don't even think about it."

He sighed and shook his head. "Jacks, I don't think I could have sex if I tried. I'm completely beat, and in pain."

Jackie smirked and slipped out from the shower. Steven rolled his eyes, and froze as the door opened and her sweet voice filled the bathroom.

"Baby, you've done more in worst conditions." And with a giggle and the door shutting, Steven was left to himself, a smile playing across his lips.

--

--

****

Tuesday, November 20th, 1979

Grooves Record Store

Eric dusted his hands, nodding his head proudly as he looked at his beautifully lined crates. He turned and looked over to Fez and Cori who were setting up another table of records across the store.

"Well, it looks way better then Sunday." Eric commented. Hyde, who was standing behind the counter looked up, surveyed the store, nodded his head, and then allowed his head to drop back, reading the various police reports.

He looked, well, he looked slightly worse then Saturday. His eye was still shining. His lip was healing decently, if not a bit swollen, and the left side of his face was still a bit of a mess. It was the first time since Sunday that he had even come to the store. WB had insisted that the store remain close for the next week or so, while insisting Hyde go to the hospital. Hyde was confused as to why WB wasn't more concerned about the store, which WB had shrugged and plainly stated that Hyde was more important.

It had been a real eye opener.

"Is he still getting it re-tiled?" Fez asked, leaning against the table. Hyde looked at him and then around the store once again.

"He put it off, I know that much. Whether he actually reschedules or not is beyond me. He wants me and Jackie to go to New York with him this weekend, however." Hyde shrugged. "I'm not a hundred percent why."

"What did Jackie say?" Cori looked at her boss and then made her way to the couch.

Hyde made a face. "Her eyes got really wide and I saw the dollar signs flashing dangerously. I think she's thinking of a shopping spree."

"Speaking of Jackie." Eric moved towards the couch and plopped down on the opposite end from Cori. "What's with the house? Don't get me wrong, the little devil really did some amazing work, but, why?"

Hyde looked at him and then Cori and then Fez, he sighed and stood straight, crossing his arms. "Apparently the house is in her parent's name. Because her ski cabin and a vacation house in Connecticut were repossessed, it paid off most of the debt her father accrued over the past few years. Since the mansion was paid off for and the titles have been iron clad, the mansion stays with the Burkharts. Which, was all fine and dandy when Pam was actually around. Jackie, I don't know why or who put it in her head, well, she feels that her dad is going to win this upcoming mistrial, trial thing, and she decided she was going to single handedly spruce up the place."

Determining, by the numbers of eye rolls that Hyde had used, the small group in the record store figured that Hyde did not think Jackie's father was coming out of jail, nor that he and his girlfriend should be living in the house.

"It has to be fun living there, though. I mean, it's like living in a really pretty dollhouse."

The three boys turned to Cori who was wearing a very innocent looking smile. Fez rolled his eyes. Cori, who was a lot like Jackie, only needing less maintenance, was use to living in houses with high ceilings and golden walls.

"Cori, I just don't want her getting hurt." Hyde stated, looking back down at the various papers. "She's been going crazy changing the decorations and cleaning. I spent all of last weekend, _all_ of last weekend, doing every inch of the yards. Mowing, edging, cutting, trimming, and while I was outside in the bitter cold, princess was scrubbing, cleaning, and buying new sheets and curtains and rugs for the mansion."

"At least you have land Hyde." Eric offered.

"Dude, it's _not_ my house. It's like staying with WB. I have to be on my best behavior."

"It's your girlfriend's house, with no parental supervision. What best behavior?" Eric gave Hyde weird look.

"Eric, shut up." Hyde gave them all a sharp look and then shuffled the papers, reading, or seemingly reading, a new page.

The door jingled open, and everyone looked to see Donna shuffling in. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing a thick sweater and jeans. She did not seem happy by any means of the word.

"We _need_ to talk." Eric, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights, turned slowly to look at Hyde.

The curly haired man, rolled his eyes and pointed to the office, gruffly mumbling to keep it down.

Donna did not need to be told twice, she grabbed Eric's hand and practically dragged him over to the office.

"Ow." Eric mumbled, rubbing his wrist and glaring at the blonde woman. "Donna, what the hell?"

"I was doing my show and I have that advice column, thing, right? So, this girl calls, crying about how her boyfriend and her aren't communicating. That the last time they really talked was about which house they were going to for a pool party. And I was listening to her cry and complain, and I couldn't figure out what to tell her."

Eric was staring at Donna with a confused expression. "So?" He gestured for her to continue, to make her point.

"Eric, we haven't talked since Africa. And even that was lovey dovey and 'oh I miss you'."

"We talked after Halloween." Eric threw it out in the open even though he was well aware how pointless it was.

"We screamed after Halloween. We can barely stand to be around each other. It's awkward. We're awkward." Donna folded her arms. "I just," She scrunched up her face and leaned against the desk. "What are we doing Eric?"

"Um, talking?" He tried to smile but the look on her face was nothing to laugh about. He sighed and moved to sit next to her. "What do you want to talk about Donna?"

"Did she mean anything?" Donna looked at Eric. It was almost like seeing him in a new light. He had always been less of a screw-up then Hyde or Kelso. He had never cheated on her or had gone out of his way to purposely hurt her. He would ask his mother to cook Donna hot soup when she was sick, and he would pick random flowers and give them to her with coy smiles. They had broken up twice, the first time he rushed to California to find her, and they fell back in sync, and the second time he stalked her for two days and they fell back into bed. But that was, what, two weeks ago? And they were still so awkward around each other. From kissing to joking, to anything. Awkward.

And maybe it had nothing to do with Destiny or Randy. Maybe it had everything to do with Africa and college and 'growing up'. Maybe it had to do with them.

"Desi was," Eric looked up in thought. "She was a good friend Donna. In the first month I met her we had amazing chemistry and we became each other's escape from Africa. It was us against a different language, against people who treated us like we were the plague, against the other teachers. We became best friends."

"When did it get to the next level?" She had to know. She wasn't like Jackie who couldn't have Sam's name uttered in her presence. She wanted to know.

"Um, I'd say, mid June." Donna did the math in her head. It was right around the time he had broken up with her. Eric looked at her and rolled his eyes. "It was after I had broken up with you, because I didn't want you to wait around for me. It had nothing to do with Desi."

"Ok, ok." Donna's voice was full of defense. "You love her?"

Eric smirked and bowed his head. "If I loved her. wouldn't I still be in Africa?"

Touché. Donna sighed. "Why aren't you asking about Randy?"

Eric opened his mouth, closed it, and focused on a spot on the wall. "Because, Donna, you were doing exactly what I wanted you too."

"You were jealous about Casey." Donna mumbled. Eric smirked.

"Casey was done in front of my face. I only met Randy for five minutes." Donna noticed the tightened jaw and Eric talking with his teeth clenched. Casey, obviously, was still a sore subject. "Donna, I'm not sorry I left."

Green eyes matched green eyes, and Donna felt a small victory for them. She felt a connection, that had been stomped down and ignored for seven/eight months, spark slightly.

"I still want to marry you. I want us to get an apartment, go to college, do what we have to do to be happy. I'm glad that we got to take a break, we both got to experience something different. And I'm sorry you didn't get to do more things while I was gone."

Donna smiled and moved closer to him. "That's ok, Eric." She sighed and grabbed his hand, weaving her fingers with his. "I can do everything while I'm with you. We can do it together."

Eric put his hand to his mouth in mocked shock. "Donna, I'm a feminist and I deserve every opportunity a man has, Pinciotti wants to be independent with a man by her side." He gasped. "My, my, what exactly did you ingest while I was away?"

Donna smirked and turned away from him. She allowed her hand to unwind from his, and drew back her arm.

It took less then two seconds for Eric to slide across the few inches of the desk and land on the floor.

"Please," Donna folded her arms, the smirk still playing across her lips. "I can still kick your ass, buddy."

--

Kelso and Fez were sitting in the basement. Fez sucking on a lollipop and Kelso looking at a handbook of sorts. Kelso, deciding that Point Place was much, too much, unsafe with-out him, had been staying with Fez at the apartment since the weekend.

He wasn't going to lie. He was missing his girlfriend and child quite badly.

"So, what are you and Brooke going to do?" Fez took the lollipop from his mouth and turned to his best friend. Kelso shrugged.

"Nothing. I'm just staying for the week."

"I thought you and Brooke wanted to move back." Kelso looked at Fez confused, and then, after a second he remembered his statement during an oregano session.

"It was a very brief want." Kelso stated. He started smiling and pointing to the book. "Look! They want to get guard dogs for the mansion!"

Fez looked at where Kelso was pointing and nodded slowly.

"So you and Brooke don't want to move back anymore." Through Kelso's excitement, he barely looked up at his friend. He shook his head.

"We kind of just bought the Chicago house. Brooke was having like a bad week and she just kind of released it into the air. She definitely shot it down though."

"Don't you want to move back, with us?" Kelso's excitement was diminishing and he fully looked at his foreign best friend.

"Fez, hey, you know that if I didn't have Brooke or Betsy I would be so back here with you." Kelso clamped a hand on Fez's shoulder. "You know you're my little buddy!"

"I just miss you my friend." Fez stated, pouting. "It just seems like we're all drifting apart. Hyde and Jackie in the mansion. Eric and Donna starting college. Cori wanting to move in with me."

"DUDE! Cori wants to move in with you!" Kelso smiled brightly. "It's only been, like, a month."

"I know, I know." Fez was smiling brightly. "She's so very perfect though."

Kelso gave him a weird look and shook his head. "You know Fez, everyone was bound to drift apart."

Fez gave his friend an annoyed look. "Kelso, we're never going to drift apart. We're just going to add a little bit of distance between ourselves."

Kelso looked at him and laughed, nudging him. "Fez, that's why I like you the best. Nothing gets you down."

The brown eyed man rolled his eyes and stuck the lollipop back into his mouth. "Yes, Kelso, and I love you because you taught me it's funny when people get hurt."

"Well, yeah, that's just good logic."

--

--

****

Thursday, November 22nd, 1979

Forman Living room

Jackie was sitting on the couch, a Cosmo on her lap and a cup of hot tea next to her on the end table. Donna sat on the other side of the couch, _The Awakening _opened in front of her.

They had been sitting in silence for almost forty minutes. They had sent Eric and Kelso up to the Attic to look for some camping gear, because they boys had decided for Hyde's birthday, which was in a week, they were going to go camping. Why camping, neither girl knew. But the four were very excited.

Jackie looked over to Donna and rolled her eyes.

"My god, stop fidgeting. I thought you and Eric were doing good." Donna looked at her and nodded her head.

"Everything is going well. I just have this nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach. Me and Eric are really starting to re-connect, and I just don't want to ruin anything."

Jackie scoffed and looked over to Donna. "I'm sorry, I'm Jackie, who are you?"

Donna laughed. "I just, we're going to start college in January and I'm just nervous."

"Well, cut it out." Jackie gave her a smile. "There is no reason to go and get feelings in the pit of your stomach out of nerves. What classes did you decide on?"

"Couple of writing courses. This really interesting course on Greek Mythology." Donna shrugged. "I just want to get my feet wet before I start swimming out to sea."

"They sound fun! I'm thinking of apply for next fall." Donna looked at her with excited eyes.

"That's awesome!"

"I want to take some pre-law classes. Mr. Tolkien was talking to me about it." Jackie giggled. "I would make an awesome lawyer."

"You are bossy."

"And bitchy."

"And stubborn." Donna gave her friend a bright smile. "I think you should do it."

"I think I will." Jackie clapped her hands together.

There was a knock at the door, which made both girls turn their heads. Donna turned and looked at Jackie who stood up dusting herself off. She walked over to the front door and opened it. Her mouth gently forming an 'o'.

Standing in the doorway was a beautiful woman. She had brown hair, the color of chocolate. It was down in waves and curls, her bangs brushed to the side. Her eyes looked yellow from the dull winter sun, sparkling innocently. Her cheeks were red from the cold air, and her slim body was displayed perfectly in her jeans and black petty coat.

"Um," Jackie started, turning to Donna who stood up, walking over to the two brunettes.

"Is this the Forman residence?" Even the girls voice was beautiful, jingling like soft bells. In her hand was a very worn piece of paper.

"Yes, it is." Jackie stated, Donna staring at the girl, the pull in her stomach twisting.

"Is Eric Forman here? My name is Destiny Pirelli. We were working together in Africa." Both girls mouths hit the floor. Jackie turned to Donna, who was debating on whether to cry or scream. Jackie turned back to the girl, taking her in.

"Dude. The next time you have a feeling, we should go to the track."


	8. One way Street

****

Disclaimer: Oh, if only I owned them. The wonderful fun we would have. But I don't. I'm just writing some happier times for myself

Author's Notes: I've been under the weather, I'm sorry this chapter took forever. But, on happier notes, there's only one more month left for this story. Which I have estimated into 4-6 more chapters. Give or take. This chapter is sickeningly long. It's like, 20 pages. It ends happy and before everyone gets themselves into a fit, Destiny will most likely not make another appearance in the series. (Shrugs) I guess this chapter is more focused on D/E then J/H but everyone is there. I tried. I'll really try and get another chapter out by the end of this weekend, no promises. And of course, thank you so much for the reviews, you guys are amazing. I hope you enjoy and happy readings!!

* * *

"Hey, I'm not hiding from anyone. I finally set Donna straight."

"All you did was babble about lasers and naughty places. Man, I thought you were having a stroke."

"Man for man, you caved just like Jackie wanted."

"I didn't cave. I just wanted to make sure Don Juan el Tardo here kept his hands off her."

"Man, how do you explain the necktie?"

"I just came from a business-meeting."

-Eric and Hyde, **The Girl I Love, Season 5, Episode 11**

* * *

**Thursday, November 22nd, 1979**

**Forman Living Room**

Jackie and Donna stood, with the door still open wide. Destiny Pirelli, with her perfect chocolate brown hair, yellow eyes, tanned skin, and ideal physique, stood just inches outside on the stoop. Her tongue darted across her lips.

"Is, um, Eric Forman here? Does he live here?" She looked confused and slightly scared.

"Wait," Donna closed her eyes and held up her hand. "You're Destiny, Desi, from _Africa_?"

"Yes." By male and female standards, this girl was gorgeous.

"I swear to god!" Destiny's eyes grew wide and she took a step back. "If you're here to confront Eric about some wedding, drum, ceremony crap, around some big open fire, or because you're two months pregnant. I'll drop kick you."

"Donna!" Jackie turned to glare at her friend.

"I'm sorry Jackie, but there will be no repeats of effin Sam!" Jackie's glare sharpened. Donna gave her a look and they both turned back to Destiny.

"I'm not married or pregnant. Thank you." Destiny cleared her throat. "I guess you're Donna."

"You guess, huh?" Jackie grabbed the blonde's arm, throwing a cheeky grin to the girl, still standing in the bitter November weather.

"Ok!" All three girls looked to the stairs where Eric was descending first, his arms in front of him. Kelso was right behind him, holding a medium sized bag. "We found the tent, so we'll all be able to have some--" Eric stop right before the last step, almost falling down as Kelso bumped into him. "Desi?"

Donna and Jackie turned from Eric to see the overly bright smile cross over the pink plump lips. Kelso squinted at Destiny, opened his eyes wide, turned to look at Eric, and drop the tent, pointing over to Donna.

"BURN!" Jackie's hand moved to cover her face, as Eric stepped onto the landing, ignoring his friend. Donna simply looked murderous.

"Eric, what the hell is this whore doing here?" Donna was still being held by Jackie.

"Desi, what are-" Eric turned and gave a look to Donna, her words finally sinking into his head. He shook his head and looked back at Destiny. "What are you doing here? Oh my god! You must be freezing."

Jackie, Donna, and Kelso, watched as Eric gently grabbed the girl's wool petty coated arm, and pulled her safely into the house. He shut the door, his hand running up and down her back.

"I'm so sorry for just dropping by Eric. They were going to tell you in a letter. I couldn't just let them tell you in a letter." Destiny was seconds from tears.

Jackie and Kelso both turned as Donna growled as Eric brought the brunette into his arms. He looked over Destiny's shoulder and shot a look to his girlfriend.

"Desi, who wanted to tell me what?"

"Mr. Barone died." Destiny pulled away from him, wiping her eyes with the cloth of her gloved hands. "He had a seizure, and they couldn't revive him."

Eric shook his head. "That's impossible. Mr. Barone ran five miles every morning, while we were sleeping. He's not, you know, he's not."

The other three occupants in the room were all very confused. Eric had only talked about Africa in a very general way. Mostly the kids this, the kids that, Desi and Thomas this, leader of the tribe that. He had mentioned a few hard times but he tried to only focus on good times. Times that were worth entertaining his friends. Mr. Barone had not been part of any of those discussions.

"Who's Mr. Barone?" Eric and Destiny both turned to look at Jackie.

"Mr. Barone was our chaperone." Destiny stated, wiping the rest of her face.

"He was there to translate for us, and to give us pointers. Like a mentor."

"Like a father." Destiny corrected, looking up at Eric. "I couldn't let them write you a letter that wouldn't get to you in time."

"When?" Eric's voice cracked slightly.

"He died Sunday. I bought you tickets to come to New York for the funeral." Destiny patted his arm. "It leaves tomorrow morning. If you can't come, it's no problem."

"You bought my ticket?" Eric's eyes widen, as did the other three. Destiny looked around at his friends and then back at Eric.

"Mama bought the tickets." The brunette made a face. "I knew you hadn't gotten your fund in from the foundation and I, I know what he meant to you, to us."

Suddenly, Donna, Jackie, and Kelso wanted to know how much this mentor had meant to Eric as well.

"I'm staying at the Hilton, right outside of Point Place. The flight leaves at nine fifteen. I'll be waiting out front of gate 'D' until eight." Destiny smiled and gently touched Eric's cheek. "If I don't see you, I understand. Bye Eric." She stood on her tip-toes, gave him a small kiss on the cheek, and then disappeared from the front door.

Eric watched her leave and began rubbing his eyes, wiping the unshed tears away. He turned, hoping to get to the kitchen, but his path was blocked.

"Who is Mr. Barone?" Donna's voice had lowered dramatically. She reached to take Eric's hand but he pulled it away. Jackie sighed and gently nudged Eric to the couch, throwing a very loud look at Kelso, who held his hands up.

"He was, the most amazing man ever. He was head of the foundation, always making someone laugh. The villagers loved him. He," Eric started laughing. "He would come into mine and Thomas' room, at like midnight on the weekends, with bottles of African rum and this amazing jelly stuff. He would tell us all these different stories, from being in the war, to traveling all over the world." Eric smiled, leaning against the couch. "He was like our dad. There was only three of us. And it was hard some days. Thomas was such an asshole to me and Destiny, and the villagers had their moments, but Mr. Barone, man, it didn't matter what time of day, what the problem was, he was there."

"So, he was like the opposite of Red?" Kelso stated. Jackie's hand covered her face again.

"Michael, what the hell?" She slapped his arm. "Did you not just get the look?"

"But, Jackie, I was asking a question! Jeez!"

"Yes, Kelso, he was basically the complete opposite of Red. He was just amazing." Eric shook his head.

"How old was he?" Eric looked at his girlfriend, his hand moving to the back of his head.

"Sixty-ish, I don't know." Eric stood up. "I should know. I talked to him everyday for seven months. He was the first friendly face I saw when I stepped off the plane and the person who took my to the airport when I came back _here_." Eric started walking to the kitchen. "I can't deal with this right now."

--

"Jackie, it's none of our business." Hyde was maneuvering his way around the kitchen. His purple eye had gone down dramatically, as had his lip, his face was still a bit distorted, but he was on his way to being back to normal. Or as normal as any of them were.

"They are our friends Steven." Jackie was sitting on the granite counter top, watching as he made a sandwich for himself. "You're not still mad that WB closed the store for another week, are you?"

"It is sort of my job." He looked at her and smiled slightly as her pout took over her face. He placed down his sandwich materials and walked over to her, placing a hand on either side. He leaned in and captured her lips with his, simply tasting her chap-stick.

As they pulled away, Jackie leaned her head against his forehead. She opened her mouth but closed it, as well as closing her eyes.

"Baby, Donna is really upset about all this. Can't you do _something_? Please?" Hyde sighed and gave her another kiss before pulling away and going back to the making of his sandwich.

"I don't know why Donna is getting her panties in such a twist." Hyde ignored the sharp look his girlfriend shot at him. "Eric is going to a funeral. He's not going to be thinking of ways to seduce Destiny while he's grieving over this Barone guy."

"He might be so overwhelmed with grief that he needs Destiny to help him release some of the stress." Hyde looked up and gave her a very confused and slightly disgusted look.

"Jackie, he's not going to sleep or do anything with Destiny. It's illogical and plainly in bad taste." Jackie rolled her mismatched eyes, crossing her arms tightly over her chest.

"And you would be the expert in good taste?" Hyde grunted.

"You and Donna are over reacting."

"Forgive us." Jackie hopped off the counter. "We have such _great_ experience with whores showing up at the Forman's looking for our boyfriends."

Hyde watched as she walked out of the vast kitchen. And with a sigh and a shake of his head he stuffed the sandwich into his mouth.

"Well, it could be worst." He swallowed, and opened his mouth wide. "She could have been pregnant!" He was satisfied when there were no sounds of heels walking back towards the kitchen. "Yeah, I thought so."

And he stuffed another bit of sandwich into his mouth.

--

"Dude, she is _gorgeous_!" Kelso stated, stuffing a cupcake into her mouth. "DUDE! Jackie bought some intense cupcakes."

Eric rolled his eyes, grabbing a cupcake from the middle of the small table. He took a dainty bite. "Destiny is pretty hot. And she's smart. Frankly, I'm surprised she even took a second look at me."

Fez was bouncing in his seat, looking around with wide eyes. "Well, Eric, you do have that nerd chic that women flock towards."

"Nerd chic?" Hyde scoffed, he looked over to Kelso and slapped his hand away. "One cupcake!"

The four were seated around a small table with chairs in the garage. Jackie had made it very clear that there would be no incense burnt in her newly cleaned house. That was simply not happening. So, like any creative group, the boys had grabbed Jackie's old tea-party table from one of the corners of the garage, the box of cupcakes she had bought, and her father's silver lighter. And they had their very own private circle time.

"All I'm saying," Kelso was looking hungrily at the box of cupcakes that were now haunting him. "Is that Donna and Destiny are wicked hot. And Eric, you're kind of not. No offense."

Eric glared over at his friend and then stuffed the cupcake into his mouth, making noises to assert how delicious the cupcake truly was.

"Eric, you know, you are my new mentor." Fez nodded his head, still bouncing in his seat. "Two hot girls, it's a bit apocalyptic."

"Eric, man, you brought a world of trouble into my life. Destiny, is disturbing the very delicate foundation I am trying to maintain with Jackie. She was all up in arms this morning! Kelso! One cupcake!"

Kelso pulled his hand back, bringing it to his lips. "Damn! Hyde! That hurts!" He turned to look at Eric who was still chewing exuberantly. "You're not suppose to let your currently girlfriend find out about your second girlfriend. Look at Hyde. He let his girlfriend find out about his wife. That's not cool."

"Destiny is not my second girlfriend!" Eric threw his arms up. "We broke off whatever we were doing a week before I came home."

"You only broke up because of my letter. If I hadn't sent the letter, you and Destiny would still be making sweet love." Fez gasped. "Cupcakes!"

"Jackie is all 'But Steven, they're our friends, we have to help them, blah, blah, blah'. No, I was doing just fine, we're in the same bedroom. We're right on the path of being on happy touching terms. And effin Destiny has to walk through the door."

"Eric, seriously. I love Big D, but Destiny is way hotter. OW!" Kelso grabbed a hold of his bicep, glaring over to Eric.

"Donna is _way_ hotter then Destiny. You know," Eric looked up in thought, licking some crumbs from his lips. " Donna and Destiny, they have the same initials."

"Maybe you thought it would be like being with Donna. DP. Cori had the same initial as candy. So, it's almost being with candy."

"Forman. I should shoot you. If we were in Texas right now. I would be allowed to shoot you for coming into my territory and disturbing my way of life. I wouldn't even go to jail."

"Are you two going to share a hotel room? You guys should do it in the Jacuzzi. DUDE! She's staying at the Hilton? They HAVE Jacuzzis, right in the room!"

Eric bowed his head and reached across the table to grab another cupcake. "You're obsession with sex amazes me. Considering you're in a monogamous relationship with Brooke and you have a daughter."

"Brooke and I do not have a monogamous relationship! We have sex in lots of different positions."

Fez scowled. "He meant, you know what Kelso? You're right, Eric was wrong."

Hyde shook his head, reaching over to take a cupcake as well. "If Jackie decides to take us a step back, I'm going to skin you, Forman."

"Donna looked pretty mad." Kelso stated, quickly darting his hand towards the center of the circle.

"I have to go." Eric shook his head. "It would be like Luke Skywalker missing Obi-Wan's funeral." The other three boys groaned. "How could I _not_ attend?"

Fez shook his head. "Eric you need to confront Donna, and then go."

"You know what." The three turned to Hyde who had have the cupcake in his mouth. "I'm going to be in New York. You can stay at the hotel with me and Jackie. That way Donna will be ok with you being supervised and you can still go."

"Wow, Hyde, that's deep." Kelso was nodding his head.

Eric rolled his eyes and then looked up in thought. "Actually, that could work."

"Hyde is a genius. Especially when we're in the circle." Fez was popping pieces of the cupcake in his mouth.

"I am a genius. I'm just lazy." Hyde shrugged. A loud crashing noise was heard and they turned to see Kelso sprawled out on the floor.

"Damn princess chairs!"

--

--

****

Friday, November 23rd, 1979

Radio Station

Donna was bored and angry. Eric had left without a kiss, a good bye, nothing. He just left. There were certain things you did not do, and leaving to the airport to ride in a plane with an ex-lover without saying goodbye to your girlfriend, was not something you freakin' did.

She was relieved that Hyde was going to be there, and that he was going to bring Eric home with him on Monday. Jackie had opted on staying home, claiming that there were things to be done. Donna had a sinking feeling that Jackie had stayed because of her. Which only made her feel guilty about what she had done when Sam had shown up.

"Shirley." Green eyes moved to the microphone and plastered a smile across her face.

"Hey Shirley, this is Hot Donna, how can _I_ help you?"

"Hey Hot Donna. I listen to your show everyday. You're fantastic."

"Well, thank you Shirley." Donna's smile brightened. "What's up?"

"My sister and me like the same boy, and I think he's interested in me, but she's way prettier then I am, and I know she can win him over."

"First and foremost, don't ever put yourself down. You are absolutely beautiful, and if your sister can't respect the fact that you like this boy and he likes you back, then she's a real jerk. You should talk to her and then get your man."

"Are you sure?" Donna nodded her head.

"I'm positive. Lack of communication is the reason that so many relationships and friendships fail. Talk to your sister and then to this boy. You'll get your answers and you'll feel a lot better."

"Thank you!" Donna smiled and clicked off the phone call.

"Ok, ladies and gentlemen, to wrap up, I'm going to leave you guys with one piece of advice that I truly believe is the answer to a lot of life's problems. When in doubt, talk. Talking can make or break your relationship with whoever you're having a problem with. Don't be afraid to speak your mind. That's this hour with Hot Donna. Stay fresh!"

Donna flicked a switch and leaned into her chair. She pulled the headphones from her ears. Her hands folded under her chin and her eyes darted towards the ceiling.

Sometimes taking your own advice, was simply too big of a pill to swallow.

--

Kitty rushed around the kitchen, practically throwing her casserole into the oven. Red lowered his newspaper and took a quick glance at his wife, and then brought the paper back up.

"What's wrong Kitty?"

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong." Red sighed as she slammed the oven door shut. "My baby is all the way in New York. And WB taking Steven away from his home? That's just unnecessary!"

"The boy had to attend a funeral Kitty, what did you want to do, go with him? Be happy we didn't have to fork over the cash to pay for that trip."

Kitty turned to Red and gave him a very sharp look. A look she was sure could be seen and felt even through his newspaper.

"Red, Eric should be at home, with me, so I can make sure he never leaves. He needs his mother."

"He needs to branch out Kitty." Red lowered his paper. "The boy is eighteen years old. He has things to accomplish and responsibilities to take care of. It's time he grew up. He had respect and friendship for a man, and now he's paying his respects. A year ago he would have gotten hopped up on the dope and forgotten what he was doing."

"He's a baby!"

"Kitty," Red shut his mouth as his wife's look fell over him. He cleared his throat ad started rifling through the various pages of his newspaper.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Forman." Jackie smiled brightly as she and Donna walked through the slider. Both stopped as they neared the high top, Kitty's stare catching their eyes.

"How could you girls let those boys loose on New York? Do you even know what could happen to them? I don't think so!"

Donna stood with her eyes wide as Jackie opened her mouth only to start biting on her lower lip.

"Sorry?" Their voices echoed together as they looked at the woman.

"Sorry," Kitty shook her head and turned to Red who looked as if he was trying to magically make himself disappear. "They're _sorry_." Kitty turned on her heel and pushed open the door to the kitchen.

"Don't ever get married, girls." Red stated, folding his newspaper neatly.

"Um, is Mrs. Forman ok?" Donna asked, sitting at the table. Jackie walked over to the fridge grabbing a beer and two sodas.

"She's going through some empty house crazy syndrome." Red nodded his head towards Jackie and popped open the frosty beer. "Did those dumb-asses make it to New York ok?"

"Steven called, he said that the flight was fine and that the hotel was really nice." Jackie smiled and sat in her chair lifting her bottle to her lips.

Red looked over at Donna who was guzzling her soda with a new spin on the sense of thirst.

"Obviously Eric did not call." He turned to Jackie who was eying Donna and shaking her head.

"But, but, he did get in contact with Steven, and he said they were going to call tonight. Here. So, we're going to be in the basement, and well," Jackie looked towards the living room and then back to Red. "We were going to, you know, eat dinner, but we'll order a pizza and just hang out downstairs. Fez and Michael will probably stop by as well."

Red shook his head. "I thought the whole point of Steven and Eric not being here, was that you guys wouldn't be here either."

"Well, it was good logic, but I think you over threw the ideal picture of emptiness." Jackie hopped up and skipped over to him, kissing the top of his head. "Besides you love us."

"You're son is a moron." Red and Jackie both turned to Donna who was staring forward, her eyes narrowed. "I bet you he's sleeping with that whore."

Jackie's head dropped, her chin hitting her upper chest. "Ok, darling, come on. Let's go to the basement."

"I'll call you for dinner, depending on that one's mood as well as Kitty's."

The brunette nodded her head. "If anything, at least you know it'll be entertaining."

Red watched as the basement door opened and closed. He rolled his eyes and picked his newspaper back up.

God forbid he ever got peace in quiet in his own house.

--

--

****

Sunday, November 25th, 1979

The Regency Hotel

Hyde laid on the double width bed, a magazine in his hand. They had only been in New York for a couple of days. And it had been a long and miserable couple of days.

The door opened and Eric walked in, looking pale and almost sickly.

"Forman, you look like shit." Eric looked up and waved Hyde off. "What's got your head in a fog?"

"Talking to all those people. Jesus. It's like never ending." Eric flopped down on his bed. "Desi has been an angel, though."

Hyde looked over at his childhood friend. The only person, up until Jackie, who was allowed to enter Hyde's space. The only person who had gone through everything with Hyde. The only person, who, at the end of the day, actually gave a flying fuck.

He sighed and sat up, turning towards Eric's bed.

"Man, I thought you and Donna were like over the speed bump. I thought you two were heading down the road to a place called happiness."

Eric lifted his head and gave a strange look to the curly haired man. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Desi. Shit, you haven't talked to Donna more then once on this whole trip. Every time I turn around Desi is with you, or in here, or you're there, or you're talking about her. I thought we were over Desi."

"What gives you the right to call her Desi?" Eric allowed his head to fall back on to the bed, his green eyes counting the million pops of the popcorn ceiling.

"Yeah, it's annoying when someone calls someone a nickname that you had created for them, isn't it?"

"Desi is hardly a comparison for the Jacks thing. So bite me." Hyde glared over to Eric.

"I don't think you should be throwing away everything you have with Donna, for a one night who-ha with Destiny."

"Man, what the hell makes you think I'm ready to run into the sack with Desi?" Eric shot up and was now sitting on his bed facing Hyde. "I'm sorry, I didn't know I turned into _you_."

"What's _that_ suppose to mean?" Hyde's eyes narrowed.

"It means that when I'm in love with someone, I don't fuckin' run at the first sign of hard times. It means that when I say I'm going to be there, I'm going to fuckin' be there."

"Yeah, just like you showed up to the wedding, right? I forget how much of a _man_ you really are sometimes."

"I fuckin' came back that night and talked to her. Unlike you, running off to Vegas and marrying a stripper who kept you company. How did it feel walking into the same room as Jackie, watching as her heart broke piece by piece?"

"I at least didn't fuckin run off to a different continent!" Hyde stood up towering over Eric.

"I was making a life for myself! Something you really wouldn't know the first thing about!" Eric jumped up, his face inches from Hyde.

"Yeah, like you're an expert at anything!"

WB opened the door and stared at the two men, inches from tearing each other's heads off. He cleared his throat, only to be ignored.

Oh, how he hated being ignored.

"Donna should have found someone who was worth her time."

"Funny, I just thinking the same thing about Jackie! When she's going to realize that her knight in shining armor is just some jackass in tin foil!"

"Well isn't that the kettle calling the pot black!"

"HEY! GUYS!" Both men turned to face WB, who was sporting a bright smile. "I heard they were having a boxing match tomorrow night, had I known there would be a show right in my room I wouldn't have gotten tickets."

Eric looked at him, turned back to Hyde, and walked out, not a word in his wake. Hyde on the other hand let out a frustrated growl, grabbed his magazine, and flung it across the room. He sat back on his bed, placing his hands over his face.

"I might have liked it better when you were, that non-emotional thing, Zen, was it?" WB shook his head. "You kids."

"I'm sorry about that." Hyde took his hands from his face and sighed, pointing towards the door. "We, obviously, have some unresolved issues."

"Well, sure you do. You and Jackie have been going through a rough patch and the skinny kid just lost his mentor. There are hard times all around." WB gave Hyde a smile, grabbing the chair from the table and dragging it in front of his son. "I had a buddy, he was the funniest guy in the world. Kept me laughing for days. We were like two peas in a pod. He had my back, I had his. So, one day, I was working and my buddy comes to me and says he's having marital problems. I give him advice, he takes it. Boom! He's getting a divorce."

Silence filled the room for several minutes, Hyde staring at WB.

"What's the moral?" Hyde moved his hand, gesturing for WB to make a point.

"The moral, my boy, is, well, it's just a story really. He and I laughed about it over beers to this day." Hyde looked at his father and then allowed his head to fall back so he could look at the ceiling. "That boy is your buddy, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then, go laugh about it over some beers."

--

Hyde did not have to go very far. Sitting at the bar, on the first floor of the hotel, was Eric Forman. Which was funny because Hyde had been ready to make the six block walk to Desi and some of the other foundation people's hotel.

He cleared his throat and took the seat next to Eric. "Whatever he's having."

Green eyes crashed with blue, Eric being the first to pull away. "What's up?"

"Wanted to make sure you weren't walking around the streets of New York like an angry, crazy person."

"Why not? I'd probably fit in better." Eric had a glass of scotch in front of him. He lifted the glass to his lips, allowing the spicy liquor to burn his throat in a sense of salvation.

"Well, why the hell would you want to fit in?" Hyde took a sip of the his own drink, letting out a breath as he swallowed. "Scotch, nice."

"What do you want, Hyde?"

"I'm sorry I said all those things. I guess I was just mad about the whole déjà vu thing." Hyde took another sip, making it a point to keep his eyes forward, to the yellow mirrored wall. "Destiny arriving at the door step took Donna and Jackie for a real loop. You're lucky. Jackie had ran out, at least Donna stayed."

"For the record," Eric's eyes were focused over the yellow mirror as well. "Desi didn't introduce herself as my wife."

"Touché." Hyde nodded his head. "I just don't want you to get hurt, ya know. Losing Jackie was the shittiest thing I've ever had to go through."

"Desi was there, Hyde. Mr. Barone meant just as much to her as he meant to me. She knows how to talk to those foundation people and she knows how to keep me calm. Donna is amazing and I love her. But it would be that much more difficult if she had been here."

"I'm not saying Donna should have been here." Hyde rolled his eyes. Her and Jackie, here, together with them. Yeah, not happening. "But you shouldn't push her away."

"I'm not trying too." Eric gave a small smile, lifting his Scotch to his lips.

"Whether you're tying too or not, you are." Hyde nudged him. "So, I'd get on the ball about fixing that."

Eric nudged him back. "Well, we can't all be like you. All ready and willing to wage war."

Hyde hung his head. "Exactly, how much did Fez tell you?"

Eric smirked, lifting the glass up once again. "More then you'd like to know, my friend. More then you'd like to know."

--

Donna sat in Fez's apartment, eyes narrowed and arms crossed. Cori was sitting on a small chair, which sat perpendicular to the couch. Her ankles were crossed and her hands folded, her gold eyes were watching Donna with mild interest, but mostly fear were etched into them. She cleared her throat and smiled.

"So, um, how has your weekend been so far?" She sucked in her lips and tried to push herself in her chair as far as possible.

"Oh, I'm just dandy, Cori. Dandy, dandy, dandy." Donna turned back to the television.

"I, um, yay!" Cori did a mock 'hooray', and then shifted to look at Fez's bedroom.

The front door opened and Jackie walked in, eyeing the two girls in the living room.

"Fez said there was a fashion emergency. What are you doing here?" Donna looked over to Jackie.

"He's cheating on me." Jackie's mouth dropped to the ground.

"That stupid jackass, Star Wars lovin' freak! We'll fuckin murder him, don't you worry. I'll call my Aunt Sophie, she knows some 'well-dressed men'." Jackie nodded her head, walking over to the phone and grabbing it with a vicious tone.

"Jackie! Wait!" Cori snatched the phone away, brushing some hair from her face. "Eric is _not_ cheating on Donna. She hasn't heard from him all day and she came over here saying that he _could_ be cheating on her."

"We know he is!" Donna eyed her friend who had turned her mismatched eyes from angry to slightly annoyed. "Fuckin Destiny. Let him sleep with Destiny. I hope Destiny puts him outside on his ass, in the rain."

Jackie's hand found her forehead. So much for a nice relaxing afternoon. And she had made apple cider and everything. She walked over to the couch and sat down, pulling Donna on to her shoulder.

The blonde had been an emotional roller coaster for Jackie since Friday. One minute she was sad, then she was angry, then she was nonchalant, then she was quiet, and then the cycle started all over again. And Jackie had taken it all. She had dragged Donna with her to the Radio station, guest starring/hosting on the show. She had taken Donna to a nice restaurant for lunch. She had even set up a girls' night where she and Donna talked Eric, Steven, Michael, and Fez badly. She had left the girl alone, for two hours, and all ready the blonde was making up stores in her crazy paranoia and telling them to innocent, perky Cori.

"Donna, babe, you know Eric isn't cheating on you. Now, this is not my Donna. My Donna is strong and independent. We're not afraid of some pompous bitch." Jackie smile, running her hand up and down Donna's arm.

"What if he sleeps with her?" Donna stated, her voice in it's usually tone.

"Then we will kill him. It's not a problem." Jackie smiled at Donna who nodded her head righteously.

"We will kill him. He's snap-able, no problem there!"

"See, there we go!"

Cori stared at the two and shook her head. "No offense, but you guys are way weird."

"Yeah," Jackie nodded her head. "But, that's why everyone likes us. We give character to their mundane lives."

"Nice word choice." Donna complimented.

"Thank you." Jackie turned to the blonde, nodding her head. "Mr. Tolkien has this really cool word of the day calendar."

Cori stared at them and broke into a smile. "You guys are such trips."

Jackie and Donna looked at her. "Thank you."

--

--

****

Tuesday, November 27th, 1979

Forman Living Room

Eric and Hyde walked through the door, tired and disheveled. Desi had taken her plane back to New Mexico, her home state, and WB had taken a first class flight several hours before them. Eric and Hyde had been delayed, twice, and then had to take a connecting flight because, somehow, from New York to Wisconsin was just too difficult of a flight for one pilot to handle it.

It was almost nine and their bodies ached and their heads hurt. It was fun times man.

Eric started to stretch as Hyde closed the door, dumping his duffle on to the ground. They both turned as the door opened from the kitchen. Cheshire smiles broke out across their faces as Donna stood, a soda in one hand and a cookie in the other, looking at them. She rolled her eyes, turned around, and headed back into the kitchen. They could hear the slider faintly open and shut.

Eric sighed and was about to take a step when the kitchen door opened again, this time revealing Red and Kitty.

Red stood directly in front of the door, arms crossed, as Kitty stood in front of them, unamused, with her hands on her hips.

"Hi mom."/"Hey Mrs. Forman."

"Honestly!" Kitty tsked. "How could you just pick up and run off to New York like that?"

Both boys stood, after a beat Eric placed his hands over the back of his head as Hyde held his hands up. "I had a funeral!"/"WB dragged me!"

"You left with barely a good-bye." Kitty shook her head. "And look at you two! You look like you hardly ate anything! I swear. You all think you can go and be little grown-ups and then, look at yourselves."

Red rolled his eyes behind his wife head, but grabbed her shoulders. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Steven, I'm sure Jackie is waiting for you. She cleared out your basement room, brought it all over to her house." Red gave his a significant look. Hyde nodded and grabbed his bag.

"Thanks, I'll, um, I'll stop by for breakfast tomorrow." Kitty gave him a small smile.

"Thank Jackie for the brownies that she brought over, please. She's been such a sweet little help." Kitty laughed. Hyde looked at her and nodded his head slowly. As he turned he gently patted Eric on the shoulder.

The door opened and closed and Eric turned to his parents who were both staring at him intensely. Red sighed and rolled his eyes, moving to sit in his chair. Kitty still stood, a tight look on her face and her hands on her hips.

"You guys can not, honestly, be mad about this. Because of this man, I was not sacrificed or killed or anything. I had to attend his funeral." Eric shot a pleading look towards his father, only to discover, by the look on his father's face, that Red was not the foundation of this intervention. As his green eyes floated to his mother, he inwardly let out a gasp of surprise. His mother? _His_ mother? Was angry about all this?

"Eric, we're not mad." Kitty shook her head even though her tone suggested that she was actually quite mad. She pointed towards the couch. Eric sighed and took a seat on the far end, looking towards his father who was currently clicking in and out of the reality around them. "You had to go to New York, and thank goodness Hyde was going because then, where would you have stayed? With that home wrecking floozy?"

"Mom!" Eric stared at her with a wide expression. "Desi is a friend. She was a good friend while I was in Africa."

"You have a good girl who was worried about her boyfriend!"

"I was under the impression, you called Donna a floozy the whole time while I was gone?" Eric smirked, Red sighed, and Kitty's eyes grew wide.

"I did no such, you just, Eric!" The smirk grew slightly more. "The point is that you didn't call, you had me and Donna worried sick, and you're off gallivanting around that big city."

"I'm sorry," Eric shook his head. "I don't, why are you mad at me?"

"Because I want legitimate grandchildren and you're ruining your relationship!" Kitty gave him a heated look and then turned to the kitchen.

Eric, with his wide eyes and confused expression, turned to his father who was looking at the wall, his head resting against his fist, and a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

"What was that?" Eric gestured towards the kitchen. Red lifted his eyes from the wall, looked at his son, and then shrugged.

"Marybeth, that _special _lady," Red rolled his eyes. "Her son and his wife just had a baby. Your mother went over there last week and ever since that visit she's been a bit of a mess." Red shook his head. "You and Steven, her _sons_, ran off to New York. She was sure that the lights and New York life would steal you two away."

"That's ridiculous." Eric stated. Red shrugged again and sighed.

"That's what I thought so. Honestly, Steven is probably going to knock up Jackie way before you knock up Donna, so I have no idea why she's so worried about you."

Eric glared at his face. He was dirty and tired. "You know what, thanks for the hugs and kisses, daddy." He stood up and grabbed his bag, turning to make his way up the stairs. "So happy I came back to the love and warmth of Red Forman."

"I was just stating, you shouldn't worry too much!" Red smirked and settled into his chair.

--

Hyde walked into the mansion. He threw his stuff down in one of the corners, taking off his boots and jacket. It was getting way too cold just to leave his house with just a jean jacket. He would have to get a winter coat. Damn cold.

The house was eerily quiet. It was still clean, possibly even cleaner, and the scent of cinnamon wafted through the air and across his senses. He took a deep breath and climbed the stairs, walking down the winding hallways until he got to her door. Surely she would have slept in her bedroom.

But she wasn't there. And on that note, the room looked a bit abandoned. Her clothes, trinkets, they weren't where they should have been.

He backtracked slightly, opening the door to his room. There was no one in the bed. The bed was perfectly made and stripped. He stared blankly, confused by the emptiness that the room now held. All his things were gone, the room had been turned back from his personal space to a guest room.

What the hell?

He stepped out of the room and began throwing doors open, looking for his girlfriend. What if she had been abducted? Or killed? Why the hell hadn't she stayed with the Formans or Donna? Why was she so hell bent on this damn house and causing him several panic attacks?

The last room he thought to check was the master suite. He had never been in it, but knew exactly where it was. It was to the back of the house and possibly the biggest room out of all the other rooms. Or so Jackie said. Jackie did have a tendency to exaggerate.

The room had double doors, which were tall and broad. Hyde stared at them, sighed, and gently opened one door. By opening the door, the second door opened as well, creating a very grand entrance. Hyde groaned. So typical.

He stood in the door way taking in the vast room that was quite possibly bigger then anything he had ever lived in. On opposite sides of the room, there stood two sets of double doors. There was a step up as you walked about five feet into the room. The massive bed sat in the middle, up against the far wall. Laying in the middle of the bed was Jackie.

What the hell was she doing in her parents' room? As Hyde took stock of the room, another thought crossed his brain. What the hell was all his shit doing in her parents' room?

He walked over to the bed, the sweet scent of roses, Jackie's favorite scent, took over his nostrils. The walls were smokey blue, and pictures of lilies, irises, and roses took over the walls. The carpet was a lush white, soft and gentle under his feet. Dark blue sheets with white pillow cases and a white comforter that looked like a cloud, covered the bed and the tiny princess.

Hyde leaned over, gently moving her hair from her face. Her skin was cool, as if she had been flying against the wind outside all night. She looked almost angelic.

"Baby?" He didn't realize that his voice was so low until it echoed back into his ears. Jackie didn't seem disturbed in the slightest. "Jacks?"

Hyde sighed and began stripping down to his boxers. He turned and walked towards the double doors closest to him. His head dropped as he saw the miniature room that was now his closet. It was going to be near impossible finding where she had placed everything.

He turned back to the bed, Jackie sleeping like a lamb. He sighed and moved so he could slip into the covers. Forget the rules. They had been sharing the bed since the fight incident. Grant you, they usually wore more then just underwear. But, oh well.

The sheets were soft and the mattress was almost weightless under and over him. Lavender and vanilla drifted lightly from the fabric.

What the _hell_ had she been doing while he was gone?

Hyde twisted so that he was on his back, his arms under his head. He stared at the high ceiling, noticing for the first time the grand chandelier that hung down. He had been using the light from the massive window to the left of the room.

Obviously he couldn't leave his girlfriend alone for longer then a day or two. Every time he turned around she was dragging shit into the house. A house that he still wasn't sure why she was holding on so tightly too.

"Are you still going camping?" Her voice was so full of sleep he wasn't sure if she was actually up.

"What?" He twisted his head, looking down at her half sleeping/half awake form. She was inching her way closer and closer to him.

"Are you still going camping, Friday?" Oh ,well, damn. He had completely forgotten about that retarded trip Kelso and Fez had planned for his birthday.

"I kind of have too." He admitted. Kelso and Fez were completely gun-ho about the damn thing.

He noticed Jackie smile as she nodded her head, which was now resting over his chest.

"I hear your heart-beating." He loved her intoxicated personality when she was in between sleep and awake. It was high on his list of things that she did that drove him crazy.

"What's it saying?" His face broke out into a wide smile as her head lifted and slit eyes stared at him with a smile.

"I don't know." She mumbled, snuggling into him. "I like it though."

Hyde let out a chuckle and kissed her head. "Yeah, me too."

--

--

****

Friday, November 30th, 1979

Dogwood Campsite, Chicago

There were ways to celebrate your birthday. And there were ways not to celebrate your birthday. Sitting on a fishing pier, in jeans and a flannel shirt, next to a friend with yellow rubber boots, was on the list of ways _not_ to celebrate your birthday.

Hyde lifted the can of beer to his lips and sighed. They had been in Dogwood, camping and recreational park, for four hours. It was nearing dinner time and the biggest thing they had caught was a fish the size of their palm. And that was over an hour ago. He looked over to Eric who was kicking his feet back and forth, staring at the yellow rubber.

Kelso and Fez were on the opposite side of the pier, trying to bait their hooks. They had been the main entertainment for the group. Eric was bummed because Donna, for whatever reason, Hyde could guess but figured it best to leave himself out of it, was outright refusing to talk to the skinny boy. And Hyde, well it was his damn birthday and so far all he had gotten was a fish the size of his freakin' palm. Come on now.

"Is Jackie mad at me too?" Hyde looked at Eric and then back into the greenish/bluish water.

"Actually, she's totally on your side. Seems she's been trying to get Donna to talk to you since Wednesday."

"She's staying with you guys." Eric looked over, using his hand to shield the sun off his face.

"Uh, yeah." Hyde took a drink from his beer.

"HEY! We agreed! No talking about the women!" The two turned to Kelso who was pointing over to them. Fez was also turned, giving them dirty looks.

Well, at least the girls had to be having more fun then this.

--

Donna sat in the kitchen at the mansion. She had formed a connection with the pristine white walls and silver appliances. She looked towards the back of the kitchen where a huge bay window sat, letting the winter sunlight pour into the room. She sighed and looked down at her cup of tea, stirring the contents numbly.

Jackie walked in, leafing through a stack of mail. She sighed and threw the stack down on to the counter and looked over to Donna.

"I swear to god, if you're still moping, I'll kill you." Donna looked up and gave her friend a mortified look.

"Hey! I can mope all I want!"

"Yeah, ok." Jackie placed on hand on the counter and the other on her hip. She looked at Donna and gave a slight growl from under her breath. "Look, I love you, and I love Eric, but this whole bullshit production has to stop. You were the one who scolded me for making Steven try harder just to push him away. You were the one who told me to just forget about Sam. You. And now, you're all, I'm going to be mad at Eric. And oh my god Destiny is so this and so that. And even though Eric has been trying like a madman to get in touch with you, you're still holding on to, what? Nothing."

"I'm allowed to be angry."

"Oh, no, go ahead, be my guest. You have every right to be angry, Donna, but you do not have the right to be cruel." Jackie shook her head. "What the hell are you so afraid of?"

"I'm afraid he's going to leave me at the alter, again. I'm afraid I'm never going to get out of this town and actually be something. He got to go to Africa. He got to experience something, good, bad, who cares. It was _something_. What if I never get out of here? What if we get married and the best we can do is a trailer? What if he leaves, again?" Donna put her head down, stirring her tea with more energy, the spoon hitting the ceramic with an off beat tune.

Jackie sighed and walked over to the table, sitting down on a chair near to Donna. She looked at her blonde friend.

"So, what? This whole thing hasn't been about Destiny. It's been about being afraid of life?"

"It had a little bit to do with Destiny." Donna argued, her eyes fell back over the milky tea. "I'm not afraid of life."

"Yes you are. You're second guessing yourself and not wanting to change this hub-bub life you're leading. My friend is not like that."

"Your friend doesn't have her dad moving to Florida. Or a boyfriend who went to Africa, who actually got to experience something real. Or an acceptance letter to U.W. for spring."

"Donna, you are a strong, beautiful, intelligent woman. So, life got a little faster and a bit more loopy over the past month or so. That doesn't mean much of anything. It means that you have a great vacation spot in Florida. It means that your boyfriend, who needed to grow up a bit, came out with a little more knowledge and a little less dumb-ass-ness. It means that you're going to go to college, easy commuting, and have the best of a good education and the opportunity to see your friends." Jackie gave her a bright smile. "Who knows, I might be joining you by fall."

Donna looked at her friend and gave her a small smile. "When did you become so smart?"

"Donna," Jackie made an exhausted face. "The sooner you realize what a true genius I am, the easier life will be."

They both laughed, settling into their chairs and looking out of the vast window. '

"I still can't believe they went camping." Donna mumble, her eyes following the light that was slowly drifting from the ground and window panes as the sun set.

"Yeah well. They're big, strong men now. I'm sure they're telling camp fires and you know, _manly_ things." The girls both laughed again.

--

A high pitched screamed echoed across the frozen campground, and possibly to the neighboring town. Because of this high pitched scream, Kelso had jumped up, Fez clinging to him like a frightened child, and Hyde turned to the tent.

Eric practically rolled out of the tent. His breathing was hard and his hands were up in karate form.

"Erica! What the hell?" Hyde was still facing the tent, his face distorted in a confused expression.

"There is," Eric was pointing, trying to catch his breath. "There is some form of animal in the tent. It's like the size of my leg!"

"Dude!" Kelso was staring at the tent pointing his flashlight towards it. Fez had shut his eyes and was still clinging to Kelso's arm. "How can there be an animal in the tent?"

"Eric, are you sure?" Hyde stood up, a patronizing tone saturated his voice. "It could have been that stupid stuffed animal Fez bought."

"Do not talk ill of Mr. Peanut Butter cup! You son of a bitch!" Fez shouted, eyes still shut.

Hyde shook his head. All of a sudden the tent moved, freezing him, and making both Eric and Kelso jump.

"What, what happened?" Fez asked his head now hiding in Kelso's arm.

"The tent moved!" Kelso was a smidgen hysterical. "The tent fuckin' moved!"

"Oh, for the love of god!" Hyde rolled his eyes, and marched over to the tent opening it up.

"Be brave!" Eric shouted, grabbing the flashlight from Kelso and shining it towards the tent.

There was rustling and movement coming from within the tent. The two boys, Fez's eyes still shut, watched the heroic scene. At least until something rushed from the tent and past their feet, making both Eric and Kelso scream. Fez jumped up and clung, even tighter, to Kelso.

Hyde walked out of the tent and sent a disgusted, annoyed look at his friends.

"It was a raccoon, you morons. And you two have girlfriends to protect and be mans for, you both should be ashamed." Hyde walked back over to the "log" seat and sat down.

"Uh, Fez was just as scared!" Kelso stated, grabbing back the flash light. He peeled himself, his arm especially, from the death grip of Fez.

"Yes, well, it's Fez, I expect crap like this from him. You're a _police_ _officer_. And, Eric, you went to Africa. You played with a pack of lion cubs."

"I have a stick to hit things."/"They had guns on the lions!" Kelso and Eric looked at Hyde indignantly.

"All I'm saying." Hyde placed a hand up and began looking back at the fire they had built.

"Besides those lion cubs were way smaller then that raccoon." Eric stated, sitting on the same log as Hyde.

"Shouldn't those raccoons be hibernating or something." Kelso asked, sitting on the log parallel to the other two. Fez sat next to him, his head moving in every which direction, looking for another animal intruder.

Hyde shook his head but said nothing more as he took one of the hot-dogs Eric had borrowed from another campsite, and stabbed the cooking rod into it.

Dude, some birthday.

--

--

****

Sunday, December 2nd, 1979

Burkhart Estate

Hyde and Eric walked into the mansion. A sense of déjà vu enveloped them. There would be no more trips, personal or business, for the rest of the month. There was just no way they were leaving Point Place.

"Some birthday." Hyde mumbled. Eric gave him a sharp look.

"It's not my fault you fell into the lake." Eric retorted, moving towards the kitchen. Hyde followed him.

"It is your fault that I had to swim, against the freakin' stream, to get to a shore point."

"How was I suppose to know that the rope would break?"

"Because you have jungle training from Africa?" They both turned swiftly and stared at the blonde and brunette who were standing in the doorway.

"Donna." Eric's voice was breathy. Hyde, tired of the quite un-manly antics that had surrounded him all weekend, rolled his eyes and walked past the two, grabbing Jackie's hand on the way to the living room.

Donna watched Jackie and Hyde disappear and then turned back to Eric. "Did you get more tanned?"

Eric looked down at his skin. "I don't think so."

"How was camping?" Donna asked, walking over to the fridge, grabbing a soda, and then heading towards the table.

"It was good." Eric nodded, following her. "There was like, a bear, in our tent. But I saved us."

Donna looked at him and tried to contain her laughter. Eric's face fell and was replaced with a scowl.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Donna repeated, trying to calm herself without letting out any laughter. "It's just, Eric, you're afraid of Mrs. Stinson's dog, let along being able to save yourself and the other three from a bear."

"Well, I did!" Eric folded his arms. "I played with lions in Africa!"

"You played with lion cubs." Donna corrected. "And weren't there like, animal trainer people, with guns, watching you play with lion cubs?"

"Damn you and that damn memory of yours." Eric was completely not looking at her at that point.

Donna sighed/laughed in a breath and turned to the darken window. There was slight spill of moon light over the marble tiles.

"Eric--"

"Look at this place." Donna stared at him and then around the kitchen he was admiring. "They're really living it up here, do you remember it being this, nice?"

"We were only in certain rooms. And with Jackie, the parlor and her old room are almost completely unrecognizable." She sighed and leaned in her chair. "Do you now how much Jackie has changed? It's crazy. I don't know if it happened over night or if she's been taking secret classes, or what."

"Donna." She turned to her boyfriend and saw something in his eyes that somewhat startled her. "I love you. And I love all of our friends. But, you know, reading Fez's letter and talking to him, and talking to you, and talking to Hyde, it's like, you three are so stuck in some happy little land of rainbows and pot leaves.

"Kelso, has done like, a one-eighty, sure he still has his moments, but it's incredible. He's perceptive, responsible, and is really taking more initiative then he ever has. But then again, being a police officer, with an intelligent wife and child can do that to you. Jackie, is being less self absorbed, focusing on the future rather then the here and now, and actually getting her hands dirty. I guess you can argue that having a father in jail, a floozy mother, and a boyfriend who not only stated he didn't want to get married, but then in turn did get married, could make that miniscule difference. And me, well, I mean, I'm thinking a lot more about the future, but I've been going over the past as well. I don't know." Eric shook his head. "I'm just saying that, you, Fez, and Hyde are all, what the hell? It's not secret classes, and it's not an overnight thing, it's a growing up thing."

Donna was brought back to their first fight. The fight where Eric sarcastically apologized for leaving, for growing up. Is that what was standing in between them? Growing up versus growing the same?

Green eyes stared at the golden haired boy who had gone back to looking over the kitchen.

"Is that it? Hyde, Fez, and I aren't mature enough for you three."

"Pf," Eric held a hand up. "If you had seen us this weekend you would have been ashamed to have me as a boyfriend and to have them as friends. Or well," Eric cocked his head to the side. "Hyde was on the ball. Jackie is, in fact, really good for him as a person."

Donna looked up at the ceiling. It had been a lot easier when they were in high school. When all she had to do was run away to California just to realize exactly what she had been missing. Now it was about college, growing up, and being, not the person you were, but rather the person you're meant to be. It was everything she had wanted, that she had been working for. And with it at her feet, she was scared shitless. This was quite possibly what Hyde had felt when Jackie had laid out the world for him.

"I'm," Donna sighed and sat up rigidly, scaring Eric in the process. "What if all of this is wrong? What if it doesn't work out?"

Eric gave her a look and shook his head. "Donna, you are the smartest, most independent girl, I have ever met. You are well aware that you're going to be just fine, with or without me. And if you fail, you'll just get right back up and do what you have to do. This is not the Donna I left."

She sighed and stared at him. "That's just it Eric, you left. You picked up and left. I put everything on hold for you. I got so caught up with Hyde and Fez, that I just," Donna rolled her eyes. She was strong, and independent and smart. So, what was the difference between now and then?

Green matched up with green and she saw a sense of duty, a sense of maturity, that had not been there a year ago. There was a glimmer of it when he climbed through her window after leaving her at the altar, sort-of, but that had been the last she had seen it. He had taken a year off of life, most afternoons he could be found in the basement in his underwear. That trailer park dream was becoming more realistic with every passing day.

And now what? Now they were adults. Eric had money to go to college as well as the experience of teaching to become a teacher's assistant. He had a sense of direction and responsibility of a happy future that he had always wanted but never had. She knew, far better then anyone, if they were to ever get married, he would be waiting for her at the alter. Or, well, hopefully, it's best not to put all her eggs in one basket. But, he was a grown up. A skinny, clumsy, always making her laugh, grown up.

And it was bound to be a little scary.

"What if I want to move after to College? To, like, Seattle, to become a big news journalist?" Donna looked at him, not being able to help the smile on her lips as his smile grew bigger on his face.

"Donna, think of all the rain." He began smoothing down his rain. "I won't have a good hair day ever again!"

She leaned over and punched him lightly in the arm. He laughed and let out a small 'ow'. He leaned over and took her hands in his.

"How about we go to college, like we planned, get an apartment, like we planned, and actually get married, at some point, like we planned, and then we'll run off to Seattle, or Washington, or Cape Cod." She gave him a look. "They're suppose to have really good lobster. Come on now." Eric shook his head. "Good lobster, is good lobster."

Donna laughed. "Ok, we'll do everything we planned first." She leaned over and grabbed his face, kissing him passionately. When she pulled away she nodded her head slowly. "I just need you to promise you're not gonna run off to a different continent again?"

"Not without you beautiful. Not without you." He winked and then pulled her face back over to him, sealing his lips with hers.


	9. Sight for Sore Eyes

**Disclaimer: **(Sighs) Oh, how I wish I could own them all. I would be in a better place in life right about now.

**Author's Notes: **Ok, so this is a bit shorter then what I normally post, but it's cute-ish. Angst, of course, but it has it's funny parts and it ends happily. No worries we still have the month of December to get through. Next chapter I'm going to try and incorporate Fez/Cori and Kelso/Brooke. It's hard focusing on them because they. Fez and Kelso are main characters but their girlfriends/relationships rarely took precedence in the show. Unless it involved Jackie. But, I'll try and get the next chapter out by mid this week. And if not, def by the weekend. I have a really busy/stressful week so I don't want to make any promises, just in case. Thank you all, so much, for the reviews!! I hope you enjoy, Happy readings. (PS: this is much more J/H centered then anything else.)

* * *

"Well, this sucks, cause before we'd just kind of hang out, you know?"

"Yeah well, that was before. Obviously, hanging out doesn't work so well now."

"Yeah. Want me to give you a ride home?"

"No, that's okay."

"I don't mind."

"No, I'll walk. But thank you."

- Hyde and Jackie**, Street Fighting Man, Season 7, Episode 14**

* * *

**Monday, December 3rd, 1979**

**Forman Kitchen.**

"I don't want a birthday party, Kitty." Red wasn't looking at his wife. His eyes were focused on the eggs, ham, and potato breakfast she had cook bright and early. The smell alone was bound to kill him.

"But, Red, I love parties! Let me plan your birthday party. It's not like I have a wedding to plan, or a baby shower, nothing." Kitty's face swelled in anger, which made her take a deep breath and then smile, laughing her laugh. "I think a birthday party would be very exciting."

"I think it's a good waste of money and time." He looked up and was met with her angry eyes. He smiled. "I mean, it's a great idea, dear."

"You know, Don and Caroline threw a very nice birthday party for their daughter. She turned sixteen a few weeks ago. And everyone is still talking about it. We could have a really big birthday party and be the talk of the town for weeks too!"

"I doubt turning fifty-three is the equivalent of turning sixteen, Kitty." Red deliberately kept his head down.

"I think a party would be fun!" Kitty laughed and went back to cooking. "We're having a party." Her voice dramatically changed. Red looked up, glared, and then looked back down, shoving food into his mouth .

Hyde walked in, shivering as he hit the warmth of the kitchen. The record store was still closed and his boredom, especially with Jackie at work, reached new highs. The mansion was simply too big.

"Oh, Steven." Kitty smiled brightly and laughed. "Sit, sit, I have breakfast all ready for you. I'll get you some coco, it's much too cold outside to just be wandering around aimlessly." She began flitting across the kitchen gathering things for Hyde.

"Thanks Mrs. Forman." Hyde nodded his head appreciatively and sat down. "The heater in the Camino is busted. I was going to fix it today, but there's nothing really edible to eat at Jackie's place."

He had refused to call it home. He was trying his damn-dest to get it out of her head that they were going to live there happily ever after. It was too big and too grand. Sure, it was free living, but that was simply not the point.

"After breakfast we'll go down to the shop and we'll take a look at it." Red stated. "You really should let Jackie look at it. That girl and a wrench, magic."

Hyde smirked over to Red and then smiled at Kitty as she placed a cup of hot coco and a plate in front of him. She gave him a wink and a laugh and flitted back to the stove.

"So, you and Jackie, living together, playing house." Kitty took her plate to her seat, throwing a cheeky grin to Hyde. "That must be so nice."

"Yeah, it's cool." Hyde shrugged, absorbed in his food. Red was eying Kitty.

"You know what would make it even cooler?" Hyde looked from his plate to Kitty, then to Red, who was still eyeing his wife, and then back to Kitty. "An engagement ring. With a wedding for me to plan." Kitty hit the table lightly, laughing brightly. "It would really make the whole thing _cool_."

"Um," Hyde looked towards Red. The older man's eyes were in slits.

"Kitty, leave Jackie and Steven alone. Jackie can not be settling down with some kettle head when she has so much potential to work out. She's thinking of becoming a lawyer." Red lifted his fork and pointed over to Kitty and then Hyde. "Now there's a profession you can take right to the bank."

Kitty looked at Red perturbed and then turned back to Hyde, placing another smile over her features.

"Honestly, Steven, you should be thinking about the future. A beautiful engagement party. A white wedding, with roses and baby breaths. A baby." Kitty's eyes were focused on some point in the air. She clasped her hands together, tears coating her light eyes. "Imagine a bouncing little baby to play with. Uh!"

Hyde stared at the woman he considered his mother. "Um."

"Kitty, drop it. Stop forcing the children to get married." Red wasn't looking at her this time, his fork shoveling food into his mouth.

"I am forty-six years old. I should be having weddings to plan and grandchildren to spoil." Kitty glared at her husband and began eating her breakfast, slightly hostilely.

Hyde stared at her and then at Red who seemed to be ignoring the situation. Was everyone on some weird relationship freight train?

"Mrs. Forman, you know what? I wanted to buy Jackie a present, and I could really use someone with beautiful taste and a knowledge of women to help me."

Kitty looked up from her plate and smiled widely to Hyde. "Really?"

"Yep. Maybe, we could go to the mall, after breakfast?" Kitty nodded her head and looked up dreamily.

"That's perfect, I can buy a new dress."

"Kitty," Red started but shut his mouth as her faced morphed quickly into a glare. "You also need some new shoes."

Both men relaxed as Kitty went back to her dream like stance. "Oh, well I just have to go change and get my purse. We'll take the Toyota. Red, you can drive the Camino so you can fix it for my little Steven." She leaned over and pinched Hyde's cheek, bouncing from her seat and from the kitchen.

"Thanks for taking one for the team." Red stated, grabbing Kitty's plate to pour onto his own.

"If I distract her enough, do you think I can get her to forget about marriages and grandchildren?" Red let out a chuckle.

"Good luck to you, son."

--

Jackie walked into the muffler shop, shooting a smile over to Eric, who was sitting behind the counter. He gave a small smile.

"Well, good afternoon, Jackers." She made a face.

"Jackers?" Eric rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Your boyfriend decided I'm not allowed to call you Jacks anymore, so I made a new rendition of the name." Jackie laughed, leaning over the counter.

"Fabulous. How did you and Donna sleep last night?"

Eric moved his head side to side and then gave her a smile. It was an experience sleeping outside on the cold ground for several nights and then sleeping on the softest bed he could imagine.

Jackie nodded her head and then looked towards the garage. "Is that the Camino?"

Eric turned towards the garage and then back to Jackie, nodding his head. "Apparently your boyfriend stopped by my house this morning, to score food, and took my mom out for a shopping trip. The heater is broken so Red drove the car in to fix it."

"Shopping?" Jackie's voice was flat and she turned, with a deadly glare to the front door. "He hates shopping."

"He was saving himself and myself from Kitty." Red walked in, a towel in his hands. "Why aren't you at work?"

"I'm on my lunch break." Jackie smiled brightly to Red and walked over, kissing him on the cheek. She then made her way over to the garage and peeked in. "How's the heater?"

"It's fine. Do you know the last time your dumb-ass boyfriend brought that thing in? I had to give it an oil change and a new filter." Red walked to the counter and threw the towel down. He sighed and opened the register.

"I know how to work it dad." Eric stated, eying his father.

"I'm just making sure nothing is missing." Red looked at his son and smiled at him.

"Aw, thanks daddy." Eric gave him a warm look, a hand on his heart, and then turned and walked towards the office. "I'm going to get a soda, would anyone like anything?"

Jackie and Red both shook their heads. He looked over to Jackie and cleared his throat. "So, what's this I hear about New York?"

The brunette looked over to Red, cocking her head to side. "What do you mean?"

"Steven said that W.B. offered him a position in a record studio or something." Red was looking down at some old receipts. "That was the whole point of the trip to New York. Let Steven get a feel of the land and meet the studio people. I only caught that much, the game came on and I just, well, you know." Red looked up smiling, only to have it faltered as he saw the confused and hurt expression over Jackie's face. "That dumb-ass didn't tell you?"

Jackie looked up at Red and shook her head. She began rubbing her eyes, mumbling an 'excuse me'. Red watched as she swiveled around and rushed out of the door.

"Where is she going in such a rush?" Eric asked, walking out with a soda in his hand.

"Oh, son of a bitch!" Red shouted, tossing his receipts on the ground. "Pick those up! I'm going to go for lunch!"

Eric watched as his father went into the garage, doors slamming in his wake. He looked down at the receipts, his soda icy in his hands. He groaned slightly and made a face.

"Well, that's just, that's just great."

--

Kitty and Hyde had been at the mall for almost three hours. How the hell Kitty had kept Hyde there for three hours? He was still completely unsure about, but there was very little he could have done about it.

"Ok, so, no lingerie. No clothes. Hmm, what about a hat?" Kitty was looking around at all the colorful shops. Hyde sighed and shook his head. He had four bags, all of which were Kitty's and still nothing for Jackie. "Well, sweetie, I hate to burst your bubble, but I think we've been in every store suitable for Jackie."

He looked around, his sunglasses stashed away in his pocket. He had wanted to get her something special. Something that represented everything they had gone through. Both good and bad. Currently, the closest they had come to was a ceramic cat that had music notes dancing around it. And that definitely represented something, even if Hyde wasn't sure what exactly it represented.

Lingerie was out. First and for most he could not very well pick out anything with Kitty, his surrogate mother, around. Secondly, just looking _into_ the store, without Jackie present, was unsettling. Thirdly, she might kill him. She had made it perfectly clear that presents were suppose to be beautiful and sparkly, or, well, the _good_ presents were sparkly.

Clothes had also flown out the window. Only because he never truly knew what she had. She had mountains and mountains of pink clothes. White, blue, red were also very abundant. She liked black clothes, but usually only for formal occasions. And with it being winter, should he buy her a sweater for the here and now or a skirt for spring? It was best not to buy Jackie something that was her realm of expertise.

He wouldn't expect her to run out and buy him a record or cassette, now would he?

"How about a nice pair of earrings?" Hyde looked up at the store they had stopped in front of. The entrance was silver and glittery. He looked in and saw glass cases with deep red carpeting and sales people in expensive looking suits. The scent of money and diamonds drifted across the store.

"Oh, I don't," He looked at Kitty, only to notice that she was browsing the very beginning of the store. "Ok then."

"Hello, hello." Kitty smile brightly at the red-headed sales girl. She had bright blue eyes and a very attractive smile. She folded her hands on the edge of one of the cases, taking in Kitty and Steven. "My, my, is this your son? He's quite handsome, but of course he would be."

Kitty laughed and gently patted Hyde. "Yes, he is quite handsome. We're looking for the right gift for his girlfriend. You see, they recently got back together and he wants to get her a little something special."

"Well, let's see what we can do." Tanya, the red-headed sales girl, moved down a bit to the tennis bracelets. "We just had these imported from Italy. They're diamond friendship bracelets. Not that you would give them to _just_ a friend." Kitty and Tanya laughed. Hyde was visibly unamused.

"Oh, Steven!" Kitty pointed to a pink and white bracelet. "How pretty! Jackie would simply love it!"

"We can also do engravings, if you would like Jackie's name on it." Tanya gave him a bright smile, uncaring of his slight scowl and unamused demeanor. "We have some beautiful necklaces as well."

"How about earrings? She's a very pretty girl. I think she likes posts the best." Kitty nodded, walking down and staring at the glittering jewelry. "Everything is just so beautiful." She laughed. "My Red would have heart failure if he saw some of these things. He gets very nervous around jewelry."

"I think it runs in the family." Kitty looked up from the glass case, looked at Tanya, and then shifted herself to look at Hyde. She rolled her eyes and made a sharp hiss noise. Hyde looked at her and started to shake his head, only to receive a glare. He hung his head and walked heavily towards her.

"As I was saying. Red, and apparently Steven, just get all confused and crazy when jewelry is involved. He once gave me a pair of earrings, he was besides himself, couldn't imagine spending so much on a birthday present." Kitty shook her head. "These are pretty. Aren't these pretty?"

Tanya nodded her head, still smiling. Hyde leaned over and looked at the array of diamonds, emeralds, rubies, and sapphires. Everything glittered wildly, as if the sun was shining directly on them. It was slightly mesmerizing. No wonder he couldn't send Kelso, Fez, or Forman into a place like this without stupid decisions being made. They weren't very strong willed men.

"Exactly, what are you looking for sir?" Hyde made eye contact with her for the first time, only to drop his eyes back to the sparkling montage of jewels.

"Something that says exactly what I need it to say."

"What do you need it to say?" He sighed and looked up again.

"I need it to say, that I love her. That I know I'm the biggest screw up in the world, and that I'm sorry for everything that happened over the past year." He placed a hand behind his head, rubbing his neck lightly. "I want it to be, like, we're staring over, but not really."

Kitty stared at him with a look that suggested she thought he was being sweet, but at the same time had no idea what he was actually saying. She looked over to Tanya who was nodding her head, but biting at the corner of her lip.

"Uh huh. I see, sir." Bright blue eyes looked over and around the glass casing. A look crossed her eyes and she turned to Hyde with a large smile. "How long have you and your girlfriend been dating?"

"We dated for two years before breaking up."

"He didn't want to marry her." Kitty threw a dirty look at Hyde. "He claimed he didn't want to marry anyone. Bet someone's singing a different tune _now_." Hyde stared at her with an incredulous look.

"You want to marry her now?" Tanya's smile was widening.

Hyde opened his mouth only to have Kitty nod her head enthusiastically. "Of course he wants to marry her now. He'd be crazy not too."

"Mrs. Forman, I think me and Jackie should really wait and--"

"Pf, wait shmait. Am I right?" Kitty laughed and turned to Tanya whose smile was literally bursting off her face.

"I think if you really love her, and you want to start forever with her. An engagement right would be a wonderful present." Hyde turned his incredulous look from Kitty to the sales girl, his mouth hanging open. He caught Kitty nodding her head in approval out of the corner of his eye.

"I think, no offense Mrs. Forman, you're both crazy." Kitty stared at him, rolled her eyes, and placed her hands up.

"You know, Steven. You're right." Hyde's eyes widened. "I am being too pushy. I mean, what do I know? I haven't lived through your relationship with Jackie. I haven't been living with her, helping her fix up the mansion." Kitty turned to Tanya. "They live in a mansion now." She looked back to Hyde, a small smile on her face. "I don't know exactly how much you two love each other or if you'll get married tomorrow or ten years from now. I shouldn't have dragged you in here."

She lowered her arms and turned back to the display case. Hyde looked at her, his eyebrow raised. There was a cosmic joke being played on him. He knew it. He had to have walked into the Twilight zone and stumbled across pure crazy.

"But you know, looking at some engagement rings might help with sorting through some of your issues." Hyde hung his head. There was a god, and this god was a woman. And she was punishing him for leaving Jackie and running away to Vegas and marrying fuckin' Sam. Well, la-de-da.

"Can we please just take a _look_ at the engagement rings?" Hyde could hear the defeat in his voice, which meant anyone with-in ear shot could hear the defeat in his voice.

Kitty jumped up a bit and clapped her hands, as Tanya gave her a wink and walked over to a display case.

"Right this way, sir."

He was being coerced by a middle aged woman who had been feeding him for, god only knew how many years, and an overly happy sales girl. If life got any better, he'd have to take a gun and shoot himself.

--

Jackie sat on Fez's couch, she was in a sweat suit with a hot cup of coffee securely in her hands. Fez was sitting next to her, rubbing her back, as Donna as on the chair perpendicular to the couch.

"It's really not that bad Jackie. So, what if Hyde didn't tell you that W.B. offered him a job?" Donna shrugged. "Obviously he didn't take it if he didn't tell you. There's no real dilemma."

"I thought Steven and I were done with this withholding information crap." Jackie sighed, taking a sip of her coffee. "Why shouldn't he go to New York and have some amazing record producer, recruiter, whatever type of life?"

"You want to move away from me too?" Fez was possibly the most emotional out of the three at this current moment. Tears were streaming down his face at the prospect of his Jackie moving to New York. "I mean, I want you to be happy, but, not in New York."

Jackie smiled and gently patted his cheek. "I can't move to New York. I have my job, which I love, and the house. Who would take care of the house?" Jackie shook her head. "You go to New York to spend your daddy or husband's hard earned money on clothes, shoes, and purses. You don't run off to New York if you want to start a family." She threw her hand in the air. "But then again, it's Steven. Who doesn't ever want to start a family, or get married, or live happily ever after."

Donna scrunched up her face. "When did Hyde say all that?"

"We haven't talked about marriage once since we got back together. We haven't talked about anything future esque, since we got back together." She shook her head. "Steven never has wanted to get married." Fez opened his mouth but was stopped as Jackie held up a finger. "That whore does not count because he was too drunk to remember asking her."

"Jackie, I think Hyde wants to get married. Someday. I'm not saying it's going to be like next week or what not, but one day." Donna looked at her friend.

"I agree with Donna. Hyde would be completely crazy not to want to marry you. He turned down a career so he could stay with you, here."

"Why wouldn't he tell me about it though? This could be the most amazing career opportunity for him. Steven is so good with music and finding fresh sounds. He could make money like no tomorrow."

"Being a recruiter is hard work, Jackie. They have to fly all around the world. Go on interviews and to stage performances. It's pretty intense. We've had a couple stop by the station. Let me tell you, those guys are totally cut straight. There is no flexibility with them. Hyde would kill himself."

"And, and," Fez gave Donna a pointed look before turning back to Jackie. "He wants to be with you _here_, in Point Place."

"I'm just mad that he didn't tell me." Jackie shook her head. "He should have told me."

"Guys should tell their girlfriends everything. That would make for a much happier place." Both Donna and Jackie turned to Fez's remark, scowls on their faces. "I'm sorry, but if guys told girls everything, there would be more murder. Like, for instance, Hyde should have told you he hates living in the mansion and he can't figure out why you guys are living there."

Jackie's mouth opened wide as Donna placed her hand over her face.

"Exactly, men should tell their girlfriends everything." Fez rolled his eyes. "No wonder a woman isn't running our great nation." He winced as Donna's fist came in contact with his shoulder. "You whore!"

Donna gave him a look, turning to Jackie who still had her mouth hanging open. "Jackie?"

"I'm going to fuckin' kill him. I know where daddy keeps his hunting guns. Doesn't like staying at the, I cleaned that place from TOP to bottom. He should be kissing my feet!"

Fez and Donna looked at Jackie and then at each other. Well, this was just going wonderfully.

--

Hyde and Eric walked into the house, Eric staring at the long box from the jewelers.

"This is why you don't go shopping with my mother." Eric stated, closing the box and handing it back to Hyde. "You should have bought her a hat."

They both froze as a very angry brunette stood on the bottom step, a duffle in her hand.

"Jacks, baby, where are you going?" Hyde stepped towards her, only to take a step back as the bag flew towards him and Eric. "Jackie!"

"You hate living here, you think it's silly to be staying here. You think it's alright to not tell me about a job in New York." She was nodding her head, her eyes narrowing. "Then you can go crash at the Forman's or at Fez's."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hyde tried to take another step towards her, seeing as how there was nothing else in her hands, only to stop as her hand moved forward in a stopping gesture.

"Why wouldn't you tell me that W.B. offered you a bigger and better job then the record store? Or that you hated living here?" She shook her head. "I may not be your wife, I may be just your girlfriend. Just someone you slept with. Just the girl in between one wife to the next. But I deserve something more then this Steven. I deserve honesty and respect. You don't want to stay in my house, or tell me about job opportunities. That's fine. But, don't expect to lay next to me and lie." Jackie turned and began walking up the stairs, disappearing through the winding hallways.

"What the hell was that about?" Eric looked at Hyde who was still watching the staircase.

"W.B. offered me a job at a recording company he owns half of." Hyde stated, eyes trained on the stairs.

"You turned it down." Eric stated, rather then asked.

"I had too." Hyde looked at Eric. "I wasn't about to give her up again." He grabbed his duffle. "I'm going back to your house. Just," Hyde ran his hand over his face. "Look, just promise you'll stay here, please."

Eric nodded. He reached over and grabbed his best friend's shoulder. "What makes you think she wouldn't have dropped everything and moved for you?"

Hyde looked around and shook his head. "You're standing in my reason."

And with that, he walked out of the overly sized mansion. The door slamming behind him.

--

--

****

Thursday, December 6th, 1979

Burkhart Estate.

"Day three, captain's log. We're still holding down Fort Burkhart. There was an increase in productivity as supplies were brought in from the outside world. There was even greetings from outsiders, Princess Donna of Pinciotti land and Fez, an alien from a land made entirely of candy. Both brought news of the down trotted General Hyde, who has taken refuge with known allies. Princess Jacqueline, the keeper of Fort Burkhart is showing her kinder, gentler self. Cooking and keeping morale high. We hope that--"

"Eric, I swear to god." Jackie threw down the metal spoon in her hand. "I will take that tape recorder and smash it into tiny little pieces and then force feed it to you."

Eric made a face, slowly and carefully placing down the microphone. He turned it off and mouth the word 'well'.

He was still rather unsure of why Jackie was up in arms. Hyde had made no effort, at least in Eric's eyes to try and reconcile with his girlfriend. Not that Jackie was making any attempts to see how Hyde was doing or to ask him home. They were both acting as if it wasn't happening or that they didn't care it was happening. Once the two started doing the whole 'Zen' thing, it became blurred lines.

Not that Eric wasn't _loving_ staying at Le Burkhart Hotel. Jackie cooked, cleaned, and bought home the most delicious pastries Eric had ever tasted. She gave him various kinds of bubble baths, which not only filled the bathroom with incredible scents, but gave him warm fuzzies. And the best part was, she didn't care what he did. She went to work, came home, did what she did as he did what he wanted, and then they went to sleep. He still saw Donna regularly, and got to play up the man of the house routine.

It was actually a fun and wild trip at the Burkhart Estate.

This, however, was not the point. The point was, he had orders to convince Jackie to talk to Hyde. Not that it truly mattered, they both would be at Red's birthday party Friday night.

Eric, basically, had orders, but was choosing not to follow them in favor of doing what was best for the greater good. Which was living it up at Hotel Jackie.

And what a lovely place it was.

"So, Jackie, seriously," Eric watched as she picked back up her metal spoon, stirring the macaronis in the steel pot. "Why are we mad at Steven?"

The key, Eric had learned Monday night, around eleven o'clock at night, as Jackie sat in Hyde's closest, was to stay on her side. If she was mad at Hyde, then, hell, he was mad at Hyde. If she felt like ice cream, he felt like ice cream, and so on and so forth. He also found it easier to talk about Hyde, when he was discussed as Steven. Maybe it was because in Jackie's head, Hyde and Steven were two different people. Hyde, not Steven, was the one who thought it best not to tell her about living in her childhood home or about New York. Steven was an innocent by-stander.

Honestly, it was all very, very confusing and exhausting to poor Eric.

"We are mad at Steven because he is being a dill hole." Well, there you go. That explains everything.

Eric sighed and looked at his tape recorder. "Jacks, come on. I know you're past all this bullshit. Who cares if he didn't tell you about W.B.'s offer? Or the fact that he thinks living here, for only god knows what reason, is silly? He did it to protect you. He was doing it for _you_. You, you, _you_. Are you seeing a pattern?"

Jackie looked over to Eric and turned back to her dinner. "Eric, what Steven and I have is very fragile and very complicated."

"No it isn't." Eric stated. He watched as Jackie stirred the contents of the pot almost mindlessly. "Jackie, I'm not going to turn around and just point and laugh at you. Tell me what the hell is going on."

"My dad isn't getting out of jail, Eric." Jackie turned to him, tears building at the corners. "My mom is gone. I got a postcard from her while you guys were in New York. Hey kiddo, I'm in Maui, maybe I'll swing by for the new year. God," Jackie let out a very sarcastic laugh. "She seemed so different, so changed when she came home last time. But, then again, she always seems different and changed and ready to be an actual parent when she walks back it. But there's always something more important."

Eric stood up and walked over to her, bringing her into a hug. "Jackie, Hyde didn't tell you about the house because he wanted you to be happy. He didn't tell you about New York because he knew you weren't ready to leave Point Place. He's not ready to leave Point Place. I don't understand what's the problem."

Jackie sobbed harder. "Because if history has taught us anything at all, it's that it repeats itself. He's going to leave Eric. He's going to leave and find some whore to replace me."

Eric hugged her tightly. He had thought that Jackie was over this. That this whole Vegas thing, everything, was behind her. He had been under the impression from what Donna said, and what Fez said, that Jackie was ok.

"Hyde is not leaving you Jackie. He loves you."

"Daddy and my mom were suppose to love me too. And now they're gone." Eric was now supporting the majority of Jackie's weight as she fell against him. He was missing something. He had to be missing something.

He pulled her away from him and tried to catch her eye. "Jackie, your parents are complete assholes. But, hey, you got my mom and dad, they freakin' love you. You have Donna, Kelso, Fez, and me, where would the gang be without you, huh? And you have Hyde. You have a man who spent all day with my mother looking for a present, just for you. And going shopping with my mother, no alcohol involved, is not a pretty picture to paint."

Jackie looked at him and sighed. "Daddy isn't coming home, Eric. I have this big old house, and I can't." Jackie let out a sob, but took a deep breath. "He might not have been around, but he really loves me, and he made sure I would always have a home, even if he wasn't here with me." She leaned into Eric, her arms fitting around his waist. "How could I give up the one material that truly equaled love and safety?"

"Is that why you're living here? Because your dad made it so you'd never be homeless." Eric sent her a little smile.

Jackie stared towards the large bay window and sighed.

"I'm living here because something so beautiful should never be abandoned so easily." Eric sighed. He gently kissed the top of her head and then rested his chin on her head.

Something so beautiful, really should never be tossed away with such ease of a moving hand.

--

Donna and Fez sat in the basement, staring at Hyde with mild concern. He had been almost catatonic for the past day or so. He would sit and watch television, sometimes with it on, sometimes with it off. He was also slightly reeking. Apparently, his state of mourning did not involve showers. Something that did not sit well with Donna or Fez.

"Hyde, this is utter ridiculousness." Fez stated. "You need to march upstairs, take a shower, and go to your woman."

"She kicked me out." Hyde mumbled.

"Well, look at the bright side." Donna stated. "You didn't want to be living there, anyway." Hyde gave her an angry look. "Too soon?"

Fez rolled his eyes. "Hyde, you need to understand that what you did, by proper standards of boyfriend etiquette was stupid. By means of survival, however, you were on the ball."

Donna looked at Fez, shook her head, and turned back to Hyde. "You really need to stop acting like some jackass and just go over there and apologize."

"You know," Fez looked over at Donna. "It's sort of funny. Eric leaves you. Jackie leaves Hyde. Hyde finds Sam. Randy finds you. Hyde loses Sam. You start messing up with Randy. Hyde gets into a fight with Jackie. You get into a fight with Eric. You and Eric reconcile. Hyde and Jackie reconcile. You and Eric fight, and now Hyde and Jackie are fighting." Fez gasped and began pointing at Donna and Hyde. "It's like you two are leading parallel lives!"

Donna allowed her head to drop as Hyde sighed. "Can you two please, just leave?"

"No, Hyde, we are not going to leave." Donna crossed her arms. "You really went and fucked up."

"He did not." Fez turned to Donna. "He did nothing wrong. Just because he didn't tell Jackie random information does not give her the right to throw him out."

"What? You're on his side now?"

"I was under the impression that we both were here because we were on Hyde's side."

"Well, you were wrong." Donna glared at the foreign man.

"I think you're being just as over-reacting as Jackie. What Hyde did was what any respectable man would have done."

"Oh, so you would lie to Cori about some amazing job offer."

"That he turned down!" Fez threw his arms in the air. "Ay! I could understand if he agreed and was getting ready to move to freakin' New York. But the man said no. The man said no to bright lights and _working_ ladies. He didn't have to tell Jackie diddily squat." Fez shook his head. "And on that matter, Jackie shouldn't be all crazy about it."

"He lied to her."

"And Eric has never, ever lied to you over something as insignificant as a refused job position?" Fez scoffed. "Donna, I believe I just won this round."

Hyde was staring at his two friends. He ran his hand down the course of his face. "You guys don't get it, do you?" They both turned to him, clearly they didn't. "Lying, to Jackie, is a huge thing. It means it's the beginning of the end. She's been lied to by her father, her mother, Kelso, me, come on. She's scared. If I'm already lying about shit like this, whole long is it going to take before I start lying about the big stuff. Running off and leaving her?"

"But you're not going to do any of that." Fez stated, a hint of a question shining through.

Hyde shook his head. "I hate to burst bubbled but I'm in it from the long haul. I'm not going to be another disappointment in Jackie's life. Never again." Hyde stood up, his hand running through his hair. "I'm going to take a shower."

Donna and Fez watched as Hyde took the steps two at a time. They both turned to the television, which was shut off, and settled into the couch.

"At least he's showering." Fez stated. Donna crossed her arms.

"One small step for man, one giant leap for man kind."

--

--

****

Friday, December 7th, 1979

Forman Living Room

Kitty laughed brightly, moving between the living room and the den off to the right of the house. She was wearing the new dress she had bought, with new shoes. She was having more fun then at the rodeo.

"Red! Red! Isn't this so much fun?" Kitty giggled as she grabbed a cocktail from the bar. Red, who was standing at the bar with Bob, nodded his head, lifting his glass in a toast. Kitty clinked his glass with hers and then giggled back through the sea of people.

"This is a fun party Red. You shouldn't look so down and out." Bob smiled widely as Red stared at him.

"Shut up Bob."

Standing in the corner of the living room was Eric, Donna, and Fez. They had been standing in the corner for almost an hour, drinking glasses of champagne and cans of beer.

Their discussion had started off very general, about the Radio Station, then the salon, and finally ending with the muffler shop. Then the discussion had turned to Kelso and Brooke, who were both in Chicago because Betsy was running fever. Finally after several minutes of having neighbor after neighbor come and greet them, the discussion had turned towards Ms. Jacqueline B. Burkhart and Mr. Steven F. Hyde.

"I still say she's over reacting." Fez but his hands up defensively. Eric rolled his eyes as Donna scowled.

"A month ago you wanted Hyde to fall off a mountain and die so Jackie wouldn't ever have to deal with his moronic antics." Fez looked at Eric and shrugged.

"That's hardly the point, Eric. Hyde had been very good to Jackie, trying to get back in her good graces. They both have very unstable egos." Fez shook his head. "They have work to do to keep up the delicate balance of their relationship."

Eric rolled his eyes, again, crossing his arms. Donna was now staring at Fez with a confused expression. Fez looked at her and nodded his head. "I've been reading. In order to rule the world one has to read."

Donna opened her mouth only to close it and turn to Eric. "How was Jackie doing this morning, before work?"

"She was ok. I think her breakdown last night, on her parents and her insecurities, and life basically, helped. I don't know where she is now, though."

"Yeah," Donna lifted up her head, scanning over the living room. "I haven't seen Hyde either."

"Well, that's just great." Fez folded his arms. "Those sons of a bitches have no regard for celebrations!"

--

Jackie was leaning against the Vista Cruiser, staring at the black sky. She had debated about going to the party, and as she drove and parked her car she had debated about actually going into the house.

Now, she was debating about staying or going. She looked into the empty kitchen, in it's clean, pristine beauty. It was Red's birthday. The only father she had ever truly known. And where was she? Sitting outside against the Vista Cruiser.

She sighed, letting her arms drop to her sides.

The sound of crunching leaves and puddles splashing echoed into her ears. Her eyes shot up, just making out a broad figure, hands in pockets, walking up towards her. Instinctively, her brain began sending out alarms and sirens. But, she knew that broad shoulder, that aloof demeanor. She would know these features anywhere. Having had the pleasure of memorizing every curve, every stroke, every stride gave her an advantage that not many could claim to have.

The sound of his voice still sent chills rippling across her body. "Pretty girls should be inside, dancing and warming themselves with wine and champagne. Not sitting on old forgotten cars."

Mismatched eyes stared at the small smile on his face. He was exactly as he had been Monday night. This time, in stead of wearing jeans and a tee-shirt, he was in dress pants, a button down shirt, and a familiar leather jacket.

"Steven." Jackie voice was flat, she didn't even mean for it to come out flat. He smiled, none the less, walking over to her. Her hand reached out and she felt the vintage leather between her fingers. It was like butter. "That's daddy's jacket."

Hyde tried to read her tone, but it was too low and flat. He wasn't sure if she was angry or indifferent. He shrugged, watching her slim fingers touch the material.

"I still haven't gotten a winter coat. W.B. said he'd get me one, but he's in Europe till Sunday. I didn't think you mind." She looked up, blue/green catching blue.

"Of course I don't mind. I can't have you freezing to death." She gently took the jacket and pulled it together. "Steven, I'm so sor--"

She was cut off by Hyde's mouth on hers. Her taste was still the sweetest thing he had ever known. Even with a heavy jacket on, he could still feel her slim waist. He hungrily kissed her as her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him down and herself up.

If it wasn't so damn cold, he would have taken her right there and then on the driveway. Then again, they hadn't slept together in months. He wanted to make their reconcilable sex to be somewhere appropriate. Like a bed. Or a sturdy table.

He pulled away, keeping his arms securely around her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"It doesn't matter." Jackie sighed, leaning her head against his chest. "I just want us to be honest with each other. You didn't take the job, so I guess it really didn't matter."

"I didn't take the job because I'm not ready to leave Point Place, Jacks. I know you would have followed me." He looked down expecting a smile, an agreement, something. But he was wrong. He was very wrong.

And truth be told, he wanted to think she would have followed him. He had convinced myself while at the Formans, that yeah, she'd want to stay in Point Place, but he could, if need be, convince her. Mansion or not. It was freakin' New York. She was mad at him for lying, it had nothing to do with New York or the mansion. At least this is what, once again, he had convinced himself.

However, Jackie's face was almost emotionless, and contradicted Hyde's musings. There was no agreement and no anger at him assuming she'd drop everything for him. There was nothing. "You would have followed me, wouldn't you?"

Jackie tried to take a step away from him, only to feel his arms tighten around her. She sighed and began looking towards the house, the basketball hoop, anywhere that wasn't him.

"Steven, I wouldn't have." She bit her lip. "I love Point Place. I want to take courses at U.W. with Eric and Donna. I want to be a car ride from my god daughter. I want to have lunch with Fez and Kitty. I want to go to the muffler shop and help Red out with cars on the weekends. I love my job, and I can't leave my house. Maybe, maybe in a few years I would want to move to New York, when I'm done accomplishing what I want to accomplish. But, I would not stop you from going and becoming something great."

"Jacks." Hyde looked towards the garage, a breath escaping hastily from his lips. "This was easier when you were amused by glittery things."

Jackie laughed, bringing her hand up to wipe her eyes. "Obviously you aren't ready to move to New York either."

He shook his head. "I'm not. One day, yeah maybe, but I want to start a life here. God knows why." Hyde smiled and began looking around. "It's like the quietest city in the world."

Jackie nudged him. "I am sorry that this got so out of hand."

Hyde looked down at her, planting a kiss across her lips. "Don't worry about it doll. It's over and done with. Am I allowed back in the mansion?"

"I thought you didn't like living there."

"Living at the Formans for the past three days made me realize that I rather be there, with you, then anywhere else." Jackie giggled and laid her head on his chest.

"You're so corny."

"Yeah, well, if you saw the mess Kelso, Eric, and Fez turned into on the camping trip, you wouldn't be so willing to insult me." Jackie continued and pulled away, beginning to walk towards the house.

Hyde grabbed her hand and twisted her so she was back in front of him. She cocked her head to the side and gave him a look.

"What? What's wrong?" Hyde simply smiled, pulling out a long velvet box. "You bought me a necklace?!" Jackie squealed and grabbed the box. Throwing her arms around Hyde's neck.

"Glad to know some things never change."

"Well, jewelry is jewelry Steven." Jackie stated, opening the box.

Inside was a beautiful white gold change, with a braided texture. It was diamond cut, glittering off of, even, the dull porch lights.

"Steven." Her voice was breathy as she pulled the necklace out, only for her eyes to widen by the charm that laid at the very end. "Oh my god."

Hyde laughed and gently took the necklace, twisting the clasp so he could slide the ring from the chain. "You should probably thank Mrs. Forman and an overly perky sales girl, Tanya, for this."

The ring was gorgeous. It was a princess cut solitaire. It was glittering wildly in the dark, simply by the dulled lights that surrounded them. It, too, was white gold, with pink rubies glistening off the band on either side of the diamond.

"Steven, is this? I thought? Are you sure?" Jackie watched as he slid it on to her left ring finger. "I thought you wanted to wait as long as humanly possible. I think you mentioned the age of fifty."

He chuckled and brought Jackie's face into his hands. He kissed her gently and gave him a wink.

"I'm not saying that we're getting married tomorrow, but a promise is worth at least a year. If it flows into the two year mark, well, that wouldn't be so bad, either." His thumbs gently ran under her eyes, clearing the tears that were starting to pour down her face. "Is this ok? Are you happy?"

Jackie looked up at him, tears in her eyes and smile brightening her entire face. He barely had time to react as her lips found his in a teary salvation. Her tongue was in his mouth with such fervor, thoughts of ever breathing again clouded his brain. Not that it mattered. He'd give up the right to breath if it meant he'd never have to kiss anyone but her.

Jesus, he really was turning into Forman.

"I'm going to be Mrs. Steven Hyde." Jackie gasped as she pulled away, her hands still holding on to his neck. "Doctor and Mrs. Steven Hyde."

Hyde stared at her for a heartbeat, rolled his eyes, and smiled. "Don't push it."


	10. Mama Kin

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing. Obviously, because if I did Season Eight would have been written way differently.

**Author's Notes: **I kind-of fell off the face of the planet. I have been sick, and busy with school, and exhausted from work, and had a friend from out of town visiting. I barely had time to sleep. In retrospect, the time I usually used for writing, was used for catching up on sleep or trying to do an assignment or running around like a headless chicken. So, I apologize for the delay in this chapter. There shouldn't be any more then three chapters left and no less then two. So… it's a coin toss, depending on what happens with chapter 11, I'll decided if I have a long chapter and then a slightly shorter chapter, or three shorter chapters.

In this chapter, change the focus for a second, it's a little weird. I'd go as far as to even say a bit tipsy-turvy. I added Fez/Cori drama, which takes a cue from season… 6... I believe (I'm too tired and cold to check). I'll explore that a bit more in chapter 11. And, as usual, there is Hyde and Jackie drama. No worries, no worries, you can count on me for a happy ending. But I brought back an interesting tid bit from Jackie's life and gave it my own little twist. Thank you so much for the reviews and your patience. I do hope you enjoy!! Happy Readings!

-------------

"Oh! Are those wedding gift catalogs?"

"Dammit."

"For our wedding, Steven and I…"

"Jackie, no."

"Steven, we have to..."

"No."

"A good bride and groom…"

"That's it. You're done." (He picks her up, shoves her outside, and closes the door.)

--Jackie and Hyde, **Do You Think It's Alright?, Episode 18, Season 6**

-------------

**Monday, December 17th, 1979**

**Burkhart Estate. **

It had been about a week since he had proposed to her. About a week since he took all his doubts, fears, and insecurities and stored them far, far down. About a week since Kitty had squealed and pranced around her house, singing off-tuned, made up songs about weddings and grandchildren. She did all but shove Hyde and Jackie into a closet to get 'working' on a little 'Kitty' or a little 'Red'. Since she had convinced Hyde to buy the ring, of course the first born was to be named after her or Red.

Not that Jackie cared. Jackie was so over the moon Hyde was sure she had yet to come down. He would give her credit though, when she was around him, she was calm, well, _almost_ calm. She discussed the wedding in very general terms, almost as if it wasn't her wedding she was planning, maybe some distance cousin's, someone who had come out of the woodworks.

She had set a date. September 14th, 1981. He had to be grateful because it fell just short of his two year bench mark. It gave them time to do things. She wanted her law degree and he wanted to get a house. Not an apartment, not some shabby walk up, a real house. Not that Jackie much cared either way, what with their living circumstances.

And Hyde knew better then to bring up moving. Eric had explained about Jackie's connection with the house and her father and Hyde respected that. However, now it was his turned to keep her protected, sheltered, and loved. Jack Burkhart had paid his dues. Not very well, but paid none the less.

He stretched up, almost falling off of the step that led from the ground to the bed. Of course Jackie's parents would heightened their bed by a mere three inches by placing it on a shallow stage. It was all just _so_ logical.

And he had almost fallen off the step every morning since he had gotten home from New York. Obviously he was too stubborn to remember, bright and early in the morning, that there was a step.

He walked into the bathroom, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Her perfume was still circulating the bathroom, intoxicating his senses as he breathed her in deeply. It was one of the things he loved, her perfume, the linger of her effect even when she wasn't there; even when she had left for work before he had to wake up.

He thoughts drifted back to everyone's reaction to his proposal. Donna's tearful eyes and the hugs that went around. Eric's teasing eyes. Fez's reproachful look. Kitty's, well, Kitty's over enthusiasm. And Red's look of warning. And it was Fez and Red's looks that had made some of the doubt, the fear, and the insecurity flood over him.

Still, it was Jackie that made him swallow it all back down. She was more excited then a kid in a candy shop. He could see all her plans, colors, songs, everything rushing into her brain. And that was enough to make him smile. It was enough to make everything seem slightly better.

Hell, he had even gotten sex again. Not that it was why he had proposed, he had even tried putting sex off. And could you imagine, Steven Hyde saying no to sex? Not that Jackie had accepted that, she practically raped him. Well, rape in it's shallowest form, of course.

He spit into the sink and looked at his reflection, noting how non-different he seemed. Surely being engaged would make him look different. It sure made him feel different. But, no, he was still the same person from two weeks ago.

The door shutting echoed across the house. Hyde swiveled his head, confusion written on his face. He listened to the sound of heels on the marble, walking around the hallway to the kitchen. There was a pause and then a few steps, then another pause and another few steps, this seemed to be the pattern. If the Burkhart mansion was nothing at all, it had very good acoustics. Everything could be heard, especially when it was so quiet already.

He threw his toothbrush into the sink and moved out of the bathroom, grabbing a wife beater, and walking out into the hallway. He took a deep breath and silently made his way to the stair case, looking down, hoping to catch the culprit. It had to be a woman. Hyde knew the sounds of heels on marble. You did not have Jackie as a girlfriend and not know the sound of heels on any type of hard, shiny surface.

He walked down the stairs, trying to move with the footsteps that were sounding in the kitchen. He was trying to twist his body to look, but the kitchen was in such a position that he would put his back out if he twisted any further. Thoughts of having some form of a weapon circled his brain, but maybe it was Donna.

Not that Donna wore heels.

It couldn't be Jackie, she announced herself every time she opened the door. It couldn't be Kitty, she had no realistic reason for coming.

He made it to the kitchen and stared at the very curvy back of the woman. Her long brown hair was down in fresh waves and curls. She was wearing a black dress the hugged her body and very pointed heels.

With a swish, she had spun around, her hair moving almost like a cape, she saw the man and gave him a bright smile. Perfect white teeth and all.

"Steven, right? Oh my. How you've grown!" She waved her hand a bit. "I was looking for Jacqueline. Did she hire someone to clean the house? It looks fabulous!" The woman moved her hand to gesture around the kitchen, as if Hyde had never stepped foot into it. "Is she home?"

He stared at her, unsure about nodding or shaking his head, unsure of talking, unsure of anything. Maybe he was dreaming.

"I told her I would ring in the new year with her, but, you know how those tropical storms like to hit." She tsked. "Darling, is my daughter home?"

Hyde opened his mouth, "Baugh."

He closed his eyes. Real classy. She'll just love to hear that her only daughter is marrying an inarticulate fool.

"I guess not." She shrugged and sighed, pointing out to the hall. "The cab driver left my bags out on the porch, bring them in for me." She gave him a smile and a wink, and walked past him, pinching his cheek.

Hyde stared forward, listening as Pam Burkhart walked up the stairs.

"Well, what the holy hell is going on?" He stated, staring up to the ceiling. "Like, honestly?"

--

Fez and Eric grunted heavily, trying to shift the new couch from the doorway to the center of the living room. Donna was sitting on the coffee table, watching them, as Cori watched from the kitchen, unpacking various cooking supplies.

"You think it should be all the way on the side?" Fez rolled his eyes as Eric openly glared at the strawberry blonde.

"Dude, I'm so fuckin' murdering you." Eric stated quietly. Fez didn't seemed phased.

"I'm murdering myself!" Donna shook her head.

"That's what you get for agreeing to living out of wedlock." Fez turned so sharply to her that the couch almost fell. Eric, with panic written across his face let out a low growl.

"Good god man! Pay attention!"

"Living out of wedlock. Aren't you one to be talking!" The foreign man stated, adjusting himself as well as the couch. As a second thought, with a loud puff of aggravation, he dropped the couch and threw his arms in the air. Eric yelped and fell to the ground with his end of the couch.

"FEZ!" Donna placed her hand over her mouth to try and stop the laughter from spilling out into the living room. Cori appeared from the kitchen, folding her arms and looking in thought at the spot where the couch landed.

"I thought we agreed in the center of the room?" Cori looked at he boyfriend who was wearing a scowl across his features.

Donna had walked over to Eric ad was helping him up. She looked at Cori and then started laughing only to cover it up with coughs as both Fez and Eric turned to her.

"Cori, flower," Fez began rubbing his temples. "Eric and I need a break." The strawberry blonde looked at him and then at Eric and gave a bright smile.

"Ok!" She kissed his cheek and went bouncing into the bedroom where another stack of boxes waited for her unpacking.

Eric, watching the bounce in her step, rolled his eyes, and flopped down to the couch. A breath of exhaustion filled the area.

"Wow, Eric, when did you get so strong?" Donna smirked as she sat down next to him, squeezing his bicep. Eric winced and pulled his arm from Donna's hold, making Donna's smirk grow bigger.

"I had to help around the village a lot." He complained, rubbing a bruise that was already forming from his girlfriend's death grip. "Jesus, Donna! You think you could be slightly more gently!"

Fez flopped down on the original chair that had been next to his old sofa. "Who knew that she would be moving in a frickin' house! Had I known, I would have never agreed to this!"

"Yes you would have." Donna stated. "You love having Cori around. She's a good girl."

"Or a really bad one." Eric quirked his eyebrow. Fez laughed while Donna pushed him against the couch arm. "Ow! Donna!"

The three fell silent. It was short lived as Donna gave a frustrated yelp, throwing her arms in the air only to cross them against her chest as they lowered again. Fez jumped up, staring at her, while Eric moved directly up against the couch arm, bring his leg up almost as a shield.

"We're the only two who are still living at home with our parents!"

Eric lowered his defenses and moved closer to the blonde. He grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"Donna, in January we're going to get an on campus apartment, go to school, and we'll be doing a hell of a lot better then everyone else." Donna gave him a smile.

Fez looked at them, clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, and glared. "Oh, well, thank you, you sons of bitches."

Eric rolled his eyes but leaned back into the couch, his arms moving behind his head. "How weird is it that Hyde and Jackie are engaged?"

"Totally weird." Donna stated, leaning forward. "I thought Hyde wasn't going to just rush into anything?"

"He's just going to hurt my Jackie." Fez scowled. The couple on the couch turned to him, Eric with a confused expression and Donna glaring at her brown skinned friend.

"I love how in each moment, you're on a different side of the fence. Can't you just be happy for both Jackie and Hyde." Fez looked at Eric, folding his arms.

"I figured that this little soap opera would have ended by now."

"Well, Fez, in a way it kind-of has." Donna placed a comforting hand on Fez's knee. "Jackie is going to have her happily ever after, and Hyde loves her. Don't you remember when I painted the pictures of our future? Oh," Donna turned to Eric who was looking more confused. "I'm liking the name Jeffery if we had a boy." She turned back to look at Fez as Eric mouthed 'Jeffery', his face becoming even more confused.

"Donna, I just don't want anyone getting more hurt." Cori took the opportunity to walk out. She smiled brightly, taking a seat in Fez's lap.

"Who's goin to get hurt?"

"Fez is worried about Hyde and Jackie." Donna stated, turning to Eric who was caught in his own little world, confusion dancing rapidly across his features.

Cori broke out into a wide smile. "They are so CUTE! I just love them."

Donna looked at her and nodded her head slowly. She liked the girl, she did, but maybe it was just too long since they had been around such a perky _girl_. Not there was much of a difference when Eric or Fez were overly excited. And at that point Kelso was like some giant child. Maybe Cori fitted in better then Donna had originally thought.

Eric looked at Donna and sat up straighter on the couch. He sighed and wrapped an arm around her, kissing her on the cheek. She looked at him smiled and cuddled against his side.

"So, big move, huh?" Fez and Cori both turned to Eric, Fez nodded his head a smile brightening his face, as Cori basically lit up.

"Aw, you two are a big boy and girl now." Donna smirked as Fez's smile turned into a sneer. His eyes forming into slits. Cori didn't seem bothered by it and simply nodded her head.

"It's going to be so nice, living in our little apartment. Working and being with each other." Cori clasped her hands together, drifting into a fantasy world.

"What are you guys planning to do with the extra room?" Eric closed his eyes, letting his head drop to the back of the couch.

"It's for the baby of course!"

Eric and Donna both jumped, sitting up to stare at Cori who still had stars in her eyes. Fez, who was still sitting under Cori, stared at her with his mouth hanging open.

"WHAT?" Cori slowly got up, staring at the three who had screamed across her apartment. She turned and gave Fez a bright smile.

"Heh, funny story."

--

"I'M HOME!" Jackie smiled to herself as her voice echoed across the vast halls of her house. She shrugged off her jacket and began untangling herself from her scarf and other winter items.

She paused as she heard heels walking towards her. Her head bounced up and she stared, a deer in the headlights, at the tall, billowy woman.

"Mom?"

"Jackie!" Pam Burkhart gave her daughter a bright smile and pulled her into a tight hug. Jackie, confused and in shock, stood as a statue. Her arms bounded by her mother and her mouth open.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" It had been months since she had seen her mother. Actually, close to a year. Not that she was really surprised that her mother would fall from the sky and land back into her lap.

"Well, I was in Mexico, at that little resort I've always liked, and they had a storm warning." Pam shook her head, sighing dramatically. "Well, I thought I would go to Spain, but then I remembered you were up here all by yourself."

No, what she remembered was that Spain, this time of year, was not a popular party festival. At least not the type of party festival that Pam Burkhart graced with her presence.

"I'm not all by myself. Steven's here."

"Oh, yes, him." Pam waved her hand dismissively. She looked Jackie up and down, tsk-ing and shaking her head. "Dear, what is this?"

"It's a suit." Jackie looked down at herself. She was wearing a very beautiful black pant suit with a pink blouse underneath the blazer. It was one of her favorites.

"Darling, we don't find men wearing suits." Pam scolded her daughter and then placed her fingers over her chin. "Why are you wearing a suit any way?"

"I work at a law office." Jackie folded her arms, trying to maintain the intimidating stare she had perfected over the years. But as Pam's eyes grew wide, her mouth opening in a wide 'o', Jackie's defenses started to lower.

"My daughter, working? At a law office? Jacqueline."

"Mom, I needed a job. I kind of had to move out." She winced as the words left her mouth.

"First you go and stay with that Donna girl and then you move out, where?"

"To an apartment. With a friend."

"Jacqueline Beulah Burkhart. Honestly. We have this beautiful house, bought and paid for in full, so you could have someplace to live. Mixing with all those lower class people." Pam shook her head. "How can you be so ungrateful?"

"Mom!" Jackie's arm fell to her sides, her hands balling into fist. She stamped her foot. "I wasn't going to stay in this massive house all by myself! There's no money to pay for a maid or a servant to live with me. I could have been robbed from, or raped!"

"This is utter ridiculousness." Pam shook her head and started walking towards the kitchen. "I can't wait to tell your father."

Jackie rolled her eyes, following her mother. "Daddy knows, mom. I saw him a couple of weeks ago."

Piercing green eyes turned to Jackie with an unamused expression. Pam shook her head and looked away, reaching for a martini glass and her martini shaker.

"This is unacceptable."

"I'm back in the house." Jackie watched, her eyes dulling, as her mother shook the liquor with vigor and then poured the sparkling, clear liquid into the glass. "And Steven's here."

She watched the glass rise to her mother's lips, it's contents slipping slowly across the pink flesh, disappearing soundlessly, magically, into her mother's lush abyss.

"Steven, huh? Jacqueline, he's so, what's the word?" Jackie closed her eyes, her right hand covering her left with expertise. "Un-classed."

"That's not a word mom." Jackie's eyes remained closed. The scent of the vodka slowly drifting over the kitchen, into her nose. The familiar scent that she had become accustomed to at the delicate age of five.

"He's unrefined princess. Now, Donald Knight, he's someone we should be dating."

"Well, you did sleep with him." Blue/green crashed with green, and Jackie felt the last of her happiness float away.

"Oh, dear," Pam giggled a bit and waved her daughter off. "You're so sensitive." The glass was lifted back to her lips. "Has he been staying here this whole time?"

"Almost as long as I've been back." Jackie folded her arms, leaning against the kitchen doorframe. "Mom, I love Steven."

Pam looked at her daughter, made an ugly sort of face, for a mere second, and then shrugged nonchalantly. "Love, what a sill concept. You don't stay with people you love, Jacqueline. That's how you get hurt. You stay with people who can take care of you. Whether you like them or not."

And with that, Pam Burkhart had disappeared, leaving only the sounds of her heels walking up the stairs.

Jackie closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then slid down the doorframe, crunching in a ball, tears rolling down her face.

Her sobs echoing over the large house like a hurricane.

--

--

**Thursday, December 20th, 1979**

**Forman Kitchen.**

"Let me get this straight." Red held his hand up, as Hyde and Eric sat at the table, breakfast plates in front of them. Kitty was angrily banging pots and pans as she cleaned the kitchen for the umpteenth time. "Tarzan **and** kettle head, both knocked up their girlfriends before you two."

"Technically Brooke was not Kelso's girlfriend, she was some random girl in the bathroom at a concert." Red looked at Eric, glaring sharply. "I'm just stating."

"Isn't it a good thing that Donna and Jackie are, you know, not pregnant?" Hyde shoved a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

"Well, yeah, I'm just, surprised." Red leaned back in his chair. The three jumped as a pot hit the stove with a loud ring.

"I have to hear all about little Betsy for Marion Kelso. And now I'll have to hear about Fez's little jungle baby from his mother! I want a grandbaby to brag about!"

Hyde and Eric stared at Kitty with a fearful look in their eyes. Red, who was the first to recover, placed his hands over his face, stifling a scream.

"Mommy, I promise you will have grandchildren soon enough." Eric gave her a wide smile, which seemed to be calming her down.

"My money is still on Jackie getting pregnant first." Eric turned to his father who had a simple smirk on his face. "I'm just stating."

Kitty shook her head and walked over to the coffee machine. She shook her head and grabbed her mug.

"Steven, how is Jackie doing with Pam back in the house?"

"Miserably." Hyde ran a hand through his hair. "She's been a wreck. And it's been like, two days. Pam keeps giving me dirty looks, as if I'm stealing from her house."

Kitty grumbled. "I have half a mind to go over there and tell Ms. Irresponsible mother Burkhart a few choice words."

"I wish someone would!" Hyde let his fork fall to the table. "Jackie has turned into this little girl. And I can't stand it. She won't say anything back to her mother and I can't say anything. It's madness."

"She told Jackie she didn't want her only daughter working as some lowly secretary, secretary's are for having affairs with, not trophy wives. And she wants Hyde out." Eric was looking at Red as he talked. "She's going around preaching to Jackie that if she stays with Hyde, she's going end up in a trailer, poor, fat, and alone."

Kitty had a look of horror on her face. "I knew that Pam was a bit of a floozy and irresponsible, but that doesn't give her the right to be cruel to Jackie."

"I think it's more like, she knows Jackie is happy, like, really happy, and she's not, so she wants to bring Jackie down." Red, Eric, and Kitty all turned to look at Hyde who was blushing under their looks. "I saw W.B. yesterday and I told his secretary, who has a dream of being the next Freud or whoever, and that was her analysis."

"Dude." Eric stated. Hyde rolled his eyes and then punched him in the arm.

"I don't care why she's doing what she's doing." Kitty stated walking over to the phone. "You should never be cruel to your child."

Eric turned to Red who was glaring at him. "You say one word about me being cruel to you, and I'll shove my foot so far up your ass, you'll be tasting colon for years to come."

--

Jackie, Donna, and Cori were all seated around the coffee table at Fez's apartment. Jackie was on lunch, Donna didn't have to go to work until six, and Cori had the day off from the record store. Silenced had enveloped them and they were all in their own happy heads.

"He's been in there since I told him." Cori pointed towards the spare bedroom.

"Well, it is his, right?" Cori looked at Jackie, cocked her head, a gave a small giggle.

"Of course it's his!" She folded her hands together. "A baby, how amazing is that? I have a tiny little baby living inside of me."

Both Jackie and Donna were now glaring at the girl. Both for different reasons as well as a few of the same reasons. Jackie turned her head and looked at her old room, the door white a pristine, the flower she had painted on it still glittering brightly.

"Has he eaten or anything?" Donna turned her head too and then looked at Jackie and then Cori.

"He comes out, to use the bathroom or grab food. But, he only talks in his native language and doesn't make eye contact with anything but the floor."

"He's just in shock." Donna reassured Cori, placing her hand on the girl's knee.

"Mama and daddy are very excited." She smiled, her eyes looking at the door and then back to the girls. "And my sister is so jealous. It's fabulous."

"Didn't your sister just turn sixteen?" Cori looked at Donna, her smile lightening her face.

"Yep, but she always thought she would be the first to do everything. Get married have a family, whole kit and caboodle. I proved her wrong." There was a devious undertone to Cori's smile, as if she was almost too happy that she was beating her younger sister. Both Donna and Jackie, having been living as only children, didn't fully understand the sibling rivalry.

"So, how long are you?" Jackie cleared her throat, noting the time.

"Nine weeks." Cori giggled. "We think the conception date was Halloween."

"You guys didn't have sex on Halloween." Donna stated, she then bit her lip as Cori's face turned a bright red. "Or maybe you did."

"We had sex before we came over to the basement. He just looked so good as Tony Manero, I couldn't keep my hands to myself." Both Donna and Jackie had looks of disgust on their faces. It was one thing to hear Fez go off about sex, it was totally different hearing it from someone who couldn't 'keep her hands to herself'.

"Well, that's special." Jackie made a face and then turned to Donna who was looking back at her. "What?"

"Are you ok?" Cori looked over at Jackie as well, her face falling slightly. Jackie looked at the blonde and then the strawberry blonde and gave a growl.

"How much has Steven told you?"

"Nothing." Donna and Cori refused to look at each other as their voices mirrored each other.

"Ah." Jackie nodded her head, standing up in her black pants and pink sweater. She dusted herself off and folded her arms, looking at the two girls. "Everything is perfectly fine. Me and my mother are perfectly fine."

--

Kitty let out her infamous laugh, gently hitting the table with amusement. Sitting to her right was Hyde and Jackie, sitting to her left was Pam and Eric, and sitting directly across from her was Red. Out of the six people at the table, only Kitty and Pam looked mildly amused.

"Oh, Pam, that's a very funny story." Kitty gently took her glass of wine, lifting it to her lips. Her eyes scanned her children, noting that all three had their heads pointed towards the table, playing with their foods. Red looked unamused and was gently tapping his fork against his half empty plate.

"Well, there are always fun times to be had in Mexico." Pam giggled, her laugh breathy across the dining room.

"Pam, what are you doing here?" Everyone turned to look at Red who was still clicking his fork against his plate.

"Oh, Red, I'm just hear to spend time with my little girl." Pam looked over to Jackie, smiled, and then reached to take her martini glass.

"Pam, honestly, I don't believe that for a second. I think you ran out of money or the person buying your drinks had to go home to his wife and kids." Eric, Hyde, Jackie, and Kitty stared at Red and then turned to Pam who was still smiling, as if Red's comment had been some friendly invitation.

"Actually," Pam placed her glass down and looked over to the host. "I had to come back so I could get some of the funds situated."

"What funds?" Jackie cocked an eyebrow. "There are no funds. There's my trust fund, which is iron clad until I turn twenty-five. And the house."

Pam waved at Jackie. "Your father and I have several funds that were untouched by the IRS. I just have to visit him at the jail tomorrow. You can come with me. It'll be like a family outing."

Hyde looked over to Jackie and grabbed her hand under the table. He knew how sensitive she was when it came to things such as the jail and her father. He was slightly shocked that Pam was so casual about everything.

"I think you should ease up on Jackie." Once again, Eric, Hyde, and Jackie all turned to the end of the table. Only this time it was Kitty they were looking at. "I think you are being too demanding and too controlling, and you're not around enough to really be demanding or controlling. And if Jackie wants to marry Steven, she is marrying Steven."

Jackie let her head drop, as Pam looked up with wide eyes.

"Jacqueline? Are you marrying this boy?" The table turned to look at Jackie who placed her hand over her eyes, as if shielding them from the nonexistent sun in the dining room. She removed her hand from Hyde's and placed it on the table. The diamond she loved so much sparkled brightly with the florescent lights of the miniature chandelier. "Jacqueline!"

Kitty sucked in her lips and then laughed, grabbing her wine glass. Eric looked at Pam, then Jackie, and then at Hyde who was looking thoroughly confused.

"You didn't tell her?" Hyde looked at Jackie who still had her hand over her face.

"Of course I didn't tell her." Jackie turned so sharply that Hyde had to move back. "She's a judgmental, crazy woman. Why would I tell her about the happiest thing in my life?"

"You can not marry him, Jacqueline." Pam made a face. "He's--"

"What?" Hyde stood up, rocking the table. Red rolled his eyes, Eric's mouth opened, and Kitty stared between Pam and Hyde. "What am I, Pam? The son of a big time record producer? A man who loves your daughter? The guy who has been taking care of your home for the past month? Who?"

"Oh, Steven." Pam stood up, wiping her lips with the napkin and shaking her head so that her hair whipped around in a golden brown glory. "You're simply not good enough."

And with a blink of an eye Pam was gone and Hyde was shaking with anger.

"Steven, sit down." Red stated. Hyde looked over at Red ad then turned and looked down at Jackie who's eyes were closed, anger radiating over her.

"What the hell, Jackie?" Her eyes opened and she glared up at Hyde.

"What Steven? What do you want me to say?"

"How could you not tell her we were engaged? Are you ashamed to tell your parents? Maybe I'm not good enough!" Jackie shot up, grabbing the ring from her finger and throwing it on to the dining table.

"Yeah, Steven, that's it. You're _not_ good enough." And just as her mother left, mere moments before, Jackie was gone Hyde stared at her seat and then at the ring that laid abandoned on the table.

"Just couldn't sit, could you?" Red asked, standing up and walking over to Hyde, grabbing the ring from the table. "Kitty, what did we learn?"

Kitty glared at the two men, pushed her chair back, and then stood up with an angry scowl. "You better go fix this!" She pointed at both Red and Hyde, and then swiveled around to point at Eric who held his hands up defensively. "Honestly!" Kitty marched out of the dining room. Her voice echoing back into the room with the three men. "And my dining room better be cleaned spotless!"

All three looked towards the doorframe and then at each other. Red threw his arms in the air, grabbed Hyde's hand and placed the ring in his palm.

"Even when I win, she still wins. Make sure you clean up this mess."

Eric and Hyde stood in the dining room, staring at each other and then at the ring in Hyde's hand. Eric smiled and shrugged.

"So, that was some dinner." Hyde gave him a scathing look. "Or not."

Hyde shook his head and left through the den. Eric stood and listened for the front door to slam. He sighed and folded his arms looking around and then at the dining room table. He rolled his eyes and started piling the plates on top of each other.

--

--

**Saturday, December 22nd, 1979**

**Fez's Apartment**

Eric, Donna, and Brooke sat in the kitchen. There was a plate of cookies in the middle and three tall glasses of milk, frothing in front of them. Eric wasn't paying attention to anything that was going on. He was piling the cookies into his mouth, making sounds of ecstasy as he swallowed. Brooke was staring at him slightly amused, slightly disgusted, and Donna was completely ignoring him.

They, Eric, Donna, Brooke, and Kelso had decided to hold an intervention for their dear friend. He had finally come out of the room but was still acting a bit aloof. Which, according to Brooke, was not that bad considering Kelso had tried to deny the whole thing. At least Fez was stepping up to the plate.

"OW! FEZ!" Sort-of.

Kelso walked into the kitchen, flopping into one of the kitchen chairs. "That boy is seriously disturbed."

"Kelso, he just found out that he's having a baby. Remember what it was like for you?" He looked at Donna and made a face, before taking a cookie and stuffing it into his mouth.

"He's older then I was."

"Uh, Kelso, no he isn't. You're a year older then all of us." Kelso looked at Eric and smiled, nodding his head.

"Right." Brooke looked at her boyfriend, sighed and placed her chin in her palm.

"How's Hyde and Jackie?" Donna sighed and mimicked Brookes movements, picking up another cookie and holding it, as if observing it.

"Jackie is ok. She's been working and avoiding her mother. They're suppose to see her father," Donna glanced at her watch. "Well, now I guess." She shrugged. "Hyde is doing fine. He's been staying at W.B.'s while W.B. is in Italy. He's been working and avoiding, everyone."

"It's real special." Eric stated, finishing his glass of milk and leaning back into his chair.

"They're just, ridiculous. I don't know why they have to be so difficult." Kelso shook his head, stuffing another cookie into his mouth. "Jackie shouldn't be so ashamed."

"I don't think it's shame Kelso." The three turned to Eric who folded his arms across his body. "She was scared of what her mother would say and how far she would go to stop Jackie. Once Pam says something, it sticks to Jackie for years. It could be insignificant and sometimes nonsense, but once Pam says it to Jackie. She believes it. Pam stated that if you love someone and you stay with them, you get hurt and you end up alone."

"How do you know all this?" Donna asked, confusion on her face.

"Jackie was at the shop all day yesterday. She told me and Red." Eric shrugged. Kelso and Donna both realized the delicate relationship that Eric and Jackie actually had. Maybe they weren't enemies. Maybe they were friends. Weirder things _have_ happened.

"Maybe we should take them out to dinner." Donna stated, looking over at Eric for conformation. "I think if Hyde and Jackie hang out they'll be ok."

"See, I think you're wrong. It's only been a day since the incident and I think they need space." Eric watched as Donna's eyes narrowed slightly. He sighed and looked away.

"Haven't we agreed that space is never the answer."

"We agreed it's not the answer for us. And even that I would like to argue. But Jackie and Hyde are not us. One is emotional and the other is emotionless." Eric shook his head. "They need to miss each other. That is Hyde and Jackie's relationship."

"That's hardly a relationship." Brooke stated, confused. She knew very little about everything that had happened, only what Kelso said, and that it was complicated. And, as she learned more and more about Jackie and Hyde, complicated barely covered the surface.

Eric sighed and let his arms drop. He sat up and pulled his chair so that he was up against the table. He leaned a bit, allowing his arms to fold over the table, and his eyes, a perfect shade of green, full of understanding.

"Hyde and Jackie, out of the six of us, are possibly the most fragile. Donna, Kelso, and myself all had homes, with caring parents, rules, and routines. Fez, well, Fez is just, happy, which makes me believe that he had a happy home, just void of candy. Hyde and Jackie, on the other hand, both came from households with parents who couldn't care less. Hyde was insulted, put down, and abandoned. Jackie was spoiled with materials rather then love, talked down too, and abandoned.

"They're relationship is fragile because they're both waiting for the bottom to fall out. Hyde thinks Jackie can do better and Jackie thinks Hyde is going to walk out on her. They're waiting for each other to leave. So, they protect themselves, and the minute shit hits the fan, they leave. That way, they're not being left."

Brooke stared at Eric and then at Donna and Kelso who were both looking at the table. It was obvious that Hyde and Jackie's relationship was common knowledge among the group.

"So, why are they together?"

"Because apart, they're even bigger messes. No one understands them the way they understand each other. Jackie knows Hyde's inner workings, and Hyde respects Jackie's fragility. They fight and argue, and sometimes you want to take a stick and pummel them till someone bleeds. But at the end of the day, all they really have is each other. No one is going to stay long enough to understand them."

The four stared at Fez who had walked in from the living room, walking straight to the coffee machine. They watched as he made a pot of coffee, talking the entire time as if he hadn't been in hiding for a week.

"Besides us, how many people stick around long enough for Hyde and Jackie to love and be happy with?" He turned and looked at the group, who were staring at him with confusion. "Exactly." He raised his arm up and turned back to his coffee. "No one."

--

Hyde was watching Cori who was prancing around the store, placing records back in order and helping the customers. He sighed and looked back down at the inventory sheets in front of him. Having the store closed for as long as they did was weighing heavily on his brain. Not that W.B. hadn't done an amazing job redecorating the store.

Speaking of W.B., he was unconcerned with anything, which still shocked Hyde. Not that it really mattered. Hyde had to be grateful that he had a place to sleep, which was also giving him the time he needed to think. And, as usual, thinking had become a big problem for the afro haired employee.

"So, how's Jackie?" He looked up and tried hard to hold his glare to the perky girl.

"I don't know, I haven't talked to her since Thursday night. How's Fez?" Cori smiled brightly.

"He's ok, he was still in the room when I left. But he's talking more now. It's through the door. But he'll come around. I mean, I'm having his baby. How exciting is that?"

"Cori, you are eighteen, why are you so excited about having a baby? And, you've only known Fez for, like, a couple of months. Shouldn't you be scared? Nervous? Upset? Anything besides happy?"

Cori looked at him and then up in thought. She sighed, her smile diminishing ever so slightly. "Hyde, I can be lots of things about this. I can be running and screaming, crying, pretending it's not happening, freaking out, and just plain locking myself in a room." She smirked slightly, shaking her head. "And what good is that going to do for me? I can be miserable or I can be happy. And, I was scared and upset when I found out. You make a choice." She shrugged, twisting to look at the customers moving about the store.

"What if you're making the wrong choice?" Cori turned back to him, slightly confused, but then nodded as an understanding fell over her.

"If you really want something and go for it, no matter what the consequence of it will be, you made the right choice."

"Even if you fall flat on your face?" There was doubt echoing in Hyde's voice and Cori smiled and nodded her head.

"Especially if you fall flat on your face."

Hyde watched as she walked away and then at the inventory list in front of him. He sighed and threw down his pen, leaving the mess on the counter and walking towards the office. He needed a 'break'.

--

Donna was wrapped in a fluffy coat, shivering as she stood outside of the small comic book shop that had recently opened in the center of town. She looked in, rolled her eyes, and began swaying, trying to warm her body.

The door opened and Eric walked out, just as bundled as his girlfriend, his nose pink and is cheeks rosy.

"You should have just came in." His voice was sing-song and one could tell that Donna was thinking about hitting him. It was quite possible that the cold had just saved Eric from being pushed into the icy sidewalk.

"You know, it hasn't snowed." Donna stated, looking up at the darken sky. "It usually snows by now."

Eric looked up and then back down, straight ahead of them. "It will snow. Mother nature is just taking her time."

They began walking in silence, their breaths smokey against the frigid air. The car was on the other side of the park, due to the high traffic that was clogging the streets earlier. Christmas was days away and it was a hostile environment in the little town of Point Place .

"Your parents are having a Christmas party?" Donna was a little blurry on the Christmas festivities. She wasn't sure when it had happened, but Christmas had become less important over the years. Possibly due to the fact that over the last few years Christmas usually had some negative undertone. Their fathers fighting over being Santa, Hyde and Jackie fighting, the boys stealing Christmas presents. It wasn't so much an innocent holiday as it had been at the delicate age of ten.

"I think Pam or W.B. are throwing a party. Mom has been up in arms. Barely got to her decorating. I'm a bit afraid. Usually our house is lit up by the end of Thanksgiving dinner." Eric rolled his eyes. He looked over to the shivering form of his girlfriend and hastily wrapped his arm around her shoulders, albeit a bit uncomfortable due to their massive winter jackets.

"Dad has gone all out. We have a giant reindeer on our lawn. And he put an old clown nose on it, and started singing Rudolph the red nose reindeer."

"I bet Red loved that." Eric stated, shaking his head. "You're dad is going to wake up with Rudolph's head in his bed. Just to let you know."

"I know he is." Donna smirked. "I'm probably going to be the one that does it."

They both laughed, slipping into a comfortable silence as they made their way to the park. Quiet nights like this had become few and far between. No offense, but their friends were a bit overbearing. Then again, the same could be said for them.

"Can you believe it?" Eric looked over to Donna who was smiling. "In a few more weeks we'll be living in our own apartment, taking classes and being on our own."

Eric smiled and allowed his head to drop, his hand rubbing Donna's bubbled shoulder. "It's pretty unbelievable."

"It's going to be so exciting." Donna's eyes were twinkling. "I registered for that Music Appreciate class. They have music from the forties, straight until now. There was even a snippet about having some demos of music that won't be released until the summer of '80. How awesome is that?"

Eric laughed and nodded his head. "I can't wait to be taking some of the English and teaching classes. It's going to be a great year."

"It better be." Donna made a noise with her tongue. Eric looked over to her, slightly perplexed. "This year was horrible. We need a good year. Have everyone get back on their feet."

"This year was not _horrible_. It was a bit, you know, not nice, but it very well wasn't horrible."

Donna shrugged, allowing her head to kind of lean on his shoulder. "I thought it was pretty horrible."

There was a chuckle and Eric kissed the top of her head. He allowed silence to envelope over them, his hold tightening around her.

They made their way through the park, fairy lights strung up in the trees, twinkling against the dark sky and darkened trees.

It was Eric who stopped. Donna took a step or two forward and then turned to face him.

"What? What's up?"

"Are you mad that Hyde and Jackie got engaged?" Donna looked at him.

"Well, they're hardly engaged right now." She started to laugh, but it came out hollow and wispy in the cold park. She bit her bottom lip and then sighed. "Eric, no, I'm happy for them. I don't know why you think I'd be mad?"

"Because we should have been married." He was smiling, a very sad, small smile. He tilted his head to the side, and then began looking around the twinkling atmosphere. "I assumed that you wanted to be engaged or married before everyone else."

Donna laughed and moved closer to Eric, placing her gloved hands over his thick jacket. "Eric, we're obviously not going to be the first with children. And we were the first engaged. It's not a competition with our friends. We'll be the first in college." She gently kissed him on the lips. "And we'll be the first with diplomas." She moved in and pecked him again. "And we'll be the first to get divorced." Eric gave her a look and Donna laughed brightly, leaning in and capturing Eric's lips tightly.

It took a few seconds but soon Eric's arms were around her waist, holding her in place as he explored the hot cavern of her mouth, as his fingers slid up into her hair, gently tugging it, making her moan against him.

He pulled away, kissing her for a half a second and then running his hand across her face. A droplet of water fell innocently into his hand and he looked up, smiling brightly.

"It's snowing." Her voice was lost to the cold air, and Eric looked back at her, smiling as he watched her eyes move across the sky.

"We're the first to see snow." He laughed and gently pulled her face back into his. Tasting the cold wetness of the first snow on her lips. It was moments like this that made everything worth the hurt, the wait, and the doubts.

--

Something fell down stairs, stirring Hyde from his slumber. He rolled over, groaned, and tried to listen for anything else. But there was nothing, only silence echoing back into his ears. How he hated these damn big house. W.B. and Jackie were too much sometimes.

He rolled over and closed his eyes once again. It wasn't enough that it had begun snowing, or that W.B. had extended his vacation for another four days, but now there were sounds going bump in the night.

He let out a breath and began thinking about the past few days. He felt a pang in his chest and he grabbed the blankets further over himself. He was so tired of everything. When did it end? Huh? He loved her, asked her to marry him, put up with all her bullshit, what more did he have to do? Sell his soul to the disco devils? Make a wooden replica of her house? Swim around the entire world naked? What?

A part of him wanted to give up. Just forget the whole thing. He was destined to be with someone like Sam. Jackie had said it herself, he wasn't good enough.

He rolled over, scrunching into a ball.

A part of him knew that he couldn't give her up. He'd _love_ the opportunity, but even if it was handed to him, he couldn't, simply, give her up. And it had nothing to do with some clichéd, she was his drug or that his life would be meaningless with out her. It had everything to do with the simple fact that it was her. He wanted to fight with her. He wanted to love her. He wanted to hold her close or keep her at arms length.

Under the thick blankets, his body relaxed. It had been a shitty year. He had made so many mistakes and had been made into such a fool. It never got easier.

Another noise echoed across the upper hallway and a low voice let out a set of curses. Hyde sat up, the blankets falling from his bare chest, the cold air in his room hitting him instantly. A shiver wracked his body and his heart began to speed up in his chest.

The door opened and his heart was throwing itself against his ribcage, bouncing harshly against his bones. What was it with people breaking and entering into his space?

He stared at the person who stepped into his room. His heart continued to beat harshly but for different reasons then moments before.

Her hair was a mix of curls and waves, glistening with the droplets of snow that had fallen over her from outside. She was in a tank top and her underwear, the rest of her clothes missing from her thin body.

"Jacks, where are your--?" He was cut off by her lips crashing against his. Her body was weaving on to the bed, straddling him as her hands worked into his hair. It took a few seconds but his hands found their way to her lower back. Her skin was cold and smooth against his palms.

There was urgency in her kiss, and Hyde was having difficulty keeping up with her fevered lips. There was a wet coldness on her face, which he assumed was the snow melting against her cheeks.

He shifted his body, twisting himself and her. There were no complaints to their new position. His hands dipped under her shirt as he opened her legs with his. Her touch was sending electric shocks along his body, making it hard for his blood to circulate.

He pulled back, gauging her face, only to realize that the wetness across her face was not melted snow. Her eyes were a sea of red, puffing ever so slightly. The color of her face was not rosy from the bitter air outside, but was shades paler then her olive skin. Her lips were pressed together, the reason for her lack of words weren't because it interfered with the touching and the kissing, it was because she knew her voice would give her away. Her voice would have revealed her tears, sorrow, and distressed.

"Jacks." His tone was suggestive of pity rather then anything else, and he mentally cursed himself. He pulled back completely, leaning to the side to switch on the night table lamp.

Light did her no justice, just as the dark had done her no justice.

"What happened?" He was taken aback as sobs and more tears started to pour down her face. With-in seconds she was hyperventilating her hands snaking across her body, hugging herself as she pulled herself away from him.

He reached out to her as she pressed against the headboard, but he stopped as she began shaking her head wildly. Her voice was lost in the waves of tears and sobs. The only thing he could get from her was the vicious shake of her head and the shivers that were running across her scantily clothed body.

With a defeated sigh, Hyde twisted himself and grabbed the knitted blanket from the foot of the bed. He twisted back to face her and grabbed her so fast, pulling her forward and draping the blanket around her, that he couldn't tell if she had even acknowledged the gesture. And judging by the tears streaming face, and her red eyes, Hyde was almost positive that the gesture had gone unnoticed.

"Jackie? Babe, what's wrong?" The only answer that was given was a sob and Jackie falling into his chest, her tears stinging his skin. "Jacks." He sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

There was no consolation at this point and he knew that. So, he gently pulled her over him, patting her hair and wiping her ongoing tears. He just had to calm her down enough to get her to sleep.

Sleep would solve the world's problems.


	11. Home Tonight

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show or any songs sung and/or mentioned in the story. I'm a poor, poor little writer, trying let out her creative flow.

**Author's notes: **One more chapter ;)

---

"Anything for you doll."

-Hyde, **Kelso's Serenade, Season 2 Episode 21**

**--**

**Sunday, December 23rd, 1979**

**W.B.'s Estate.**

Hyde sat against the headboard, his arms folded and his eyes staring down at Jackie. He hadn't gotten a lot of sleep. Actually, he had only gotten about three hours. After Jackie had come over and cried, she had drifted soundlessly to sleep. The same could not be said for him. He had tried to get her to calm down, to tell him what had happened, but the most he could get from her were sobs and tears. Nothing coherent could be made out and when all was said and done she was asleep in his arms.

At this point, as he watched her pale face, streaks of a faded salty solution staining against the porcelain of her skin, he wanted her to wake up and tell him what was going on; what could have caused such a violent, emotional reaction on her part.

A sigh escaped his throat and he let his head hit the wooden head board, his eyes closing tightly.

There was once a time when none of this would have fazed him. He would have cared less and found Donna or Kelso or anyone else and shoved Jackie onto their laps. Hell, he would have shoved anyone on to someone else's lap. He did not care. He had never cared. His parents didn't care about him, so why should he care about anyone else.

Of course there had been exceptions to the rules. Like Forman. Or Kitty and Red. Donna, occasionally, but, other then that, Hyde did not do caring. He didn't do, feel, say, anything. He was simply there. Decoration that had words of _wisdom_.

Blue eyes landed over the porcelain doll once again. His hand reached out, pulling the strands of hair on her face back and tucking them securely behind her ear. As he pulled his hand away he noticed the difference of their skin tones. His callous hand compared to her smooth cheek was the perfect simile to their lives.

He was just short of a trailer park treasure and she was a princess. He wore ripped jeans and scruffy shirts, while she paraded in designer skirts and shoes that were worth more then his rent. Everything about them, separately or together, screamed to run away. Every time he looked at her, he felt it. He felt the judgment, the lack of honor, the unworthiness.

A deep breath was exhaled from her thin neck, and his hand froze above her cheek. She was still sleeping, her breath flirting with the rhythm of sleep and awake. She would probably be waking up at any given moment.

He pulled his hand back, and positioned himself once again against the headboard, his arms being folded against his chest. He took a deep breath.

It was easier when he didn't care; when Jackie didn't care. It was easier when they had no feelings between them; when they danced along the thin line of hate and dislike. That was long gone. He should have just stuck with the notion that it was about sex. See, that he could live with. Jackie was hot. A relationship, based on sex, with a hot chick, it was logical.

Love, pf, that was just plain nonsense. Steven Hyde loved no one. He didn't love Donna. He didn't love that Punk Rock Rebel. He didn't love Sam. He did _not_ do love.

Jackie stirred and shifted so that her body was pressed against his side. Her leg moving over his. It was almost as if she was trying to mold herself with him.

He rolled his eyes, trying to deny the smile that was forming over his lips.

What made her so different? Huh?

Sure she was hot, but lots of girls that he had been with were hot. She was definitely smarter then a lot of the girls he had been with. She was also more innocent then his previous 'girlfriends'. There was something about her that just screamed innocence. Maybe it was her princess drama or the fact that she truly believed the world was a good place, whatever it was, it was hard to ignore.

He had tried to convince himself that all her unicorn, Donnie loving, purple and pink cloud, rainbow bright world, was something unattractive and just plain stupidity. In reality, every thing from her princess attitude to her pink poka dotted painted world, intrigued him. She was eighteen and still believed that there was good in the world if you, yourself, is good. And sure, she was kind-of a bitch, but she did have a softer side. Even if you had to pull some teeth to see it.

Her father was never home, her mother an alcoholic, her house always empty, and numerous people disappointed her at various points of her life, and still the girl would tell you, if asked if she thought the world was the great big ball of happiness and rainbows, it was.

It astounded him. She astounded him. And that, that was the difference between her and any other girl to walk into his life. He could part, full heartedly with any of them, but the minute it looked like Jackie was about to walk out, his heart broke.

And that was new.

"Steven?"

He looked down at her, she was grasping at wake's ledge, but she was still dangling into sleep. She was a sight for sore, tired eyes.

It was all so _very_ new. And maybe that was why he loved her. Because it never got old.

"Jacks, baby, you need to wake up?"

"Am I home?" She was denying her lids the choice of opening. She had to make sure of where she was. If she wasn't where she was suppose to be, she saw no reason to open her eyes.

"You're at W.B.'s." A loud groan was heard and she pulled away from him. There was a sudden chill in the air and a shiver ran the course of his back. "Jackie, I need to know what happened last night."

Another groan was produced, her body rolling over till she was facing the blinded window, her back to him. He had ever right to grab her and spin her around to face him, but he thought better of it. Surely she wouldn't make this into a game. Surely she would simply tell him.

"She's selling the house. She's selling the house and they're getting a divorce. That's why she's back. That's the _only_ reason she's back."

Hyde stared at her. He sighed and let his head drop, and then allowed his body to slide down the bed, so that he was lying parallel with her. He rolled over and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her against his stomach, his chest. His lips began to leave gentle kisses down her neck, across her back.

"She didn't even hesitate when she saw daddy. It was the first thing out of her mouth." Jackie's voice was not her own. It was as if she was reading aloud from the newspaper, as if it made no difference to her life. "She still has some contacts with her old job. The one she _resigned_ from. Apparently you _can't_ do your job drunk."

She had yet to face him, his lips still trailing her upper back, his hand rubbing her sides.

"When she got mad at me for not living in the house, it wasn't because I was being ungrateful. It meant that she could have sold the house long ago and she didn't. She wasn't going to sell it directly after we moved out of the Pinciotti's house, she needed a place to stay. And daddy had told her no, because of me. Now she's all up in arms that she could have had a nice lump of change in her pocket, but no, not this time."

Hyde pulled away, resting his face in her hair.

"I thought they were divorced." His voice sounded low, even to his own ears. She shook her head, tickling his face.

"They were separated. She wants to sell the house before they start any divorce proceedings."

"What did your dad say to all this?"

"She can sell the house and keep all the money for herself, but she can't have any of the money from the funds they have stashed somewhere. She said ok." Her voice broke off and Hyde knew that, that was his opportunity. He grabbed her shoulder and rolled her around.

Tears, silent and long, were sliding down the pre-shoveled trails from the night before. She looked short of death and a pang ripped across his chest.

With-in seconds, he had her tightly wrapped in his arms. There were no sobs, no complaints, nothing. Just the sound of their breathing, as she inhaled, he exhaled. Her breath was hot against his chest and he felt the familiar instinct to never let her go. To protect her and harm anyone who dared to look at her the wrong way.

"Steven?" He cocked his head so that his chin hit his chest. Green/blue eyes were staring at him innocently, wide and bright. "Why doesn't she love me?"

He didn't know what to say. Steven Hyde did not do love. He barely understood it in the sense of loving, much less being loved.

A sigh escaped his dry throat and he closed his eyes, tightening his hold around her.

"I don't know Jackie." Her tears were stinging his chest. "I wish I did, but I don't. For what it's worth, though," He opened his eyes, green/blue was staring back at him, bright and wide. "I think she's crazy not to see what I see and love it with everything she has."

Sobs filled the room.

--

"You know," Cori lifted her head from the magazine she was reading and looked over to Fez who was freshly showered and dressed. "I'm not even sure if I really wanted kids."

Cori stared at him for a beat and then smiled, turning to her magazine and closing it. "Fez, you love kids."

"I like other people's kids." He held up a finger. "There's a difference."

Cori laughed and shook her head, patting the seat next to her. Fez rolled his eyes but made his way to the couch. As he sat down Cori snaked her arms around Fez's neck and gave him a long kiss.

Fez, caught off guard, sat there for a few seconds, before finally wrapping his arms around her waist. There was a softness about her middle that had never been there before. And it felt, well, it felt nice.

Cori pulled away and gave him a smile, leaning back and gently pecking his lips.

Fez sighed and let his hands drop from her waist. His hand went from her thigh to his hair, his fingers combed through the slightly damp mess.

"Do we have to get married?" Cori looked at her boyfriend, smiled, and shook her head slightly.

"No, we don't."

"Oh." Fez nodded his head. He reached around, pulling out a plastic egg. "Don't get too excited, it cost fifty cents. And I'm not saying it's an engagement ring. The guys, they always said that you have to do the right thing when you get someone pregnant. Well, you know," Fez rolled his eyes dramatically. "Except Kelso. But I wanted to, you know, I'm happy--"

Cori grabbed the plastic egg from his hand, interrupting his babble, and gently opened it. Inside laid a small, silver beaded necklace with a dangling heart. Cori slipped it out and looked up at Fez, tears lining her eyes. She smiled brightly.

"Oh Fez it's--"

"It's a necklace." Cori looked at him, down at the necklace, and then back up at him. "I thought it was a ring. I paid for a damn ring!"

She stared at him blankly, before doing a one-eighty and smiled brightly, again. She started giggling, her arms wrapping around him. Tears gently seeping into his shirt.

"Oh Fez! I love it! Who needs a ring? A necklace is perfect!" She pulled away from him and began undoing the simple clasp.

"You like it? Really?" He looked astounded. A smile lit over his face and he chuckled. His dark hands moved over her light ones, taking the necklace from her. Cori's smiling was taking over her face. She spun around and squealed gently as Fez maneuvered the chain around her neck, closing it at the back of her neck.

Cori turned back around, her fingers instinctively wrapping around the charm. She was looking down, admiring the charm with a feverish glint in her eyes.

"I guess it could be worse." Fez stated, leaning back into the couch.

"Yeah, you could have been like Kelso and acted like he never touched Brooke." Cori giggled, turning herself so that she could lean against Fez.

"You're hanging out with the group, way too much." They both chuckled. Fez kissed the top of her head, smoothing her hair back. He looked over her body, noticing the slight roundness that was developing already. "There's a baby inside of you."

Cori snuggled herself back into Fez, sighing as her hands came to rest on her lower abdomen. "Yeah, I know."

"It's just weird." His hand traced along her arm, ending at her hands. He gently squeezed.

She laughed and closed her eyes, a sudden wave of fatigue falling over her. "It's only bound to get weirder, my darling."

--

Eric sat in the basement, staring at Hyde as he paced in front of the television. All Eric had wanted was to come down, watch some TV, eat some freshly made cookies, and pretend that the world was rolling quietly along without him. This was not so much the case.

Hyde had been in the basement, pacing back and forth; back and forth. The end to the pacing was far off into the distance. And as Eric gently shoved a cookie into his mouth, his eyes watching Hyde, moving from side to side, he tried to figure out what was going on.

That was the problem with walking in on the crazies. You never knew what was going on or what happened. And, with the way Hyde was walking and the way his face was twisted into a look of anger, Eric wasn't that enthusiastic to ask what was wrong.

Besides, that was woman's work. If Hyde would appreciate anything, at all, it was the silence; the not asking about feelings and problems.

Eric jumped as the table toppled over from Hyde's swift kick. A cookie, that was mid in his mouth, broke in half, landing in his lap. He dried swallow the half of cookie in his mouth and very cautiously placed the rest of the cookies on to the couch. He folded his hands on his lap, looked at his blue eyed friend, cleared his throat, and then leaned back, casually placing his ankle on his knee.

"So, I see my little ball of sunshine is extra bright today."

Hyde did all but throw Eric half across the room. He let out a frustrated noise before collapsing in the worn out chair that had become his over the past years. He leaned back, folding his arms and mimicking Eric's folded legs.

"I am so tired of Pam. She treats Jackie like some pawn that she can move as she pleases. And Jackie, Jackie just sits there and takes it!" Hyde unfolded his arms, threw them into the air, jumped out of his seat, knocking over the chair in the process, and began pacing in front of the freezer, washer, and dryer.

Eric, who still had his eyes trained on the spot Hyde had just been occupying, sighed, closed his eyes, and then dropped his legs and his hands. He leaned completely into the couch and placed his hands behind his head, green eyes staring up at the ceiling.

"Man, what do you care?" Now, Eric knew this was going into dangerous territory. He _knew_ that with the wrong words he could easily push Hyde into an all out brawl. But, with the right words, with the right infliction, Eric could back Hyde into a corner. The problem was, and always had been, that Hyde was radical. He could take one thing one way one day, and the next day, take the same thing and go in a totally different direction with it. There was no pattern; only madness.

"What do I care? Um, she's my _girlfriend_. Her misery is sadly my misery. She's always fuckin' crying and complaining and it's gotten ten times worse with fuckin Pam around." Hyde shook his head violently, his arms in the air as his rant reach new decimals. "You think it be fuckin good enough that I told her we'd find a place to live. And that I loved her. And that I'm here. But no, my love isn't good enough."

Eric stared at Hyde. "Why are you and Jackie finding a place to live?"

"Because the wicked bitch of the west decided she was going to sell the mansion. Jackie's all upset and it's all bullshit. Bullshit."

"Dude, Pam is selling the house?"

"Apparently that's the only reason she came back. Had nothing to do with Jackie, obviously. Jackie doesn't even like her mother. Fuckin' crazies!"

Eric, who had derailed his line of vision from his friend to the blank television screen, had his mouth open and his arms folded. He started moving his mouth but wasn't making any kind of sentence or word. It was as if he was trying to mime; and not very well at that point.

"Hyde?" He turned to see Hyde still pacing. He called his friend's name again but was again ignored as Hyde's mumbles grew to almost a decimal of conversation rather then talking to one's self. "Steven! Jesus Christ!"

Hyde froze mid pace, his mouth opened in mid-talking, and his eyes wide. Eric stood up and shoved his friend roughly.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Eric's voice rippled across the basement. "Jackie's mom is selling their house. Jackie's house. The first thing in years that Jackie had taken on as her own, cleaning it and freshening it up. And now she has to lose it? Of course she's sad and frustrated. And don't you dare tell me that if your mom or dad walked back into your life you wouldn't want their love."

"I DON'T want their love, man!" Hyde took a step away from Eric. "I want nothing to do with them. They weren't there for me. They were never there for me. Why would I want their love now?"

"Because every child wants their parents acceptance!" Eric shook his head, taking a step back from his childhood friend; just as Hyde had. "Every kid wants to know that they're loved and appreciated."

"I love and appreciate Jackie!"

"I bet you do." Eric shook his head, raising his hands up, almost as if in defeat. But, in reality, he was stopping Hyde from coming near to him or trying to rebuttal against him. "You have always wanted the approval of the grown-ups. Yeah, yeah, Steven, I'm so cool, and I'm a rebel, and I smoke and drink and have sex with whoever I want, Hyde, wants the approval of grown-ups, just as I, Donna, Jackie, and most of the other 'dumb-asses' want. You don't want to admit it because that makes you weak and vulnerable. Jackie's dad is in prison. Her mom is the biggest lush on this side of the world, and now she's going to be homeless." Eric shook his head, folding his arms, back-stepping towards the basement door. "But, I'm sorry, let's feel bad for Hyde who has to deal with a teary eyed girlfriend."

With a look and a perfect one-eighty spin, Eric was out the basement door. Leaving Hyde with guilt and other too familiar emotions.

--

Kelso was lounged out across Donna's couch, looking through an old Cosmopolitan that Jackie had left at the blonde's house. Donna was sitting in the small chair next to the couch reading a book that Brooke had suggested to her. The two had been sitting in silence for the last ten minutes. They had basically spent the morning together and it had been a comfortable time, talking when there was something to be said and basking in silence when their was nothing on their minds worth sharing.

Maybe growing up wasn't as hard as they had all thought it to be.

"I totally look way hotter then most of the models in here." Kelso mumbled, flipping the page. "UH!" He turned the magazine to Donna who had lifted her head. "Tell me that is not the most fugly person you have ever seen in your life?" He turned the magazine back towards himself, bringing it closer to his face to examine the male model. "He should be ashamed to be in the magazine. Think of all the fugly people out there who are going to get their hopes up now."

Donna stared at Kelso for a hard minute, then rolled her eyes in a complete circle. She bowed her head and looked back at her book, trying to find her place.

"So, you know, with Jackie and Hyde getting engaged, and Fez and Cori having a baby, and you and Eric moving off to college, I was thinking I should make, like, a commitment to Brooke."

Donna's eyes moved slowly from her book to Kelso's face. He was staring at the ceiling, avoiding her green eyes. She sighed and gently closed the book, sliding it from her palm to the coffee table.

"You want to ask Brooke to marry you?"

Kelso shrugged, his shoulders pushing against the couch's arm. Then he shook his head, closing his eyes in the process. After a minute of that, he re-opened his eyes, sighed, and twisted his neck to look at Donna.

"I want to elope. I think an engagement, wedding, would be too much now, you know, and Jackie might kill us. And, I just, I want it to be ours. Not like, everyone else's."

Donna wasn't a hundred percent on what Kelso was saying, but a revelation struck her hard. They weren't kids anymore. Kelso had a daughter. Hyde and Jackie were engaged, albeit a little screwed up at the moment. Fez was now going to be a father. Eric and herself, they were weeks away from moving onto campus.

They weren't the basement gang anymore. They were, dare we imagine, adults. They had years ahead of them before they were grown-ups, which at least gave them lee-way with still being slightly stupid and having lots of fun. But, damn, they were adults. Starting their lives, planning their futures, literal steps from being complete individuals with real-life responsibilities.

She had planned and waited her entire life around this whole concept of being an adult, an individual independent of her parents and her childhood scars. And, here they were.

How freakin' scary was _that_?

And why was she so very obsessed with it all?

She shook the thoughts and the revelations out of her head. She looked back over to Kelso who had shifted himself and was looking back up at the ceiling.

"What do you mean you want it to be yours and not everyone else's. Weddings are for you, Brooke, and everyone who loves you both."

Kelso made a face. "I don't want a big ceremony. I just want it to be me and Brooke."

"I always had you peg for a big wedding." Donna stated thoughtfully.

Kelso sat up, stretching his arms towards the ceiling. Cocking his head, he looked at Donna with a very serious expression, completely out of character for the foolish boy.

"I never wanted a big wedding. I let Jackie say and do whatever she wanted because, well, you've met her. And looking back on that mess of memories, Jackie and I were never going to make it through the proposal much less the wedding. Brooke doesn't seem to care, and she often doesn't talk about it. I guess because she thinks I don't want to marry her or whatever. I just want something simple and straight to the point."

Donna stared at her friend. A smile formed across her lips and she nodded her head gently. "I understand what you mean."

Kelso smiled back at her, and then, after a beat, his smiled turned into a happy goofy expression. Donna raised an eyebrow.

"I think it would also be really cool if I could have dogs. Me, Brooke, and some dogs, to hold the rings and stuff." Donna let out a withered sigh, reaching for her book. Kelso was still smiling goofily. "It be totally awesome."

--

--

**Tuesday, December 25th, 1979**

**Forman Living Room.**

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly, Falalalala-Lalalala." Kitty laughed as she finished her carol. She began skipping across the living room, snapping picture after picture.

Eric and Red were both unamused.

"Isn't it just wonderful!" She took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh scent of the pine tree that sat in the corner, unwrapped presents, empty boxes, and torn wrapping paper lying all around the base. "I can not wait until Steven and Jackie get here!" She swiveled towards the bar, snapping a picture of the small stack of presents for the couple.

Eric shook his head but smiled, looking at the bottle with the tiny ship in it. "Hyde said he be here by eleven and Jackie said she'd come over after seeing her dad at the prison. I think Mr. Pinciotti and Donna are coming over later this afternoon."

"Well, I invited them for dinner. I figured with W.B. canceling his party, and Pam only having certain people at her party," Kitty paused angrily, took a breath, and then laughed. "I thought a nice dinner for us and you kids would be fun."

"It is." Eric stood up and kissed his mother's cheek. "Too bad Laurie isn't here."

Kitty laughed, but at a much lower decimal then usual. Red simply sighed.

"Hello?" The kitchen door swung open to reveal a very tired looking Jackie. Her hair was pulled up in a loose ponytail, curls cascading from the clip, and a beautiful red dress hugged her body perfectly. "Merry Christmas." She smiled, an almost hallow smile, but held up a bag, heavy with gifts.

Kitty rushed over to her, giving her a tight hug and grabbing the bag. "Sit, sit, I'll get you some egg-nog."

"I don't really like egg-nog Mrs. Forman." Kitty shook her head at Jackie's statement.

"Non-sense, you'll love my egg-nog. There's a special ingredient." Kitty made a face of excitement and then winked, rushing into the kitchen, the bag of presents sitting on the coffee table.

Jackie pulled the bag towards her and looked at Eric who was staring at the kitchen door with an amused expression. His eyes caught Jackie and he chuckled.

"The special ingredient is liquor." Jackie laughed.

"Shocker." The two began giggling, while Jackie sifted through the bag. "When's Steven getting here?" She handed a small box to Red and then a slightly bigger box to Eric.

"Around eleven." Eric shrugged, ripping the wrapping from his gift, as if he was five and it was his first 'real' Christmas.

Red, who was sitting in his favorite chair, of course, was slowly and carefully unwrapping Jackie's gift. His eyes were darting in between his gift and the fragile looking girl on his couch.

Both, Red and Jackie, jumped as Eric flew up from the couch and squealed. "It's the first edition, unrated, with exclusive interview, fan guide of Star Wars. Oh, Jackie!"

The brunette was suddenly pinned against the couch as Eric held on to her in a tight hug. She looked over his shoulder at Red, who's mouth was slightly open, shame echoing every inch of his face.

"You're welcome Eric." She tried to nudge him off of her, but he was gripping too tightly. There were also a possibility of joyful tears spilling onto her shoulder as well as the couch. "Ok Eric, I get it, it's a great present." She began pushing him. "Eric, darling, come on now."

Red let his head drop. A low groan falling from his lips. He stood up, grabbed Eric's collar, and pulled the boy to his feet. Eric's face was a mess of happiness and tears as he clung to his book.

"I didn't think anyone would get it for me."

"Why on god's good green earth would you encourage this?" Red stared down at the brunette, his hand gesturing to the mess that was Eric.

Jackie smiled and positioned herself more comfortably on to the couch. She shrugged. "Do you like your present?"

Red opened the box and stared at the gold and silver watch. He looked over at Jackie and then back at the watch. A smile, albeit small and closed lipped, formed across his face.

"It's great." He leaned down and gently kissed Jackie's forehead.

"It's waterproof and has glow in the dark hands, so when your working on the car, you can dunk it into water and check the time under those dark hoods." Jackie smiled brightly as Red began laughing with a bit of jolly.

"Jackie, you're my favorite." He took the watch from the box. Eric ignored them, his nose basically pressed against the binding of the book.

"Here we go!" Kitty walked in with a tray of egg-nog.

"Look!" Eric held up his book, showing it to Kitty, excitement still on his face. "It's the book I was telling you about, that you said I could have for Christmas, but, low and behold I didn't get it. Well, I got it mom!" Kitty stared at her only son, a smile still on her face. She then turned to Red and Jackie, folding her hands over her apron.

"What what did you get Red?" He held up his wrist and showed her the watch.

"Genuine design and function." His lower lips was over his upper lip as he pulled his wrist away from his wife and back up to his eyes. "Perfect father's Christmas gift."

Eric looked at his father and rolled his eyes. "I'm assuming that's your way of saying you didn't appreciate the tool box I got you."

Red, not looking up from his watch, scoffed. "It's a fine tool box, I'm just saying that Jackie's gift had a bit more jazz behind it."

A dirty look crossed Eric's face, and very slowly he opened his book and lowered his eyes to the small font. Jackie was looking between the two and quietly grabbed a glass, lifting it to her lips. She winced slightly as the slightest taste of the vodka pierced her taste buds.

"You're present is," Jackie placed down her glass and sifted through the bag once more, pulling out a elongated box. "Right here."

Kitty giggled and took the box, gently ripping off the paper. It was a velvet blue, with a silver name sketched into the soft fabric. The older woman squealed slightly, recognizing the name as a prestigious jeweler in Madison. She lifted the lid and her mouth fell open.

Inside the box was a beautiful roped, gold necklace. The strands twined in and out of each other, sparkling in the lit living room. Kitty pulled the necklace out, letting the charm sit in her palm. It was a small cat like charm, one paw lifted with a small diamond sitting on the paw, like a ball of yarn. There was a diamond cut quality to the necklace, which made prisms bounce across the ceiling and the faces of the other occupants in the room.

Kitty looked down at Jackie and flung her arms around the girl's neck. For a second time Jackie was pinned to the couch.

She laughed and patted Kitty's shoulder, looking towards Red. He sighed and with great care, pulled his wife up and shifted her so that she was facing the TV rather then Jackie.

"It's so beautiful." Kitty whispered, gently placing the necklace on.

"I'm glad everyone likes their gifts." Jackie stated, taking another sip of the drinking, wincing once again as the vodka hit her tongue. "Mrs. Forman, how much vodka did you put into the egg-nog."

Kitty, who was enthralled with her necklace shrugged. Red on the other hand shook his head and picked up a glass. He took a sip, smacked his lips together, and then let his head drop back slightly.

"She made this last night, when Steven was over. There was yelling and crying. I'd say about a bottle."

"Did Steven yell at Mrs. Forman?" Jackie stood up so fast her head spun.

"Pf," Eric, not looking up from his book, scoffed. "Mom was screaming so loudly, police officers had to make sure there were was no domestic violence being committed."

"Why were you yelling?" Kitty turned laughing.

"Dear, you know me. I hear problems and I have to go about fixing them for everyone." She laughed again. It faded as the other three occupants looked at her. She reached down and grabbed a glass off the coffee table. She averted her eyes and took a sip. "Mmm. Yummy." The other three continued to look at her. "Oh, just cut it out."

Kitty turned and headed towards the kitchen.

Jackie and Eric locked eyes and started laughing, both falling onto the couch. Red looked at the two, took a deep breath, and followed his wife.

"It was so funny last night. She was biting his head off for not giving you back the ring." Eric chuckled, looking towards her left ring finger. Jackie nodded her head, the laughter fading in her throat. "I see he still hasn't given it back."

"I don't blame him, Eric." She sighed and grabbed her glass. With the sip she took, most of the contents passed her lips, falling down her throat. "I threw the ring at him and told him he wasn't good enough."

"You were mad." Eric stated softly.

Jackie smirked, her attention focused across the living room, on the opposite wall. "Why are you being so nice to me Eric?"

He looked over at her. Leaning forward he grabbed a glass and down about half of it. He leaned into the couch, took another look at her, and then began staring in the same direction as she was.

"Because," Eric tilted his head from side to side, lifting the glass to his lips. A silence filled between the two. After several minutes Jackie gave up on waiting for an answer. She lifted the glass and drank the liquor, her insides warming as the effects began to take.

She sighed and closed her eyes. Just as she lifted the glass to her lips, once again, Eric's voice cut across her brain.

"I guess, in the grand scheme of things, you're not so bad."

Jackie shifted her body and looked over to Eric, a small, Mona Lisa smile gracing her lips. She turned back to the wall and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I guess you're not bad yourself, you Star Wars freak." Eric chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, you midget devil, you."

--

Hyde sat in the kitchen with Red, watching as Kitty rushed around, seasoning her giant ham and preparing the rest of her dishes for cooking.

He had been sitting in the kitchen for ten minutes, having only arrived through the bitter cold weather. Kitty was still not talking to him and Red was fascinated with the watch on his wrist.

"Who else is coming over?" He directed his question towards Red, not wanting another lecture from his surrogate mother.

"Donna and Bob," Red rolled his eyes slightly. "The foreign kid and the girl he knocked up. Possibly kettle head and his girlfriend--"

"With little Betsy." Kitty smiled, shoving the ham back into the oven. She placed down her oven mitt, stars in her eyes and as looked towards the ceiling. "I can't wait to have a little grand-baby. Spoiling him and washing her and doing all sorts of things a loving grandmother would do." She sighed, her eyes falling over the kitchen table. Hyde's eyes were wide and Red had braced himself at the table. "I'm never going to get one, am I?" Her eyebrows knitted together violently. "You just had to go and ruin my perfect wedding and my chances of being a grandmother!" She was pointing at Hyde and with a twist of her heel she was heading towards the dining room.

Red sighed and called out to her. "You still have Eric!"

"You know, Laurie could have a couple of kids running around by now." Hyde stated, only to have Red turn to him, an unamused expression over his aging face. "Well, we don't know that she _doesn't_."

"Steven," Red shifted so that he could stare at the kitchen table rather then the boy sitting next to him. "I'm a little curious myself, as well as half the block, as to why you haven't given Jackie back her ring."

"She, um, threw it at me." Hyde stated, turning his palm upwards.

"Do you know how many times Kitty threw her ring at me?" Red rolled his eyes. "I'm talking big numbers, one time I had to get on my hands and knees and begin searching through blades of grass." Wise eyes turned to stubborn eyes. "Do you think that you can do better then Jackie? That someone is going to come along and love you, and treat you, and want you, the way Jackie does?"

Hyde shook his head, words failing in his throat. For what it was worth, he didn't think that he deserved Jackie. Even with all the bullshit that went on between them. No matter what, at the end of the day, Jackie loved him more then anyone ever had. But, what was love?

"Boy," Red sighed, leaning back in his chair. His finger was gently tapping on the kitchen table. "Every man has to make a choice. Is this girl worth it? Do you think you're the only one who has ever had a difficult girlfriend? Do you think that every woman is made to order? Kitty drove me up the walls with her wedding planning, just as I drive her up the walls with my bullshit. That is what marriage is, driving each other up the wall. The key, Steven, is to figure out if, when all is said and done, you still want to go home to her; to all her little quirks and all her little flaws, knowing that she's just going to drive you up the wall a minute after you step into the house." Red cocked his head to the side. "It's best to take into consideration that she's putting up with all your bullshit as well."

Hyde stared at Red, a look of annoyance peeking through his 'Zen' attitude. "What was the point of that?"

Red glared at Hyde. "You still have the ring in your pocket?" Hyde looked at him and then down to his jacket. A little velvet box was securely placed and then zippered inside his jacket. "That's what I thought. You and Jackie are a real piece of work, you know that." Red shook his head. "Either you get married and you work out your problems. Or you take that ring back and move on. Jackie's going through a lot of shit, and either your there," Red gestured towards the living room. "Or your not."

Red grunted and stood up, he gently nudged Hyde's head, then made his way past the counters and through the dining room.

Hyde sat at the kitchen table, watching as Red left and then at the kitchen door. His eyes finally landed to the kitchen table. There was a large amount of confusion rushing over his body.

"Wait, what the hell just happened?"

--

"He still hasn't talked to her?" Donna's green eyes were narrowed as she sat on the front stoop of the Forman abode. She folded her arms over her bubbly jacket, letting out a huff. "I should kill him."

Eric rolled his eyes, leaning back on his elbows from his position next to the blonde haired woman. He was staring out into the street, watching as kids played in the snow. Tom and Doris Morris, Mrs. Morris' newly wed son and his wife, danced in Mrs. Morris' driveway to the Christmas music drifting from the house. He had been counting the cars that were parked along the street as his neighbors' families piled into the houses, with bags and boxes of presents.

"Why do we always go back to talking about _them_?" Eric laughed, looking over to Donna who was still stewing.

"Because they are our friends and I'm going to kill Hyde."

"Here." Eric sat up, making Donna turn to him. He pulled a badly wrapped present from his jacket pocket.

"We agreed no presents." Donna pouted, taking the gift. "I see your mom didn't help wrap this one."

"I think she would have freaked out if she saw what it was." Eric smirked.

Donna's eyes narrowed slightly. "I swear if it's an engagement ring, I'll murder you."

Eric let out a loud laugh, causing the children who were across the street to look over to them. "Ah, what lively Christmas spirits my little Marilyn."

Donna blushed but gave him a look. She pulled off the wrapping and stared at the long wooden box, Eric and Donna's name carved into it.

"I made it in junior year." Eric stated, he shifted his attention back to the street, his eyes darting over to Donna's gloved hands. "It was before you ran off to California."

She didn't say anything, her eyes were glued to the smooth wood and the grainy carving of their names. Without thinking her fingers delicately opened the lid, and sitting against the beige colored wood was a silver key.

"What's this?" Eric turned his head and looked down into the box. He smiled and turned back to the street.

"You know I got my check from the foundation a couple of weeks ago, right?"

"Yeah," Donna looked up at him.

"I went to the college Friday afternoon, while you were at work. That, m'lady, is the key to your new on-campus apartment. I put the first and last months rent down. It's paid up until March." Eric shrugged as Donna's mouth slowly opened wide. "I must say, working in Africa for as long as I did was sort-of worth--"

He was cut off by Donna's lips. He smiled through the kiss, placing his hands over her jacket. It lasted only a few minutes, and as Donna pulled away she frogged Eric in the arm.

"Ow! Donna!" Eric's hand went over his bruised arm. There was a smile on his face which reflected the smile on Donna's face.

"I thought we agreed we would pick one out together!" There was no malice, no anger, nothing, just smiles as she held the key in her hands. "You shouldn't have done this!"

Eric shrugged, leaning back onto his elbows. "I shouldn't do a lot of things, but here we are. I couldn't not get you a Christmas present. And forget about a birthday or anniversary present next year. This is the lump gift for the year '80."

Donna chuckled, leaning over and kissing Eric's cheek. "I guess you deserve a good present later tonight."

Eric raised his eyebrows. "Do I get to pick out the underwear I want you to wear?"

Donna laughed, her head moving to rest over Eric's heart. "Sure."

"Yay!" Eric did a little dance, making Donna laugh even more.

--

Jackie walk down the stairs to the basement. She stood on the second to last step, staring at Hyde who was oblivious to her presence. His head was down and he was staring at the opened velvet box, tilting it in different directions, letting the light catch the sparkling diamond.

She sighed and took the last step down, walking over to the stereo near the door. Hyde looked up, watching her. He was still hunched over, the ring still sparkling brightly in it's box. His eyebrows rose over his sunglasses, his lips tightly closed.

Thin fingers picked up a record, spinning it vertically between her two index fingers. Hyde shut the velvet box, sitting back, flicking his nose with his thumb, and then folding his arms over his chest. Jackie looked over her shoulder, biting her bottom lip gently. She turned back to the stereo and placed the record into the player and laid the needle over it.

Hyde couldn't help the smirk that formed across his lips as the electric sounds of Elton John's _Bennie and the Jets_ started to echo across the speakers.

"You would choose Elton John." Jackie shrugged, the beginnings of a smile forming over her lips.

"He is fabulous." She mumbled. With ease she walked over to him, gently placing herself on his lap. "What are you doing with my ring?"

"Your ring?" Hyde had a smile playing over his lips. "If I remember correctly you threw it onto the table."

"You were being a dill hole."

"I have a tendency to be a dill hole." Hyde admitted, his arm snaking around her waist.

"I'm sorry Steven." Her hand reached up, knocking his glasses far into his curly hair. "Everything is so, ridiculous and I'm just, I'm giving you an incredibly hard time. What?"

Hyde wore an expression of shock. "I'm just impressed you're admitting to being difficult."

After a beat, Jackie broke out into a full blown smile and smacked Hyde's chin. "You're such a jackass."

Hyde rolled his eyes and then brought her head down to meet his, their lips crashing into a tight lipped kiss. With his right hand, the one which held the ring, he maneuvered the ring from the box, letting it hit the ground. He got up, holding Jackie as he laid her on to the couch, their lips still connected. He pulled back and smirked. His eyes left her face, darting across her stomach to her left hand. With a bit of force he grabbed it and pushed the ring down her thin finger, staring at it for half a second before he was interrupted by Jackie's lips on his, her hands running into his hair, pushing his sunglasses to the ground.

Red walked down the stairs, his hand rubbing his head, trying to escape the headache of his house. He had just walked in on Eric and Donna making out on his freshly shoveled and salted stoop, what more did he need?

He froze a few steps from the bottom of basement stairwell. He looked at the couple kissing on his couch. He let his head drop, turned around, and began walking up the stairs.

"Kitty! I'm buying new locks!"


	12. Critical Mass

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing, yadda, yadda.

**Author's Note:** Chapter 12 and the Epilogue. Sealed and delivered. I hope you all enjoy the last of my installments and a special Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. You guys are absolutely amazing. Especially you Hyde's Bride, let me tell you… That 80's Movie, no joke! :} I expect many a review and you all better be watching for another story from me. Happy Readings my friends. (PS: The Epilogue is a bit thrown together and is a basic tie in. Go easy on me, huh? ;})

**--**

**--**

**--**

**Friday, December 28th, 1979**

**Burkhart Estate**

Jackie sat on the king sized bed, staring at the master suite that she had claimed as hers mere weeks ago. Her eyes swept over the room, taking in ever little detail that she could, storing it away for a rainy day.

Boxes littered the floor, Steven had suggested that they start packing up the house. Sure, he had explained, the house wouldn't be sold until the new year and then there would still be at least thirty days till they had to officially move out, but there was no need to put everything off. Procrastination was a cheap man's philosophy. That was around the time Jackie gave him a significant look and reminded him that procrastination was, in fact, _his_ philosophy. Of course he ignored this point of view and then gave her a blanket statement of '_just_ get it over with'.

And that was just too easy for him to say.

She sighed and flopped backwards, her eyes beginning the tedious task of counting the popcorn pieces of her ceiling. She had never gotten past one hundred and twenty. And that was mainly due to the fact that she would either fall asleep or something would interrupt her concentration.

Once the house was sold, she'd never have the chance to count past one hundred and twenty.

A knock erupted across the room, making Jackie close her eyes and sigh. It couldn't be her mother, because Pam was currently 'interviewing' a mortgage broker at the bed and breakfast directly outside of Point Place. It wasn't Steven, Cori had called in sick and there was no one else to watch the store. There was a possibility it was Kitty or Eric, who had been coming over, trying to help with the over abundant amount of work that had to be done.

"Who is it?" Her voice was slightly lower then she had wanted. But talking had become something that was best left to people who had things to say. The only thing she wanted to do was complain and at this point she was tired of hearing herself.

"Donna." The door opened without waiting for any more of an invitation. She looked over at Jackie and smiled, shutting the door with little noise. "Hey, I haven't seen you since Christmas."

"I've been hiding out." Jackie sat up, giving her a small smile.

"Yeah, I saw all the boxes." Donna gestured with her thumb, over her shoulder, towards the door. "Eric said that you and Hyde were going to stay at W.B.'s until you guys get your own place."

Jackie nodded her head, folded her arms, and looked around at the floor and all the empty boxes.

"It's Steven's idea. Kitty offered her house, you know, but I just," Jackie shook her head, her smile disappearing off her face. "I'm just tired of everything, you know? Like," Jackie groaned, her body tensing.

"I know." Donna nodded her head, walking over to the boxes. "You need help?"

"Always." There was humor mixing with her low decibels. "Don't you have work?"

Donna, grabbing a box and moving towards Hyde's closet, nodded her head. "Not until three though, they want me to cover some other DJ's time slot today and tomorrow. He's _sick_." Donna rolled his eyes. "I hate him. Eric said that you got the rest of the week."

"I had this week off, as well as next week. My boss went to Cancun with his wife for Christmas and New Years." Jackie shrugged. "Idealistically, this _is_ the perfect time to get all of this done so my mother can do whatever the hell she pleases with the house."

The blonde turned away from Hyde's closet and looked at her friend. She shifted back, looking down at the box and then turned around, walking over to the grand bed. The bed formed to her body as she sat down.

"For what it's worth," Jackie looked over at her best friend. "I'm sorry this is all happening."

The brunette gave Donna a tight lip smile, shaking her head gently. "Don't be. I can't hold on to this place forever."

The girls smiled at each other and then both of them began to look around the room. One analyzing the approach to pack it up and the other memorizing something that was almost, _almost_, irreplaceable.

Donna looked back over to Jackie and nudged her. "We have all weekend, right? So, why don't we just relax?"

It was the first real smile Donna had seen the tiny girl give. Jackie nodded and then flopped back on to the bed, giggling as Donna mimicked her.

"Ok, I'll take this half of the ceiling, and you take that half." Donna twisted her head, looking at Jackie with confusion. "We're going to count the popcorns in the ceiling. Our goal is to reach ten thousand." The brunette smiled brightly, her eyes moving across the white plane above their heads.

"Jackie, you're absolutely crazy." Donna stated, laughter evident in her voice.

"I know. Isn't it fabulous?"

--

Hyde sat behind the register, yawning as Led Zeppelin pumped behind him from the record player. He perk up as the door opened, only to lean back against the counter as Eric and Fez walked in.

"If it isn't Professor Forman and Daddy Fez." Fez stuck his tongue out at the rebel rocker as Eric rolled his eyes.

"Don't be jealous that we're happier then _you_." Eric stated, flopping down onto the couch.

"You are not happier then I am." Hyde retorted, making an angry sort of noise and then looking down at his counter.

"And now he's going to throw a tantrum." Fez tsked, his body falling onto the couch. "Once my kid is born there will be none of this tantrum bullshit from anyone over the age of five." Fez looked up in thought. "Except from Kelso."

Eric smirked, shaking his head. He braved the journey of walking past the couch and to the counter, Hyde's shielded eyes unamused from his position behind the counter.

"I left Donna and Jackie at the estate."

"Please tell me they're working." Eric waved his hand, blowing off Hyde's plead.

"You wish they were working. When I got their they were lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling." Eric rolled his eyes. "I thought they were waiting for it to fall on their heads or something. Jackie, my mom, and I got a lot of stuff done with the living room, den, and Jackie's old room. I think it's just the master bedroom. Jack is going to have everything else stored at a family's estate in Maine."

Hyde was staring at his best friend with a look mixed with appreciation as well as hate. He appreciated the fact that Eric was really helping Jackie, listening to her and gaining information that she much rather not share with Hyde. On the other hand, he hated the fact that Eric was entering a very secretive and sacred world of Jackie's, that Hyde was not allowed to enter currently.

Eric looked up and then took a step back from Hyde's stare. He smiled defensively and then let out a strangled cough. "I'm sorry. I have a big mouth."

Hyde debated whether he was going to say anything or not. It had become weird territory with Eric, what with Hyde's opinions with Desi and Donna a month ago, and Eric's recent opinions with Jackie. He wasn't sure if he wanted to make the matter worse.

Lowering his eyes, he moved back a bit and pulled out his clipboard with his inventory papers. Without saying a word he laid the clipboard between himself and Eric and started looking it over.

Eric stared at him for about a second, held in a sigh, and then turned to Fez who was quietly bouncing in his seat. The dark skinned man, feeling his friend's stare, turned and gave Eric a bright smile.

"Cori is nine weeks along." Fez sighed dreamily. "I thought it over and you know, Cori being pregnant is going to be wonderful, what with the fullness of her feet that are bound to develop and her boobs." Another dreamy sigh left the plump lips of the foreign man. "It's going to be very nice."

"That's awesome man." Eric clamped him hard on the shoulder. "We'll have a little jungle baby soon enough."

Fez nodded his head and then sighed. "I'm a little nervous though. I don't normally interact with children. Sure, my sister had a few running around when I was at home, but, they're all very big now."

"I didn't know you had a sister." Eric commented, looking over at Hyde who wasn't paying attention to his two friends.

"Oh, yes, I have two, they're only half sisters, from my father's first wife. They're much older." Fez shook his head. "They would beat me up."

"Fez," both men on the couch turned to Hyde who was still looking down at his clipboard, checking things off and scribbling notes into the corners. "Everyone beats you up."

"This is very true." Fez agreed with defeat. He gave another heavy sigh. "It would be so nice if my mother could come and meet Cori."

At this confession, albeit full of mocked sighs, both Eric and Hyde looked at their foreign friend. In the many years that they had known Fez, this was one of the first real times he had confessed a desire to see his family. Usually there would be a quick mention of them or some tidbit about his homeland and that would be it. Never had it been a true confession of longing.

"Why don't you invite her to America? I know you've been saving money for a rainy day." Hyde offered, his eye brows raised.

Fez's eyes widened slightly and he turned his head to look forward. "Yes, yes a rainy day." He swallowed hard, trying to calm himself down. "Where would she stay? Cori has already begun redecorating the spare room. We can't have mama sleeping on the couch."

Hyde and Fez looked at Eric who shook his head almost violently. "Red would kill me. Us. He would kill us. It would be a horrible, horrible way to die. There is no way mama Fez is going to be able to stay with my family."

Fez turned from Eric to Hyde, who's eyes were wide even under his sunglasses. "I'm going to be staying at W.B.'s."

"But, surely, W.B. would not mind, not with that big house anyway." Fez's eyes got big and glassy, his lips pouting up under his nose. Eric, who had been staring at Fez, smirked and slowly spun to Hyde.

"Fez, man, that shit only works with the girls." He quickly looked down at his clipboard. Eric, rolled his eyes, his smirk still dancing across his lips.

"But, Hyde, man, it's our friend Fez, and you were the one that suggested he invite his mother." The look that had formed over Hyde's face was quite scary. And while Eric did not back down, Fez scurried across to the farthest end of the couch.

"Eric, shut up." It was only three words but they were laced with such venom, Fez began debating in his mind if he should watch the bloodshed about to occur or run for his life.

"But, Hyde my dear friend," Eric's eyes grew with a feign idea. "Jacks would love meeting one of her closest friend's mother. And think of the joy she would get playing hostess in her new home." His mouth opened in mock surprise. "She'd love it."

"Forman, I swear to--" Hyde jumped back as Eric jumped up with an extra skip in his step. He didn't have enough time to run around the counter as Eric dashed out the door. He stopped as he got to the arm of the couch and let out a disgruntled noise.

Fez stood up and began dusting his shirt off. "As long as this is all settled."

Hyde turned to Fez, his lips turned up in a threatening fashion. "What does that mean?"

"I have to go get mama. I sent her a plane ticket as a Christmas present."

"Wait," Hyde's body relaxed, due to his new confusion. "You already invited your mom?"

"Oh, yeah, I must say Eric played that very well." Fez nodded his head. "I was impressed. He's usually so," Fez motioned with his hand. "Twitchy."

"Wait," Hyde let his head drop slightly, his hand moving to rub his temple. "This whole thing was planned. Eric stating Red would kill us? You missing her? Staying at W.B.'s? It was planned."

"Of course." Fez place a hand on his hip, he spoke with an indignant tone. "She can't stay with us because in our country the woman has to give the man a goat and a horse before he can knock her up."

"Dude," Hyde's hand dropped and his face was growing red. "I'd run."

Fez's eyes shot open and without a second thought, was out the door. Hyde stared after him, his glasses shielding his temper.

--

--

**Saturday, December 29th, 1979**

**Forman Living Room. **

Hyde was visibly, _visibly_, unamused. Both Fez and Eric had been hiding from him, and even now, with everyone sitting around the Forman living room, Anna, Fez's mother telling stories of Fez as a child, there was simply too many witnesses. And Fez and Eric knew that.

Jackie gently took his hand and gave it a squeeze, as she giggled and laughed along with Donna, Kitty, Kelso, and Cori at all the amusing antidotes that Anna had to offer. Anna, short for some name that was simply too long, with way too many syllables, for any of them to pronounce, was tall and sleek. She had long black hair that was braided with ribbons. Her face was thin and had a natural glow that Jackie was sure was from being in the sun all day, everyday. She was wearing a long dress that billowed when she walked, and a sweater she had acquired from the airport as she had stepped off the plane. Her accent was thick and heavy, but she knew the English language well and would annunciate her words.

She was actually very pretty and very young looking.

"Mocha." Fez perked up his ears, almost like a puppy, and scurried over to his mother. "Can you get me some water, please?"

Kitty bolted up and shook her head. "Allow me, Anna. It's customary in America to do things for your guests." Kitty was glowing at the aspect of playing ambassador to a foreign dignitary of sorts (at least in her mind). Fez smiled and nodded his head, following Kitty to the kitchen.

"Ms. Kitty, I must help. Sons must do everything for their mothers in my land." Kitty smiled at Fez and then turned to Eric and Hyde, both of them tensing under her steel gaze.

"I think I might have to move to you home land, Fez." Kitty practically sneered.

"Oh, you'd very much like it, ms. Kitty!" Fez was bouncing behind her, disappearing into the kitchen. "It's just past Spain, and then you keep going south, and then…"

Anna smiled brightly and turned to Jackie and Hyde. "You two are very cute together. Congratulations on your engagement."

Hyde had to strain slightly to understand exactly what she was saying, he seemed to not have the art of communication that Jackie possessed.

Jackie on the other hand, simply hearing the word engagement, broke out into a bright smile. "Oh, thank you! We're very, very excited." She turned to Hyde and nodded her head. "The wedding is not for another couple of years though."

"Why?" Hyde's blood started to heat as he turned a sharp eye to the dark skinned woman sitting on the couch. Red, who had been silent, sitting in his chair, smirked, his bored expression disappearing. "When two people are in love, bo'haiti, in my language, they must not wait a day to commit to each other and no one else."

Hyde felt his temperature rise to astronomical numbers. Red was practically bouncing in his seat, watching his 'son' sweat. Eric, who was standing with Kelso at the bar, looked over to Donna who was wearing a similar smile to Jackie's. He's own heart started to beat rapidly. Kelso, who had slipped out of the reality when talks of love and weddings were mentioned, was simply counting the number of liquor bottles sitting under the bar.

"Well," Jackie's smile dimmed as she took in Hyde's wide-eyed expression. She sighed and then turned back to the couch, squeezing his hand again. "In America it's a custom to wait, so you can prepare for the wedding." She looked over to Hyde. "And in our case it's going to be a very _expensive_ and grand wedding."

"I think they should had tied the knot sooner myself." Red's smile was stretching across his face. Kitty and Fez walked in, both holding trays with drinks and snacks.

"Who?" Kitty asked, setting the tray down and handing Anna a glass of water.

"Jackie and Steven, don't you think they should get married sooner? Get started on those grandbabies?"

Hyde's eyes grew past his sunglasses as Kitty's hands formed tightly together, rising up to her chest.

"Oh! I think they should get married for valentines day! That way they can have the baby by next winter! Oh, a little baby!" Kitty's laugh rippled across the living room.

Hyde did not hear or see her like this, however. To him it had all happened in slow motion. Her face lighting up, her lips turning upward in a smile. Her eyes glassing over. He watched as her lips parted, moving slowly, the words stretching out, almost unrecognizably. Her laugh then echoed against his ears much lower then her usual high pitch, as well as rougher, grating his ear drums.

Weddings and grandchildren were banned from being mentioned in front of Kitty Forman. Red knew better then this. Judging from the amusement on his face, it seemed he didn't care.

"I think all my babies should be getting married!" She turned and gave a pointed look to Eric. His throat instantly dried and he looked over to Donna who was looking slightly deterred herself.

"I wish for my son to have a child." Anna looked at Fez lovingly. Cori, who was sitting on the steps, Fez by her side, was not looking perky and as bright as she normally looked. "Of course, after he has married." Anna nodded and shifted to look at Kitty. "To a virgin with a goat farm, if he's really blessed."

Fez looked at his mother and nodded his head slowly, a nervous smile appearing over his stressed face.

Everyone, sans Hyde, Eric, and Kelso, looked over at Fez with mild confusion. Hadn't he told his mother? No one dared say a word edgewise, however. At least, no one who had been paying attention. Kelso, being Kelso, who had been slipping in and out of reality, still staring at the bottles under the bar, opened his man-pretty mouth.

"Cori's pregnant. So, you know, at least you'll get the grandkid. I don't think she has any goats though."

Kelso looked up and was met with nine pairs of eyes staring at him incredulously. He took a step back.

"What? What I say?"

Anna stood up and faster then anyone could think she was talking quickly and swiftly in a native tongue. Fez was staring, wide eyed, at his mother, trying to intervene but not doing a very good job.

Kitty had taken a step back and moved to stand next to Red who was glowing with the turn of events. Eric and Hyde had the same thought that Red probably liked Jackie and Laurie so much because he was actually Satan and they were his minions. He was simply getting too much enjoyment from their, the boys', discomfort.

Anna made a wild gesture towards the kitchen and then walked out of the living room. Fez stared after her and then turned to Kelso.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He pointed at his friend and then rushed past everyone, following his mother.

There was a moment of silence and then from the kitchen an eruption of language roared across the house. Both Anna's heavy accent and Fez's high pitched voice were mingling as they yelled words that made no sense to the occupants of the other room.

"Well," Kitty huffed, folding her arms. "It be polite if they spoke in a language we could all understand."

Donna looked at Kitty, shook her head, and then turned to Eric who seemed to be in a bit daze. She sighed and looked over to Hyde who was sitting as a statue. She rolled her eyes, folded her arms, and leaned into the couch.

The room froze as silence incased the kitchen. Everyone held a breath as the slider door slid open, hitting the opposite slab of wall it covered.

Fez stuck his head in between the wall and the door. "Um, mama and I are going home to, um, discuss the current events. Cori you, um, might want to stay here, my love."

Cori stared at him and then nodded her head slowly. He gave her a twisted smile and then pulled his head from the doorway.

The living room waited with baited breath as the slider shut gently, echoing across the kitchen to their ears.

Red, who was still smiling brightly, stood up and stretch. "So, who wants some Long Island Ice-teas?"

--

Cori, Donna, and Jackie sat in Laurie's old room. Jackie was seated at the foot of the bed, her eyes narrowed and her arms crossed. Cori laid across the middle of the bed, her hands resting over her stomach. And Donna was leaning against the headboard, her eyes closed as she breathed slowly in and out.

"All men suck. How dare he get panicked about marrying _me_!" Jackie stated, shaking her head.

"Did you see the look on Eric's face. It was appalling. We're going to be moving in with each other in two weeks and he has the balls to get upset over his mother mentioning marriage. He's such a dill hole."

"Anna is going to kill me. She'll probably wait until after I have the baby." Cori was shaking her head. "Where do you think daddy can buy a goat?"

"We're going to be, Senator and Mrs. Steven Hyde. What if I _wanted_ to get married tomorrow? What if I just decided we should elope and screw having a huge reception." Jackie thought for a second and then made a disgusted face. "Which I would never do!"

"He just sat there, daze and confused, looking at me as if I was going to jump up and drag him to the chapel." Donna placed her hand over her chest. "Does he think I want to marry his scrawny ass _right_ now? In the mist of everything going!" She shook her head, paused, and then gave a cock eyed type of look to Jackie. "Senator?"

"You know, I thought meeting Fez's mother was going to be exciting. He said such wonderfully things about her. I didn't even know he hadn't told her about the baby until he came back from dropping her off at W.B.'s."

"They always talk about their mothers with esteem. Well, not Steven, of course, you know how he is. Which is good because I would really prefer to leave Edna out of my wedding all together. No need for the riff-raff at my black tie affair."

"Eric would go on for days about how amazing his _mommy_ is. Red, however, that's a different story. You get Eric started on the "abuse" that Red has put him through. He'd be babbling for months."

"I don't think having a goat is really that important. I mean, hardly anyone in America favors goats over money. Daddy has money. You think I could buy Anna off?"

"I think in Fez's land goats are to his people what money is to us. Could you imagine, living in a world that did not value money, just goats?" Jackie shook her head. "It's ridiculous."

"How could he even think I would want to get married? We tried that before we went to college, we should try again after college. Not during. Who gets married during college?"

"My cousin got married during college, she dropped out to plan the wedding, never went back." Cori shook her head. "She's a waitress now."

"Oh, Donna, you'd never get any tips, what with your lumberjack qualities. Well, I guess with the blonde you might be able to pull it off."

"I am not becoming a waitress, midget! I'd let you plan the wedding as I went to class. Eric would have to be the one to drop out."

"I think a spring wedding would be nice." Cori stated.

"I'm a winter, color scheme wise, so I'm having my wedding in October. Which allows the winter colors to be shown and worn, so, it would best suit my perfect wedding." Jackie stated, looking up in thought. "I'm thinking white tuxedos."

"Hyde would simple love that." Donna rolled her eyes. "You know, Kelso ruins everything."

Cori nodded her head. "Who the hell invited him to meet Fez's mother?"

"Fez." Jackie stated. "The love that Kelso and Fez share is very sacred. So of course Fez would want his best friend in the entire world to meet her. I don't think he truly thought it out," Jackie shrugged. "But, oh well."

"Is Kelso always this, um, stupid?" Cori looked at Jackie and then at Donna. Their faces were grave.

"Yes."

--

"You son of a _bitch_." Fez stated from his usual seat in the circle. He was glaring at Kelso. "What the _hell_ were you thinking? Are you _trying_ to ruin my life?" Fez gasped. "I _knew_ you were jealous of my Cori flower!"

"Fez, Fez, Fez," Hyde shook his head, looking severely more relaxed then he had hours ago. "I think what we have here is, what I like to call, an unintentional burn. And had your mother not mentioned getting married with-in a day of proposing, I would have had to laugh." He looked forward and then back at Fez. "You should be thanking your _mama_."

"Well!" Kelso was smiling goofily. "How was I suppose to know that Fezzy boy here, did not tell _mama_ about knocking up his girlfriend! I told my mommy!"

"Three months after you found out." Eric was shaking his head, a dumbfounded look on his face. "And if I remember correctly, Brooke told your _mommy_, because you were trying to hide in the pantry."

"He told Jackie about Sam! Remember that! That was a funny unintentional burn too! Wasn't it Hyde! I was laughing for _days_!" Fez was glaring brightly at Hyde.

Hyde looked at Fez and then at Kelso. "Dude! That's right!" He leaned over and hit Kelso's upper arm.

"OW! HYDE!" Kelso stuck his tongue out and began rubbing the bruise that was quickly forming. "I had to wait to tell my mom! She didn't need _another_ kid to take care of!"

Eric scoffed. He then turned to Fez. "And what the hell is with your mom! Telling everyone to get married! What is she smoking?"

"Hey! Mama is a good woman, who is loyal and very in love with papa! Everyone should be as in love as them, and unafraid to commit!" Fez pointed to Eric and then to Hyde. "You should be mad at Mr. Red! He was the one who was being obnoxious!"

"Yeah, Forman!" Hyde turned to Eric. "Red was really riding our asses in a very unfunny way. I liked it better when he was only interested in making your life a living hell."

"Red does have a way of making it difficult for you to be comfortable." Kelso nodded. "I remember when I was dating Laurie. It wasn't pretty."

"Well, Hyde, let me let you in on a little secret. If you live under Red's roof for long enough, and he has to support you and feed you, he starts taking a personal interest in your life." Eric shook his head gravely. "It's never pretty, my friend."

"Oh, my poor flower. My mother is very, very disgruntled." Fez pouted. "The ladies in my life are all very sad."

"That was bound to eventually happen Fez. I was getting a little concerned with Cori's overly perky manner."

"It's work out little buddy." Kelso comforted. "All we have to do is get your mom and Cori in the same room for a little while. Cori has a very winnable personality. Why she's with you," Kelso shrugged. "I'll never know."

"Red really did get too much enjoyment from all of that." Eric was looking up in thought. "Do you think he's gotten more cynical?"

"Well, let's see," Fez stared at Eric through slits. "For the past million years, Red has had to deal with you and your dumb-ass friends. Kelso dated his only daughter. You are not athletic. Hyde has been living in his basement, breaking his favorite of the group's heart. You left Donna at the altar. I married Laurie. Hmm. Yeah. Red should really be a pocket full of star shine. I don't know what's wrong with him"

"All you had to do was learn to catch a ball." Hyde was shaking his head.

"You probably shouldn't have cried so much during pee-wee football either." Kelso offered.

Eric sat, stunned. He narrowed his eyes and stood up. "At least I didn't knock up a girl at a concert. Run off to Vegas and marry a stripper. Or knock up my girlfriend of a month. I can't catch a ball. You guys can't catch a clue." And with that Eric walked out of the basement door.

Fez stared at his friends empty seat and then shrugged, pulling a bag of M&M's from under the table. "I think I'll have to get a goat for Cori. Where do you think I can get a goat?"

"I have a clue!" Hyde shouted. "I have a good clue! I proposed to Jackie!"

Kelso shook his head, he reached across and grabbed the bag of M&M's from Fez. "Dude. Samantha's boobs are so much better then Jeanie's."

Eric walked back into the basement, flopping down in his seat. "Stupid cold weather."

Fez glared at Kelso, his eyes dangerously narrowed. "You son of a bitch!" He stood up and launched himself across the table, making both himself and Kelso spiral to the ground.

--

**Sunday December 30th, 1979**

**Fez's Salon.**

Jackie sat in one of the salon chairs, her legs crossed, her foot tapping, and a magazine opened across her lap. She had left Michael, Steven, and Eric in charge of packing the rest of the master bedroom, which was mainly Steven's things. She had been sitting at the salon for about forty-five minutes, listening to the mild gossip of the town, and watching as Fez hung around, violently sweeping, cleaning, and mumbling in his native tongue.

Jackie's head bounced up from her magazine has the mop fell to the ground. Or, maybe it was tossed. She stared up at Fez who look as if he was going to throw himself to the floor and start wrestling with the skinny wooden stick.

"Um, Fez, what's wrong?"

"Mama is crazy. She's _crazy_. She went on and on, right up into five in the morning. Something about goats and she might have called Cori a serpent. I'm a little rusty with some of the words." Fez looked up at the ceiling. He then looked back at Jackie, a sheepish expression crossing his face. "If, um, my mom asks, we broke up so I could date Cori and you could run off with Hyde."

Green/blue eyes narrowed and Jackie's arms crossed against her chest menacingly. "Excuse me?"

"Heh," Fez took a step back, crossing his own arms in a more defensive position. "For the past few years I've been writing to mama and telling her I had this beautiful girlfriend. Who had beautiful raven hair. Ocean eyes. And was the daughter of a city councilman." Fez laughed meekly, watching as Jackie's eyebrows knitted together.

"I'm telling Steven." She dropped her stance, her eyes moving back over her magazine. "I'm telling Steven and I'm going to laugh when he hits you."

"If Kelso didn't mind I was telling my mother how amazing you were as my girlfriend, Hyde won't mind."

"And now I have to kill Michael."

"At least I'm keeping you busy!" Fez squeaked as Jackie's eyes moved up to look at him, a flash of red appearing in her usually soft eyes. "I'm sorry Jackie. I," He sighed and walked over to her, flopping into the chair next to her.

"Fez," Jackie laid a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be ok. Your mom will come around. And just think, tomorrow is New Years eve and we're going to be having that big party at the Forman's."

"My poor flower. She must be devastated. Do you know how she faired at the Formans?" Fez looked at Jackie with big eyes. She sighed and brought her hand back to her lap, laying it over her magazine.

"She was fine, Fez. What did you think, Red and Kitty were going to maim her? I believe Kitty made some peanut butter and chocolate cookie cake thing for her." Jackie rolled her eyes. "I highly doubt she's that miserable."

Fez's eyes were big, but not in the pity, guilty way they were before. Now they were big due to the mention of sweets. "You mean," He closed his eyes, holding his hand out like a viper. Jackie stared at his hand and then back up at his face. "While I was screaming and yelling and pleading with mama about the mother of my unborn child. Sleeping on our uncomfortable couch as my mother took my bed, rushing to wake up so I could rush to work early, so I could leave early to rescue my flower, all on a few hours of sleep mind you, Cori was sitting with her feet up? Eating bon-bons?"

"I didn't say bon-bons." Jackie corrected. "I said some peanut butter, chocolate mess of a thing."

"So, she's living the life, huh? Really swimming in diamonds." Jackie's face morphed into a very confused expression. She started looking around the salon, hoping to find a translator who spoke crazy.

"Fez, darling, Cori is doing no such thing. She's really concern over you and your mother." Where was Donna when you needed her? Jackie had no time trying to convince her friend that his girlfriend was living life up while he was drowning. It was just plain madness.

"We'll just see about this." Fez jumped from the salon chair and rushed out of the salon. The other occupants stared after him and then turned to Jackie.

"He, um, he just had an errand to run." Jackie stated, nodding her head. "He'll be back," She continued nodding her head. "Eventually."

"Who's going to finish sweeping?" One of the snottier hairdressers asked. Jackie gave her a look and turned up her nose.

"I know you're not even thinking that it'll be me." Jackie stood up, dusting off her designer shirt and jeans. "Because Jackie Burkhart _does not_ do floors. You," Jackie pointed at the girl, in her cut jeans and unfitted shirt. "Look like you're ready to do some cleaning."

And with a flick of her hair Jackie was out the door.

--

Hyde, Eric, and Kelso finished putting the last of the boxes in the front hall. Eric, who was put in charge by Jackie, was holding a clipboard and was currently counting the boxes. Kelso was leaning against the doorway that led into the den, and Hyde was sitting on the last few steps of the staircase.

He had been taking in the house as they packed and moved from room to room. Having only been there one or two times prior to his month or so stay, he didn't feel that sad to be leaving. The only thing he did feel, was for Jackie. He couldn't say he felt bad for her, nor did he feel pity. It was more just an empty feeling that ached when he saw her linger in her old bedroom. Or when she let her tea steep an extra minute so she could stare out of the grand kitchen window, that she would soon enough be leaving behind.

But, there was little he could do. According to Pam, the house had been sold. The house was no longer Jackie's to keep.

"Oh, well, hello, hello." Eric paused in his counting, as both Kelso and Hyde turned to the front door. Pam was waltzing in, a large smile on her face, and her winter coat hugging her shapely body. She placed her keys and her purse down on the small table in the hall, and looked over to the wall of boxes the boys had created. "My, weren't we busy bees."

She smiled and then made her way past the boys, gently ruffling Eric's hair. The three watched as she walked past the wall of boxes, making a sharp left into the kitchen. They waited patiently for the sound of the martini shaker and a glass to hit the counter.

Kelso was the first to roll his eyes, moving his weight to his other foot. "She's a gypsy woman, that one."

Hyde took a good look at Kelso and then released a long breath. Eric simply shook his head, turning and continuing to count his boxes.

"She's leaving, the end of January." Hyde leaned back against the steps, his eyes, covered by his glasses, stared in the direction on the kitchen. "She told Jackie about it last night." He turned to look at Kelso and then Eric who had stopped counting. "That's why she didn't want to be in the house."

"Well, I can't blame her." Eric stated, placing his clipboard on top of one of the boxes.

"I don't blame her." Hyde shrugged, a bit of defense strung between his words. "I'm just stating why she didn't want to help."

"Why would she want to help?" Kelso made a 'pf' noise, shaking his head. "Jackie, moving boxes, please. I mean, it does explain why she isn't here pointing and doing the shrill voice commanding thing." Kelso brought his hands around his head, shaking them, indicating the effects of Jackie's bossy presence.

"She's not as bad as she use to be." Hyde stated. He pushed himself up, walking over to Eric. "How are we going to get all these boxes to Jackie's storage unit?"

Eric and Hyde looked at the twenty or so boxes which were marked for storage. Being sent to W.B.'s was the rest of the boxes which equaled out to about fifteen.

"AH!" The two gave each other a sideways glance before turning to Kelso who had his fist pumped into the air. "I have an idea!"

--

Jackie was pacing back and forth in front of Eric and Hyde, who were sitting on the Forman's couch. Kelso was sitting on the piano bench, Donna holding on to his ear. Fez was glaring from his spot in Red's chair, as Cori leaned comfortably in his lap.

"I would just like to know," Jackie stopped pacing as she came to stand to the side of the two boys on the couch, her back to Kelso. She placed her right hand on her temple, and crossed her left arm under her chest, so she could have a place to rest her right elbow. "What on god's good green earth were you thinking listening to Michael?"

"HEY!" Kelso started. "Ow, ow, ok, ok." He winced as Donna squeezed his ear.

"How STUPID could you two be?" Jackie swiveled around and stared at Kelso. "I'm sorry Michael, but Steven and Eric are the new kings of stupidity."

"UH!" He stated, wincing as Donna tugged slightly. There was a sense of enjoyment radiating from her.

"To be fair," Hyde stated, not daring to stand up as Jackie's heated look fell over him. "It didn't seem like such a bad idea."

"Yeah," Eric agreed. He faltered slightly as Jackie's look moved from Hyde onto him. "It was actually a really good idea."

"How, Eric?" Donna asked, giving her boyfriend the evil eye. "How is strapping the boxes to the top of the Vista Cruiser and Kelso's van a good idea? Putting them inside of the Vista Cruiser and inside of the van, I get, but on top?"

"We put most of the boxes into the cars." Eric stated, crossing his arms like a spoiled four-year old. "It was the boxes we didn't have room for that we thought would be ok to tie on to the tops of our vehicles."

"With twine, though?" Fez asked.

"We didn't have any rope." Kelso said, his voice laced with indignation. "What would you have used?!"

"Uh, my brain." Fez stuck his tongue out, shifting in his seat. Cori looked at him, rolled her eyes, and then yawned.

"Well maybe we didn't have one of those either!" Kelso accused, pointing his finger. Donna, who had been staring down at her long time friend, let go of his ear, and walked over to the bar, leaning casually against it.

"No arguments there." Donna mumbled, her hand moving to hold her chin up. Jackie looked over at Kelso and then at Donna. She gave Donna a withered expression, stating how fed up she truly was, and then turned back to Hyde and Eric who were trying, very hard, not to make eye contact with her.

"You guys lost one of the boxes and broke an entire box of antiques plates."

Eric looked at Jackie and then sighed. "You know what, Jacks. I'm sorry." He shook his head and stood up, towering above her. "We're morons."

Hyde stood up too and nodded his head. "We weren't thinking."

"Your damn right you two weren't thinking. Sit down, this is not something you could just apologize for." Jackie rolled her eyes, nudging the two down. "You guys think I'm going to fall for that? What happy drugs are you on?" She held up a hand quickly, shaking her head. "I don't want to know."

"Jackie, honestly, this is not a big deal." Kelso stated. Jackie looked at him and then at Donna. The blonde sighed, shifted her position and gave a firm hit to the back Kelso's head. "Ow! You know!" Kelso stood up staring at his friends. "You guys really need to stop hitting me!"

Kelso began marching past everyone, walking behind the couch. He paused, leaned down, smacked both Eric and Hyde in the sides of their heads. This caused both Hyde and Eric to ricochet off of Kelso's hands into each other.

"DUDE! BURN!" Kelso laughed, watching as Hyde and Eric began rubbing their heads. He stopped laughing immediately as Eric and Hyde glared up at him, and with-in seconds all three were rushing out of the living room. Kelso in the lead squealing.

The other four occupants of the room stood and sat in silence.

"Well that," Cori stopped as Jackie raised her hand, her other hand rubbing her temple.

"OW! MY EYE!" Jackie, Donna, and Fez all shook their heads, as Cori shifted in Fez's lap to stare at the closed kitchen door.

"How much do you want to bet he'll need an eye patch?" Fez asked. Donna gave him a look and then held up a finger.

The door, leading between the kitchen and the living room swung open. Kelso stood, his hand covering his left eye.

"Where's Mrs. Forman?"

--

"You guys should have been more careful." Donna scolded as she and Eric sat on top of the water tower. They had hot chocolate and fresh baked cookies, right from the Forman's kitchen. Instead of their usual heavy jackets, they were snuggled together under a thick blanket that Donna had saved from one of her father's boxes.

"Jackie forgave us."

"You guys bought her new boots." Donna stated, her head shifting to look at Eric.

"So, she still forgave us." He shrugged and lifted the hot cup to his lips. He smiled as the liquid ran the course of his throat, warming his chest.

"Two more weeks," Eric looked at his girlfriend and gently kissed the top of her head. "You're registered, right?"

"Donna, you've been harassing me since November, I'm registered."

She nodded her head and leaned back into him. The scent of peppermint hung heavy in the air and the view was completely incredible from their high up seats.

"Can you believe it? One more day and we'll be in the New Year." Donna smiled at the incredulous tone Eric's voice had taken. It was hard to believe he was eighteen when his voice reached this level of excitement. "Nineteen eighty, here we come!"

Donna laughed and shook her head. "One more day Eric." Her laughter was cut off by his lips crashing over hers. Her hand reach up and held his cheek, his flesh instantly warming her skin.

The kiss lasted for only a few minutes, even though it didn't seem like it; even though it never seemed like it. Eric rested his forehead against hers and gently kissed her nose.

"If I promised you the whole world, what would you say?" His voice was husky against the frigid air. Donna bit her lip, a smile upturning her lips.

"I would have to ask where you were going to keep the whole wide world." Eric's lips met hers in a peck.

"In my hands." A laughed escaped Donna's throat, not breaking the moment by any means.

"Eric Forman, you are so corny."

"Yeah, well," He shrugged and laughed, his arms fitting around her waist. His lips crashed over hers again.

--

--

**Monday, December 31st, 1979**

**Forman's House. 6:18PM**

To say that Kitty was nervous about her New Years Eve party in three hours and forty two minutes, would be a slight understatement. It would be more correct to say that she was teetering on the verge of a breakdown. First her mashed potatoes had way too much garlic powder. Then, as she was trying to get Red to shovel the walkway, her prized yam surprise burnt. And to top it off, Bob, who had borrowed her glass punch bowl, the one with the painted flowers, came over to tell her he broke it. It was fair to say that if one more thing happened, Kitty was going to snap someone in half.

"Mom!" Eric walked into the kitchen holding up two ties. Kitty spun around, some flour on her face and her eyebrows narrowed. Eric stood, like a deer in the headlights. Very slowly he crept backwards to the swinging door. When he felt it hit his back, he rushed out.

Red walked into the kitchen from the dining room and stared at the back of his wife. He took a deep breath and puffed out his chest.

"Hi Kitty." He had to hold his wince as she turned and glared at him. He simply smiled, walking to the fridge. "Do you want a nice martini? A glass of chardonnay, maybe?"

"I'm quite capable of being stressed out and not having a drink." Red's smile dropped as he stared at his wife once again.

"Like hell you can."

"RED FORMAN!" He sighed and placed his beer on the counter next to the fridge. Gingerly, he walked over to Kitty, placing his hands on either sides of her arms. He was taken aback as Kitty spun around and rammed her face into his chest, tears pouring like a waterfall.

"What happened? Was it Eric? Steven? I'll hurt them for you!" She shook her head against his chest.

"My babies are grow-grow-growing up!" Kitty's sobs were lacing with her words and Red held back his eye roll. He gently moved his arms around her petit frame, kissing the top of her head. His hand gently moved to smooth the silky blonde locks.

"Kits, come on." Kitty looked up at him. "It's not like they're going to be very far. And heaven knows that son of yours can't use the bathroom without telling you. Do you really think it's such a bad thing that they're getting some independence?" He sighed and kissed her forehead, his thumbs gently caressing the tears from her eyes. "They need to grow up. They need to become men. Trust me," He bit his lip, closing his eyes. "They're never going to truly leave us. I'm never getting that game room."

Kitty laughed, her hands wiping her face. "Oh, Red, you're right." She moved and gave him a quick peck. "My hero." Her laugh echoed across the kitchen. "Kits, huh? You haven't called me that in years."

Red shrugged, grunting. "Kitty," there was a warning in his voice. "Don't make a big deal of it."

"Me? Make a big deal out of it?" She scrunched up her nose, her smile ready to jump off her face. "I would never."

Red stood and after a beat grabbed his jacket from the kitchen chair. "I'll be in the garage."

Kitty watched him leave, smiling brightly. Her laughed once again echoed over the kitchen.

**8:57PM**

Hyde stood in front of the mirror in one of W.B.'s guest rooms. He was trying to straighten out the tie he had put on. Right now, he was debating on if he really wanted anything to do with the stupid thing.

There was a knock at the door and W.B. poked his head in. Hyde looked over at him and gestured that W.B. could come in.

"That fiancé of yours is a real little firecracker. She just examined my outfit to make sure I was dressed appropriately for Kitty's party."

Hyde couldn't help the smirk appearing on his face. "Did you pass?"

"No! She told to go change, preferably into something white," Hyde looked at W.B.'s light gray suit, chuckled, and then turned back to the mirror, deciding to rid himself of the tie.

Silence encased the two as W.B. went and sat in one of the chairs against the wall. Hyde turned to him, his eyebrow raised in question. W.B. gently patted the seat next to him.

"What's going on?" Hyde asked, sitting down and shifting so that he was facing W.B.. The older man waved Hyde's distressed tone away.

"Nothing big, calm down." A smile broke over W.B.'s face. "I was thinking, with Grooves doing so well and stuff, I thought we should open a new store."

Hyde stared at his father.

"In Chicago." W.B. continued, clearing his throat. "There's this great place, it's nice and big, two floors." He nodded his head as Hyde still stared. "Since I gave you reign over the Point Place store I figured it was only fair to let you have reign over the Chicago store."

"You want me to commute to Chicago everyday?" Hyde asked, confusion visible on his face.

"Actually," W.B. cleared his throat for the second time. "I, um, I want to buy you and Jackie a house, as a wedding gift, in Chicago. That way you can see Point Place's store once a week and concentrate on the Chicago store."

"You want me and Jackie to move to Chicago? And you're going to buy us a house?"

"Well, if you two really don't want to move up to Chicago I'll buy you a house here." He smiled at Hyde who was still processing the information. "You and Jackie talk it over. You don't have to make a decision until March. We have to do up the store and stuff."

W.B. stood up and patted Hyde on the knee. He walked to the door, but stopped, turning to Hyde.

"I, um," Hyde looked up, their eyes meeting. "I'm really proud of you Steven."

"Thanks," Hyde smiled, his hand going to rub the back of his head. "I really means, um, a lot. Dad."

W.B. smiled at the the word Dad, puffing his chest out with affection. "I also like the girl, too, just to keep everything even."

Hyde couldn't help the chuckle from his throat and nodded his head. "Jackie likes you too. How much of it is for your money, I don't know."

The older man let out a hearty laugh and shook his head. He gave a curt nod to Hyde and then slipped out of the door.

Hyde stared after him and then leaned into the chair. He sighed and allowed his hand to run the course of his face. How was he suppose to tell Jackie about _this_?

**9:30PM**

"We are running LATE!" Fez announced to his apartment. His mother was in the pseudo-nursery, getting ready. Cori was in their bedroom, doing god only knew what, because when Fez had last saw her, at eight thirty, she was dressed and had her hair done.

"Mocha." Fez froze and turned from staring at his front door to staring at his mother. Her face had been swollen with anger and sadness since she had heard the news of her only son being 'taken advantage by the whore'. Currently, however, she wore a pleasant smile, accenting her pretty face. "I've been thinking."

Fez's mouth opened wide, the breath he took in, to gasp, was too much, and he ended up chocking on air. Anna watched as her son coughed harshly, taking a minute or so to calm himself. When he finally did recover from his choking fit, he placed his shocked expression on once again.

"You called PAPA? Mama, why? You know if papa finds out there's no goat, he'll," Fez gasped, this time sans the choking, and placed his hand over his mouth. "He'll drag me home by my little ears." Fez's hands instantly went to cover his ears.

Cori took this opportunity to walk out, freezing in the hallway as she saw the production going on in her living room. Anna turned slightly, taking the girl in, sighing, and then turned back to her son.

"Mocha, I did not call your papa. Besides, you know it's a days travel to get to the city, before he could even get to the phone." Cori, listening, made a face at the news of limited phone access. "I was thinking about all of the things you said. Such as how Cori, here, is a good girl and you love her."

Fez looked at his mother and then at Cori who had placed her hand on her chest, a smile forming over her recently pouted lips.

"I have decided to let you both come and stay with me and papa." Cori's hand immediately dropped from her chest as Fez's mouth opened wide again.

"Didn't we just cover how I didn't want you to tell papa so _he_ wouldn't drag me back?"

"I thought you did not want to go alone." A confusion spread over Anna. "Mocha, you and Anna can not raise this child by yourself. You need your papa, and me, and your family. You know that."

"Mom, I can't leave America." Fez folded his arms, he finally caught the glimpse of Cori from the hallway. She was looking more confused then he had ever seen her. "I have family here. The Formans have been very good to me, as has my friends. And Cori has all of her family, _here_, in America."

"Mocha, you and this girl will not be able to raise this child." Fez heard the beginning tunes of his mother's anger.

"Mama, I'm sorry, I can't, I refuse to bring Cori home with you and I refuse to raise a child there."

Anna sighed and shook her head. She straightened her posture and did a dainty shrug of her shoulders. "Mocha. There is no other choice." And with an air of dignitary glory, Anna walked past her son and out the door.

Fez placed his hand over his face and then turned to look at Cori. "We are not going to go back to my home land. No worries."

Cori looked at him and then smiled, something which made Fez a bit unnerved.

"You know what. I'm not going to let any of this get me down anymore. She's your crazy mother, not mine." And with a skip in her step, Cori flitted past him and the front door.

Fez stood, confused, in the front hall. He looked at the floor and then at the ceiling.

"Why God, why?"

"Fez?" His mouth dropped open.

"_God_?"

"Oh, for the love of all that is good and pure." Cori rolled her eyes, a smile dancing across her features. "Come on Fezzy bear, we're late." And gently she grabbed her boyfriend's collar, dragging him out of the apartment.

**11:15PM**

Hyde, Kelso, Eric, and Fez, sat around the circle, beers on the table and incense burning smoothly into their lungs.

"It's Chicago, man. And it'll be like, two stores under my belt." Hyde was shaking his head, slightly slower then usual. "It'd be like, I was king of the Grooves franchise."

Kelso looked over to his friend and then back to the center of the table, grabbing a mini-quiche from the tray Kitty had given them. Or, well, that they had taken from the dinning room table as they all made their way from parents and girlfriends.

Eric nodded his head, pointing his finger out to his friends. "Donna is spending too much time with Cori and Jackie. She came over earlier, babbling about marriage and babies and all this shit. She sounded exactly like my mom, and it was not a pretty picture, my friends, oh no."

"How could she even suggest I want to move back home? You do not raise children in the jungle, with no candy." Fez popped one of the cheesy delights into his mouth. His face morphed into a glowing form of emotion. "Mmm!" He swallowed, savoring the taste lingering on his lips. "How can she think I would leave all this cheesy goodness!"

"You know Fez, you and Cori need to stay here, because I need some help with that store." Hyde nodded his head curtly. "There's no reason to be bouncing all over the jungle with a pregnant lady, a crazy mother, and a goat."

"Don't go knocking the goats, Hyde." Kelso stated, chewing loudly. "Those little bastards really know how to kick. Remember the petting zoo incident."

Eric stared at Kelso for a beat. "Kelso, for the record, they told you that you were too big. You were the one who sat on him."

"Unless my sister has her goat farm from when she got married, their should be no goats." Fez shook his head. "There might be a pheasant or two, however."

Hyde was staring at Kelso. He smiled and hit the edge of the table with his fist. "I remember that! The goat chased you around the pen. Dude, it was the latch on the gate that held you up."

"I know." Kelso shook his head. "I don't know what it is with doors and me."

"It's just part of the Kelso charm we all know and," Eric popped a quiche in his mouth and began talking incoherently.

Fez shook his head, reaching into the middle. "I love mama, and I wish she wouldn't be so traditional."

"Jackie's getting to be a little too traditional with all this marriage stuff. And ever since Anna said we should get married the very next day, Jackie has been all over wedding plans."

"I love that Brooke is so easy going. Doesn't bother me about more kids. Doesn't bother me about weddings. Nice and smooth sailings. Nice and smooth."

Eric had somehow gotten his toy light saber from the corner of the room and was now holding it. "My friends, there is a disturbance in the force." He began laughing manically, almost dropping the light saber on to the floor. Luckily he managed to grab it, pulling it tightly against himself. "Think about it, Luke and Leia will be moving off to college. Darth Vader and Hans Solo will be married. Chewbacca and Brooke will be living happily ever after. And Star-trooper Fez and Cori will be raising a bouncing baby."

Fez stared at Eric, his eyes in slits.

Hyde had his mouth open, and after a beat his hands were moving quickly in front of him. "I _hid_ that stupid thing. No Star Wars in the circle!"

"What I don't understand," Kelso stated, his one arm across his chest, his other arm gesturing towards Eric. "Is why Brooke doesn't get a cool Star Wars name?"

"Because there are not enough female characters to pass around."

Fez was still staring at Eric, his eyes in graver slits then before.

Hyde's hand was on his chin and he was looking up in thought. "I still don't believe that Luke and Leia are destined to be together."

"She would look way hotter with Han Solo. Think of the sweaty sex scenes between _them_." Kelso agreed, looking at Hyde.

Eric's mouth was wide open, his eyes going between Kelso and Hyde. "Are you… and I… you're both wrong… I think… AGH!" Eric swung his light saber so that it was pointed towards Hyde. "You are against the force, my friend."

"Guys," Fez was staring off into the space past Kelso's head. "This is going to be our last circle of the seventies."

Hyde stared at Fez and then forward, his hand going back to his chin in thought. Kelso looked at Fez, then at Hyde, then at Eric, and pumped his fist into the air. Eric was simply looking at Fez, his light saber still pointing to the center of the table.

"Wow," Eric pulled the light saber from the middle, laying it gently besides his seat. "That's a little intense."

Fez nodded his head vigorously. "We're going to be in the eighties, comrades."

"Comrades? Fez." Hyde stated, warning evident in his voice.

"Comrades is a new eighties word." Kelso stated, swinging the light saber around.

"Kelso! Put that down." Eric reached across and snatched the toy away. "Only a _real_ Jedi can hold this thing."

Kelso scoffed and folded his arms. "Then why are you holding it." The light saber moved so fast, hitting Kelso in the back of his head, as well as snapping in half.

Eric gasped, falling to the floor on his knees. Kelso simply fell onto the floor, as he tried to untangle his arms.

"You see," Hyde started, wisely, pointing down at his friends. "No Star Wars in the circle."

**11:59PM**

Jackie sat on the couch, staring at the various neighbors that were all piled into the Forman house. There was laughter and music, the TV sounding just barely above the group of people. She smiled as Steven and the other three boys walked in from the kitchen; all four looking slightly dazed.

"Hey puddin' pop." She whispered, standing up and enveloping him against her arms. He smiled and gently kissed the top of her head.

"Come here, I have to talk to you." He grabbed her hand and weaved her in and out of the crowd, heading towards the front door.

Kitty jumped up, making Jackie shift to look back into the room. "We're counting down, people!"

Jackie reveled in the silence before finally being pulled outsides.

…**10**

"And then, and then it broke." Eric was practically in tears as he told Donna the story of his broken toy. She very gently began rubbing his back, her eyes rolling in perfect circles.

…**9**

Kelso was rubbing his head as he pouted to Brooke who was giggling quietly. Their eyes met and Brooke made an 'aw' sound and gently brought her hand to rub her boyfriend's head.

"Well," there was humor in her voice. "What did we learn?"

…**8**

Fez had Cori leaning against him, his hands on her stomach. He gently kissed her cheek. He looked up and was met with his mother's soft eyes and gentle smile.

"You think you'd last a week or so?" He mumbled. Cori turned her head to look at him and then shifted to look at Anna.

"If you want me too." She smiled. "But we will be staying at the fanciest hotel. With a phone."

Fez smiled. "Yes, dear."

…**7**

Kitty was bouncing next to Red, who was casually sipping his beer.

"Isn't this exciting? We're going to be in the year nineteen eighty!" Red nodded his head. "Aren't you happy we decided to stay in Point Place?"

Red looked down at her, then lifted his eyes to carefully watch Eric and all the other mouths he had fed over the years.

"I guess so."

…**6**

Jackie stood in the bitter cold. Her arms instantly wrapped around herself, her eyes staring up at Hyde with wide eyes.

"What's up?"

"I'm," Hyde smiled and simply pulled her against him. There was an instant warmth between them. "I'm just happy to be with you."

"Aw, that's so sweet." Jackie leaned up and kissed him. "Seriously, what's up?"

…**5**

Hyde laughed and shook his head. He leaned down and sucked her lips into his.

…**4**

When they parted, Jackie turned back to the house, and then smiled back over to him. "You're a little early."

…**3**

He shrugged. "W.B. offered me a job, or well, rather, a store."

"A store?"

…**2 **

"Yeah, a sister store; to the one in point place. In Chicago."

…**1**

Jackie smiled brightly, shaking her head. She leaned up and grabbed Hyde's face, pulling him down to meet her lips.

The kiss lasted several minutes, and when they finally pulled apart, both had to take deep breathes.

Hyde gently let his forehead touch Jackie's forehead, his hand went and cradled her cheek. Snow softly began falling around them.

"Chicago, huh?" Jackie bit her lip, a smile peeking at the edges. "Sounds like a plan to me."


	13. Epilogue

**December 31st, 1999**

**Forman Living Room. 3:45PM**

"I'm not joking! Cut it out, now!" Steven Hyde, in all his glory, stood just outside of the kitchen swinging door. Sitting on his hip was his three year old son, Dylan, and dotting the living room in front of him was his two other kids, one of Eric and Donna's kids, and Kelso's son. He was pointing out to the four, his lips in a tight line. He was still sporting his favorite jeans and a button down shirt.

"Daddy!" Katrina Hyde, with her brown curls and beautiful blue eyes, twisted in her grandfather's chair, she knelt so she could see her father over the top. "We're just having fun!"

"Katrina, don't even try." Hyde stated, his voice even. "I _will_ get your mother in here."

Katrina, as well as her brother and two cousins, instantly shut their mouths. Hyde nodded his head curtly and turned back into the kitchen. He waited up against the other side of the door, listening to see if his children would go back to yelling or lower their voices.

He was satisfied when there was only a murmur from the living room, rather then their previous booming voices.

"You sure told them." Donna smirked from her position at the kitchen table. "I _will_ get your mother. That's classic."

Hyde gave her a threatening look, but then dropped it as his son stared at him. "Jackie's shrill voice is very useful. We've had the police at our house three times, this year alone."

"I want mommy." Dylan stated, his lip curling downwards. Hyde looked at Dylan, sighed, and then brought his son around, so he could pat the child's back.

"When is Jackie getting here?" Donna asked, standing up and gently taking the tiny child from his father. Dylan had no realistic objections.

Hyde looked at her and then down at his watch. "Around six? I guess. She's really going crazy with this case. And I beg of you, do not to mention the 'f' word." Donna stared at him blankly. "Forty."

Donna's eyes lit up and she mouthed 'oh'. She nodded her head and walked back to the kitchen table, her nephew safely in her arms.

"Mommy." Nicholas Forman walked into the kitchen, his thumb was pointing towards the living room. "Katrina called me a baby."

Donna stared at her ten year old son, looked over to Hyde, and then watched as he sighed and marched back into the living room. She shook her head and then gave a heavy look to her youngest child.

"Nicky, what did I say about tattle-telling?"

"To only do it if I'm hurt." He stated. He began shaking his head. "But she hurt my feelings."

Effin' Eric and his feelings crap. But Donna smiled and nodded her head.

"Why don't you put on your jacket and go play with Tina and Betsy outside?" That was the good thing about having Betsy around, at twenty she was worthy to be trusted with the rest of the kids.

"Because Tina is being mean to me too." Nick stated, folding his arms. Donna stared at her son for a long minute.

The slider opened and a very red faced Eric walked through, pulling the hat off his head. "I swear to god. Why can't he just get rid of that stupid car. I don't know anything about cars. Why do I have to help him?"

Hyde walked back into the kitchen, Reggie, his twelve year old son, walking at his heels.

"And then, I told Kyle he wouldn't make the team. But he totally made the team." Hyde paused at the counter, turned, gave his son a smile, patted his head, and then pointed to the slider.

"Go play outside." Reggie looked at his father and shrugged. He walked back into the living room to grab his jacket. Hyde shook his head and turned to Nick who was staring up at him. "You go play outside too."

Nick looked at his uncle, turned to his mother and father, and then followed his cousin.

"I love how you do that." Eric stated, peeling his jacket and scarf from his body. "I tell them something and they completely ignore me."

"Because you have no back bone, Forman." Hyde stated. He sighed and flopped down onto one of the kitchen chairs. "Your kids are well aware that Donna wears the pants in your house."

"So," Eric sneered, walking over to Donna and holding his hands out for Dylan. "Jackie wears the pants in your house, as well."

Hyde held up a finger. "We both wear the pants in my household, my voice just can't hit those high notes the way her's can."

Kitty's laugh could be heard from the living room and the three adults, with their laugh lines and crow feet, all turned to see the smiling blonde mother-hen.

"I love it when the house is full. I wish you didn't live so far." She gave a pointed look to Hyde, who instantly put his hands up in defense.

"It's only a three hour drive, Kitty. My god." She looked at him, giving him a mock scolding expression. A smile erupted across her face as she eyed her youngest grandchild. "Dylan! How's my baby?"

The three year old squirmed against Eric, rushing as he hit the floor to his grandmother's legs.

"I want mommy." Kitty made a sympathetic face, scooping the child into her arms.

"Come on baby. We'll get you something fun." She began walking towards the dining room.

"No sweets!" Hyde yelled after her. He registered the wave-off that Kitty gave him, as he listened to the baby talk she began with his son. "Now he won't take a nap."

Donna shrugged, standing to walk to the stove. She grabbed the kettle from the back burned and moved towards the sink. She looked up and was met with her husband's green stare.

"I love you." She couldn't help the smile that formed over her lips. She leaned forward and she and Eric shared a tight lip kiss.

Hyde made a noise of disgust, standing abruptly. "I'm going to see what Red is doing."

Donna eyed Hyde as he moved out into the driveway and then gave a wink to Eric. She moved back over to the stove, placing the kettle over the front burner.

"Where did Kelso and Brooke disappear too?" Eric asked, moving out of his seat to collect some mugs from the cabinet.

"They went to get some liquor for the punch." Donna smirked. "We can't deprive your mother from her liquor."

Eric made a face, opening the fridge. "I hope they don't get that discount vodka again. Christmas was basically ruined."

"Oh," Donna puckered her lips, waving it off. "So your mom got a little irritated. I wouldn't go as far as ruined."

"She didn't take it out on you." Eric accused.

"I was holding Dylan. We go over this every holiday. You _always_ find Dylan." Donna shook her head. "She won't kill the children."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Eric stretched up. "All I'm saying, is there better not be any discounted liquor."

**5:45PM**

Jackie froze as arms fitted around her waist. She spun around in the arms, melting as her eyes met the clear blue eyes of her husband. Her arm lowered and her keys jingled as they hit his upper arm.

"I thought you would be here after six." He gently leaned in and kissed her.

"Mm, I'm the head lawyer on the case." She was talking through the kiss. "I get to make the rules."

"You should have been here at four then." Hyde mumbled, his hands squeezing her tightly. "Your children have been running amuck."

Jackie giggled into his mouth, pulling away. "I thought you were going to handle them while I was at work."

"My voice doesn't go that high." He smirked as her hand came into a sharp contact with his arm.

"Ste-ven!" He laughed, and pulled away slightly to point at her throat.

"See, that, that's what I'm missing." He laughed again as another hit was launched.

"How was my baby?" Jackie asked, leaning away from him, turning towards the door.

They both walked in, Hyde's hand wrapping around Jackie's. "He was fine. He got whiney a couple of hours ago. Last I saw of him, Kitty was trying to get him to sleep."

"What do you mean the last you saw of him?" Jackie's eye brow raised as she pulled her hand away, heading towards the stairs. "He's your child."

"So," Hyde shrugged. "I rarely knew where Kit-Kat and Reggie were when they were younger."

Jackie stared at her husband, shaking her head.

"Well, hello! Hello!" Jackie froze on the third step, looking over the banister as Hyde turned to the kitchen door. Kelso stood, his hair cut short, and a child hanging off of his long leg. He was smiling his normal, goofy smile, that was a ghost of his younger days. At the delicate age of forty, Kelso was still Kelso.

"MOMMY!" Hyde rolled his eyes, as he and Kelso both winced. Dylan had inherited a bit more then just Jackie's black locks.

Jackie bounced off the staircase, gently hefting her son up, catching him the short distance he flew. "How was my baby boy?"

Dylan giggled and then began talking very fast and slightly incoherently. Hyde walked past his wife and son and made his way to Kelso, who was standing with his feet apart and his arms folded over his chest.

"Where was he?" Kelso looked at Hyde, shrugged, and lowered his stance.

"I walked into the kitchen and he attached himself to my leg."

Hyde rolled his eyes. "That's just fantastic. At least he didn't leave the house."

"Dad!" Both men turned to Betsy Kelso, as she hung between the kitchen and the living room. "Aunt Kitty is complaining about the vodka you and mommy bought."

Kelso's face went white as Hyde's eyes grew wide. Jackie looked away from her son and smirked.

"Kelso." Hyde closed his eyes, his hand going to his temple. He was getting too old for this type of bullshit. "What kind of vodka did you buy?"

Kelso stood, his face in a dumbfounded expression.

**8:15PM**

Red, Bob, Eric, Kelso, Hyde, and Fez, sat in the basement, all watching the large screen TV Red had bought a few years prior. The basement had been re-done almost six years ago. It was now carpeted, with a bar right as you walked in from the back door. The washer and dryer were pushed back to where Hyde's old room use to be and there was now a white washed wall covering it. Instead of the beat up furniture, there was a shiny leather couch and two lazy boy chairs on either side. Sitting in the middle, between the TV and the chairs was a polished wooden coffee table, suitable for holding chips and beers.

They couldn't dislike it or even feel remorse about not having the old room because each of them had gotten a piece of the once were. Such as Eric getting the old couch or Jackie taking the small round table.

They weren't eighteen and living out of Eric's parent's basement anymore. Now they were adults and their own children were living out of their homes. Red had finally gotten his revenge.

"Damn Packers." Red swore, lifting the can to his lips. He looked over to the couch, where Hyde, Fez, and Eric sat. "They don't ever play this bad."

"Dad, you can't blame your team doing badly on us." Eric stated, lifting his own can of beer.

Kelso, who was sitting at one of the bar stools, shook his head. He pointed to the TV with his ice cream sandwich, the one he had begged his daughter to get for him, and began gesturing in random directions. "That quarterback is really fudging this whole thing up."

"Fudging?" Hyde questioned.

"Yeah," Kelso rolled his eyes, taking a bite out of his snack. "Brooke is trying to keep the curses to a bear minimum. Even though, I kid you not, Kyle knows WAY more stuff then I knew at his age."

"Don't sell yourself short Kelso," Eric smirked. "Kyle knows more then you know at your current age."

Kelso stare at his friend and tilted his head from side to side. "This is very true."

**8:43PM**

Donna and Brooke sat at the kitchen table, a deck of cards in the middle and each other them with a hand. Jackie was helping Kitty with various recipes and plates, as the older woman mumbled to herself about parties and children.

And, speaking of the children, all of them, from Jackie and Hyde's three, to Eric and Donna's two, to Kelso and Brooke's two, and finally Fez and Cori's three, were either in the living room watching the Dick Clark special or up in Laurie's room playing on the computer or playing a video game.

Cori walked in from the dining room, gently tucking some of her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes were much more mature then they once had been. She sighed and smiled brightly, her extra skip present as she made her way to the table.

"The kids are fine. Kyle tried to teach Reggie and Nicholas about the game craps." Donna and Jackie spun their heads to look at Brooke. A sheepish smile appeared over her lips, even though red was illuminating from her eyes.

"I'm sorry. Kyle is just, so," Brooke made a motion with her hand, unable to think of a correct word. "He's so _special_."

"It's not a real big deal," Jackie stated, even though her tone was clearly disagreeing with her words. "Reggie is the same age as, um, Kyle."

"Nicky is two years younger." Donna stated. Her eyes glassing over with anger. "He's still has footsies in his pajamas."

"I'll talk to Kyle. I promise." Brooke shook her head. "I don't know if it's because Betsy is away at college, or if he's trying to fit in with some friends. Michael thinks it's because we named him Kyle. Apparently Kyles are usually bad."

"We had a dog named Kyle." Cori stated. "Daddy had to put him down."

There was a moment of silence as the four other woman processed Cori's words.

"Was Katrina behaving herself?" Jackie's voice was flat, and when she made eye contact with Kitty she rolled her eyes. "That child will be the death of me. She's spoiled and cocky, and I just want to send her to some Swiss boarding school."

"You can not send my baby away!" Kitty stated, gently taking the tray of quiches from Jackie. "She's just being a teenager. Laurie was just like her." Kitty bit her lip and then laughed. "Besides Laurie being a tramp and Rini being, well, not a tramp."

This little schpeel did nothing for Jackie's sanity.

"Before you know it, she'll grow out of it." Brooke reassured her friend. "Remember how bad Betsy was? I really thought we were going to have to bring in a priest and have him do an exorcism."

Jackie nodded her head, looking over to Donna and then Cori. "Tina and Daphne aren't this bad?"

"Justine's only hyper when she's around Rini." Donna commented, looking at her cards. "I'm thankful that she has yet to reach that lovely age of fifteen where she's a bit of a terror."

"Daphne was never that bad, not until she hit seventeen, last year. Darrell, on the other hand," Cori whistled. "He was a terrorist."

"On the subject of children, totally stray the conversation." Brooke sent an apologetic look towards Jackie who shrugged. "It still amazes me that you and Fez Don't have more then just Darrell, Daphne, and Courtney."

"No," Donna intervened before Cori could answer. "I'm amazed that you and Kelso don't have like a bazillion kids running around."

"I'm amazed she didn't name Courtney with a 'D' name." Jackie mumbled, leaning into the oven to check on the pie.

"First and foremost." Cori cleared her throat. "Fez wanted to stop after Daphne, I had to push for Courtney, and that was fairly recent, the child's only nine. And she was named Courtney because it had been so long since we had, had a baby, it seemed right to not give her a 'D' name."

"Had you played this right, you should have named her something with an 'E' or a 'G'. That way your family's initials would have been taken straight from the alphabet." Cori gasped slightly and then nudged Brooke. All four girls giggling as Kitty smiled along.

**10:50PM**

"It's been a long, strange trip in your basement Forman." Kelso said, as he walked behind the leather couch, his hand running across the smooth material. "We've been hanging out here for almost forty years."

Jackie winced from her position on Hyde's lap. He snarled and sent a threatening look in Kelso's direction.

"Oh my god. I'm going to be forty."

"Not for another couple of years." Eric stated, motioning with his hand for her to calm down. "We all turn forty well before you do."

Jackie opened her mouth but closed it, pushing herself further into the lap of her husband.

Fez, who was sitting on the opposite lazy boy, looking tired, yawned. He turned to look at the blank TV and then back at his friends.

"Should we be watching for the New Year?"

Eric looked at his friend and then at his watch, shaking his head. He leaned into the couch, smiling as Donna laid her head against his shoulder. "Someone's tired."

"I'm exhausted. It took forever getting Justine and Nicholas ready for your parents. Not to mention having to walk your dogs." Donna scoffed. "I miss Mr. Whiskers the fourth."

"That's so sad." Hyde shook his head. "You had four Mr. Whiskers."

"We all can't be lucky and have pugs. Hyde."

"Hey!" Hyde pointed his finger in Donna's direction. "Dobby was a very sweet and loveable animal. Just as Kahlúa is, currently, a sweet and loving animal."

Donna stuck her tongue out at him.

There was a set of foot steps on the stairs and the six adults turned to see Courtney standing at the first landing. Fez stood up.

"What's wrong princess?"

"I want you to read to me." There was a slight infliction in her voice. And Kelso turned to Eric and Hyde, making a whipping motion with his hands. Just as he had done this though, two extra pairs of feet made their way downstairs. Brooke holding Kyle by the ear.

Fez looked at Kelso, smirked, and then began walking up the stairs. He gently turned Courtney, his hand on her head.

"Come on princess. Let's go see what books you bought."

Brooke smiled at Fez and Courtney and then turned with a heat in her eyes. She gently shoved Kyle into the spotlight, eyeing Kelso as she talked.

"Your son is now mouthing off to me. And I am sick and tired of his stray ways."

Kelso opened his mouth, turned to his four friends, who were all making use of their finger nails, hair, and the TV remote, ignoring his wide eyed expression.

"I, um, Brooke," Kelso gave her a pleading look and then sighed as he realized she was not going to back down. "Kyle, you just have to go and ruin all the fun!" He walked up the few steps, walked past Brooke, grabbed Kyle's shirt sleeve, and then made his way up the rest of the stairs.

"Man," Donna shook her head, turning away from the stairs. "How weird is it that we have kids? To see Fez and Kelso as _dads_?"

"We have been having that conversation for decades at this point." Hyde stated, leaning into his lazy boy, his arms moving around Jackie's thighs. "And it's getting old."

"It's reminisce of the great Jeanie vs. Samantha debate." Eric stated, looking at his wife. "It is getting kind of old though."

"It is weird." Jackie jumped in, agreeing with Donna. "I'm with you."

"Someone has to be." Donna stated, giving Eric an evil eye. "Doesn't it just feel, like, I don't know." Donna waved the situation away.

"Sometimes it feels like old times." Hyde said, looking around the redecorated room.

"DADDY!" His head dropped to his chin as Jackie looked at him, a smile dancing across her lips.

"Other times," Hyde started, nudging Jackie so he could stand. "It feels like a whole different time."

Eric laughed, watching as Hyde walked up the stairs. Jackie smirked, snuggling into the warm chair. "At least we're all together, right?"

Jackie stood up, dusting herself off. She laughed and ruffled Eric's hair as she walked towards the back door. "I'm going to make sure Red Isn't still trying to work on that car. You want to come and help me Donna?"

Donna gave the aging brunette a look but then shrugged. "Anything to get the new year here faster. The twenty-first century, pf," Donna shook her head, following at the heels of her friend. "Blows my mind."

Eric laughed as the girls left, and he looked around.

"ERIC! Get up here and control your child!" Hyde's voice echoed into the basement.

Eric looked over his shoulder and sighed, his eyes giving the basement another once over. "It has been a long and strange trip, hasn't it?" And without a second thought, Eric was heading up the stairs, away from his former childhood sanctuary.


End file.
